Avoiding Voldemort Or Not
by LilyHeartsJames
Summary: The gang is back! Join them as they leave school and join the ootp. Join them as they go through romance, trust issues, betrayal and even more as they avoid Voldemort, or not together... Sequel to Avoiding Potter or Not
1. MISTAKES

**- AVOIDING VOLDEMORT OR NOT-**

**AUTHOR- **LilyHeartsJames

**DISCLAIMER- **JK Rowling own all Harry Potter rights, places, characters, etc and I do NOT own one little itty bitty thing, and that is a very sad thing, a very, very sad thing! (Cries)

**DEDICATION- **This goes to GinyLovesHarry1995 for guessing the title. You ALL had very interesting titles, honestly! You all did great jobs:)

**THE GUESSES FOR THE TITLE TO THE SEQUEL TO 'AVOIDING POTTER OR NOT' ARE AS FOLLOWS-**

LADYKNIGHTSUSAN- "Loving Potter Or Not" and "Marrying Potter Or Not" hmmm… interesting, but obviously not the one I was thinking of, good thinking though! Oh… eh sorry for almost giving you apoplexy… hehe my bad… :) Siriusly it was NOT intended…

DANFAN789- "Loving Potter Or Not" Nice thinking, but not the one that I was thinking! Nice try though:)

JULIETTE BY THE BEACH- "Avoiding Vernon Or Not" hmmm, nice try! But I wasn't thinking of that one, but Lily will _DEFINITELY_ avoid him, and gosh who _COULD_ blame her? Not me! Very funny guess had me chuckling!

And the other one was GinnyLovesHarry1995 because she guessed "Avoiding Voldemort Or Not" great guess!

**And thank you to those who did guess, and if I haven't put you down then I'm sincerely sorry! Really I am! **

**NOTES- Oh and thanks SO much to the reviewers of "A Summer Vacation Plus The Marauders Equals Chaos" you guys rock heaps! THANKS!**

**Also, I reread over some of APON (Avoiding Potter Or Not, and I've noticed some mistakes that I ought to clear up!**

**-** Lily's mum was at first named Anne, and then named Jane. I forgot that I called her Anne and made it Jane, so it's gonna be Jane. I wanted Lily's middle name to be her mum's first name. Eg. Lilian Jane Evans

- I actually named Carly 'Rhiannon' first, but then I decided on Carly, mainly because she looks like the Carly Bishop off Looking For Alibrandi, if you've seen it then that's her. So yeah, um I accidentally forgot to change some of the 'Rhiannon' parts to Carly, and I had to clear that up because **hollisterlove x3 **asked me about it, and I thought Sht! So yeah. That's the reason!

**-** Freckles (Lily's owl) is a he-she. Yep. A he-she. Actually Freckles was a girl to start off with, but then I kinda –**forgot**- and made Freckles a boy. When I read over it, I was like CRAP! And winced. Yep, I winced. I hate getting my grammar wrong, I wince every time. I want to do my best so when I see wrong spelling or some mistake or something I wince. But then I'm too lazy to go back and change it so that's the reason why it hasn't been changed.

- My story was first in first person narration, but I think for the last one I changed it to third. I dunno, I read some third person stories and I thought that was pretty cool so I thought that I should try it and I enjoyed it more then first person. So this story will be third person, but if it ever slips back into first then I'm sorry, it's just that I'm SO used to first person, I wrote three of my stories in first person, and another in third.

- In my first chapter of APON, I wrote that Lily used magic to do her hair in braids (?) and then I wrote that in chapter four she turned seventeen. I seriously mistaked that! I only decided AFTER first chapter when I was writing the second that Lily's birthday would be in chapter three… er her party would be but her ACTUAL birthday would be in chapter four. So it was a mistake and JUST PRETEND that she didn't use magic. Later on in first chapter I stated that Lily wouldn't use magic, otherwise she would be expelled. Eg. "_I know perfectly well that if I wanted to I COULD fly, I'd just work my magic and I'd floating around the ceiling, but then I'd get expelled and I'd rather stay at Hogwarts then live here with __her__"_ Lily was referring to Petunia as 'her' when they were ummm… lets just say they were having a **nice** little… chat over whether or not Petunia was dressed as a hooker.

**Well, I think that's all of my mistakes that I've found so far, not including the spelling/grammar errors. If there were any more, please let me know by taking the time to either review or pm. Hey, its easy that way I can clear it up. Thanks for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it!**

**Oh, wait there's something else. I wrote in a review (look in APON reviews, you'll find it in there somewhere it's an interview between **LilyHeartsJames **and **Harlee**) that I stated**** that Lily and James would be engaged.**

**IV'E CHANGED MY MIND! They aren't engaged, but Remus and Emmaline are. Sirius and Becky are just dating and James and Lily are ALSO just dating. Okay, so yeah. That's all now. I'll give you my first chapter tonight but in the next chapter, but THAT will be chapter one. **

**I PROMISE!**

**Thank you SO much for taking the time to read all of this, I do APPRECIATE it and I hope you'll read my first chapter as well.**

**Loving you always and forever,**

LilyHeartsJames

**P.S: A special THANKS to my BBF bch1993 who put me in her second chapter as **Harlee Adams. **I don't really look how she described but like… I wanted to look like that! Hehe. She asked me what I wanted to look like so I told her and yeah. Thanks! Belinda, you ROCK:)**

**  
**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**AVOIDING VOLDEMORT OR NOT**

**AUTHOR- **You have got to be kidding me! You don't know? _LilyHeartsJames_

**DISCLAIMER- **JK ROWLING went to my house right and like, stole all of my rough copies of the Harry Potter books and then she fixed them up and published them under her name… er if you ACTUALLY believed that then you are um… you're SILLY! I (sadly) didn't create Harry Potter, I never wrote rough copies and JK never stole them… she wrote them all by herself. Did you believe me? I mean this is FANFICTION guys! Golly gee goshness!

**DEDICATION- **Well, since JK killed the Marauders and co. she doesn't deserve a dedication… Just kidding! Nah, this is dedicated to _GinyLovesHarry1995 _'cause last chapter wasn't EXACTLY a chapter… so I felt bad for not giving you a chapter like I intended. Also, this is dedicated to Lily Sarah (my kitten) who was only one month and ten days old and was brutally killed by my mum's dog. Yes I had a funeral, yes it's the second cat that the SAME dog has killed and yes… I cried. And yes I miss her heaps.

**NOTES- **Yeah okay, I lied. I said I'd have it up the night I did the mistakes chapter. But I didn't. And I haven't because I've been busy, lazy etc. and also, school started today. Incase you're wondering that's very sad, yet I get to see my mates so that's a bonus thing. Yep. Oh and next week I'm going to Dubbo for three days to go to the Dubbo show. I'm showing a steer, so yeah.

Oh yeah and ah… I forgot to add my decision about Freckles gender. Freckles is a BOY! I've decided with boy. Okay? You don't like it… TOUGH! Kidding. JUST kidding.

Thanks for sticking by me and being patient, least I didn't get any messages saying that if I didn't update I'd get killed or something… (Jokes). THANKS!

_**And now, the thing we've all been waiting for…**_

_**THE SEQUEL TO AVOIDING POTTER OR NOT (apon) IS NOW UP! ;)**_

**ChApTeR oNe…**

"Lily! If you're not up in five minutes I'm coming in!" Mrs. Evans yelled as she walked past her daughter's room.

Lily Evans groaned. Why did her mum have to be so… annoying? It was only Petunia's wedding, she wasn't even up yet, but when Petunia gets up there will be chaos… chaos… and ah… chaos.

"I'd better go" said the familiar voice she loved so much.

She opened her eyes as her boyfriend; James Potter jumped up and chucked his red t-shirt on. He put his boardies on over top of his boxers and sat on the end of her bed.

"Don't go" Lily moaned.

"I have to, you're mum's coming in here in five minutes and if she sees me you and I are BOTH dead" he said leaning over and kissing her head.

"Okay" Lily said pouting.

James grinned. "I'll see you at the wedding m'dear"

He got up and Lily threw her pillow at his back.

"I hate you" she grumbled.

"Darling, you know that lost ALL of its meaning last year right?"

Lily didn't answer.

"Am I right, or am I right?"

"You're right" Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"Which one?" James asked smirking as he put one leg over the window sill.

"Both" Lily replied throwing her other pillow at him. "Love you too Lily" he said blowing her a kiss and climbed out and climbed down the vines. He reached the ground and ran over to his house, jumping the fence that divided the two.

Lily smiled to herself. She was in love. She was head over heels, let's grow old together love. And she couldn't stop, even if she wanted to, or even if she tried.

-

James Potter climbed back into his bedroom via his window and didn't notice the person sitting on his bed. "Stayed at Lily's again Prongs?" the sly voice asked. A light flicked on and Sirius Black, James' best mate was sitting on his bed, smirking.

"Yeah. Why, you jealous?" James couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah definitely. Nah, I've got my own woman thanks" Sirius replied.

"Wouldn't be my dear cousin Rebecca by any chance would it?" James asked sitting down beside Sirius.

"Could be Prongs… It could be"

James shook his head and laid back on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Did you sleep with her?" Sirius asked and James laughed.

"NO, we just stayed in the same bed; we have been for about a week"

"Yeah, sometimes in you're bed, sometimes in her bed huh?"

"Yeah something like that… anyway how'd you know?"

"I heard a crash and then a loud thud and then I heard her call you a clutz last night"

"Oh" James said blushing.

"What happened eh?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I tripped over my trunk"

Sirius laughed loudly.

"Bloody hell Prongs! Well, you'll see her later yeah?"

"I spose, I mean we are going to her _Royal Highness's _wedding" James replied and they both cracked up.

"How does Lily do it? How can she live with _her_?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"I dunno. It must be hard" James said softly.

"James! Sirius! We have to get ready!" Heather Potter called upstairs.

"NOW? The wedding isn't until 12 o'clock!" Sirius yelled.

"We have to help them boys! We're their neighbors, they'd do the same for us" Heather said sticking her head in through the door.

"Petunia wouldn't" Sirius said and James nodded in agreement.

"Well Lily would. And just remember NO pranks! I don't want Petunia's special day to be ruined"

Sirius and James rolled their eyes at each other.

No pranks definitely meant NO PRANKS!

-

"God dammit Lily take you're dog for a walk! I won't have it ruining you're sister's wedding!" Mark Evans said angrily walking into the kitchen. Lily scowled at her father.

"How would he ruin it? He's going to be tied up the _whole_ time"

"He'll be barking during the vows, and besides Mrs. White complained about him making a racket _again_".

"We've heard Petunia say those repulsive lines a thousand times! And Mrs. White can't complain! We should be the ones complaining! I swear she needs to get a fence! I don't want to see her fat stretchy white grandma bloomers every time I walk past her house!"

"Lilian Jane Evans you will show respect to you're elders and do as I say, I'm you're father" Mr. Evans replied moodily and Lily sighed and walked up stairs.

"Some father you've been" she muttered to herself, unaware that her mother had heard her as she walked past her parents' room and into her own to get changed into suitable clothes for walking Chum.

Mrs. Evans sighed. She couldn't help but share the same feeling as Lily. Her husband was barely ever home nowadays and she missed having him around and she could tell that Lily did too.

-

"I mean, he's barely ever home! He doesn't have a right to tell me what to do" Lily said flinging a stone across the pond in the park.

James was sitting on the grass watching her and Sirius was rolling around with Chum, as usual.

"Well, Lils he _is_ you're dad" James said as she flung another rock.

"Yeah I know that but, still he should make an effort to at least be home to see how his family's going. But no, he gets a call and goes into work. It's like work is his _whole_ life"

"Lils! He loves you! You know that! Anyway have you talked to him about him not being around?"

"No… well I tried but he told me to wait because he had to go to bloody work"

James sighed as Lily walked over and sat in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"He chooses work over you? That is SO unbelievable"

Lily chuckled. "Yeah I love you too stag-boy"

James nibbled on her ear affectionately.

"I just miss hanging out with him. No, I miss hanging out with the old him"

"The one that used to take you to the look out and watch the stars?"

"Yeah, and the one that always took me out for ice cream and we always sat in our favourite booth. The one that always stood up for me, and believed in me. He was the first one to tell me he was proud of me for being a witch"

"I guess he felt lonely when you went to Hogwarts. I mean, it wasn't you're fault but maybe he missed you heaps and he didn't know what else to do so he began to put his effort into his work. And whenever you're home for the holidays he just… figures you don't want to do that stuff"

Lily smiled. "Okay that's a little freaky. You understanding my dad I mean"

James laughed. "Yeah it is"

"Oi, you little bugger! I'm gonna get cha!" Sirius said chasing after Chum who had stolen his shoe. Lily and James laughed as they watched Sirius struggle to snatch his shoe from Chum.

James checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Shit its eleven thirty! The wedding is at twelve!"

They jumped up and Lily grabbed Chum and threw Sirius' shoes to him. "Here, take this. You'll be needing it" she said as she put the dog on the leash.

Sirius flashed her a grin and put on his shoe, and they started their walk home.

"You know everyone loves me? Every single person in this world thinks I'm sexy"

Lily and James glanced at each other.

"I mean, even _Snape_ loves me, he just doesn't show it"

They rolled their eyes as Sirius rambled on about how scary the thought of Snape loving him was, and how he was a freaky little kid to even think Sirius would love him back.

Lily sighed. Today was going to be very… unusual!

-

"Oh wow! Lily you look gorgeous!" Her mother said happily.

Lily grinned cheekily.

"Thanks mum. I wore this dress to the Christmas Ball last year"

"What ball?" One of Petunia's snobby friends asked.

"The ball at my boarding school" Lily said truthfully.

The girl scoffed and turned to Petunia.

"Tell me why you invited her again Petty"

"Because my mum _made_ me" Petunia replied rolling her eyes.

"Lily, you look really, really nice. When will you're friends be here?" Mrs. Evans asked, ignoring her other daughter.

"Awww thank you! They should be here-"

"SIRIUS BLACK! IHATE YOU!"

Lily smiled happily.

"Now"

-

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

"LILY!" Rebecca Taylor and Emmaline Vance shrieked and bowled Lily over… almost.

"Hey! I missed you guys heaps! How long have you been here?" Lily asked hugging them back.

"We've been here for ten minutes" Remus Lupin, Marauder and a friend of Lily's said and hugged her once she stepped away from her two best friends.

"Hey Remy bear! How are you?"

"Everything's under control" Remus replied winking.

Lily nodded in return; she knew Remus was referring to his condition.

"Yeah, and Becks tried to murder me just because I called her gorgeous" Sirius said and they all laughed.

Becky kissed his cheek. "You know I was joking right?"

"Yeah sure, they all say that" he replied making her glare at him.

"I'm not talking to you"

"Yeah right"

"I'm not!"

"You just did"

"I hate you"

"You love me"

Becky opened her mouth but Lily cut in.

"Where's Peter?"

Sirius shrugged and James smiled.

"He said he'd be here soon. I just spoke to him in the fire, he's flooing 'cause you know, he didn't get his apparition license"

"Oh, okay" Lily replied nodding.

"And may I say you look absolutely gorgeous today?"

Lily blushed a bit. "Why thank you Mr. Potter. You look pretty er… gorgeous too"

James grinned and turned as they heard Peter calling out to them.

"Hey Wormtail! How's it going?" James asked clapping his fellow friend/Marauder on the back.

"Okay I guess. I haven't seen you guys in a week"

Peter replied as Sirius gave him a high five.

"You're not the only one" Remus said as Emm kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna go with the girls okay?"

"Sure. See you later" he said kissing her quickly on the lips.

Sirius pinched Becky's butt and she slapped his hand.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling.

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. You look incredibly sexy and I just couldn't resist"

Becky laughed.

"You're such a liar"

"No, no it's the truth. She's sexy isn't she James?"

James cocked his eyebrow. "Ew"

Lily laughed.

"Oh, oops I forgot she's you're cousin"

"Yeah whatever Padfoot"

"Thanks for coming Peter" Lily said hugging the shortest of them all.

"No problems Lily" he said smiling.

"C'mon, I gotta tell you guys something" Emm said grabbing Lily and Becky's hand and running off.

James grinned at Lily and his father walked up.

"Danny" Remus said giving him a brotherly hug.

"Hey Remus! It's been awhile! And Petie, how's it goin?"

"You know I hate that name right?" Peter said making Danny, James, Sirius and Remus all snigger.

"I know but that's why I like to call you it… Petie"

The boys laughed, including Peter.

"What do you suppose those girls are up to?" James asked, craning his head to look at them.

Remus blushed and shrugged. "Ah, who knows? It's girls stuff"

-

"Remus proposed!"

-

"Moony woony baboony is there something you aren't telling us?" James asked slyly.

"No, of course not"

"Out with it, our we'll force it out and you know we will" Sirius said smirking.

Remus sighed.

"I proposed"

-

"Oh my god! Emmy! What did you say?" Lily asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes of course!" Becky said grinning.

Emm smiled and showed them the eight carrot ring.

"That's so hot" Becky said looking at it.

-

"She said yes"

"Aw mate, congrats" Sirius said giving Remus a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, that's brillo" James said also hugging him.

"Well done Moony, I knew you'd get her!" Peter said also hugging him.

"Yeah definitely. Oh how I LOVE weddings" Danny said pretending to sob.

Remus shook his head as Danny fake cried into his shoulder and Remus patted him on the back.

"Grow up Danny" Mrs. Potter said hurrying past.

"Ah, my love! Come back!" Danny replied chasing her.

"DANNY!"

-

"So, how are you and James going? Emm asked as her, Becky and Lily sat down on the seats.

"It's been great, really great. You know if someone told me ages ago that I would fall for _JAMES POTTER_ then I would have told them to go visit St. Mungos"

Becky and Emm laughed.

"Yep, that's our Lily" Becky said giving her a hug.

-

"So Prongs how are you and Lily going?" Remus asked as he and James helped put the seats in the correct order in the aisle.

"It's been amazing! If somebody told me I'd be going out with _LILY EVANS_ I would have told them that they were on crack"

Remus chuckled as Sirius walked past and said; "HEY! I told you in our sixth year that you'd fall madly in love with her but you didn't say that I was on crack!"

"Yeah but what did I say in stead Padfoot?" James asked.

"You said that needed to have my balls sliced off and that I was smoking Marijuana"

"That's right… I thought so"

Peter shook his head. "Honestly you guys are so weird"

"Hey, buddy let me clue you in: We're Marauders, including you so if we're weirdoes, then you're a weirdo too. Remember that" Sirius said and they all laughed.

"Okay, I'll remember it"

That's right… I thought so" James repeated, causing Sirius to snort.

"Sirius that's gross. We're at a wedding" Remus said rolling his eyes.

"I know" Sirius replied.

"Yeah and don't pretend to cry loudly, like at my Aunties" James said.

"And also, don't stand up and say you object because the brides butt ugly and the grooms too fat like you did at my eighth cousins' wedding" Peter added.

"Yeah ah… about that… You're family tree is probably bigger then mine! You Pettigrew's breed like rats!" Sirius said making them all laugh.

"Sirius mate, you're an idiot" Remus said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I second the motion" James and Peter said at the same time.

"Oi, no stealing my sentences Pettigrew" James said jokingly.

"Sorry Potter" Peter replied making Remus and Sirius chuckle.

"Since when do you call me Potter?"

"Since when do you call me Pettigrew?"

"I do that nearly all the time" James said rolling his eyes and Peter nodded.

"True, true"

"Dumbarse" Sirius said and James grinned.

Just then the music started and everyone sat down in their right seats, James two seats down from Lily. Sirius sat in between them, Becky sat beside James and Remus sat on Lily's other side with Emm sitting beside him.

"One day we'll be up there too" Emm whispered into Remus' ear and he nodded, feeling nervous.

_She would have to find out about my condition sooner or later_, he thought worriedly.

He smiled at her and two girls came down the aisle, one of them was Petunia's friend, who had spoken to Lily and the other was their cousin Madeline, who happened to like Petunia better than Lily. But Lily didn't care because she liked her other cousin, who was Madeline's sister. Addison or Addie as she was commonly known as always hung out with Lily whenever their families met up and they were the same age. Addie knew about Lily being a witch but swore she wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone. Madeline didn't know, and Lily was fine with it that way. Addie was like Lily's best friend too.

Petunia then came down the aisle, and Lily spotted Addie sitting on the other side and she grinned and waved. James looked at who Lily was waving at in interest and leaned forward and asked Lily who she was.

"That's Addison… er Addie actually and she's my cousin. She's Madeline's sister. We used to always hang our while Petunia and Madeline would hang out"

James nodded and grinned and watched as Mr. Evans walked beside his eldest daughter, a smile on his face.

Lily sighed; trying to remember the last time she'd seen her father smile like that and remembered that it was at the park after they had gotten their last fish and chips together. That was when her dad had told her he was very proud of her.

And Lily had told her dad she loved him and he told her that he loved her too and neither knew that one day that they would never do this in a long time.

-

"I just want to say that I love my daughter very much-"

"We love our daughter very much" Mrs. Evans cut into her husband's speech and people laughed.

They were down town at the after party and Lily, James and Remus were sitting down at the bar while Sirius, Becky and Emm were over at the food table, and watched Lily and Petunia's parents give their speech.

"Yes, we love her very much. We're so proud of you, honey and we are glad that you found a suitable, fit, loving man that could protect you and give you the love and support you need"

Lily snorted and James glanced at her.

"Fit my arse" Lily whispered and James grinned.

"You have a sexy arse" he whispered and she rolled her eyes and slapped his leg playfully.

"So, here's to Petunia and Vernon, and may they live out a happy life together. Cheers"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the beaming couple as they looked around, Vernon's eyes stopping for a few seconds more on Lily before moving on.

"Lily, would you like to say something?" Mrs. Evans asked, shocking her youngest daughter.

"Oh ah-"

"I'm sure she doesn't" Petunia cut in and their father gave Lily a pleading look.

"No, ah actually I will say something" Lily said and James smiled and patted her back.

"Go Lils" Remus said squeezing her hand, and James felt a bit jealous.

Lily nodded, "thanks guys" she said making her way onto the stage.

She looked around at everyone, and saw her relatives, and people who were obviously Vernon's relatives and at her parents who were smiling proudly. Danny and Heather were smiling, and Danny winked at her. Vernon and Petunia were glaring at her suspiciously.

"Well, ah… As most if you know, ah I'm Petunia's sister and er-"

"Get on with it Lily" Petunia said and Lily closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she found a pair of familiar hazel coloured eyes watching her, and James smiled and she began to feel less nervous.

"I'm really happy for Petunia, because for her to find someone that she truly loves and they truly love her back then that's what she deserves. This is really weird coming from me, because we spend most of our time fighting, as most siblings do"

A few people laughed and Sirius gave her the thumbs up, and Becky winked while Emm nodded.

"Ah… there's one thing that all of you should remember, and take into account… There are about six billion people in the whole entire world, there are six billion souls… but sometimes all you really need is one. So here's to Vernon and Petunia, and I hope they have the happy ever after they want and deserve" Lily finished and James was the first to raise his glass.

"To Vernon and Petunia"

Everyone echoed him and they drank while Lily left the stage and Petunia looked for a few seconds as if she was going to hug Lily, but thought better of it and instead made a snide remark about her dress to her friend and cousin.

But Lily didn't care. She was happy for Petunia and whether Petunia appreciated it or not, she would have to live with it. But the truth was, she did care but she didn't want anyone to know that.

"Lily sweetheart we are so, so proud of you! And you're father and I love you so much" her mother said hugging her.

"Thanks mum, thanks heaps" Lily replied hugging her mum tightly.

Mrs. Evans pulled away and pushed a strand of hair behind Lily's ear.

"You have such tiny ears" her mum said fondly.

"Yeah… I take after dad… isn't that right, dad?" Lily said turning to him.

He nodded and looked at the floor.

"Yeah that's right. Listen ah-"

"I'm going over to see Heather, alright so I'll see you both later" Mrs. Evans turned and walked away to Mrs. Potter who was sipping her wine and talking to Lily's aunty (Addie and Madeline's mum).

"So… ah what do you think of the decorations?" Lily asked watching her father's reaction on his face.

"They're nice… I'm gonna go hang out with Daniel" he began to walk away when Lily stopped him.

"Dad?"

He turned and looked at her.

Lily paused.

"Um, never mind. You go"

He nodded and left her standing there.

_He would never have walked away before. He would have known I wanted to talk_, Lily thought miserably.

She walked over to James and sat down next to him.

"Hey"

"Hey… That was a great speech… it was really nice of you Lils"

"Thanks Jamesie-wamesie"

He smiled. "Hush now Lilsie-wilsie"

They both laughed and Lily looked at Remus and Becky who were talking while Sirius and Emm danced.

"Can I have a vodka?" Lily asked the man behind the bar.

He looked at her curiously for a minute before grabbing what she ordered.

"Lily…"

"James, just drop it, please" Lily said and she drank her drink and James sighed and drank his wine.

-

"Okay ladies and gentlemen it's time for the annual father/daughter dance! So grab you're dad, or daughter and get ready to roll!" the singer on stage announced happily.

Lily sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

She hated these things. At every wedding they went to, her dad and Petunia would always get up and dance, and Lily remembered asking if she could after her first year but Petunia always got up before her and dragged their father away from her and she sat their, bored and lonely, and most of all ignored.

"Hey Lily come dance with me"

Lily spun around and Danny was standing there, offering his hand.

"But, I'm not you're daughter" Lily replied.

He shrugged. "You're close to it"

She grinned and stood up and James shook his head.

"Have fun"

Danny led her onto the dance floor and he put his hand on her waist and took the other in his hand. Lily rested her hand on his shoulder and they began to slowly waltz around the room.

"I really appreciate this Danny, I really do" Lily said softly.

He smiled and winked. "I'd do this for you anytime Lils; you know I care about you. You're like the daughter I never had, and wish I had"

Lily chuckled.

"You're a great person, you're the person I'd turn to for advice and if I just needed to talk. I just wish my dad was like that"

"Hey, you're dad doesn't know what his missing out on"

Lily looked over at her father who was dancing with Petunia and he was smiling and then he laughed at something she said.

Lily's stomach jolted and she felt like screaming.

It used to be like that between them, always. She'd make him laugh and he'd make her laugh. They used to do everything together, but now it seemed like those days were over.

"You're dad cares about you Lily. He loves you and he's proud of you" Danny whispered.

Lily closed her eyes.

"When you went to Hogwarts, he felt as if he lost his best friend. You two were always there for each other, and then when you went away he just wanted to go with you, he felt like chaining you down on the bed and not letting you go. But he knew this was important to you, so he let you go. And by doing that he's let himself just… fade away and he's pretty sure that you don't have time for him anymore"

"He told you this?" Lily asked, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, he did. And now I'm telling you. So maybe you should go talk to him. No wait… you _have_ to talk to him, let him know how much you miss him"

"Thank you Danny, you are an important person in my life. I dunno what I'd do without you" Lily said hugging him tightly.

"I know Lils, and you know I'll always be here for you right? Through thick and thin. Now gimme some skin" Lily laughed and gave him a high five and the song ended and they broke apart. Lily wiped a tear away, and he smiled.

"James is a lucky kid to have you Lily, don't let him go. You hold onto him real tight"

"I will, I promise"

He nodded and Lily walked back over to James and he smiled.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah… but Danny told me to talk to my dad but I don't know what to say to him. I'm just so confused, James. I don't know how to say what I need to say, I don't know what I need to say… all I want to do is to tell him I miss him but every time we are about to have a real conversation he just… cuts me out and builds a wall around him"

"You could break down that wall Lily. Try to open up to him. And also there's the idea of getting him drunk and then talk about the good times"

Lily chuckled. "That's a great idea and everything but I don't think it'll work out"

James nodded and kissed her hand.

"He's over by the food table. Go talk to him"

She nodded. "Thanks James… oh ah, where's Peter?"

"He just went to the toilet. He should be back soon… I'll go find him though"

Lily nodded again and walked away over to the food table, where sure enough her father was standing there eating a plate of sausage rolls.

"Hey dad"

He started.

"Oh hey Lily. What's up?"

"I um, I have to talk to you"

"Okay, shoot"

"I mi-"

"Daddy! Let's go dance!" Petunia said breaking into their conversation.

"Oh, well alright. I'll talk to you later Lily. Right now I have to dance with my daughter who I'm so proud of" he said and kissed Petunia's head.

Lily sighed and opened her mouth, but once again she didn't get the chance to say what she wanted to.

"Can it wait? I mean its nothing important right?"

She shrugged. "Nah, it's not important. Look don't worry about it"

Her dad frowned. "Oh, well okay then. You sure?"  
"Positive"

"Okay well it can wait"

He began to walk away and Lily sighed.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you"

"Er… I miss you too honey. I'll be just over there on the floor, I'm not going anywhere"

Lily watched him go and a sausage roll flew out over past her shoulder, aiming for her dad but missing by inches. Her dad didn't notice, however her mother did as it landed right in front of her.

Lily turned to see Sirius glaring at her father's back, and she looked at him.

"Sirius…"

But she couldn't finish because she turned and ran, and Sirius ran after her.

James was about to but Sirius stopped him.

"I'll go, I'll bring her in"

James opened his mouth to argue but Sirius had already taken off. He sighed and watched his best friend leave.

"Hey cousin, don't worry, she's in good hands" Becky said putting a hand on James' shoulder.

"I know"

"Let's dance"

James and Becky walked onto the dance floor and Remus and Emm were joined by Peter.

-

Lily ran out of the club, and stopped to take off her shoes and she ran as fast as she could.

She tossed her shoes over her shoulder and didn't see Sirius running after her.

-

Lily had been running flat out for about ten minutes before stopping at a nearby alley way where she broke down and cried.

Sirius came up behind her and sighed. "Lils" he said bending down and wrapped his arms around her.

She cried into his chest for ages and he kissed her head.

"Lily… hey, hey talk to me" he whispered and she wiped her eyes.

"It's not fair! Why does he have to do this to me? I went away for nine months and as soon as I got back everything changed! I came back for Christmas and Easter and it wasn't the same! I tried and tried again to talk to him but he just doesn't let me! I hate him! I hate him, I hate him!"

She started to beat Sirius' chest and he grabbed her hands and she broke down again.

"I was going to say something to him, tell him I wanted to go back to how it used to be! But no! Petunia had to ruin it! Why does it have to be like this Sirius?"

"I don't know Lily but it isn't fair… you're dad should pay more attention to you, but I'm not him. I don't understand. But I wish I had got him with that sausage roll, I really do. I heard what happened and I was so angry! How could he do that? How could he do that to my little Lily? You're like my sister Lils, the one I always wished for. Ever since I was younger I wanted someone to talk to, and I found that in you Lily. You always let me talk to you when I was feeling down even though I was a prat to you! I just… I hate seeing you like this! It makes me feel crappy because I can't do anything to make you feel better…"

Lily looked up at him and hugged him.

"Lils I left home because I felt as if I was wasting my time. They didn't care about me and I didn't care about them. The night I left, my dad had come into my room and asked me what I wanted to do. I told him I wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix and help protect people from Voldemort. But he didn't like that. Nah my dad had come in to tell me that he had told Voldemort he could have me. But Voldemort said he wanted to meet me first. And he said he was proud to have me, but he had caught wind of me hanging out with people he doesn't think are suitable enough. But dad told him it was all in the past. So that night, dad invited old Voldy over and as soon as he walked in, I felt shivers run down my spine. It felt like hell. He could make the whole house feel colder then it was. And just so you know it was fricken freezing. He sat down, and ate tea and watched me. I ate normally and didn't join in the discussion dad, mum and Voldy were having about killing muggles. I ignored it until he asked me if I wanted to join him. And I told him straight out, 'no'…"

"Straight out?" Lily asked watching him.

Sirius nodded. "Yup, and then dad told me to stop being 'stupid' and that I'd always wanted this 'opportunity' but I just stood up and left and went into my room. And that was when dad came in and told me about giving me over to Voldemort. And that was when I told him I didn't want that life. And that was when I told him I was joining the Order.

"So then, he hit me. Just like he always did when things never went his way. He just glared at me and hit me. And normally I'd take that lying down. Normally I would just let all my anger go and he'd smile, because he knew he'd won. But not this time, this time I hit him back. He was so shocked that he left and went downstairs and I started packing. And then I heard voices and I locked the door and grabbed my broom and worked my magic, burst my window open, lightened my trunk and just left. I flew to James' house. But I didn't care about underage magic. I just wanted to get away from there and that was because I hated my family. My dad hated me, and I hated him. It wasn't meant to work out"

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily asked frowning.

"Because it's meant to work out with you and you're dad Lily. Don't give up on him, tell him and make sure he listens. Hell, me and Prongs will lock Petunia away so she can't disturb you. But you have to talk to him, because there's hope there. But with my dad and me, there is no hope. And ever since ran away I felt as if the Potter's were my real family. Here was a group of people who cared about me, who loved me and welcomed me with open arms"

"So I have to talk to my dad" Lily said and he nodded.

"That's right, because if you don't I'll make sure James gives you a severe spanking all right?"

Lily smiled, and Sirius smiled back.

"That's the Lily I know, always smiling. Now we're gonna go back there and you are going to tell you're dad that he's an arse for ignoring you for so long. And then me, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, Heather, Danny, Becks, Emm and you're mum will make him give you the birthday parties he missed out on. It's in one month Lily, and I think that you deserve this one"

"Thank you so much Sirius. I don't know what I'd do without you, and without the rest of you. Because I love you all so much" Sirius nodded.

"I know you do"

Lily chuckled and he helped her up and they began to walk back to the club, his arm around her protectively.

Lily smiled. She felt so lucky to have such caring people in her life. She really didn't know what she would do without them. Because that's a mystery, a mystery she didn't want to find out about. Because a life without all of her friends was almost just like living in Azkaban.

-

"Dad… I miss you. I miss us going down to the look out, and watching the stars and you telling me stories about when I was a kid. I miss us going down to the ice cream parlor and sitting in our favourite booth. I miss all the times we hung out, like at the park. And when you threw me that surprise birthday party when I turned ten.

"I wish that we could do all the things we used to do. But when I went away to Hogwarts I felt as if you didn't care about me anymore. When I came home for Christmas, you weren't even there to pick me up because you were at work. You had just got a job and you didn't even write and tell me about it. You were my best friend. I was so hurt when I had to leave you. We were really close and I could tell you anything.

"I miss the dad that held me in his arms at that soccer match when England went against India and we won. And we were happy. I was proud of the dad that defended me against that bully when I was nine. She had pushed me over and I told you about it and you went up to that kids' father and he was about three times the size of you and you didn't care. You gave him a piece of you're mind, even if it did end you up in hospital with a broken jaw. I loved you for it. And I was happy,

"Why can't you see, that ever since I came home, every time I tried to talk to you and you were always busy at work. And when you weren't at work, you were sleeping. And when you weren't sleeping you'd make you're self get up to see Petunia's netball game. But you couldn't move you're arse to come get you're daughter from the train station. You're 'best friend' you called me. If you really loved me then why did you leave me feeling hurt and neglected and betrayed and upset? I used to be able to tell you anything but after I went to Hogwarts everything changed.

"You were my rock dad, you were my rock"

It had been half an hour since Lily had run of, it had been half an hour since James, Becky, Emm, Remus and Peter had all packed into Lily's car and drove around looking for her and Sirius and found them walking back. But they had made a stop at the ice cream parlor and had something to eat before going back.

-

"Lily, I'm… I'm so, I'm really, really sorry" Mark Evans said, watching his daughter.

Tears were sliding down both of their faces and James and Sirius were watching from the lady's bathroom where they had locked Petunia in. Becky and Emm were behind Lily, and Remus was standing beside Peter, watching the two.

Everyone was watching and Mrs. Evans had tears sliding down her own face.

"Lily… I… When you went to Hogwarts, I… I felt as if I lost my best friend, my supporter and my daughter that I loved so much. I didn't want to feel that feeling every time you got back on that train.

"I didn't want to watch you leave, it was hard enough seeing it once. I kept thinking about what we used to do together and I thought that you wouldn't have enough time for me. I thought you didn't think of me the same way as you used to.

"I just… pushed you away because I didn't know what else to do. I was scared of doing the things we did together again and think that maybe you'd want to stay home for good, that maybe you didn't want to go back to school.

"But I was selfish, I wanted you all to myself. And When you told me that you got you're first boyfriend I wanted to hunt him down, and when you told me that you'd broken up with him I felt happy, and I was glad. I dunno, maybe it was because I didn't want to see my little girl get hurt.

"So instead I tried to have fun spending time with Petunia because I always made time for you and I started doing things with her, and I started working more to try to ease the pain.

"But it just made it worse. And I'm sorry Lily, I just, I never really realized how it was affecting you, I didn't think it was hurting you as much as I hurt me"

Lily closed her eyes.

"Lily, please forgive me. I haven't been the greatest dad and I know that but-"

He broke off as Lily ran to him and hugged him tightly, and he sighed and hugged her back. "You are the world's greatest dad… but for awhile it just felt like you didn't care about me"

She cried into his shoulder silently.

"I love you dad"

Mr. Evans smiled happily.

"I love you too Lily… and I'm proud of you, I am so, so proud of you"

They hugged for what felt like an eternity until Remus said loudly, "Rightio everyone, er time to dance"

And the band began playing.

Danny whispered something into Becky's ear and she smiled and walked up and whispered into the Band singer's ear. He nodded and she walked down and joined Emm and wrapped an arm around her.

"Okay everybody, please clear the dance floor for the second, father/daughter dance"

-

Lily had finally gotten her first father/daughter dance. She'd had them when she was little, but since her father and her hadn't had one in such a long time, she thought of it as the first.

-

**To a father growing old nothing is dearer than a daughter. **

**A daughter is a gift of love**

**Certain is it that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter. In love to our wives there is desire; to our sons, ambition; but to our daughters there is something which there are no words to express**

**And a daughter may outgrow your lap, but she will never ever out grow your heart**

**A daughter is a little girl who grows up to be a friend**

**Daughters are like flowers, they fill the world with beauty, and sometimes attract pests**

**A father... knows exactly what those boys at the mall have in their depraved little minds because he once owned such a depraved little mind himself. In fact, if he thinks enough about the plans that he used to have for young girls, the father not only will support his wife in keeping their daughter home but he might even run over to the mall and have a few of those boys arrested**

-

"Lily I'm proud of you and how you handled that situation today" James said later on that night.

They were in his room, lying on his bed and he had his arm around her and she was resting her head on his chest.

They were just listening to each other breathe in and out calmly.

"Thank you, for what you did for me today, I really appreciated it. Locking Petunia in the toilets I mean… and just being around and letting me talk to you" Lily replied softly.

"And you know I will always do that"

Lily smiled.

"Thanks for being there for me"

"Hey… why wouldn't I be?"

Lily didn't answer.

She looked up at him.

"James…"

"Mmm?" he grunted looking into her emerald eyes.

"I love you"

He grinned; "I love me too"

"NO! James, I'm serious"

"Oh in that case ewww"

"Ha ha… idiot"

"I love you too Lily"

"I love you even more, idiot"

"Thanks… I guess"

Lily grinned. James sighed and then looked at her, mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing" he replied and rolled over and began tickling her ribs and she laughed loudly, not meaning to.

"James!" she said and he just laughed as she whacked him on the arm.

"I like em feisty" he said playfully and nibbled her ear making her laugh even more and then next thing…

FLUMP!

"Ow" Lily muttered and James cracked up laughing.

"Oi, it wasn't funny! I hurt my butt!"

James just laughed and she sat down beside him.

"Would you like me to rub it better?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No thanks"

"Oh, okay then"

…

…

…

"No! Ah! James!" Lily ran over to the door and opened it and then shut it grinning. She turned around and was about to run into Sirius' room and hide under his bed but two people were standing there with their arms folded and amused looks on their faces.

"Hello Lily" Danny said smirking. Lily blushed and then the door opened and James ran out grinning like a fool and bumped into his mother.

"Hello James" Heather said also smirking.

James and Lily glanced at each other.

Uh oh…

"We were just coming down here to tell you both that you's were making a racket and we couldn't get to sleep" Heather said watching the two blush furiously.

Sirius poked his head out of his door and burst out laughing, making Heather and Danny look at him.

"Oh ah… I just wanted to um… wish you all goodnight"

"Goodnight" all four said at the same time.

Sirius nodded and waited until Danny and Heather turned back to Lily and James. But he didn't shut the door, in fact he was still laughing and Lily stuck her finger up at him.

"Good night Sirius" Heather said rolling her eyes.

Sirius shut his door with a snap and Heather sighed.

"Well, goodnight you two… don't be up all night"

She turned and walked away and Lily and James gaped at her.

"Have fun you two" Danny said winking at them and followed his wife.

They shut their door and Lily and James turned to each other.

…

…

…

They could hear Sirius cackling merrily an fames raised his voice.

"Padfoot I'm gonna kill you in the morning!"

"Oh are you sure? Won't you be too tired from-"

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!" James and Lily both shouted and there was silence and then his mad cackling began again.

They sighed and walked back into James' room and laid back down.

"Dude I can't believe my parents think we're you know… doing it" James said making Lily laugh.

"It's not funny, dude that's embarrassing"

Lily smirked.

"Yeah, dude it is embarrassing"

"Dude, Lily are you mocking me?"

"Dude, no of course I'm not"

Silence and then…

"LILY! You were so mocking me!"

Lily chuckled.

"No… I wouldn't do that!"

"That's it, you're gonna be punished!"

James began tickling her again and then they heard Danny's voice through the walls.

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE KIDS!"

They both cracked up with silent laughter. But they could hear Sirius cackling.

"SIRIUS! YOU TOO!"

"Sorry Danny!" Sirius called back.

Lily and James grinned at each other.

"Looks like you're mum and dad are gonna know now. You know, our mum's are best friends and everything"

"Yeah… I wonder what they'll say"  
"Dude, as long as I'm not there when they find out then its okily dokily"

Lily snorted.

"Dude, you will be there trust me, otherwise you'll lose you're reason for becoming a father"

"Oh… but what about James and Lily junior?"

"Goodnight James"

**A/N:**

**How did you's all like that? Was that okay for a first chapter? Long I know, but hey you guys all deserve it. You do.**

**Now, I'm sorry for the long break. I'll try not to have it that long in future. But you know, schools back and yeah. So that sucks.**

**Also, one of the quotes in this was from One Tree Hill. The six billion people, six billion souls and how all you need is one. That wasn't the exact quote but hey… those words were from One Tree Hill.**

**Also, One Tree Hill rocks. Woo hoo.**

**Yeah anyways, I have to go.**

**But I love you all, so much!**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for favouriting/alerting and thanks for reviewing… which is what you should be doing right now…**

**Well actually when you finish reading this.**

**Love you all!**

LilyHeartsJames 


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Avoiding Voldy Or Not**

**Author- **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer- **Oh my golly gee goshness! You think I'm the owner of Harry Potter? Awww…. That's so DUMB!

**Dedication- **Humphry the steer. Yes, he was my mate. And yes, I took him up to Dubbo with my school. And no we didn't win, but it was AWESOME anyways! And no, he didn't come home with us (sadly) Dude, I like CRIED! I was the ONLY one! Well, my friend DID cry 'cause I was crying so… yeah!

**Notes- **Yes… I know its been such a LONG time… but I was BUSY! I know, that excuse is getting a little old! I had an English assignment due today, got it out of the way, I've been missing Humphry (school just isn't the same without him!) and I've been watching the BEST t.v show EVER One Tree Hill.

I saw the third season, 'cause I bought it on DVD… they had no more second seasons so I got the third. It rocked, go NALEY! Oh yeah and Keith and Karen got their act together (FINALLY) only to have Dan turn into an even BIGGER arsehole (if possible) and kill his own god damn BROTHER! I cried so much when he died, I mean I KNEW he would die, but it just came up out of no where! And then at the funeral I cried, and kinda when anyone mentioned him and said things about him. Keith was one of my favourite characters! And right now before I type up this story, I want put down about the time he went to jail for trying to kill Dan… but he actually didn't! Dan just accused him of it! So here it goes guys!

**---**

**KEITH: No, no, actually, I'm fine. I just… (Smiles humorlessly) **_**love**_** sleeping in jail cells. **

**(The shot cuts to the two-way mirror where the detective and Keith's reflection are seen. The camera pans back to them as the detective leans forward.) **

**DETECTIVE: You understand that we have you on tape… buying a bottle of liquor the **_**day**_** of the fire? **

**KEITH: I-I-I've seen it, it was **_**stimulating**_

**DETECTIVE: Yeah, (nods) we also know that you bought a gun. **

**KEITH: (fake stunned) Oh my god! Was Dan shot?! (gasps) Or, wait… no, no, no, no, no, it was a fire, yeah. **

**(He's taking the piss out of the detective. He smiles. The detective leans back again.)**

**---**

**(The detective is still interrogating Keith.) **

**DETECTIVE: And **_**you're**_** wasting my time. (Pause) Why do you think your brother would accuse you of trying to **_**kill**_** him? **

**KEITH: Maybe he's still mad at me for sleeping with his wife? (Shrugs)**

**---**

One of my FAVES-

**DETECTIVE: And why'd you come back to Tree Hill? **

**KEITH: Coz I **_**live**_** here?**

**---**

Another FAVE-

**KEITH: (putting his hands up) OK, OK, just stop, (smiles) alright? I wanna talk to my brother. I-I **_**know**_** he's out there. COME ON, DANNY! COME ON IN! (Pause) **_**Danny**_

**(The door opens and Dan walks in.) **

**KEITH: (leans back and spreads his arms) Ah! **

**DAN: You ready to confess? **

**(The detective looks back at Keith.) **

**KEITH: Yeah, OK. **_**OK**_**… I confess. **

**(Dan looks away and nods.) **

**KEITH: I, um… bought a bottle of liquor. I was… I was just so thirsty. (mocks) I'm sorry, Dan, can you forgive me? **

**(Keith laughs. Dan leans down.) **

**DAN: You think this is funny?! **

**(Keith continues to laugh. Dan grabs him by the front of his jumpsuit and slams him against the wall.)**

**---**

They were pretty funny, I mean if you saw him on One Tree Hill or heard his voice when he said those to the detective you would have found it funny! Oh gosh, I loved Keith so much! He was a funny person.

Okay, now I'm pretty sure you guys just want to read this story so stress less (My mates saying… it got stuck inside my head)

**CHAPTER TWO!**

**Some swearing later in this chapter. Apologies to those who are offended:)**

_Dearest Lily-bo-hilly,_

_How are you? I haven't seen you since Petunia's wedding… three weeks ago!_

_I've heard from you though, and that's good, otherwise you would have a severe bruise by now!_

_How did you're mum and dad take the news about you and James? You're dad probably freaked out! _

_Becky and I have decided to have a sleepover at my house… and we're inviting you! That's if you aren't grounded for life!_

_But its two days from now and it'll be at 12 o'clock and you can leave whenever you want the next day._

_You better be there girly! _

_Oh yeah… Lately Remus has been acting really… odd. He's always leaving once a month, and when I ask where he goes he says that his mum's really sick and he goes to visit her. He used to say that in school but now I'm not so sure about it…_

_Do you know where? If you do can you PLEASE tell me? Pretty please?_

_Listen, I better go but you'd better reply Lilian! Really, you'd better!_

_Love always,_

_You're buddy forever,_

_Emmaline XXX_

Lily looked up from the letter and sighed.

Emm was right, her dad DID freak out, and he grounded her for a week. He wouldn't even look her in the eye after it and Lily finally asked him why he was so uptight about her and James staying in the same bed. And he said it was because his daughter was too young to be having sex.

Lily had gagged on her breakfast. Really… she WAS eating!

Flashback-

"SEX! Where the HELL did you get THAT from?" Lily asked spitting out her cornflakes.

"Well, Heather and Daniel said that you's were-"

Lily couldn't help it, she just had to laugh!

"What… Lily! Stop laughing! It isn't funny!"

"Dad, we are NOT having sex! We're just staying in the same bed. That's all!"

"What?"

"That's all, I swear! We have never, ever had sex in the first place! I'm still a virgin! And so is he!"

"Right… I knew that! I was just…" her father trailed off not knowing what to say.

"So can I get ungrounded now?"

"No"

"Why not?" Lily whined.

"Because you're too young to be sleeping in the same bed"

Lily rolled her eyes. Sometimes parents could be SO annoying!

-End of flashback

A sleepover… that could be fun! They'd stay up all night, play truth or dare, give each other a horrible makeover and then take photos, talk about anything, show each other their super cool pjs, listen to really awesome music… Lily and her friends always did that stuff… and even though they did them countless times they still enjoyed it.

But there was still the mystery of Remus. Although it wasn't a mystery to her. She knew. And so did the Marauders, but Becky and Emm didn't know. She was sure Remus would have told her but he didn't.

And since he now has an apartment (as of two weeks ago) he was always going to his parents and he would then transform into his werewolf form. Lily knew it was painful, just by looking at the diagrams in books. She had got very worried and thought Emm had found out one day in sixth year when Lily found her reading a book on werewolves. But Emm had said it was for their DADA assignment, they had to write an essay about werewolves' transformations and how painful it was. Remus understandably, got full marks for that since he experienced them every full moon.

Every full moon, Sirius, James and Peter would go and join him inside the Whomping Willow, and they too would transform… but into their Animagus forms. Sirius as a dog, Peter as a rat, and James as a stag.

But now that they were out of Hogwarts they couldn't do that because they could risk getting caught by Remus' parents so their days of running around like wild animals were over.

And she knew that they missed doing that, and they also missed Hogwarts.

And she did too.

She missed the secret passageways, and the staircases that moved unexpectedly, and her four-poster bed, and the class-rooms (excluding the dungeons) and the hallways, and the Entrance Hall, and the Great Hall. She missed the grounds, the lake, the Quidditch pitch… Hagrid's cabin, the Forbidden Forest that James had dared her to go into in her fourth year… She missed all of it, even _some_ of the teachers. She used to love how the Great Hall would fill with excited students, and she remembered the start of term feasts and how the first years looked exactly how she had felt and she reassured them that everything would be okay. A lot of them looked up to her, and they often came to her with their troubles. And she gave them the right advice. And she even missed the cooked meals.

Lily stomach rumbled at the thought of the delicious meals that were cooked by the House Elves. Mashed potato, steak, chips, apple crumble, cheesecakes, hot minced pies, you name it, they made it.

Her stomach grumbled even louder so she got off her bed and walked down into the kitchen where her mother was busy cooking lunch.

"Hey mum" Lily said and Jane Evans looked up and smiled.

"Hi! What are you doing?"

"Thinking about Hogwarts and how much I miss it" she replied and felt a little guilty. But she didn't want to lie.

Her mother sighed and turned to her and put her hands on her youngest daughter's shoulders.

"Lily… I know you miss it there. But you knew that you couldn't stay there forever"

"I could actually. I could be like Dumbledore, teach for an eternity" Lily replied smirking.

Her mother smiled. "Well… just be happy that you got the chance. Just think, Petunia never got the chance"

"I'm pretty sure that even if she did, she wouldn't want to anyway"

"Maybe you're right" Mrs. Evans said and turned back to the stove.

"Is it okay if I go over next door?" Lily asked and her mum nodded. "Sure, go right ahead but be back in time for lunch"

Lily nodded. "Okay, see you later!"

Lily shut the front door and hurried over to the Potter's residence and decided to enter through the back door for a change. She opened it and walked in, since she was allowed to do that because someone would have to come open the door for her and since she was welcome around any time, they thought it would be better suited if she let herself in.

"Hello!" Lily said hurrying into the kitchen and found Heather at her usual spot, in front of the stove cooking lunch for the two hungry teenagers and her husband who was often mistaken for a teenager because of the way he acted.

"Hey Lily! How're things?" Danny asked and she smiled and sat down next to James who was drinking his drink.

"Great, mum's cooking lunch and dad just had to go to work. He'll be back tonight though and he's taking me out for my birthday" she replied excitedly as James kissed her cheek.

Danny smiled. "That sounds like fun. I _almost_ forgot that you're birthday is coming up"

"Haha, yeah right" Lily said and he grinned.

"You gonna come over and see us on you're birthday?" Heather asked sitting down at the table.

"I might. Depends if you guys want me to"

"Oh no, definitely not" James said jokingly and she punched him.

He just laughed. "Nah I guess you can come over, but you know, I'm super busy since I got accepted into the Auror training squad!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Lily shrieked and hugged him. "Oh wow, now you can go catch all those loonies who are in Voldie's 'friends' list"

James chuckled. "Does he even _have_ friends?"

"Of course he does, just only when he wants something done and he's too lazy to do it himself"

Danny and Heather joined in and laughed.

"SIRIUS! It's past midday! You going to come down or what?" Heather called up the stairs.

There was no reply.

"SIRIUS!" Heather yelled.

There was still, no reply.

"That boy is so lazy!" she said getting up and walking up the stairs.

Lily and James were having silent fits of laughter at the thought of Sirius been woken up one hour early.

Sirius had made a rule. If he was to be woken up, it had to be after one thirty. Unless of course there was food involved.

They heard mumbling and a few curses as Heather came down the stairs smirking.

Sirius entered the kitchen, in his boxers and a daggy grey t-shirt and he was carrying his old teddy bear, the 'famous' Mr. Snuffles.

"Good morning Sirius" Danny said in a mocking tone.

"M-m-morning" Sirius said, stifling a yawn.

He sat down in the seat that Heather had been recently sitting in until she got up to check the food.

"Hi" James and Lily replied in unison.

Sirius gave them a tired wave and slumped forward onto the table, using Mr. Snuffles as a pillow and lying on him.

"Honestly, that bear is going to have an even worse life then he already has had! Poor thing, how long has he been waiting for surgery for?"

"Three years" James replied and they both cracked up laughing.

"He lost his other eye the other day" James added.

Lily laughed. "What, did it just fall off?"

"No… Sirius threw a tantrum because there wasn't any food and we had to go out shopping and he threw Mr. Snuffles against the wall" James tole her and she shook her head.

"Poor thing"

-

"We're going to the pool?" Lily asked frowning.

"YEP!" James said happily and pushed her out the door. "You go get ready; me and Sirius will pick you up in precisely five minutes"

"Oh… okay"

Lily walked over to her house and walked in the door.

"Lily, you missed lunch. Petunia stopped by with Vernon. She said that she's pregnant"

Lily, who was walking up the stairs and was about to apologize for missing lunch, froze.

"She's what? PREGNANT? He knocked her up? God, why the HELL would she do it with _him_? She would be flatter then what she already is!"

"Lily! That's not very nice!"

"Sorry" Lily said only half meaning it.

"And sorry for missing lunch. I ate at James' house"

Her mum nodded. "That's okay. Just as long as you ate"

"Lily! You ready yet?" James called as he and Sirius entered the house. They were allowed to come and go whenever they pleased, just as long as it wasn't past midnight.

"Oh gosh, no! I was talking to mum! I'll be ready five tops!"

She turned and ran up stairs and Mrs. Evans turned to the boys. She noticed Sirius eyeing the chocolate chip cookies on the tray on the counter.

"Well alright!" she said and Sirius bolted. James however, stood there nervously.

"James, there's no need to be nervous. I know the truth. And even if you two were sleeping together I wouldn't care"

They heard a choking noise and looked over and saw Sirius bent over and trying to breathe but couldn't.

James ran over and thumped him on the back and he straightened up and was able to breathe again.

"You alright?" James asked cautiously.

"I'm fine" Sirius replied grinning and went for more cookies.

"I'm ready!" Lily called running down the stairs.

"You going to the pool?" her mother asked smiling.

"Yep. We're gonna pick Remus up on the way though. And Peter said he'd meet us there"

"What about Emmaline and Rebecca?"

"They're going to the movies. I didn't feel like going. They were going to see a movie I've already seen so yeah"

"Oh okay. Well have fun, drive safe, swim safe. Bye!" The three teenagers hugged Mrs. Evans and Sirius thanked her for the cookies and he carried out a handful with him.

-

BONK! BONK!

"Hurry up Remus! Get you're arse out here!" Lily yelled out of the car window. Remus, who had his own apartment, was busy fumbling with the keys.

"I'm coming!" Remus called and ran and jumped into the back seat beside Sirius.

"Seatbelts?" Lily asked and there was a chorus of "Check!".

Lily backed out of the driveway and drove off down the street, towards the local pool.

-

"AHHH!"

Lily screamed as James picked her up and threw her into the pool.

Sirius, who was already in, was floating on top of a volleyball and floated past her when she resurfaced.

"Howdy" he said, tipping a pretend cowboy hat and making her laugh.

Remus was busy putting sunscreen on and Peter was eyeing a group of girls hopefully and was 'sculling'… some thing you do to try and keep you're self above water or something.

James ran up and jumped, and ended up bombing his girlfriend and his best mate and they both screamed in surprise.

"Mwahahahahaha!" James said and began a splash fight with Lily.

They splashed each other and James ended up with a mouthful of pool water.

"Hurry up Remus, you pansy!" Sirius yelled and Remus, who was going to go swimming in his shirt, paused.

"Shut up Padfoot!"

"Are you swimming in that? Mate, there's girls here!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Remus replied sarcastically.

"Sirius you have a girlfriend" James said staring at him in shock.

"Yeah… we all thought that didn't we?" he said turning away from them.

"Sirius?" Lily said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"She dumped me" he said and she looked at his face and she could see, although it was wet that he was crying. And she had never, ever seen Sirius Black cry. Never in her whole life time. She was so used to seeing him give everyone that grin that made everything okay, that laugh that sounded like a dog… his grey eyes which lit up every time he laughed.

But now, he was crying.

_In places no one would find_

_All you're feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in you're eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"Why?" Lily asked, feeling hurt for her friend that was like a brother to her.

"She said it wasn't 'working'. He said it was never meant to be" His voice sounded croaky and Lily hugged him tightly.

"Well you know I'm going over there on Wednesday and I'll give her a talk and make sure she sees what she's missing out on"

"Lily, I appreciate that but right now, I just want to do what I always do best. Find a hot chick, sleep with her and then leave"

Without thinking, without even realizing what she was doing Lily slapped him across the cheek.

Sirius' head had actually turned to the side and as soon as she had done it she clapped her hands to her mouth in shock and amazement.

"Oh god Sirius I didn't meant it! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

Sirius looked at her through sad eyes and shook his head.

"No Lily, don't be. I deserved it"

"No… you didn't Siri-"

"Bullshit Lils! You know it, I know it, heck even James knows it!"

James, who was standing beside Lily, looked at his best mate.

"True, true" He grinned and Sirius sighed.

"I just… I dunno why! Why wasn't it working? Why the HELL did she dump me? I thought she liked me! I thought she cared about me!"

"She does Sirius… she loves you"

"No… don't say that!"

"But it's true! She really does love you Siri!" Lily said watching him closely.

"Well if she did, why'd she do it?"

Lily opened her mouth, but no words came out. Truthfully, she wondered why Becky had done such a thing too.

"I thought so" Sirius said and swam off to the edge of the pool and got out.

Lily turned to James, and sighed.

"What're we gonna do? Why would she do that James? She loves Sirius!"

"Yeah, and we both know that. But Sirius just needs reminding"

Lily sighed and hugged James tightly.

"I'm going to ask her why on Wednesday. I'm going to find out and try to talk her into taking Sirius back…"

"Well I guess its operation 'get Becky and Sirius back together' and otherwise known as gBaSbT"

Lily burst out laughing.

"Honestly, why did we ever hate each other?"

"Because we were both arses" James replied and Lily punched him.

"I wasn't an arse"

James cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe a little bit… a lot actually! But you were too!"

"Yep… I know"

They laughed again.

"Oh my god! James Potter!"

James and Lily turned, feeling confused. Who the hell would know James in the Muggle world?

Both Lily and James' jaws dropped as a girl with long curly blonde hair and icy blue eyes hurried over to the edge of the pool.

Carly Wade sat on the edge and slided into the pool.

Dun, dun, dun, dun!

"C-Carly?" James stammered, looking shocked.

She winked. "Hi!"

Lily stared at her, her eyebrows raised.

"And Lily" Carly added giving her a fake smile.

"I thought you died" Lily said only half joking.

"Um, no. That's the best thing about magic and surgery, they make you look hot"

Lily coughed and James cocked his eyebrow. "Surgery?"

"I always thought you were a bit stupid Jamesie goo goo" Carly said smirking at him. "I mean you _did_ dump me! It was the most stupidest thing you could ever do!"

"Actually, it was the smartest thing I've ever done! The stupidest would have had to be going out with you"

She glared icily at Lily.

Lily and James glanced at each other and gave each other 'the look'.

"Oh my god! It's Carly! And here I was hoping you died"

Sirius was standing on the edge of the pool, glaring at Carly.

"Hmpf, I don't blame you're family for not wanting you"

"I don't blame the surgeon who operated on you to have to get eye surgery because you burnt his eyes just by looking at him" Sirius replied hotly.

Lily and James burst out laughing and Carly gave them evil looks but they ignored her.

"Well… The reason all of our DADA teaches left was because you stank too much!"

"Yeah? Well the reason the ozone layer is almost dead is because you sprayed so much hairspray onto you're big fat thick head it isn't funny!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're mum is so stupid, she exercises when she could get liposuction or something"

"Well you're mother's so old, her breast milk is powdered, she breast feeds like this"

And with that, Sirius blew a lot of white powder out of his hand and it disappeared just like that.

Carly stared at Sirius, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Whatever!" She said and turned away from Sirius.

She looked at James sweetly.

"So Jamesie goo goo did you miss me?"

"Unsurprisingly no"

Lily smirked.

"Well… surely you still love me!"

"Some how you and love just don't match well together" James replied and Lily grinned.

"So who is it that you do love?"

"Lily… that's obvious" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"You love Lily? Oh my god Sirius!" Carly said gasping.

"No you dumb arse, James loves Lily… that's really obvious!"

"So, have you two slept together yet?" Carly asked ignoring Sirius and turning to Lily and James.

"That doesn't concern you" Lily said before James could even open his mouth.

"When me and James had sex, it was like magic! It was amazing! James is the best I've ever had!"

Lily, who opened her mouth to say something, shut it and looked at James, realizing something. James had never had sex before… had he? Well he told her he hadn't!

Lily looked at James and saw he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"And from what I remember, James thought of me as the best he's ever had"

"Yeah I'm sure he would" Lily said coldly.

James opened his mouth and Lily, not wanting to hear what he had to say, got out of the pool and walked over to her towel.

"LILY!" James yelled and swam over to the other side where their belongings were.

"Lily wait" he said getting out himself and running over to her.

She wrapped her towel around her and turned to him and glared angrily at him.

"Look, just let me explain"

But before he could, Lily swung her hand back and slapped him hard across the face, his head turning to the side.

"Don't ever, ever speak to me again!" She snarled and stalked off over to the pool entrance.

James' hand crept up to his cheek and held it there, shocked and surprised.

He turned to Carly who was standing there smirking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" James asked angrily.

"Me? What the hell's wrong with you? I'm not the one who lied about having sex!"

He glared at her.

"James… you know you want me so why can't you just admit it?"

"Because there's nothing to admit, just that I hate you and I love _Lily_. Not you, _Lily_"

Without warning, Carly leaned up and kissed James on the lips, shocking him so much that he didn't push her away immediately.

But Lily who had forgotten her sunscreen had come back in and saw them. She froze and then turned on her heel and left.

James pushed Carly away and glared at her fiercely and angrily. Sirius had never seen him so mad, even the time in fifth year when Lily had turned his hair pink, his clothes pink and wrote a sign and stuck it to James' back saying; "I love boys".

"Stay away from me" he said shakily.

"James… you didn't push me away" she said slyly.

"Because you surprised me! I didn't think you stoop so low as to actually doing that!"

She shrugged.

"I'm with Lily, and that's not going to change"

"I'm not so sure anymore. She saw us kissing!" she had on the slyest, cruelest expression James had ever seen on anyone's face.

He felt like hitting her.

"Never, ever speak to me again! Never, ever come near me! Don't call me, don't talk to me, and don't come near me! Just stay the HELL away from me!"

James turned and grabbed his own towel and walked out. Remus, collected his things, looked at Carly and glared at her and walked past.

"Hey Remus, tell Lily I said happy birthday!" Carly said smirking. Remus turned and looked at her, and said the one thing he would never, ever say. The one thing that wasn't even expected of him to say.

"Fuck off Carly you stupid bitch!"

Carly was so shocked; she was speechless!

Sirius, who was also surprised followed him and said; "No one likes a bitch Carly"

"Really? I don't remember you ever saying that to me when we dated in third year"

"Everyone makes mistakes, and you're one mistake was messing with James and Lily. Back off Carly, James is Lily's man and you will be ever so sorry about what you did"

Peter hurried after him and said; "Yeah leave them alone!"

He grabbed his and Sirius' things and caught up to him. He passed him his things and Sirius took them, thanking him.

-

"Lily? What's the matter?"

It was Wednesday, and Lily was sitting on the floor at Emm's and Becky was laying on Emm's bed while she sat on her favourite squishy chair.

Lily shrugged. "Nothing" she said softly.

"Yeah right! You're never this quiet! Was it Petunia?" Becky asked watching her.

"It doesn't matter. Why'd you dump Sirius?" Lily asked turning the attention to her friend.

"You dumped Siri?" Emm asked, so surprised she dropped her can of coke on the floor. None of them moved to pick it up as Becky began to fidget with the doona on the bed.

"Because" she replied.

"Because why?" Lily asked, watching her closely.

"You love him Becks! Why would you do that?"

"Yeah… I love him. But he doesn't love me"

"How the HELL do you figure that out?" Lily asked angrily. She hadn't meant to sound so angry and it shocked both her friends.

But Lily said nothing and watched Becky.

"Because he never said those three words to me!" She burst out angrily. Lily still felt angry.

"So? That doesn't mean he doesn't love you!" Emm said before Lily could get a word in.

Becky looked at them and told them what happened a couple of weeks ago.

Flashback-

"_Sirius?"_

_Sirius looked at her. They were both sitting on the couch at the Potter's house, watching cartoons._

"_Becky?" he said playfully._

"_I need to tell you something"_

"_What?"_

"_I…"_

"_Come on Becks! Out with it!"_

"_I love you" she said and looked at him. _

_He looked blank for a few minutes but nodded._

"_Oh"_

_He turned his head back to the TV and continued to watch it._

-End of Flashback

Lily stared at her. "He said 'oh'?"

Becky nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I thought he loved me!" She said and burst into tears. Emm jumped up and sat beside her and hugged her. Tears were sliding down Emm's face too.

"Shhh its okay!" she whispered.

"Maybe he was just scared" Lily said and her two best friends looked at her.

"Whose side are you on?" Becky burst out angrily.

"I'm not on any! I'm just trying to get you to see things from his point of view!" Lily replied quickly.

Becky glared at her and Lily took her chance.

"You know what he used to be like! He was a guy that only dated girls for a week or two! You're the first girl he's ever been committed to! He's never been in love with anyone before! You're the first person he's ever fallen in love with Becks! He loves you! He told me the other day and he was crying because you hurt him when you dumped him! He was scared of ever being in love with someone! It's his first time! Maybe he didn't think it was the right time to say it! But when he realizes it, he will say it! Hell, maybe he hasn't even realized it yet! But he's sure as hell close to realizing how crazy he is for you!"

Emm glared at her.

"I cannot believe you'd take his side over Becky's! She's you're best friend Lily! I'm you're best friend! You know she's done so much for you! Did you know she lost her virginity to Josh? Yeah a week after the tower incident he was still badgering you so she thought that if she slept with him he'd leave you alone and he did!"

Lily sat there, shocked. "How could you not tell me?"

"Because she didn't want you to feel guilty! You're supposed to be her best mate and you're just taking Sirius' side over hers!"

"I'm not taking his side! I'm just trying to get you two to see his side of it! I never mentioned anything about taking sides! I wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I care about them both! Becky's like my sister and Sirius is like my brother! I can't take sides!"

"Yeah well if you broke up James if he was an arse to you I'd take you're side!" Becky snapped.

Lily stood up, he stomach filling with hurt from hearing James' name mentioned and the fact they were trying to force her to take sides.

"I'm sorry! But it's like you telling Emm to choose between you or Remus!"

"I'd choose Becky because she's my best friend! But you… you're dead to me Lily" Emm replied angrily.

Tears were falling thick and fast down Lily's face.

"Yeah you're dead to me too" Becky said glaring at her.

Lily stared at them both and nodded.

"Fine… if that's the way you want it. But don't come running to me when you realize that I was right all along about Sirius loving you Becky!"

"Oh no wonder he doesn't love me Lily! He loves you! It's so obvious! He's always there for you, and you're always there for him! Emm make sure you keep her away from Remus, she'll steal him too! You're a home wrecker Lily! You should be buying clothes from Slut Barn!"

Lily could not believe it. Her two best friends were sitting there, insulting her… hurting her.

Lily turned on her heel, grabbed her bag and pillow and walked over to the door. But not before she stopped and grabbed a photo of the three of them. Lily on the right, Becky in the middle and Emm on the left.

Lily ripped the half with her on it off and scrunched it up and threw it into the bin.

"You's are dead to me too" She threw the other half onto the floor in front of her.

And with that she left, ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Vance asking her where she was going, ignoring Remus, James and Sirius who were standing at the door and walked down the path.

"LILY!" James called after her but she kept walking, ignoring them.

James was about to go after her but Remus stopped him.

"She needs to be on her own right now" he said softly and Sirius nodded.

James watched Lily walk away, and felt his heart tugging inside him. It was breaking, just seeing Lily like that.

He sighed and they walked inside, James' heart elsewhere… on the path with the girl he was madly in love with.

-

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! Next chapter we'll be continuing on and it will be Lily's birthday! It's Sunday next chapter!**

**But now I have to get to bed. Love you all!**

**Reviews please!**

**LHJ**


	4. CHAPTER 3

**AVOIDING VOLDEMORT OR NOT!**

**Author: **It should be obvious, but to those who don't know who the author is I'd suggest looking back on the other chapters, but why do that when you could just read it right here? Well, hi I'm LilyHeartsJames.

**Disclaimer: **Well I JUST told you I'm LilyHeartsJames (which is true) so therefore I am NOT JK Rowling and no, not even in disguise. And NO I did NOT create the characters of Harry Potter. NO I did NOT create the places in Harry Potter. And NO I did NOT create ANYTHING to do with Harry Potter so therefore I am DEFINATLEY NOT JK ROWLING! I know, it hurts doesn't it?

**Dedication: **Keith Scott. Hehehehe I didn't dedicate it to him last chapter so this chapter is dedicated to Keith.

**Notes: **OH MY GOD! Thank you SO much for the reviews guys! I LOVED them!

_In places no one would find_

_All you're feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in you're eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

This is 'cry' by Mandy Moore just so you guys know because a reviewer asked about it so yeah. There you go. I got it from 'A Walk to Remember'.

OH MY GOD! The One Tree Hill season FOUR DVD box set is coming out soon! ARGH, I can't WAIT! I missed number four but now I'm gonna see it FINALLY!

Uh, yeah. Well I decided to get the next chapter up quicker then normal (for a change) and I hope you guys like it!

You know what? One of the teachers at my school asked this dude who also goes to my school what time the one thirty bus leaves…

COME ON! It's the 1:30 bus god dammit! As if you could be any stupider!

**MISTAKE!!! I accidentally said that Lily's birthday was the day after they went to the pool. My bad! Just pretend it was Sunday and not the day after they went to the pool. Tiny-winy mistake. Sorry :)**

**CHAPTER 3-**

"_So you danced with my father, you danced with you're father but you haven't yet danced with a sexy thing like me?" James asked grinning._

"_Actually I was going to ask if Vernon's totally hot cousin would like to dance with me" Lily pointed over James' shoulder and he turned. Vernon's cousin, who was large and beefy just like him, was busy stuffing his face with doughnuts from the snack table. _

_He had blonde hair, plastered ALL over his fat head and had a bum chin and very little neck._

"_Oh haha you're so funny" James replied turning back to her._

"_You know it's a crime not to dance with a sexalicious thing like me right?"_

"_Oh no! Did I break the law? I am ever so sorry how can I ever repay you Mr. Potter?" Lily asked playing along._

"_Well, you could always dance with me"_

"_No, I don't think so"_

"_It'll go on you're permanent record Evans"_

"_I wouldn't think so Potter"_

"_Well I do think so!"_

"_There's no other choice is there?"_

"_Well you could dance with fatty over there but he'd probably squash you're toes"_

"_Meanie" Lily said laughing and they began to waltz around the dance floor._

"_You're laughing so that makes you a meanie too" James replied and she grinned._

"_Touché Potter"_

_-_

Lily sighed. These memories wouldn't go away, they wouldn't leave her alone.

And right now, she just wanted to be alone. But it's hard being alone when nothing leaves you alone. She didn't want to think either. But not thinking is pretty hard. How could you not think?

Today was her eighteenth birthday. She was now officially eighteen, and she was of age in the Muggle world. Finally.

But she didn't like being in the Muggle world. She didn't like being without her friends.

Her old friends.

They had a fight on Wednesday and it was now Sunday, Lily's birthday. She hadn't heard from them since.

And today her father was going to take her out to do the things they used to do together.

Eating fish and chips by the wharf, eating ice cream at the ice cream store and sitting in their favourite booth, going to the lookout and lying on the roof of her dad's car and watch the stars, wish on a falling star…

Lily loved the times when it was just her and her dad and they would talk, tell each other everything and not care about anything.

And truthfully, Lily was excited.

She couldn't wait to spend the day with her father.

But he'd have to get her out of bed first…

-

"Lily we're home!" Mrs. Evans called up the stairs and Lily hurried down. She put on a smile and helped pack away the groceries.

"I bought two tubs of ice cream, since you ate one whole tub on Thursday" her mother told her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh and I bought some food for Chum. Can you go feed him please?"

"Sure" Lily replied and grabbed the food from the supermarket bag.

"Special Lose Weight Dog Food?" Lily said reading off the box.

"Yes… he's getting awfully fat Lily and-"

"He isn't fat! He's just big-boned" Lily said cutting off her mother.

"Lily… he's fat"

"He is not fat! He's just built that way that's all!"

"Lily you do remember when we bought him right?"

"YES! They were all so cute but I liked him the best and-"

"Lily he was fattest out of all of them" her mother said cutting into her daughter's rant.

"Yeah, so?"

"And he was the runt"

"Okay so maybe he was shorter then the others but gee, saying he was the fattest? That's a little harsh!"

"Well he was! All the other puppies were off playing with each other and he stuck by the food bowl and ate and ate and ate and even when you picked him up he tried to eat you're ear and then when you put him back down he went straight back to the food bowl"

"Well he was just… maybe he was hungry!"

"Oh Lily! He must've been very hungry because in the fifteen minutes we were there he'd already eaten five bowls the size of you're whole hand"

"Oh well. He was super hungry!"

"Lily… please just go feed him"

Lily shrugged and walked out the back door, her father smiling and shaking his head.

"Here you go Chum! Don't worry, I like you the way you are… you know what mum's like! If she wasn't so worried about being rude, she'd give Vernon Dursley some exercising tips"

Lily heard someone laugh and she straightened up, expecting to see James but instead it was Sirius.

She stiffened a bit, looking worried.

"Hey Lily…" Sirius said climbing over the fence and patting Chum.

"Hi" Lily replied looking away.

There was silence for a few seconds until Sirius broke it.

"Are you pissed at me?"

"WHAT?" Lily shrieked loudly, startling both Chum and Sirius. Chum ran away and hid behind the tree.

"Well, you know it was my fault you's had a fight! I mean you's were fighting over the fact that I loved Becky and you were there trying to get her to understand that and she thought you were on my side and maybe if I was there-"

"She still would have thought I was on you're side! But I'm not, I'm not on any"

"So… are you still mad at me?"

"Sirius you ding dong I was never mad at you!" Sirius grinned and hugged her.

"How could I be mad at my big brother?" she asked chuckling.

He smiled.

"You know James is at home"

"That's nice" she said looking over at Chum, who was cowering.

"And he'd really like to see you"

"Well if he did, he'd be over here seeing me. Well maybe not me but the door after I've slammed it in his face but-"

"Lily, you don't understand. Carly kissed him. She took him by surprise. He meant to push her away but he was just really shocked and didn't think she'd actually stoop that low and-"

"James told you to tell me this didn't he?"

"No… he just told me and I thought if I told you then maybe things would be okay between you two"

"Right… there's still the fact that he lied Sirius"

"Lily, he loves you he really does"

"If he really did, he'd be over here telling me that himself. And he'd be groveling and showering me with a hundred white lilies. He'd stand outside my door in the pouring rain, soaked from head to foot and telling me how sorry he is and how much he loves me"

"Geez, you don't want much" Sirius said smiling.

They both laughed.

"Lily? Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, that's my cue. I'm spending the day with dad so…"

"Happy birthday by the way" Sirius said grinning.

"Thank you" Lily said and hugged him.

"I've got you a present but… it's kind of at home. How about you come over and I can give it to you and then you can come back and go"

"Haha nice try Sirius. I'm not stupid you know"

"No, I don't know that" Sirius said jokingly and Lily pinched his arm. "OW!" he said loudly and rubbed the spot where she got him.

"Well I better-"

"Hey"

Lily froze. James had walked over to the two, and stood there.

Lily glanced at him and turned back to Sirius.

"I have to go" she said and turned back to go inside.

"Happy birthday Li-"

The back door slammed and James sighed.

"Great" he muttered.

Sirius patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry mate, you are _so_ lucky I'm you're best friend"

"I am?" James asked gloomily as they began to walk home.

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Because Lily told me that the only way for you to get her back is to… never mind. I'll let you figure that one out"

"SIRIUS!" James yelled and ran after him and jumped on his back, trying to tackle him to the ground. The two boys hurried inside laughing, unaware that Lily was watching them from the kitchen window.

-

"What flavor ice cream?" Mr. Evans asked smiling.

"Rainbow" Lily said grinning.

"With chocolate sauce?" her father prompted.

Lily nodded. "Please"

"Okay I'll order you get our seat"

"Okie dokie" Lily said walking off and found their booth. She smiled. She hadn't been here with her dad in years, but all that was about to change.

Lily sat down in her favourite spot, next to the window and amused herself with reading the menu.

Her father came over five minutes later, carrying two bowls of ice cream.

"Here you go" he said passing Lily hers and then he sat his on the table and slid into the seat opposite his daughter.

"Thanks dad" she said grinning and he nodded and they sat there eating their ice cream and just talking.

"Okay so a girl actually fluttered her eyelashes at you?"

"Yeah it was scary actually! She always winked and asked for my number and I just took our ice cream and left!"

Lily shook her head. She wanted to punch this girl but she also found it funny.

"What did she look like?" Lily asked out of curiosity.

"Well, she had blue eyes… honestly they were the colour of ice"

Lily's stomach clenched.

_No, it couldn't be!_ She thought worriedly.

"She had blonde hair"

Her stomach tightened even more.

_Okay, just calm down! It's probably not even her!_

And it was curly too"

_BITCH! _

Lily jumped up and walked up to the counter, her dad frowning.

"LILY! Where the hell are you going?" Lily didn't answer and looked around for her.

"What are you doing, Lily stop!" her father said following her.

"Lily-"

"You bitch! He's my dad and you'd better stay away from him!"

Carly Wade turned around and looked surprised.

"Um, do I know you?"

"Yeah, you do! Stay away from me, stay away from my dad!"

"Fine… If I knew he was _you're_ dad I definitely would've ignored him!"

"Yeah well next time you even think of coming onto my dad or my friends, I'll give you a reason to get plastic surgery for you're nose!"

"Hmpf… Get out" Carly said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine I will but don't think you won't see me around because you will!"

Her father grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the shop and she was breathing heavily.

-

"So are you going to tell me what that was about earlier?" Mark asked his eighteen year old daughter.

They were driving, and were on their way to the look out because it was pretty late and Lily was just sitting there, her arms crossed over her chest and was pouting.

"Nothing" she mumbled and her father sighed. He stopped the car at the look out and they both got out of the car and got up on the roof and lay down.

"Tell me Lily" he said softly as they watched the stars. "We used to tell each other everything"

"Dad… she was the one, the one who kissed James at the pool"

"Oh" he said a look of understanding on his face. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I can still see her kissing him, in my head I mean. I just… I keep replaying what I saw and I try to make an excuse for it but it just doesn't work out"

"Maybe you didn't see what you thought you saw" her dad said quietly and she looked at him.

"I saw what I saw, they were kissing"

"You don't know the full story though"

Lily shrugged. "I know enough"

…

…

…

"Lily I never thought I'd say this since you are my little girl and everything but-"

"Daaad!" Lily exclaimed and he smiled.

"I think you should talk to James. I mean I know you were hurt but… I think there may be more to it then you think. And this coming from me means something because a part of me is screaming; "No don't talk to him about it!" because I personally think you're too young to date and-"

"Dude, you were seventeen when you proposed to mum and ended up getting married secretly not long after and then you like… nearly got killed by grandpa… but he forgave you"

"Yes well… that's different! But Lily you're my little girl and I hate seeing you hurt! And you being away from James like this is hurting you, I can see it every time I look at you but you're trying to hide it"

Lily sighed.

"You just won't give up will you?"

"Nope"

Lily smiled and looked at the sky.

"Falling star" Lily said softly and her dad sat up.

"Make a wish Lily"

Lily closed her eyes and so did her dad. She sat there, making her wish and thinking of nothing but the wish for three times. She counted to ten and then opened her eyes. That was always how her and her dad used to do it.

Her father opened his own eyes a few seconds later and he smiled.

"What'd you wish for?" Lily asked.

"Can't tell you… otherwise it won't come true. But you know that you're a big fan of that. Whenever I asked what you used to wish for you'd bash me up"

Lily chuckled. "Yeah okay"

He smiled. "Ready to go home?"

Lily looked back up at the sky. She nodded slowly.

"Okay, c'mon let's go"

-

"Hey guys! Have fun?" Mrs. Evans asked as Lily and her father walked into the kitchen later on.

"Yeah we did actually. Lily almost punched this girls head off her neck… it was pretty funny" her dad said kissing her mother's cheek.

"Hi Lily" Heather said smiling as she came back from the toilet.

"Hiya Heather" Lily replied hugging her.

"Oh, I missed you today Lils!"

"Yeah… sorry"

"That's alright! But here's you're present from me and Danny, he's in the lounge room with the boys playing you're x-box I hope you don't mind"

Lily shook her head. "I don't mind"

"Awesome" she heard her father say and he went into the lounge room.

"You didn't have to get me a present" Lily said as Heather handed her a rectangular shaped present.

"Of course I did! I couldn't not give you one! That's like an insult!" she was smiling and Lily smiled too.

"Thanks" she said and opened it and inside was a…

X-box game…

"Danny's idea… its car racing" Heather said watching her closely.

Lily grinned and hugged her. "THANKYOU!"

They laughed. "What'd you're mum get you?"

"A new dress. She said that she's having a party down at the pub on Thursday so yeah…"

"Oh, it would look lovely!"

"Are you coming?"

"She was the first invited" Lily's mum answered and Lily grinned.

"Well I'm gonna go beat the guys at this car racing game"

"You go girl" her mum said and Lily shook her head.

"Kick their arses" Heather whispered taking Lily by surprise. _Since when did Heather swear?_

Lily headed into the lounge room and Sirius and James were racing each other.

"Hey" Lily said kneeling beside Danny who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. "Happy birthday Lily"

James paused the game and turned around.

"Hey, happy birthday Lils"

Lily nodded. "Thank you"

Sirius jumped up and danced her around the room.

"Oh my gosh! Lily you silly um… dilly! You're the youngest and the last of us to turn eighteen, oh!"

Lily laughed.

"You said that last year!"

"Yeah I know, I just had to say it again!" he said and continued to dance her around. Danny and Mark took over from the boy's game and James stood up, glanced at Lily and Sirius and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby!" Heather said kissing him on the head.

"Mum, I'm eighteen I'm not a baby!" James whined. Heather smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Potter" Lily said walking past him to get a can of soft drink from the fridge,

James shook his head. "Trust you to say that Evans"

She grinned and chucked him a can and then Sirius walked in and she gave him one.

She shut the fridge and smirked evilly. She had a plan…

Without anyone noticing she shook up her can and walked past James and opened it and sprayed it into his face taking him by COMPLETE surprise.

James shook his head and Lily laughed.

"Right, that's it" he shook his up and they chased each other around the house spraying each other with their cans and Sirius shook his head as he watched them.

"Am I the ONLY mature one in this whole house?" he asked and Jane snorted.

"Oh yeah definitely" she said sarcastically but Sirius thought she meant it.

Lily and James ran past the three, still squirting each other. Just then James stubbed his toe on the kitchen counter.

"OW! SHIT!" he cursed and Lily laughed.

"You idiot Potter what the hell did you do?" she asked walking over.

"Stubbed my toe" James admitted.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You are a baby"

He stuck his tongue out at her and Jane sighed. "Lily grab him a band aid from the cabinet would you please?"

"Yes mam, right away mam" Lily said saluting and walked down the hallway, James hopping along behind her and they heard her call him a baby again and he retorted with; "You're the baby, not me!"

Lily grabbed a band aid from the cabinet and took it out of its packet.

She patted the bathtub and James sat on the side and she kneeled down in front of him and put his band aid on for him.

She straightened up and he smirked.

"You know I could have put it on myself"

"No you couldn't, babies aren't allowed" she replied throwing the rubbish from the bad aid in the bin.

"Haha. You are one infuriating chick you know that Evans?"

"Yeah I do, you've told me like a billion times!"

He smiled. "Good"

"And Voldemort told me too when I annoyed him"

James chuckled.

"That's my line!"

"Correction; it _was_ you're line"

James mumbled something about being annoying and she laughed.

"Whatever Potter, whatever"

They walked out, laughing and talking and Sirius looked up and smiled.

"At least their talking" he muttered to Heather and Jane who were also watching them.

"Hey mum, since I am eighteen and I'm old enough to drink I was wondering if-"

"NO!" they heard her father shout from the lounge room.

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" he added and Lily smiled and grabbed two cans out and passed one to James.

"You're not gonna squirt me again are you Evans?"

"I might" she replied and opened her can and drank from it.

James relaxed and did the same.

Jane and Heather got up and said something about watching their husbands and left.

Lily, Sirius and James sat in a comfortable silence.

"Well, you should open you're presents Lils" Sirius said and she smiled.

She held her hands out for it as he passed the present he'd chosen for her and she took it and unwrapped it.

"Oh wow Sirius! New army shorts! Wicked! Thank you!" she said and kissed his cheek.

James held out his and she took it from him.

He stuck out his tongue and she repeated the gesture.

She opened it and inside was a… movie voucher ticket for two, (He'd won that over the radio and never went to the movies so he figured she should use them) and a t-shirt that said; "Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them" it was green and it matched her eyes. When she read it she laughed and balled up her wrapping paper and threw it at him.

He grinned and she took all three of them by surprise and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"No problemo Evans"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Lily frowned, and got up.

She walked over to the door and opened it and outside was a man dressed in a bird costume.

"G'day there! I heard it's ya birthday!"

Lily knew that voice.

"Hi Remus"

"I aint Remus, I'm the birthday bird! I've got some flowers here for you from a Mr. P.Rongs"

Lily smiled and four vases which had twenty-five water lilies appeared out of nowhere.

There were cards on them as the bird walked in holding them.

"A hundred times…" Lily said reading off the first card.

She grabbed the second one. "…More beautiful…"

She grabbed the third card, "…Then a…"

Sirius grabbed the last one. "…hundred white lilies" he said and grinned Lily glanced at James who was sitting there watching her closely.

"And I got them from a Mr. P.Rongs… do you guys no anyone that goes by that name?" she asked looking pointedly at James who smirked.

Sirius shrugged. "Beats me" he said and Lily almost laughed.

"Well, the birthday bird needs to go now but he wishes a Miss. Lily Evans a happy birthday and may she have many more"

Lily grinned. "Excuse me Mr. Birthday Bird who is really my mate Remus Lupin, but would you like to stay for some cake?"

"The birthday bird would love to" and with that Remus took the costume off and thank god he had clothes on underneath.

Lily smiled.

"I wish I knew who Mr. P. Rongs is, I'd tell him he was very sweet and I would like to thank him" she said and glanced at James who winked.

After many helpings of birthday cake which Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter had baked, they were ready for bed. Remus went home, even though Jane had told him he could stay the night because James and Sirius were. But Remus said he needed to go take care of business.

He had given Lily a new pair of all stars which were red.

He decided to go, even though they tried to persuade him to stay.

So he left saying 'happy birthday' and that he'd see them all soon.

-

That night Lily, Sirius and James were sleeping in the lounge room. Heather and Danny had gone home, Lily's parents were in bed and the three eighteen year olds were sleeping in sleeping bags and all had doonas (Lily's demand) and they were lying there happily.

Lily was in the middle of the two boys.

"Potter" she whispered and he rolled over and looked at her.

"Evans?" he whispered back.

"Thank you… for the flowers and the shirt and the tickets"

He smiled. "No problemo Evans, no problemo"

She grinned. "Well, I had fun tonight"

"Me too" he said staring at her.

"Is Sirius asleep?" James asked a little louder.

"No he is not and he can hear you two whispering" Sirius said loudly and Lily and James cracked up laughing.

Sirius groaned.

"Sirius is grumpy" Lily said teasingly.

"He will be grumpy in a minute if you two don't shut up and go to sleep" he said rolling over.

Lily and James waited a few minutes before they looked at each other.

"I saw Carly tonight" I whispered softly. James' eyes darkened at the mention of her name.

"She was at the ice cream store and she hit on my dad"

"Ew… he's heaps older then her" James whispered back and Lily glared at him.

"And she is a humongous slut and sleeps around with everyone"

Lily smirked. "I felt like punching her"

"I feel like punching you both" Sirius mumbled and James and Lily glanced at each other.

"The next time I see her I will though" Lily said, as if there was no interruption.

"Yeah and I'm gonna be screaming; "Go Lily! Kick her up the arse!" James replied and Lily burst into giggles.

Sirius groaned again. "Can you's please get to sleep?"

"Okay… Goodnight Sirius" Lily said.

"Goodnight" Sirius replied.

"Nighty-night Padfoot" James said and Lily giggled.

"Night" Sirius mumbled.

"Nighty-night Lils"

"Night James"

"Night Mr. Snuffles" James said and he and Lily burst out laughing.

"Night Mr. P.Rongs"

James made stag noises and this time Sirius joined in on the laughter.

"Goodnight Chum" All three said at the same time.

"Night" they said again.

Then, one by one they fell asleep. Sirius first, then Lily and then James after he watched her sleep for a bit.

He smiled and snuggled down into his sleeping bag and pulling the doona up more.

"I love you James" Lily mumbled in her sleep and he looked at her and smiled. She was smiling in her sleep a little bit as well.

"Love you too Lily" James replied and drifted off to sleep…

**A/N: Wow, I think I'd better hit the sack!**

**I just couldn't have things bad between Lily and James anymore! They aren't together but they are friends again so that's one step closer. But don't give up yet.**

**And there will be more Becky and Emm in the next chapter (Hopefully).**

**Well Audios Amigos!**

**Goodnight, nighty-night!**

**Lily****Hearts****James**


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Avoiding Voldemort or Not**

**Author- **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer- **Really, dude if pigs COULD fly then I'd own Harry Potter. **"Oh look! A fat pig" **_Gets a wand and points it at the fat pig. _**"Wingardium Leviosa!" **_swishes and flicks. The fat pig stays on the ground and doesn't move. _**"Aw! Dammit! It was supposed to work!" **_Sobs uncontrollably._

**Dedication-** To my best friend Belinda. You know who you are! ;)

**Notes- **Well, as a few of you may know, I got HP5 on DVD and yes, I do feel special. Hehehehe. Thanks so much to the reviewers of the last chapter and the ones for _Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession_.

**Anyhoo, onto the fourth chapter! (**Excited fans jump and scream excitedly

**Chapter **four:

Lily Evans rolled over in her sleep, snuggling down into her sleeping bag.

She opened her eyes and yawned. When she sat up, Sirius was lying next to her but James wasn't.

She frowned. _Where did James go?_ She wondered.

She could smell something from the kitchen, and she could also hear talking. Familiar voices.

She got up, making sure not to wake Sirius and walked over to the door and peeked around it.

James was standing at the stove, making something and Becky and Emm were sitting at the table, a big, rectangular present sitting in the middle of her mother's polished beloved table. They were drinking cups of coffee and were watching James with interest.

"I didn't know you could cook" Lily said softly, alerting them to her presence.

James smiled at her as she walked in.

"Yeah well… mum taught me. Besides, you're parents left this morning. They said they were going to see Petunia. So I decided to make you some breakfast" Lily nodded and glanced at her two best friends who were sitting there, looking at the floor.

Emm looked up, and Lily could see that she'd been crying.

"Lily, I'm so sorry! I really am!" She said and Lily smiled.

"What's life without a few mistakes?" she asked and Emm got up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry too. We said some things that we didn't mean" Lily said as Emm stepped back.

"Lily…" Becky said standing up and Lily looked at her. Becky had said the most hurtful things to her, but all the same she forgave her.

"I'm really…" she broke off. Becky was known for not being able to say how she really felt. She wasn't very good at apologies either.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked looking up.

Lily saw a tear slip down her cheek, and Lily knew this was a big thing. Becky barely ever cried.

"Only if you can forgive me" Lily replied and Becky nodded.

"Come here" Lily said and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I love you both so much… I feel really bad for ripping up that photo" Lily said softly as Becky pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Don't be…" Emm said, taking hold of Lily's hand and squeezing it.

"But it wasn't my photo to rip and-"

"You were angry Lily, I understand. We all were." Emm told her and Lily nodded.

"I should've listened to you Lily. And I shouldn't have said those things about you and Sirius, and I shouldn't have warned Emm that you'd steal her boyfriend. I was outta line. I guess I just… didn't… I dunno! I was just being a bitch" Becky said and looked away.

"Hey, we're all bitches sometimes. We're girls" Lily said and Becky laughed.

"Yeah…"

James cleared his throat.

"Does this mean you're dumping Remus for Becky and Lily?" James asked Emm and she hit him on the arm.

"Oi! Oh come on, it was a joke"

"Very funny" Lily said rolling her eyes. He winked at her, making her heart beat faster.

"So, are you going to open you're presents or are we going to make you?" Becky asked smirking.

"Well, I would open them but Sirius isn't awake, and you know I don't like opening presents when someone's asleep"

Becky shrugged.

"I can take care of that" she said and ran into the lounge room and yelled; "FIRE! GET YOU'RE ARSE INTO THE KITCHEN THERE'S A FIRE!"

Sirius, who had being snoring away snorted, jumped up and ran to where he was told, asking; "Where's the fire? Call 911"

Lily and Emm laughed at him and he looked around as Becky walked in.

"Weirdo" she muttered causing James to snort with laughter.

But Lily could smell smoke.

And this time, it wasn't a false alarm.

Her eyes widened and Emm saw this.

"Lily?" she asked, feeling scared.

"FIRE! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Lily yelled trying to push Sirius, Emm and Becky towards the door.

Sirius laughed. "I'm not falling for that again!"

"Sirius you dodo there is a FIRE!"

"Whatever Lily! I know you're trying to trick me but I'm not going to-"

"SIRIUS! GET YOU'RE FUCKING ARSE OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOUSE NOW!" Lily yelled and he turned around and shrugged.

But he caught sight of the fire, which James was trying to put out.

Sirius screamed girlishly and ran, dragging Emm and Becky with him screaming; "BAIL! BAIL!"

Lily and James stayed in the house trying to put it out.

"Where's the bloody fire extinguisher?" Lily asked frantically as she ran around the kitchen looking for it when it was right in front of her nose.

"Here!" James yelled and grabbed it, just as Lily did and they began to fight over it.

"I'm putting it out!" James said tugging it towards him.

"You don't know how to use the bloody thing you tosser! Let me do it!" Lily said tugging it her way.

"No, I will!" James said, pulling it back.

"I will!" Lily said pulling it back towards her.

James pressed the button, spraying her and she screamed and aimed the nozzle thingy at him and white foam stuff came out getting him in the face.

They waved it around, trying to get the fire but getting everything else instead, including themselves when they finally aimed it right and put it out successfully.

When it went out, Lily breathed a sigh of relief and James and her put the extinguisher back.

When James looked at Lily her burst out laughing.

"What?" Lily asked glaring at him.

'Look at you're face!" James said continuing to laugh and they raced upstairs to bathroom and looked in the mirror and they both burst out laughing.

"Look at yours!" she said pointing and they slid down onto the floor, laughing their heads off.

When they stopped laughing they glanced at each other.

James smiled at her, sending her heart flip-flopping.

He suddenly leaned in, and just as he was about to kiss her-

"JAMES! LILY! Where are you's?" Emm screamed and they heard running and they both stood up.

Becky and Sirius banged the door open, Sirius slipping on some of the foam that had dripped onto the floor and went sliding smack dab onto the opposite wall.

Emm was standing beside Becky and they stared at the two who were laughing at Sirius and at their faces.

"What the HELL happened?" said a voice behind Emm and Becky.

Lily's smiled slid off her face as her father stood there, frowning at them, hands on his hips.

Lily and James glanced at each other, and then they heard Lily's mother scream.

"MY KITCHEN! LILIAN JANE EVANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Lily glanced at James, who also looked guilty.

-

"Bye Lils! We'll see you later, promise" Emm said as she and Becky left the house. Lily nodded. "Bye" she said and waved, Becky winking at her and following Emm. When they reached the end cul-de-sac they turned and waved. And she waved back and then they were gone.

"Lily!"

She turned and went back into the kitchen where James and Sirius were helping clean up. Lily joined them, none of them speaking until they were finished. Mrs. Evans was watching them carefully and Mr. Evans was drinking a cup of coffee in the lounge room.

Lily sighed and chucked the cloth in the sink.

"This is useless" she said turning to her mother.

Her mother sighed. "Lily, you made this mess now you clean it, useless or not"

"She didn't make the mess. I did" James said facing her mother.

Her mum raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure you did"

"Well, actually I helped but-"

"We both did it mum. Bu trust me, we were trying to put out the fire and-"

"James you told me you could cook" Mrs. Evans said ignoring her daughter.

"I can, I just wasn't paying attention" he said looking at the floor.

Mrs. Evans groaned. "Well-"

"I've got it!" Sirius said standing up.

"What?" Lily, James and Mrs. Evans asked looking at him excitedly.

"Well, you know we could always use magic" he explained as if it was obvious.

"Sirius you dodo that's a fantastic idea!" Lily said happily and grabbed her wand from the table.

She flicked it, said "Scourgify" and the kitchen was spotless.

Her mum smiled. "I am so glad that my daughter is a witch"

Lily grinned, "Sirius thought of it mum, I just acted on it"

Her mother nodded.

"Can we go now?" Sirius asked pleadingly.

Mrs. Evans chuckled. "Of course. Lily, be home soon"

"Promise" Lily replied and grabbed her present that Becky and Emm had left and the three left to go next door.

-

"Come on Lils! Open the bloody thing already" Sirius whined and Lily laughed.

"Yeah, do it" James added.

Lily shook her head and opened it slowly and deliberately.

"Oh bloody hell woman" James said grumpily and Sirius grabbed it and ripped the paper off of it.

He gasped.

It was a light blue photo album.

"Wow" Lily said taking it from him and on it read; "Happy 18th Birthday Lily!"

She grinned and opened it, and on the front page it said; "Last year at Hogwarts"

There was a photo of the castle. It was taken out in the grounds. Lily sighed. She missed it so much.

She turned the page again and it said; "Head Boy and Girl"

James and Lily's school photo was underneath it, both smiling happily and their badges polished and resting neatly on their chests. James' hair was its usual untidiness and Lily's was in a braid.

Lily couldn't think why she used to wear it in braids and plaits. Now she just wore pony tails.

When she turned the page again, she saw the words; "Friends Forever"

Lily, Becky and Emm were sitting in arm chairs by the fire, laughing and Emm was reading.

Remus had taken that photo, and underneath that one was Lily and Sirius playing thumb wars. Next to that one was Lily and Remus; he'd taken that one himself. Lily was grinning and so was Remus, although Lily noticed he looked tired.

Next was her and James, he had his arm around her and she was resting her head on his shoulder. She remembered that was when they were just friends, and in the background she saw Carly watching them, a venomous look on her face.

She turned a few pages, and found a picture of her running up and hugging James after he won the Quidditch match. This was the only moving picture.

When she turned the page again she saw Becky and Emm, their arms linked and walking off to breakfast, Lily and Remus walking after them and talking. James and Sirius were walking just behind her and Remus and James' hand was stretched out towards Lily's hair. She remembered that was when he'd been pulling her hair that day. Peter had taken that photo.

After that, was the picture of her and James dancing at the ball, both of them smiling.

And then underneath that was when James had come up and parked his butt on her lap because Alice had taken his seat. Then there was the one of them kissing underneath the mistletoe. She could see Dumbledore in the background, his arm raised and realized that that was when he was drunk and was chanting; "Snog, snog, snog" like everyone else.

And then she saw it. Carly's face. It was priceless, it was angry. But most of all it was hurt.

And for the first time in her life, she sympathized Carly.

"Lily?" James asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked before James could.

Lily nodded. "Fine" she said turning the page.

"Graduation" she muttered, reading from the page.

It was a photo of her saying her speech, the last speech she'd ever made at Hogwarts.

Flashback-

"And now we have Miss. Lily Evans, our Head Girl for this year and her speech" Dumbledore said smiling. Everyone began clapping, and Lily made her way nervously towards the stage that had been put in the grounds.

Lily got up on the stage, and turned. She stared at everyone in front of her, the teachers were in the front row, and her friends were up the back.

Lily opened her mouth, and then closed it.

She was feeling nervous. She opened it again, and again she closed it.

All the words that she'd been practicing the night before left her mind completely, leaving her blank. She couldn't remember what she needed to say.

"C'mon Lily!" yelled a familiar voice and Lily looked at the person, and saw jet black messy hair standing up down the back. She grinned and he gave her the thumbs up.

Lily sighed, and began.

"When I started this year, it came with a lot of surprising outcomes. Firstly, I befriended an enemy, so I guess what they say about keeping you're friends close, but you're enemy's closer is true. I wanted this year to turn out differently, way differently but I guess nothing turns out the way that you want it to because you can't always get what you want"

She paused, trying to think.

"I… I remember when I first came to this school. I was shy, I was nervous, and even more I was afraid. I was so afraid of not being accepted and not being good enough. I come, from a Muggle family and when I found out that I was a witch, my whole life changed. The sister that I'd been friendly with for years turned on me, I wasn't who I thought I was and I was, for the first time in my life, alone. But when I got on the train, I sat with a group of people, and I didn't talk to anyone the whole ride. Because I was scared that people would find out that I didn't know as much as they would. But I met some people when we got on the boats and there was this boy. A boy with untamable hair and he wore glasses. And he looked innocent and I thought he seemed like a nice kid. Well, that changed when he pushed me in the freezing lake and shocked my hand with an electric hand shocker thingy. And his name was James Potter."

Everyone laughed, including James. Remus leaned over and whispered; "its lovely going down memory lane isn't it?"

James chuckled. "Very"

"These two girls helped me, they pulled me back into the boat and they made sure I was warm. And from that night on, we formed this connection. We'd look after each other, and make sure that we were all okay. And from that night on, the little boy that pushed me into the lake became someone who I didn't like, all because he played a joke. And because sometimes he could be an arse"

Everyone laughed again, and McGonagall frowned but saw Dumbledore chuckling to himself and sighed.

"We hated each other, and we went out of way to make each other feel uncomfortable. And we found annoying each other pretty funny. And who could forget the million trips to the Hospital Wing? I never would have thought I'd end up caring for this boy, and if anyone told me that we would be really good friends then I would have made sure they got checked out by Madame Pomfrey"

There was more laughter and Becky glanced at Sirius and saw him watching her. He winked and she rolled her eyes and turned back to Lily.

"But, during the summer before our last year, James moved in next door to me, with his best mate. And I thought it would be the worst summer ever, and I'm pretty sure he did too" James nodded truthfully and Lily smiled. "But, it wasn't. It was the best summer because I found a friend in him. He was caring and honest, something that I didn't know. Because I used to think he was this arrogant bullying toerag. But he wasn't. He was nice, and kind and a really, really caring person who would do anything for the people he cares about. And what was even more weird was that both our mothers actually tried to get us together. But we spent the summer as friends. And this year, when we first got on the train everyone stared at us and for a while I forgot why and actually asked James why the hell they were all staring and whispering and he told me it was because we used to hate each other and now we were friends"

Lily sighed. "This year was pretty unexpected. James Potter, getting Head Boy was unexpected" (Sirius stood up and said; "Here, Here!" and James thumped him on the back making people laugh, including Lily) "Um, us ending up as friends was pretty er, unexpected" ("I totally agree" Sirius and Becky said in unison. They cracked up laughing.) "But what was really unexpected, was seeing Professor Dumbledore drunk at the Christmas party, and seeing Filch's office filled with Barbie Dolls and he's still probably looking for the culprit".

Everyone cheered at those parts and James laughed.

Filch looked scandalized.

"And even more unexpected, I ended up doing the _very_ thing I would have swore I would never, _ever_ do. Something that I would've slapped myself for last year. I fell for James Potter, and I don't regret it"

So many people cheered this time, and there were few wolf-whistles and James was grinning widely.

"So congratulations to all of you. Thank you to the teacher's who've had to put up with us for the entire seven years we've been here, mostly the Marauders, thanks to the students who've had to put up with so much, and thanks to my friends, who've been there for me. And I say this with much, much regret. Where all leaving tomorrow, I'm leaving my home. So, I'd like to wish everyone good luck. Good luck to Professor Dumbledore, with running this school and I hope no body takes Sirius' lead and spikes the punch, Good luck to the teachers with teaching the other students. And good luck to Mr. Filch, with looking for the culprit who stuffed all those Barbie Dolls in his office and mostly, good luck to all of you, seventh years and I hope you achieve the goals you've set out to do. And keep you're dreams alive. Thank you, and good luck!" Lily waved as every single person waved and cheered and screamed. Sirius decided it would be fun to let off a tonne of Filibuster fireworks and they all whizzed and fizzed in the air. Everybody laughed, and threw their hats into the air and Lily left the stage and ran over to her friends.

She hugged Becky and Emm, whose face was wet, and then she hugged Remus who was holding a bar of chocolate and then Peter. He was grinning and Lily smiled. "Sorry I haven't always been there Lily, I've only hung out with you for the past few months"

"I don't care Peter. You're my friend and that's all that matters" he grinned and hugged Emm.

Remus was eating his chocolate and Becky had her arm around him and was begging him to give her some, and Sirius was still letting off fireworks.

"Don't want a detention do you Black?"

Sirius jumped up and turned and when he saw Lily he laughed.

"Lily you bumface I thought you were McGonagall!"

"Excuse me Mr. Black? It's Professor McGonagall to you" said a stern voice behind him.

He turned and saluted. "Rightio Professor! I'm so sorry! And may I say you look absolutely stunning?"

"Save it for the ladies Mr. Black" she said and walked off.

Lily grinned and hugged him tightly. "Aw, Sirius who knew you'd have the hots for McGonagall?"

"Shut it Evans" he growled and she chuckled and he walked off to set off more fireworks.

"And where's my hug?" asked a voice behind her. She smiled and turned to face James who was standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Oh, well I forgot about you" Lily lied and he shook his head. "Yeah right, as if you could _ever_ forget about me! I mean I am _so_ sexy and lovable and hot and gorgeous"

"Yeah, and modest too"

He chuckled and Lily pulled him into a big bear hug.

"I love you, Evans" he said kissing her head.

"I love you too… Potter" he grinned and kissed her softly, his lips burning tastefully against hers…

-End of flashback.

Lily opened her eyes, and James was frowning at her.

"Lily, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Potter, absolutely fine"

He nodded and watched her close her photo album.

"Uh, I'd better get back you know I promised mum I'd be home for lunch so I'll see you guys later"

She got up and walked out of the door quickly, and James glanced at Sirius.

"Go after her dude" Sirius said and James nodded and ran out. Lily was already at the door, and he slid down the banister.

"Lily!" he yelled and she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she asked her hand on the door.

He hurried over to her. "Don't go… stay"

Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry but I-"

She was cut off as James leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and she pulled him closer.

She was leaning against the front door when Danny walked into the lounge room.

"Hey James what do you want for… Holy cow! Oh, ah sorry" he turned and walked back into the kitchen as fast as he could and Lily moved away from James.

"I have to go" she said softly and opened the door and hurried out but James followed.

"Lily! Lily stop!" But Lily kept going until James grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Let me go!" she said trying to pull away but he wouldn't let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry okay? I don't know what else to say!"

"There's nothing for you to say James! You lied to me! Why would you do that? You kissed her!"

"No, that is not true! She kissed me!"

"Yeah well you weren't pushing her away were you?"

"She shocked me Lily! If Remus or Sirius kissed you would you kiss them back?"

"That's beside the point! Besides they wouldn't kiss me!"

"I didn't think Carly would kiss me either but what did she do? She kissed me"

"Look, I don't care! What I'm really pissed about is the fact that you lied to me! You _lied_ to me James!"

"And you know why? Because I regretted sleeping with her! I was waiting for a person that I was in love with but she tricked me into it! She told me we were in love, and I believed her! But I know now that we weren't okay? Because I didn't feel half the things I feel for you when I was with Carly"

"And how do I know that you're not lying to me _again_?"

"Because I love you Lily! Whenever I'm around you I feel I'm the luckiest guy in the world. My heart beats faster and slower, when I'm with you and when I'm not with you. When I'm away from you I can't wait until I see you again! You're on my mind day in and day out; you're the last thing I think of at night before I go to sleep and the first thing I think of when I wake up. I'm in love with you Lils, and I can't change that"

Lily glared at him for a moment, her heart softening.

"Yeah? Well why don't you prove it to me?"

"How Lily? How can I prove it? I just told you that I love you and you're telling me to prove it? What do you want me to do?"

"The same as what everyone wants! I want you to show me you love me! I want you to promise to be there for me when I need you; I need to hear you promise me that you won't ever lie to me again! And I want you to fight for me!"

Lily turned and walked off and went inside her house.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

If Lily wanted him to show her he loves her, he will. If Lily wants him to promise her he'll be there for her when she needs him, he will. If Lily needs him to promise to never lie to her again, he will.

If Lily wants him to fight for her… he will.

He won't go down without a fight.

**A/N: Okay I've noticed that I haven't updated in a while. Well I won't lie to you, I wanted to give **Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession **a fair start and I have. And also there's been school and normal home problems.**

**I have two assignments to do and ones due on the 11****th**** of December and the other's dude on the 4****th**** of December. So I'll try guys, I'll try.**

**Please check out **Love Me or Hate Me it's still an Obsession **and **A Summer Vacation Plus the Marauders Equals Chaos **and **Avoiding Potter or Not **and please leave some reviews! Just go to my profile and you'll find them. Thank you!**

**Hoping for reviews, hoping to see you all next chapter, **

♥ LilyHeartsJames ♥

x0x0x0x0x0


	6. CHAPTER 5

**AVOIDING VOLDEMORT OR NOT**

**Author: **♥ …LilyHeartsJames… ♥

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. And the Marauders and Lily. Although I wish I owned the Marauders and Lily. All of them!... Well except Peter, I don't want to own him. But I'm being a bit nicer to him, for now… Also Mark Schwan and the One Tree Hill producers etc. own all the One Tree Hill scenes I put in here. I am just a fan using something that I ♥ for something else that I ♥.

**Dedication: **This chapter is for… One Tree Hill 'cause it rocks! Also, a 'late' HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Belinda. Although I already said it. I just felt like saying it again. :)

**Notes: **It's been a long time, I know. What with school, school, more school, even more school, oh and even MORE school. I only have one assignment left and I'll finish it tomorrow. I just gotta do my poster and practice my speech and put it onto palm cards. It's due on Tuesday.

I haven't even got the results from my Agriculture test yet! Oh and thanks to a reviewer for either AVON or LMOHMISAO, they wished me luck and I appreciated it. Thank you very much.

Anyways, onto the chapter!

**Chapter **five:

"Wow Lily! You look really nice!" Peter squeaked loudly.

It was a week later, and it was the party that Lily's mother had been organizing.

Lily was wearing a red dress that went right down to the floor. It didn't have straps or sleeves but it fit her nicely. **(A/N: It's the same dress that Peyton and Brooke wore to Haley and Nathan's 2****nd**** wedding in season three. I'm not sure if theirs went down to the floor or not but Lily's does! Oh ah… it's off One Tree Hill by the way) **She had put her long curly red hair into a bun and there were some curly strands on the side of her face.

"Thanks Peter! You look great by the way!"

Peter grinned. He was wearing a tux, and he was a lot shorter then Lily was.

And as Lily looked at Peter she realized she was taller than him. She was actually taller than someone else. She'd always been the shortest, even shorter than Peter until their second year but she'd really shot up… or he shrunk.

"Aw thanks Lily! If you don't mind, I need to see you're mother so I can thank her" he started to walk away but Lily called out to him.

"Why?"

He turned around and smiled.

"For inviting me" he left and Lily shook her head. She regretted not getting to know Peter in the past, they'd become petty good friends lately.

Lily smiled and looked out over the dance floor. James and Sirius were helping her father and Danny do something with the chairs and the tables and her mother and Heather were talking to the bartender.

As Lily was standing there, someone came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and swung her around. She shrieked with surprise and then realized that it was Remus.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked giving him a friendly hug.

"I dunno. We haven't hung out in ages!"

She rolled her eyes. "We hung out at my birthday you big… bird thing"

He chuckled. "That was still ages ago"

"Hmmm, that is true my feathery friend, that is true"

"So, how've you been?"

"Ah… Fine. I mean, I'm okay and everything. You?"

"Besides monthly happenings I've been good"

Lily nodded and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. It's just…" he trailed off and Lily watched him closely.

"It's just what?"

"I hate it. The transformations, the way mum and dad look at me when it comes close to the full moon…"

"Aw, Remus… I dunno what to say. I mean, I want to say that I'm sorry but some people don't really like it when I say it so…"

"It's okay, really. I'm used to it. I'm just… glad that you don't care about it"

"Of course I don't! Because I know the _real_ you Remus. That's why. Besides, you can't help it, it's not you're fault"

Remus nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks Lily"

"So where do you transform?"

"At my parents. They lock me up in the attic"

"They lock you up?" Lily asked, looking scandalized.

"No, it's okay. That way I don't get lose and attack them and stuff. I'm not myself when I'm a you-know-what"

"But you are yourself in you're heart right? I mean deep down you wouldn't really attack them would you? I mean, you're Remus! Mr. Heart of Gold, who cares a lot about people and their feelings so, you'd still be Mr. Heart of Gold when you transform right?"

"Lily you don't understand" Remus said quietly.

"Then let me"

He looked at her for a few seconds and sighed.

"When I'm a you-know-what I'm not in my right mind. I'm a beast, a monster. I can't control what I do and don't do"

"Well then it wouldn't be you're fault if you attacked anybody"

"Maybe so, but I just wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I may have hurt someone or I attacked them… or even worse"

There was silence for a moment.

"That's true. Does Emm know?"

The look on Remus' face pretty much told her the answer.

"Well, you've got to sometime Remus"

"I know… it's just that I-"

He broke off as Becky walked past, grinning. She had her arm linked with a guy that looked about nineteen or twenty, and he was tall with blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey there Lily" she said, winking and Lily smiled back at her.

"Hi"

Becky walked over to Lily's mother and stood there talking to her for a moment.

"Sirius looks like he wants to strangle what's-his-face" Remus muttered and Lily glanced at her other friend and realized that he was right.

Sirius was glaring at him and his fingers were twitching. Lily caught James' eye and he smiled but she looked away quickly.

Remus watched this, and as he was about to say something Lily turned to him and said; "When are you planning on telling her?"

Remus sighed.

"When are you planning on getting back with James?"

"I asked you first" she replied, wanting to avoid the subject of her and James.

"Lily-"

"Remus" Lily said warningly.

He sighed again and looked at her. "Well I… don't know exactly"

"Well, maybe sometime before the two of you are married hopefully"

Remus shook his head.

"I just, don't want to see her face. She's going to look at me differently. She'll think of me differently. She won't want to be with me, she'll think that I'm a monster and plus she won't love me anymore and I'm afraid of that and-"

"Remus John Chocolate Obsessed Weirdo slash Feathery Birthday Bird Lupin," (Remus snorted and Lily frowned at him) "Emm loves you! And she won't think of you differently, she won't look at you differently and she sure as hell will still want to be with you. Her love for you will just be… stronger. You remember when me and James had that fight because Carly didn't want him hanging around me? The entire two months that we didn't talk Becky and Emm whined and whined about going and hanging out with you and Sirius. Emm even confessed her love to us for you, and it broke my heart because I knew she truly loved you. So I told her that if she wanted to be with you then she could. But I wouldn't talk to James none the less. I was being stubborn. But Emm missed you so much, and I could see it in her eyes, every time she saw you walk past and even when she went off to some of her classes that the two of you were in. She loves you Remy, she really does".

Remus stared at Lily, impressed.

"Er, lovely speech there Lils"

"Thank you. And trust me; she'd want to find out sooner rather then later"

Remus sighed.

"It's the same with me and James. He lied to me, and I found out from Carly. And I was hurt and look at us now, we aren't even talking much"

"By the way I saw that little eye contact over there" he said smirking.

"Remus you went off the subject"

"You did first"

"Hush. Just… talk to her"

"What if she gets scared and hates me?"

"She'll hate you even more if you keep it from her for even longer than you already have"

"And if she gets scared?"

"If she does, she'll be scared for you. But she won't be scared of you. Because that's the same thing with me"

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"I'll talk to her tonight"

"Yay! High five!" Lily held up her hand and Remus high fived it.

"Now, since you've given me advice on my relationship, what are you gonna do about yours?"

"I don't have a relationship" Lily replied and started walking away.

"Lily! You can't avoid it forever!" Remus called after her and she stopped and turned to him. She walked over and said; "I am not avoiding it!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well than why haven't you spoken to James in a week? Ever since the kiss you've been avoiding him. Every time he goes to you're house you've been "out" and you and I both know that that's not true, and so does James because he saw you looking out of you're window".

Lily sighed. "Remus I-… hang on! How did you find out about the 'thing'?"

"The 'thing'?"

"Yes the 'thing' you know, the k-i-s-s"

"Oh that 'thing'!"

"Yes, what other 'thing' did you think I was referring to?"

Remus shrugged.

"Well how'd you find out about it?"

"You're forgetting that I'm friends with James too"

"Right… I so didn't forget about that!"

"Mhmmm sure"

"Did he tell you to talk to me?"

"Oh, you mean about the 'thing' or you're relationship 'thing'?"

"Both"

"Not a word"

She rolled her eyes.

"Lily!" Lily turned away and saw her mother waving her over, and she saw her standing next to a boy.

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll talk to you later Birthday Bird"

"See you Lily"

-

"Well, Lily this is Kevin"

Lily was standing in front of her mother, and was being introduced to the guy beside her. He was tall and had dark brown shaggy hair. He had olive coloured eyes and a kind smile.

"Hi" Lily said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Hey. You look very nice tonight Lily"

She smiled politely. "Thank you"

"Sorry but I bet you to it. I told her that already" Peter said who was walking past.

Lily and her mother both laughed and Kevin didn't know whether to look offended or amused.

"Is he you're boyfriend?" he asked her Lily shook her head.

"Nope, just a friend"

"What about the one you were talking to?"

"Another friend"

"Oh right. Do you have a boyfriend at the moment?" he asked her. Lily glanced over at James, who was leaning against the bar and listening to every word.

Lily opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Um… I… I don't really… I'm not sure at the moment so-"

"Great! So, you wanna dance?"

"Oh uh… you know the um strangest thing! I really have to go to the toilet so er… raincheck?"

"Sure" Kevin replied and Lily walked off as he continued talking to her mother.

Lily headed over to James who was still at the bar and looking at her closely.

"Hey" she said and leaned against the bar as well.

"Hi" he replied shortly.

"So-"

"You look beautiful Lily"

"Thanks but Peter bet you to it sorry" she said with a smile.

"No… he didn't. He told you that you look nice. I told you that you're beautiful"

He smiled at her, that grin that made her heart melt, and it was melting right now.

"Oh… ah thanks, again. You look pretty er, great too!"

He grinned and shook his head.

"So how's Kalvin doing?"

"Er, Kevin? I dunno I only just met him"

James nodded. "I know"

"Potter I'm not dating him"

"Yeah, I know that too. Apparently you aren't so sure of you're dating anyone or not"

"James-"

He ignored her and walked off, and she glared at his back.

She sighed and walked off.

_Git_, she thought grumpily.

-

"Lily Evans. You look awesome tonight mate"

Lily grinned. Thank you very much Sirius. You look er… Siriusly usual"

"That's handsome right?"

Lily laughed. "You always take the time to make yourself "handsome" Sirius"

"I know, I know. Now tell me. Who's that punk that Becky brought with her?"

"Did you come over here just to ask me about that 'punk' or are you just interested in talking to me?"

"Both…"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know who he is. She hasn't introduced him to me yet"

"Cool. Seen Emm?"

"No. She said she'd be an hour late. Why?"

"Remus is looking for her. Probably wants to snog her senseless or something"

Lily smiled unsurely.

"Um, maybe. Maybe he just wants to see her"

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway I want you to meet someone"

Sirius held out his hand and a tall blonde girl took it. She eyes were a strange shade of violet and she had on a lot of make up.

"This is Veronica" he said and Lily stared at her.

"This is Lily. She's my mate"

"Nice to meet you" Veronica said but it didn't look like she meant it.

"Yeah you too. Listen um Sirius can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. I'll see you later babe"

Veronica watched them as Lily walked off and Sirius followed her through the crowd.

"What's up Lils?"

She turned sharply and glared at him.  
"What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"What about Becky?"

"Relax Lily! This is all just part of the plan! Becky will get jealous and she'll come running back to me"

"Sirius Orion Black you had better not be telling me that you're using this girl to win Becky back"

"I am telling you that Lily. Besides, I can have a little fun with her and-"

Lily raised her hand; ready to slap him but someone from behind grabbed it before she could hit him.

She snatched her arm away and pointed at Sirius angrily.

"You arsehole! She is not going to come running back to you Sirius! The least she will do is call you a man whore! And trust me she can do a hell of a lot worse! And using that girl as, as some plan? Becky wants to know that you love her Sirius not that you're going to get the next air headed bimbo to make her jealous"

Sirius stared at her.

"Well she's got some random dude so why can't I?"

"Because she is obviously trying to make you jealous but why stoop down to that level when you could just tell her that you love her? Sirius… don't you think that maybe she invited that 'random dude' here just to see whether you would fight for her and prove that you love her?"

Sirius gaped at her. "Well what am I gonna do about Veronica?"

"Just… tell her you don't want to be with her or, or something. Tell her you're sorry for bringing her here in the first place but tell her she can stay"

"Lily… I don't know"

"Do you love Becky?"

"Of course I do!"

"Prove it"

"How?"

"You'll figure it out" Lily said and turned and walked into James who was standing behind her. It was obviously him who stopped her from slapping Sirius. "Sorry" she muttered before walking off towards Becky.

James stared after her, and sighed.

He had wanted to apologize for his attitude earlier but she had just walked off so he sighed.

"You'll get her soon mate" Sirius said patting his best friends shoulder.

"You know you and I are in the same boat?"

"Er… we're in a boat?"  
James rolled his eyes and walked off, over to Peter and Remus.

-

"Becky-"

"Oh hey Lily! Lily this is Russell, he's ah, he's my new boyfriend. And Russ, this is Lily. One of my best friends"

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you" he said sticking his hand out and Lily shook it.

"Becky-"

A song came on and Russ grinned.

"Let's dance Beckles"

Lily cocked an eyebrow and Becky flushed red.

"Um, okay! See you later Lily, promise"

"But Becks-"

"It can wait can't it?"

Lily opened her mouth and shut it.

"Yeah, it can"

"Great!" Becky said and walked onto the floor with Russell.

"Excuse me Miss. Evans but there is a young man here wanting to apologize for his behaviour earlier. He was a little mad and said something he shouldn't have and he is very, very sorry" Lily smiled and turned around and James stood there smiling too.

"Oh, I was really hoping it was Mr. P. Rongs. He was really growing on me"

James chuckled.

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah I guess so"

He smiled.

"Lily-"

"Oh hi James! Lily! Fancy seeing you here!" James turned and he froze. Carly was standing there, smirking.

Lily frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked glaring daggers at her.

"Oh well this is my second job and I was asked to work tonight. When I found out that you were going to be here I just couldn't resist"

James groaned as Lily stepped towards her.

"Well maybe you made a mistake"

"I dunno, you're dad is looking pretty fine tonight"

Lily looked as if she was about to punch her but said; "My dad doesn't want sluts like you Carly".

Carly looked a bit surprised and James look worried.

"Oh really? Well how about you ask him that"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. He just said some _very _inappropriate things to me last week"

"Like what?" Lily was staring at her as if she wanted nothing more than to slam her fist into her face.

"Don't listen to her Lily she's just stirring" James said trying to pull her away.

Lily ignored him.

"Oh just that I was a very pretty girl and that if I ever needed some hot sex than I could just call him"

Lily launched towards her but James grabbed her and by now a few people had actually just stopped and was watching them. Remus, Sirius and Peter made their way over, including Danny.

"But I told him that if I did want sex than I could just call James"

Lily tore herself away from James with so much force he was shocked. She jumped on top of Carly, bringing her down to the floor and was punching her so hard it wasn't funny. Carly flipped over and grabbed Lily's hair and Lily screamed and Carly punched her jaw once and Lily ended up flipping herself back over and punched her again. James ran forwards and grabbed Lily off of Carly and held her away.

Lily was breathing heavily and Carly stood up.

"And you know what?"

Lily stared at her, struggling against James and then Carly smirked. "I got him into bed before you did!" Lily let out an angry yell and because James was holding onto her she kicked Carly instead. James pulled Lily back further and Carly just laughed.

Danny walked over and grabbed Carly by the arm and dragged her out of the restaurant.

They saw him say something to her and then saw her say something back and smirk.

-

"Hey, whether you like it or not, James doesn't want you! He never will Carly and until you realize that you're just going to make a complete fool out of yourself"

"Oh, I think Lily did that. She looked a bit psycho actually"

Carly smirked and Danny glared at her.

"No one likes a bitch Carly"

"Funny, James did"

"Yeah, um notice the past tense in that sentence?"

"Huh?"

"He did like it. But then he met Lily, and realized that he liked her better than you and you just can't handle that"

"Yeah right"

"Carly you go around ruining other people's lives just so you can feel better about yourself. Just forget it alright?"

Carly scoffed and Danny turned around and walked back inside.

Carly looked at Lily through the window and smirked and Lily glared right back at her. Carly stood there smirking until Sirius said; "Let's take her to Heather and see if she an get patched up" James nodded and looked at Lily who was still glaring at her enemy and James sighed and pulled her along with him.

Heather sighed as she rushed over and Lily's mother shook her head disappointedly.

"I expected more from you Lily, I really did"

Lily watched her mum walk off and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Heather asked as she took Lily into the girls' bathroom.

"Fine" she said quietly and Heather used her wand to heal her bruises.

-

"Lily… Hey. Remus told me what happened are you okay?" Emm asked half an hour later. Lily was sitting at the bar next to James and was drinking vodka. Lily glanced at her.

"Yep. I'm fine"

James looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry about what she said Lily. I really am and-"

"You know what? I really don't know what made you sleep with her in the first place"

Lily stood up and James did too.

"You know why, I told you"

"Yeah, but that might have been another lie" Lily walked out of the restaurant and James followed at a run.

"Lily-"

"Go back to the party James"

It was pouring rain and they were both getting wet.

Lily kept walking; looking up at the sky occasionally.

"No. I'm not going back until you hear me out"

Lily sighed and stopped.

"I don't care what you have to say James. Just, go back and leave me alone"

Lily kept walking and James followed her and when they got about one block away he grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"Why can't you just bug off?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Well then why don't you just go find Carly and have sex with her and then be happily ever after?"

"Because I don't want Carly, I want you"

"Is that it?"

Lily turned away from him and James sighed.

James looked at her, and said; "you know, my pride says yeah, that's it. Just walk away and let Lily deal with the fact that she's clearly threatened by a sexual relationship. But my heart says, just forget about your pride you idiot. You love this girl. And even if you're going to catch pneumonia, your ass is going to stand out here in the rain till you convince her to forgive you. So come on, Lils, just meet me half way here"

Lily sighed and turned to him. "Why should I James? Why should I?"

"Because I'm sorry. Because I love you. And because you're looking really hot standing out here in the rain and I'm thinking I have to kiss you"

Lily looked down and then back up at him and smiled. "Well, if you have to".

James grinned and leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him.

When they pulled away Lily smiled at him.

"I love you"

James kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too"

They hugged each other for awhile before Lily pulled back and kissed him more passionately.

-

"Hey Becky. How… how are things?"

Becky turned and saw Sirius standing there and she swallowed.

"Um, good. You?"

"Okay I guess. I've been missing you though" Becky sighed and closed her eyes.

"I want you to know something-"

"Hey babe. Here's you're drink"

Sirius looked at Russell as he passed a glass of wine to her.

"Thanks" she said smiling at him.

"Sirius, this is my boyfriend. Russell, this is… my… this is Sirius"

"Her ex" Sirius said gripping Russell's hand tightly. There was a moment as the two tried to crush the other's fingers until Becky said; "What have you been up to?"

Russell pulled his hand away and Sirius smiled at Becky.

"Oh nothing much. I brought a girl here, but told her that I made a mistake and shouldn't have. She cried and I felt bad"

"Oh… not like you, normally you would have kept her here" Becky smiled at him and he gave her a strained one back.

"Yeah well people change right?"

"Right"

There was silence for a few minutes before Sirius turned to her and said; "Wanna dance?"

"Oh I'd l-"

"Actually I told her I'd dance with her after we got our drinks" Russell interrupted, putting a protective arm around her.

Becky frowned. "Russ, it's okay"

"I know its okay. So you, Sirius, you can go get that girl you brought and dance with her"

Sirius glared at him.

"Hey listen here _mate_, you don't own Becky, and therefore you can't tell her what to do"

"Sirius" Becky said warningly but he ignored her and glared at Russell.

"I'm not you're mate. And she doesn't want to dance with you. And I don't tell her what to do; I just protect her against man whores"

"Russ!" Becky said staring at him, shocked.

Sirius looked at Becky. He winked at her and said; "I'll see you in you're dreams Becks" he turned and walked off, smirking.

"What did he mean by that?" Russ demanded staring at her.

"What? I don't know! He was just joking!"

"Well it didn't sound like he was joking"

"Well he was! I'm sorry but that's just Sirius for you! Don't let his name fool you, because Sirius definitely isn't serious"

Russ snorted and Becky rolled her eyes.

"Do you have wet dreams about him or something?"

"What the hell? Russ! No I don't! And besides, guys have wet dreams"

"Well you could have one. I mean you're close to a guy! You practically wear guys' clothes and you don't wear make-up"

"Well you must be pretty blind because I'm wearing a sodding dress and make-up you're sod!"

"Hey don't call me a sod!"

"Don't call Sirius a man whore than!"

"Oh so is this what it's really about?"

"NO!" Becky shouted angrily at him. "I really don't know what I was thinking, going out with you"

"Well he sleeps around with girls so he must be a womanizer!"

"Well you would know wouldn't you?"

Russ stood there in silence, shocked and unaware that people were staring.

"Well what's you're problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that my "boyfriend" " (Becky made air quotes when she said 'boyfriend') "goes around calling my-"

"Ex"

"Friend a man whore! And plus you treat me as if I'm you're… you're property or something!"

"Well you're _my_ girlfriend Becky! _Mine_!" Russ said staring at her as if she was stupid.

"No Russ. I _was_ you're girlfriend"

The room was deadly silent and Becky walked straight past him and out the door and Sirius sighed.

Russ turned around, going a bit red as some people shook their heads at him, and a few even muttered things like; "Bossy people these days" or "Idiot, acting as if he owns her or something". Russ strode out the door, and then Sirius rolled his eyes and got up and left, even though Peter told him he shouldn't incase he made it worse.

-

"Hey! Beckles!"

Becky groaned as she kept walking until he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I'm sorry okay?"

Becky stayed silent, staring at him.

"Becky just say it's okay".

"No, because it's not okay"

"Yeah it is. I said some things I shouldn't have said and I'm sorry".

Becky shook her head and turned away.

"Beckles, please".

"Okay, number one: Don't call me Beckles. It's the dumbest name I've ever heard of. And two: Leave me the hell alone"

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"Not you that's for sure! I mean, who was I kidding, going out with you? I shouldn't have dated you in the first place"

"Well… we had fun right?"

Becky snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, heaps of fun".

"Exactly what I was thinking. Why don't we forget about this and go find a hotel room?"

Becky laughed but before she could say anything Sirius said; "Hey how about _you_ forget about that disgusting suggestion you made and piss off? She doesn't want you"

Russ shook his head and turned around. "Man you are really ticking me off right now".

"So much to make you get the hell away from here?"

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere unless Beckles comes with me"

Sirius burst into laughter.

"Okay, listen. She hates the name Beckles and it is the dumbest and stupidest thing I've ever heard. And I'm pretty sure she wants you to leave her alone" Becky stared at him, looking surprised.

"Come on Becky, let's go"

Becky raised her eyebrows.

"Okay"

He grinned and Sirius stared at her.

"Okay so you're obviously not getting the picture. I don't want to be with you, I don't want to hang around you and I sure as hell don't wanna sleep with you so get lost"

Russ gaped at her and Sirius smiled proudly.

"Wipe that smile off of you're face!" Russ said to Sirius who grinned even wider.

Russ grabbed him by his shirt collar and thrust him up against the wall.

"Stop smiling you son of a bitch!"

"There's no need to bring my mamma into this git" Sirius replied and Becky smiled as she tried to pull Russ off of him.

"Russ get off! Leave him alone!"

Russ turned to her and laughed. "Whatever".

He turned back, his fist ready to punch Sirius but frowned. Sirius wasn't there.

"What the-"

"Looking for me bitch?" Sirius asked pushing Russ against the wall and Russ yelled in shock.

Sirius turned him around and punched him in the jaw.

"That's for calling me a man whore you man whore"

Sirius punched him again.

"That's for not treating Becky right"

Becky grinned and Sirius punched him again.

"And that… that's for trying to sleep with her after she told you to leave her alone"

He punched him yet again and said; "and that's for trying to sleep with her in the first place"

Russ' nose was bloody and he'd split his lip.

Sirius smirked but it was soon wiped off when Russ threw a punch at him and got his jaw.

Just as he was about to fight back, James jumped in and pushed Russ back into the wall and punched him in the eye.

"Stop hitting my friend!" James said angrily and Lily turned to Sirius who was spitting out blood onto the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. He deserved it too by the way"

"Why, what'd he do?" Lily asked frowning curiously.

"Tried to sleep with Becky, called me a man whore and acted as if she was his property"

"He tried to sleep with Becky?" Lily repeated staring at him.

Sirius nodded and Lily went over to Russ and slapped him, hard.

"OW!" he said clapping a hand to his cheek as James kept him leaning against the wall.

"Don't try to sleep with my friend ever again!" Lily said grabbing Becky's hand and pulling her into the restauraunt. Becky was grinning, feeling happy that Sirius had fought for her honor, as well as Lily and James.

James stared at Russ.

"Get out of here and stay away from my cousin".

Russ ran off, looking back once.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" James asked and Sirius shrugged.

"Who cares?"

James grinned and put an arm around his mates' shoulders and walked back into the restauraunt.

-

Hours later…

"Hey Remus" Emm said smiling and looking up at him as he walked into his apartment.

"Jesus Emm!" he said, jumping back slightly.

She grinned.

"How, did you ah, get in here?"

"Well, I used my muggle credit card"

He smiled and shook his head. "Come here"

Emm ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You know our wedding is in two months? Ah! I get to go dress shopping, organize everything…"

"You do realize it's going to have to be small right?"

Emm nodded. "I know. But I don't care because at least I'll be married to you" he grinned and kissed her softly, but pulled away.

"What's up?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Er, nothing"

"Yeah right! You have that face that says you want to tell me something but you don't want to"

He sighed. "There's no use hiding it from you"

Emm frowned and sat down on the chair at the bench.

He sighed again and looked at her.

"When I was seven years old, my father had angered one of the biggest and most feared werewolves, Fenrir Greyback"

Remus paused and Emm nodded for him to go on.

"I don't know what he did exactly, but whatever it was, it seemed pretty bad. I snuck out one night, down to the forest behind our house. I was just walking along the path when I heard a noise. It was footsteps, and I looked around but couldn't see anyone. So I kept going, all the while getting the feeling I was being followed. So I kept checking, looking behind me, over my shoulder etc. I jumped at anything that I heard or moved. A twig that I stepped on snapped, the bushes kept blowing and it wasn't that cold. I checked over my shoulder again, and I could hear heavy breathing. There was nothing there"

Remus sighed and Emm frowned.

She waited a few seconds before asking him what happened next.

"Well, I turned back around and there was this massive, big thing, and I couldn't see what it was and I walked closer towards it, I was curious, and suddenly it jumped up, and I saw that it was a werewolf. I turned around and ran as fast as I could, but he was behind me, not to far away. I was screaming, yelling for my parents and I heard the back door slam and realized that I was getting closer to leave the woods.

"I looked behind me and Greyback wasn't anywhere near. So I stopped to see where he was, which was a stupid mistake because the next thing I knew, I was in pain, immense pain. When I turned back around I realized that he was biting my arm so I started yelling at the top of my lungs. Dad came running towards me, brandishing his wand and he stung the werewolf, and my mum came and grabbed me and saw that I was bleeding pretty badly.

"They took me to hospital and that was when I found out that I was in a life-changing situation: I would be a werewolf for the rest of my life and that there was no cure discovered at the time"

Remus sighed and glanced at Emm who sat there, looking confused.

"W… what? Are you telling me that you're… you're a WEREWOLF?" Emm shouted and Remus recoiled.

She glared at him and he nodded slowly.

"So that's what you've been doing every month? Turning into a sodding werewolf and pretending that you're mum AND you're grandma were sick?"

Remus nodded guiltily.

She glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep it a secret from me Remus?"

"I, I was afraid! I thought you'd be scared of me and that you'd never talk to me again and I didn't want that to happen! I was afraid that you's stop loving me when you found out that I'm a monster"

Emm stared at him, and looked even angrier.

"You are not a monster Remus! And you know what really hurts? Even more then the fact that you _lied_ to _me_?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders and looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"What hurts me the most is the fact that you would actually think that I would hate you. And I cannot believe that _you_ of all people Remus could actually lie to me!"

"Yeah but Lily told me that I should tell you and-"

"Lily knew?"

Remus cringed.

"And James, Sirius and Peter"

Emm sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"How did they find out?"

"They figured it out, just like Lily. But Emm don't go getting mad at her, or any of them! I made Lily promise me that she wouldn't tell anyone, and you know Lily keeps to her words, so I trusted her and-"

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Emm! What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"Well if you do then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was hard enough seeing their faces whenever the full moon came around and I couldn't bear to see yours as well! I didn't want you to pity me and I didn't want you to have to deal with it"

"Why not?" Remus we are getting married in two months. We have to learn to tell each other everything and trust each other! That's what marriage is about! Looking after one another, trust, love all those things!"

"I know that!"

"Oh, do you? Because I'm not so sure about that!"

"I looked after you by keeping it a secret from you so you wouldn't have to worry about me! You already had to deal with the wedding and you're parents and with my condition it would have made things harder. I trust you with everything! Even my secret because I know you won't tell anyone, but hey if you want to tell Becky then you can because she can't be the only one in this group that can't know about it. And plus, I do love you. I love you so much and that's what scared me the most about coming clean with you. I love you, and I was scared of you leaving because I can't let you do that, I need you, I want you"

Emm stared at him.

"I love you too Remus, so, so much! But you know the Ministry is going to stop us from getting married and-"

"So we'll elope! We'll invite a few of our friends and-"

"My family won't accept this Remus you know what they're like"

"Well, you get Lily and Becky as you're bridesmaids, I'll get the other Marauders as my best men and we'll get a priest and we can get married"

Emm thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah! We don't need a big, fancy wedding anyways! We have each other, and our friends and that's all we need"

Remus smiled back at her, "you just said 'anyways', that's not a very you thing to say".

She chuckled. "What are you gonna do about it?" Remus shrugged and she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips.

"I know what I can do about it" Remus wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled.

-

Lily sat up as she heard tapping on her window. She frowned and walked over and opened it, and ducked just in time:

A rock came flying in and just missed her forehead.

"What the-"

"Lily!"

It was James, and he was whispering, obviously he didn't want to get caught by her father.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked leaning on the edge of her window, making sure her voice was kept low.

"Truthfully, I couldn't sleep"

She grinned. "So you thought you'd come over here, bash me up with some rocks and leave a bruise on my head and then tell me you came over because you couldn't sleep?"

He smirked. "I didn't hit you and you don't have a bruise. I just wanted to hear you're voice".

Lily couldn't help but smile, he could be so sweet at times, and also annoying.

"Well you've heard it"

"And I was also wondering if I could sleep over" he added and looked over towards her parent's room.

"Oh… well I guess you'd better climb on up then huh?"

"Yep, you bet" he said and he did just that. Lily stepped back and he climbed through and then shut it.

"Hey" he said turning around and she rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

When they pulled away, James pulled her into a hug.

"You've got goose bumps all over you're arms" Lily said running her fingers over the said bumps.

He chuckled. "I've been standing out there for about an hour"

"Oh my gosh, really? I'm so sorry!"

James smiled. "Lils, relax. I was joking. I was only out there for five minutes".

"Must've been pretty cold" Lily said smirking.

"Oh, trust me it was. But it was worth it" James shrugged and Lily cocked her eyebrows.

"How so?"

"Well I'm here now aren't I? You know… in you're _bedroom_" he said grinning and turned around to look at the painting on her wall. It was a portrait, of Chum.

"Did you draw that?"

She shook her head but remembered he couldn't see her.

"Nope. Did you?" He chuckled and shook his head, his messy hair flying all over the place.

"No I didn't. I can't draw to save my life"

"Well, I guess you can make up for that" He turned to her, and cocked one of his eyebrows. She smiled and pulled him closer and kissed him, and pushed him towards the bed.

His legs hit the end of the bed, and he fell back onto it, Lily on top of him. She was smiling and he raised his eyebrows.

"Er-"

"Shut up and kiss me you loser" she said and kissed him again.

He pulled away this time and stared at her.

"I… um are you… er sure? I mean you really want to and everything and-"

"Well if I didn't want to then I would have made you sleep on the floor"

"Smart arse" he muttered and smiled. She rolled her eyes and said; "Sarcasm is only one of the services that I offer".

His grin grew wider and wider by the second.

"Well, what other services do you offer?"

She laughed softly. "You'll just have to wait and see".

"Tease" he muttered and she slapped his arm.

"Weirdo sex craver"

James gaped at her.

"I don't crave sex!"

"Then what are all those porno mags that I found in you're room?"

James just stared at her, looking confused.

"Under you're bed" Lily added with a mysterious smirk.

"Oh ah, those porno mags" Lily nodded and sat up.

"If it makes anything better, those aren't mine. They belong to Sirius, he gave them to me when we broke up but I never looked at them. And when did you go snooping in my room?"

"The other day" Lily replied and He frowned.

"When?"

"I already told you, the other day"

She was trying not to laugh at his annoyed expression.

"Okay, different question now. Um, why were you in my room?"

"I was looking for Sirius' black g-string"

James made a disgusted noise.

"S…Sirius has a black THONG!"

Lily made hushing noises and looked at her door and James gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but did you just say that Sirius has a black thong?" James said; whispering this time.

Lily chuckled. "Actually it was the thong he bought for Becky's birthday but since they broke up she returned it and he was all mopey and took it into you're room, along with the porno mags and-"

"Okay this is the grose part isn't it?"

"Yeah, actually it is. He was gonna tell me about it but I told him if he continues his freaky little pornography story with me then I'd have to castrate him"

"Oh, you're good. I never, ever wanna get on you're _evil_ side"

"Why say evil when you can say bad?"

"Because I'm about to find out you're er… _naughty_ side"

Lily laughed and James rolled over on top of her and started tickling her.

"Argh! Shhh! My parents will hear us!"

He just laughed and tickled harder.

"LILY? What's going on?" she heard her fathers voice yell from his own room.

"Um, nothing! Freckles was just doing this weird scary dance move thing and it was funny!" Lily called back and James started kissing her neck.

"Well do you want me to come in and sort him out?"

"I…oh… I mean NO! I have it covered!" Lily tried to wiggle out of James' reach but it was impossible as he started nibbling her ear softly.

She pulled the front of his shirt and pressed her lips against his and he pulled his shirt off and threw it at Freckles' cage, blocking his view…

-

James smiled as he watched Lily breathe in and out in her sleep.

He loved watching her sleep; he hadn't done it in a long time.

He sighed as she smiled a little in her sleep.

He looked around her room, and saw his shirt on Freckles' cage and grinned as he remembered the night before.

He looked back at Lily and saw that she was still asleep. He leaned over her and checked the time and it read 9:27 am.

He groaned, he had to get to Auror Training at ten.

He got up and grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed. He pulled his shorts on and then got his shirt. As he put it over his head, he heard Lily say; "Oh so it was a one night stand huh?"

He started and turned to look at her, feeling a bit hurt.

"I would never do that to you Lily. I promise and-"

"I know. I just had to hear you say that" she grinned and he walked over to her.

He sat on the bed and sighed.

"I have to get into the Ministry. The first official day of Auror Training, and if I don't make it on time then Moody will fry my arse".

"Oooh, I wouldn't wanna be around to see that"

He smiled and she pulled him into her arms.

"You're gonna do great, really great"

He looked into her eyes and said; "if you say so".

Lily shook his head, and saw a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes.

I know so"

The look in his eyes was gone in a second and he shook his head.

"Damn girl, what are you doing to me?"

"No, no, no. The question is, what are you doing to me?"  
She smirked and gave him a cocky smile and he chuckled and leaned forwards and pecked her on the lips.

"You'd better go before my parents hear something and come running in, and screaming their heads off at us of course but only after knocking the door down".

James sighed and shook his head and looked back at her.

"Hear what? This" He leaned forwards and pushed her back onto her bed, rolling on top of her and nibbling her ear making her laugh.

-

"Thanks for taking care of me Sirius"

Becky smiled at him, as he stood in front of her door.

He had let her stay at the Potter's house the night before because she ended up drunk.

He smiled back at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Anytime"

She chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're a good friend, you really are" she buried her head into his shoulder, and because of doing that she missed the sad, hurt and confused look on his face. "I dunno what I'd do without you".

"Yeah… me too" he said as she pulled away.

"Well I'm gonna go rest, I have a killed headache and remind me to never drink again"

"Never drink again" he said and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, see you later smart ass"

He grinned and walked off down the path and turned at the end of it.

"Becky?"

But she had already gone, the door was shut and he heard the lock click.

He sighed sadly.

"I love you"

-

"Good morning honey! Did you have a good sleep?"

Lily yawned as she sat down at the breakfast table and her father greeted her with the usual.

She nodded and smiled.

"The best"

She grinned even wider and her parents glanced at each other, worriedly.

"Oh, ah you okay?"

She nodded and spread the Nutella onto her toast, smiling dreamily.

"So, you're mother wants to take you shopping today" he dad said as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh that's nice" Lily replied not even listening.

"_I love you, you know that?"_

_Lily grinned and kissed him passionately._

"_I know, and I love you too"_

"_Good, 'cause you'd better"_

_She chuckled. "Well you'd better go, before er… Moody fries you're arse"_

_He smiled and winked._

"_May I say I had the _**best**_ sleep last night?"_

"_Oh really? Well so did I"_

"_Lily! Breakfast!"_

_Lily groaned and sighed grumpily._

"_Hey, turn that frown upside down alright? I'll see you later"_

"_LILY!"_

"_COMING!" Lily said shouting back and startling James, who was sitting on the edge of her window._

"_Promise?"_

_He crossed his heart and Lily smiled. "Cross my heart" he winked and climbed down, and Lily sighed happily as she watched him hurry over to his own house, jumping the fence._

_She heard a thud, and James saying; "OW! Sodding fence!"_

_Lily burst out into laughter as he got back up and practically ran over to his window._

"Lily… Lily… Lily honey, are you alright?"

Her mother stared at her daughter with concern.

She nodded, grinning goofily.

"She's gone mental or something!"

"Oh Jane! Relax; she probably just had a really good dream that's all"

Jane Evans stared at her daughter suspiciously.

"Isn't that right sweetheart?" her dad asked and Lily nodded in his direction. "An awesome… _dream_"

"I'm gonna go watch TV" Lily said after a few seconds and got up and walked into the lounge room, her mother watching her the whole time.

"There's something going on with her and I'm going to find out why, even if it is the last thing I do".

Mr. Evans snorted at his wife's chosen words and she glared at him.

"Sounds like a good plan love" he said, catching the look she was giving him.

"And I'm going to get the help from my partner in crime" Jane said walking over to the front door.

Mr. Evans shook his head and smiled and picked up the newspaper and began to read it, all the while Lily had been smiling happily as she watched _The Notebook_.

-

"Lily's being acting… weird all morning" Jane said in a hushed voice as Sirius walked past.

Heather and Jane were sitting outside the Potter house on lawn chairs.

"Define 'weird' please" Heather replied glancing at her friend.

"She's had this, this goofy smile on her face, she keeps zoning out, she's watching romantic movies, she's-"

"Love sick?" Heather suggested and Jane snorted.

"Oh please! Lily, love sick?" Jane laughed but Heather shook her head.

"Don't be so quick to think eighteen year olds can't be in love, you did get _married _when you were _seventeen_".

"Oh hush. I just don't think it's possible. Lily wears army pants and doesn't mind getting dirt on her clothes. She spends her time helping her father in his tool shed when she's not with that son of yours and-"

Jane broke off as Sirius walked past again and flashed her a grin.

"She just doesn't seem like one to be in love"

Heather chuckled and sighed.

"Jane, Jane, Jane. If it helps, James has been the same way this morning. He was actually singing 'It's a Wonderful World' this morning in the bathroom"

Sirius, who was nearby burst out into hysterical fits of laughter as he remembered walking past and hearing his best mate himself.

"Sirius! Are you eavesdropping?" Heather asked and she smiled charmingly.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Jane asked and he poked his tongue out at her.

"I'll be on my broom if you need me" Sirius said, wanting to get away from Heather who was glaring fiercely at him.

"Looks, let's just look into this before jumping to conclusions about Lily being in love, and overly happy and grinning goofily, and James acting overly strange by singing and-"

"Oh my god" Jane said staring at her best friend.

Heather's eyes were as round as galleons.

"Do you think they're back together?" Jane asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Heather replied mysteriously and winking.

**A/N:**

**Uhoh. Heather and Jane are onto them now!**

**Well I ****loved this chapter, mainly because Lily punched Carly and then got with James (YAY).**

**So, I haven't updated and how's this?**

**LMOHMISAO is going to be on hold for a while due to my responsibility to AVON. I promised myself that I'd only write AVON and focus on that. But then I got the idea for my other story and yeah. I feel bad so I'm devoting my time to AVON now. So LMOHMISAO is on hold. But don't worry, there's a six week holiday coming up soon so there's still hope.**

**Thank you so much to the reviewers, and although this is getting off a bit slow, I'm going to make the chapters shorter so that there's MUCH more chapters. Er, actually I'll try but I can't promise anything. :)**

♥ **ALWAYS,**

**LilyHeartsJames**

**P.S:**

**Those who've read my recent profile owe me ten bucks:**

**My **dumb** science teacher **DID **write that I need to read my notes at home. Actually he wrote that I refused to but hey, what the hell. He can't MAKE me! **


	7. CHAPTER 6

_Avoiding Voldemort Or Not, a.k.a AVON_

**Author: ****♥ **LilyHeartsJames ♥

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters, places and things. Becky is owned by LilyHeartsJames. All One Tree Hill scenes are owned by Mark Schwan, who writes them. The plot also belongs to LilyHeartsJames.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to my mum, who does everything for me. Without her I don't know where I'd be. Uneducated of course because I wouldn't get up in time for school if it wasn't for her. So, yes I dedicate this chapter to my mum.

**Notes: **Well, I really, really appreciated ALL of the reviews! I was SO happy to get them all I was just smiling through EVERY single one. So thanks to you guys I decided to put this next chapter up quicker.

Also, Friday will be my last day of Year Nine. ARGH! Then I'll be in Year Ten and I'll have to do my school Certificate and yeah. Scary stuff! But even better I'll be out of school in a couple of days and then it'll be HOLIDAYS! So more time for updating. You should be very happy.

Also, I accomplished my fear of snakes!

I TOUCHED ONE! It was today, and don't worry it was tame and it didn't bite me. But I was eyeing it the whole time and to tell you the truth, it felt like rubber. I'm still a little afraid but I still touched one. But if someone tried to get me to hold it or put it around my neck, then I'd have to get violent and kick 'em in the balls, no matter what their gender is. So be warned.

-

**Chapter 6:**

"You know what we can do tonight?" Becky asked as the three girls walked upstairs into Lily's room.

"What?" Emm asked grinning.

"Pranks on next door"

All three girls wore identical looks, looks of pure evil.

"You know, if Becky didn't come tonight then it wouldn't have been as fun, no offence Emm" Lily said wrapping an arm around her happy friend who shrugged.

"No offence taken. 'Cause I kinda agree"

"Well how about we chuck our stuff in you're room and then go hang out at the mall?" Becky asked happily.

"It's six thirty" Emm told her as if she was a little slow.

"So?" Lily and Becky said at the same time.

Emm put her stuff next to the door and Becky chucked her things on Lily's bed, which always happened when they had sleepovers at the Evans' house. Emm's gear on the floor and Becky's on the bed.

"Well would you're mum allow it?"

Lily frowned. "I don't know. Maybe"

"Let's ask"

The girls went back downstairs and found Mrs. Evans in the kitchen making chocolate chip muffins.

"What're you three up to?"

The three shrugged and then Lily asked; "Mum can we go to the mall?"

Emm gave her a look, and Lily hastily added; "Please".

Her mum sighed and appeared to be thinking.

"Well all right, but be home at eight"

Becky hugged Mrs. Evans and then ran over to the door.

Lily and Emm thanked her and hurried after their best friend.

"Whoa, hold up there speedy!" Lily called out and Becky slowed but made gestures for them to hurry up.

"C'mon! Quick we have to get there!"

"It's like a ten minute walk from here to there, we'll be there in no time" Emm replied and Becky groaned.

"I have to get there on time"

"Why?"

"Well the stores will close soon won't they?"

The two chuckled and followed their friend who was still in the lead.

-

"Wow, look at these trackies! They look totally awesome!" Becky said holding a dark blue pair up to her and checking herself out in the mirror.

"They are so you" Emm said coming up behind her.

"Where's Lily?" Becky asked and Emm rolled her eyes.

"Men's section looking at baggy t-shirts"

Becky chuckled.

"Well what are you gonna buy?"

"Lip gloss"

"OH MY GOD!" Becky said loudly, causing people to look over in alarm.

Emm scowled, Becky was always loud even when she didn't mean to be (**A/N: **_Kind of like me…_).

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, but what is it with you and bloody lip gloss? You're like obsessed!"

"What is it with you and trackies or you and Quidditch?"

"Oooh burn" Lily said walking over.

"Touché" Becky said, smirking at her friend and Emm smirked too.

"What'd ya get?" Becky turning to the red head.

Lily smiled as she showed her best friends her grey shirt which had white writing on it and it read: '_SARCASM is one of the services I offer_'.

Becky nodded approvingly.

"That is very true"

Lily shook her head and smiled as she remembered saying that very sentence to James a few nights ago, she'd seen that shirt and loved it straight away and then saved up for it.

Emm saw her face and said in a sing/song voice; "Somebody's in lala land".

Lily shook her head again and sighed.

"Got what you want?"

"Uhuh I got-"

"Cherry Lip Gloss. AGAIN!" Becky said interrupting her.

Emm rolled her eyes.

"Well she's getting trackies AGAIN!"

"Look who's the loud one now" Becky commented as people stared at the three girls.

They all laughed, when suddenly a couple of guys walked over.

"Hey" A brown haired one said to Becky who raised her eyebrows.

"No I don't think so. Dude, when I reject you, you're going to go off with you're little friends, laugh this off, get wasted and then go home. But when you do arrive home, don't go dreaming about me because even you're fantasy of me doesn't want you"

The guy looked taken aback and muttered; "Sorry I just came over to say 'hi' and stuff".

Becky snorted. "Yeah… right.

The black haired one looked at Emm.

"How you doin?"

"Fine" she replied sighing.

"Wanna get a drink?"

"No. Sorry to crush you're dreams but I'm actually engaged"

"A fox like you? Wow, that's impressive, a little fast though don't you think?"

"Dude you're like totally missing the message. She doesn't want you" Lily said staring at him.

He looked at her.

"Cute shirt, I have one the same, you got it from the guys section"

"Cute jeans, I swear I got the same pair, from the girls section" Becky said smirking.

The guy blushed furiously.

"Well… I got these from the guys!"

"Well, why don't you prove it?"

"How exactly can I do that?"

"You can't, and that's the good thing. You see, you can't prove it and I can continue thinking that you wear girl's clothes!"

"But they aren't girl's clothes!"

"Well, are you gonna prove it?"

"No because I don't exactly think that it's any of you're business"

"Right, well then what Lily wears is none of you're business"

He stared at her as the three went and paid for Emm's lip gloss and left the stores, laughing about the little situation.

"I have a fantasticness idea" Lily said suddenly.

"What?" Becky asked excitedly.

"Let's get hotdogs!"

"With mustard!" Emm added, at the same time as Becky.

"No way! NO!" Lily shouted and they shook their heads.

"Ever since you were two-"

"I've hated it! And yeah, I'm allowed to! I mean… all I did was tell Petunia to stop complaining, and crying, and whining and whatever else she did and I got mustard on my tongue and dad had to scrape it off with a blunt knife because I couldn't spit it out and it burnt my tongue! I've hated it ever since!"

"You make it sound so innocent! You told her a lot more then just to quit complaining" Becky said, a smirk evident on her face.

"Okay… so maybe I said a few choice words which I will not discuss with you but… what the heck, its cheese and sauce for me" Lily said, and then ordered, paid, and waited for her friends whilst taking a bite.

"Mmm, you two don't know what you're missing out on" Lily said teasingly, taking a slow bite and looking as if she was in heaven.

"Haha, quick! Someone get me a blunt knife! My tongues burning!" Becky said loudly and the girls laughed as they walked over to a seat.

When they finished eating, a song started to play and Lily suddenly squealed.

"Do you guys know what song this is?"

Becky and Emm sat there listening before screaming loudly.

"It's our graduation dance song! AHHH!" Becky screamed and she and Lily got up and started dancing.

Emm laughed, and shook her head. She looked at passersby who frowned at her two crazy friends.

"I don't really know them, they poisoned me and practically made me hang out with them!" she said and the person hurried away.

"EMM! Come dance!"

"Yeah bitch; you don't know what you're missing out on! This is FUN!" Becky screamed waving at Emm to come over.

"Oh, what the hell!" she ran over and joined in with the dancing.

Flashback-

"Hey Lily! Come dance with us! This is the last dance of the night and you've been dancing with my cousin for the WHOLE night! We know you two are crazily in love, which we would never have believed last year but anyways come dance with you're best friends who you love so much!" Becky said holding out her hand.

Lily turned to James.

"Do you mind?"

He smiled and winked.

"Not at all. Go be crazy"

She laughed and took Becky's outstretched hand and danced with screamed when the song came on.

"I know this song" Becky and Emm said, and Lily looked at them.

"I love this song!"

_**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**_

_**[1**__** - As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**_

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

_**[Repeat 1**__****_

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

_**[Repeat 1 (3x)**_

Lily wrapped her arms around her best friends. She would remember this night for the rest of her life…

-End of flashback

-

"Whoa! That was totally awesome! Did you see that old dude who joined us?" Becky asked an hour later as they longed around lazily on Lily's bed.

Well, Lily was on her bean bag but the other two were lying on their tummies and facing her.

"I know! He like used his stick to keep him standing and almost whacked me over the head!" Lily said laughing along. Emm smiled and sighed, looking troubled.

Lily noticed the look and said straight away; "What's troubling you Emmy?"

"Don't you mean, soon to be Mrs. Remus Lupin?" Becky asked teasingly.

"Er, actually you two had better get up in time, and also um… have good dresses which are actually clean… right Becky?"

"Righto Captain!" Becky said saluting her but Lily frowned even more.

"What for?" she questioned and Emm looked down at the floor and then back up at her friends.

"Remus and I are getting married tomorrow"

There was a deadly quiet silence before the two hyper girls burst out laughing.

"Yeah right!" Lily said straightening up.

"No, guys I'm serious. We're getting married tomorrow, at ten thirty, and you two had better be ready, and don't laugh this time" Emm said glaring at them.

"Oh my god" Lily said, staring at her.

"Emmy! Tomorrow? Why? How?" Becky asked sitting up and staring open mouthed at Emm.

"Tomorrow at ten thirty, why, because we can't get married because the Ministry wouldn't let us anyway, and how, we have a Minister, five fabulous guests attending and er… Remus and I will be there and-"

"Emm this is bizarre! You, getting married? What happened to waiting and what do you mean by, 'the Ministry won't let you two get married', you two are perfect for one another!"

"I know; but Remus is a well… He's a werewolf"

The atmosphere was stony, Lily had frozen and looked a bit nervous, and Becky looked confused.

"Okay, so care to fill me in? Remus is a werewolf?"

Emm nodded and glanced at Lily.

"Not a surprise to you though is it?"

Lily stared at her best friend and opened her mouth to say something but then shut it, and resembled a fish.

"It's okay, you were doing Remus a favour, and I know you Lily and you're not one to spread people's secrets, so it's okay" Lily nodded slowly and Becky said; "wait, how did Remus become one, and how the HELL do you two know?"

"Er… Remus told me two nights ago and Lily well… was a smart cookie and figured it out".

"Oh, so I don't have to pretend that I don't know anymore?" Becky asked and both girls stared at her, surprise written all over their faces.

"You know? For how long?" Lily asked feeling confused.

"You didn't answer my question" Becky replied smirking.

"He was bitten as a little boy. Now how long?" Emm asked; a deep frown upon her face.

"Er, well you see I kind of… heard James and Sirius talking about it one summer. In our fourth year and I didn't want anyone to know, and Remus doesn't even know that I know"

"Jeez, you'd think they'd be a bit more careful" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah… okay what the heck, back to the wedding. Emm are you out of you're mind? What're you're parents gonna say?" Becky asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but this is what I need to do, I want to"

Lily nodded, understanding.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride Miss. Vance"

Emm smiled and hugged her, and whispered her thanks.

"And you're going to have the _best_ bridesmaid!" Becky said smirking.

Lily coughed but Becky ignored this.

She coughed again, and again.

"And Lily will be the best flower girl" Becky added and they all laughed. "She can throw little lilies down the aisle"

"OKAY! Leave my name out of this _Rebecca_!"

They laughed again and then Emm, who was the first to stop said; "What about you and James?"

Lily stared at her for a second, thinking quickly and then went with the only thing she could think of saying:

"What about us?"

Emm glanced at Becky who was biting her nails and watching Lily at the same time with interest.

"Well… you two have been pretty close lately, and on top of that you two have been eyeing each other, and not to mention the secret snogging sessions the two of you share" Emm said happily, watching Lily squirm.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about woman" Lily said, laughing nervously.

"Sirius caught you two the other day, in James' room snogging"

"Okay! So what of we were snogging, I mean it's not a crime right?"

"Oh my god! Argh! So you're dating him now right?"

Lily blushed and looked away.

"Yes, I am. And I'm happy, and it's different then before because-"

"Oh my golly gee goshness Lilian Jane Evans! You totally slept with James! My _cousin_!" Becky yelped and dived off the bed and landed on top of Lily and they both laughed.

"Becky get off of me! And no… I didn't sleep with him…"

"Oh, don't lie to me little girl! I'm one of you're bestest best friends ever! If I didn't know you then I would totally pass this off and not care, but since I just happen to be then I can not pass it off without you answering. Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Lily asked, trying to play stupid.

"Argh! Jesus-"

Emm glared at her and then Becky sighed.

"Did you sleep with my cousin?"

"Would you kill me if I did?"

"No… now answer the god damn question! Did you or did you not, have sex with James Potter?" Becky and Emm were staring at her with such curiosity that she couldn't help but annoy them a bit more.

She started fake coughing and got up.

"I need a drink, I'm a bit parched"

She continued fake coughing as she left her room.

"Oh no Lily do not fake cough us!" Emm said as the other two girls followed her downstairs.

She grabbed three cans, past one to each of them and kept one for herself and went back upstairs.

"Lily… Lilian… Oi Evans! Please tell us! Come on! I'll tell you about when I slept with that creep who wouldn't leave you alone" Becky said in a pleading voice.

Lily shut her door and sighed.

"Yes, I slept with him… twice"

She went so red it was impossible to tell where her hairline was.

"Lily! Little Lily! With my cousin? Oh god! Was he good?"

The other two stared at her, looking disgusted.

"He's you're _cousin_" Emm emphasized.

"Oh yeah… so was he? I'm just asking you what you thought about him"

"Well… he's the only one you know so… I dunno! But it was kinda…"

"She loved it" Becky and Emm said in unison.

"Okay… a promise is a promise. Spill the beans beatch" Lily said sitting on the mattress that was on the floor. It was the one either Becky or Emm would sleep on.

"Well… it was a couple of days after you dumped him and he wanted you still and he kept following you and creeping you out a bit. So… I went up to him one day and told him that if he left you alone then I'd do it with him. And he agreed. So I did, and I didn't like it but I was doing it for my little Lily. So I didn't complain to anyone. But he didn't keep his end of the bargain. And Remus knew about what I did and then went after him and yelled at him and hexed him. He spent the night in the Hospital Wing. But he still wouldn't leave you alone, hence the whole 'Astronomy Tower' incident and yeah. You were safe after that. And I was proud of myself for protecting you"

Lily stared at her friend, and few tears slipped down her face.

"But why didn't you tell me Becks? Why'd you keep it a secret?"

"Because I knew that if you found out then you'd blame yourself. And I knew it wasn't you're fault and I didn't want you to blame yourself about the choice _I_ made. I wanted to protect you Lils. From that jerk, from being hurt, and from you blaming yourself. Because I did it for a reason, and it was to look after my little sister"

Lily smiled and hugged her tightly, her tears falling thick and fast.

"Emm also kinda slapped him twice. And then punched him… but after kicking him in the groin" Lily stared at Emm in bewilderment.

"Emmy? Oh my god! _You_ used violence against that creep? Wow… Guys I feel so loved!"

They smiled as Emm squeezed her hand.

"Anything for my bestest best friends"

They all smiled at each other happily.

-

"So Lily, how surprised was James when he saw you at the Ministry for Auror Training?" Becky asked smirking.

Lily chuckled. "Well since I deliberately didn't tell him that we'd be working together sort of he was pretty surprised. First he yelled at me for not telling him about it and also because it was too dangerous and-"

"Wait… he does realize that he's doing Auror stuff too right?"

Lily chuckled for a second time in the past two hours.

"I did tell him that, but he just said that it was beside the point"

Becky snorted and Lily smiled. Emm walked back into the room and Becky wolf whistled. "Love the pjs"

Emm blushed a bit and looked down at them.

They had little fluffy puppies on them, such as Pugs, Border Collies and Labradors.

Lily grinned. "I'm totally wearing my frog ones!" she jumped up, grabbed the mentioned pajamas and ran out into the bathroom.

When she got back Becky and Emm were laughing about something.

"What's going on buttchooks?" Lily asked, earning a couple of glares.

She shrugged at their expressions.

"We were discussing James' little spaz at the Ministry" Emm replied and Lily groaned.

"Little? After he yelled at me he told me to go home and find a job in which I wouldn't get hurt in. Like house cleaning. So I told him that just because he was a macho man and I was a woman didn't mean I couldn't protect myself"

The other two shook their heads sympathetically.

"But then he finally agreed to let me stay, and that the only reason he didn't want me to be an Auror was because he was afraid of me getting hurt on a mission, or losing me. So I told him that he'd never lose me. He cooled down after that"

They grinned. "Did he tell you that on your own or in front of everyone?"

"The two of us were discussing it in the café place" Lily replied shaking her head.

"Right… discussed things my ass. I bet you ten hundred galleons they got it on right in that café" Becky said and Emm frowned at her.

She shrugged and Lily said; "Yeah okay so we kissed, but then we had to hurry back before Moody discovered us. Apparently there can't be any inter office dating"

"Damn. That sucks" Emm said sadly and Lily nodded.

"But that's why we made out when we were alone"

They all giggled and then Becky said; "guys there's something wrong with Sirius".

Emm and Lily paused, staring at her and noticing the concern she had on her face.

"What do you mean exactly?" Emm asked, sounding confused and worried.

"Well he's just not himself. He's depressed" (Lily raised her eyebrows and Becky added) "Okay maybe not depressed but he's just so down lately. Ever since he stuck up for me against that idiot what's his face Russell he's been… yeah"

"Okay… well you's hung out after that. But did you's do anything?" Lily asked nosily.

Becky's eyes widened. "No! Well I was drunk and… oh my god! Maybe I kissed him! Argh! What if I did? Maybe I ruined our friendship! Oh god! I am such a bad friend and-"

"Whoa! Becks calm down! Maybe nothing happened at all, but there's a possibility" Emm said reassuringly.

"But I only want to be his friend. I might've given him a mixed signal and-"

"Maybe he knew you were drunk, you tried to kiss him, he pushes you away and says he doesn't want to harm you're friendship or whatever it is that the two of you have and now he just feels awkward" Lily suggested quickly so that the other two stared at her with confusion.

"Um… I don't think so. Oh my god! What if I did kiss him?"

"Well… was he a good kisser?" Lily asked teasingly.

"Not fair!" she said slapping Lily's leg and it went red.

"Hey! No fair Beckles!"

"Oh it is on now girl!" Becky grabbed her pillow and whacked Lily with it, who grabbed hers and whacked her friend in return. Emm stood up and Becky and Lily both charged at her, and she fell on the floor and grabbed her pillow and shouted; "PILLOW FIGHT! Get off me bitches! This isn't fair, you're cheating!"

She was right, both girls were whacking her over the head, Becky yelling; "Ding dong the witch is dead!" and Lily shouting; "Somebody get water! She's a witch, she's supposed to melt!" and they just all laughed while bashing each other over their heads or their backs or anywhere on their body. They let Emm up and the three had a full blown pillow fight.

-

"Yo fellow Marauders check this out! The girls are having a pillow fight!" Sirius said beckoning the boys over.

James glanced over and grinned at the sight.

"Wanna go over and have a guys against girls fight?"

"Well that's totally unfair since there's four of us and only three of them" Peter pointed out logically.

"You could always join their team if that's a problem Petie" Sirius said smirking.

"Ha ha!" Peter said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How about we just go over, climb the window James uses so much and surprise them?" Remus suggested and the other three boys looked at him.

"Why is it that the innocent dude of this group gets the best ideas?" Sirius asked grumpily.

"Probably because I'm not all that innocent. Don't let the halo fool you, it's being held up by devil's horns" Remus said and the boys laughed.

"Let's get over there and show them who the king of pillow fights is"

"Who's the king?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Marauders" the other three answered and hurried over, bringing their own pillows along.

-

When Lily woke up the next morning it was to find that feathers were all over the place, and that some were in her mouth. She spat them out and saw that someone was missing. Sirius was sleeping next to Peter, who was next to Becky who was lying next to the bedside table. Remus lay close to Emm, and their hands were inches from each other.

Lily checked the clock and saw it was seven o'clock.

Then she noticed that James was the one missing.

She got up and went downstairs and found him sitting with her father at the kitchen tale sipping coffee and talking.

When Lily entered they looked up and smiled warmly.

"Good sleep?" her father asked drinking from his cup.

Lily nodded tiredly and sat next to James and yawned.

"Oh ah, that reminds me. I have to go to work in an hour and you're mum left early to go visit her mother and father. And I'll be joining her after work. I would invite you to tag along but because you don't get along with them because they hate the fact that you're a witch then I thought you could stay with James… and his family. In a _guestroom_"

Lily smiled at her dad.

"Okay. That's fine with me"

The phone rang the moment she finished her sentence and she stood up and answered it.

"**Hello?"** she asked, frowning.

"**Hi freak, get me mum" **Lily rolled her eyes. Her _darling_ sister.

"**I'm terribly sorry Petunia but she's gone to see Nan and Pop. You know, the ones you turned against me. But dad's here"**

"**Well get me him then" **Petunia's voice sounded bossy as always and Lily handed their father the phone.

"Who?" he asked frowning.

"You're other daughter who loves me _so_ much" Lily said sarcastically.

He sighed and walked into the lounge room with the extension.

"Hungry?" Lily asked and James glanced at her and smiled.

"Starving"

"Good. But I'm not letting you anywhere near the stove. Remember last time? Almost killed me"

"Mhmmm… you left you're present from Becky and Emm. I'll bring it round later"

"Oh! I forgot about leaving it at you're place!" Lily said grabbing out a frying pan.

"That's okay. So did I until I found it a couple of days ago"

Lily smiled and he walked over and leaned against the bench.

"Specking of a couple of days ago, are you sure you want to join the Auror team? I mean it's highly dangerous and-"

"James David Potter if you ask me that one more time I'm gonna kick you in the butt"

"Do it then, go on. I dare you" Lily did it and then he smirked and said; "You could use you're hand"

She rolled her eyes as she put the pan on the stove and cooked the eggs and bacon in it.

James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm just worried about you. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are bad guys… they could hurt you and I can't let that happen"

She smiled softly.

"James… I'm really glad that you care about me. But I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides, those Wizards might be bad but… I can take them on. I took on Voldemort"

He smiled too, and sighed. "I know. But I want to know that you're safe. And I can't know that until you're in my arms"

He kissed her head and she sighed. "You're distracting me"

He chuckled. "I'm good at that aren't I?"

"Yes you are. Now hush before-"

"What's Voldemort? And what the hell are Eath Deaters?"

Lily and James sprang apart and stared at her father.

"Dad! I'm um making breakfast! See? And don't worry I won't burn the house down and-"

"Lily answer my question"

Lily sighed. "I think we should sit down"

Her father did so, and so did she. James stood by the stove and listened as Lily explained to him.

"Well dad you see, not all Wizards and Witches are good. Some are bad. Like this Voldemort person and his followers, who are called Death Eaters and they go around hurting people, and even worse killing them and-"

"Does he have anything to do with you're training?" Her father asked softly.

Lily glanced at James who gave her a look that said; "don't look at me".

Lily looked back at her dad.

"Yes, it does. I'm being trained, along with James, to defeat him, and Death Eaters. I'm trying to make the world a better place and-"

"Lily I hope you can understand when I say that I don't want you to continue working for the Ministry"

Lily stared at her father, her face resembling shock.

"Dad I can't! I'm in! I'm helping my world, and you're world!"

"How can he attack 'our world'? It has nothing to do with him!"

"He hates Muggles and Muggleborns. I'm doing this job so that I can protect the people that I love. You and mum are two of those people I'm doing it for. Even Petunia. We may not be best friends but she's still my sister. And for everyone else. My world, you're world… our world. They're all rolled into one. Muggles, Wizards and Witches. The only difference is that Wizards and Witches have magical powers, whereas Muggles don't. But I'm trying to protect you dad. I love you too much to see something bad happen to you"

Mr. Evans closed his eyes for a moment or two before reopening them.

"Alright. But promise me this: You will be careful and look after yourself. Understand?"

"Completely. I swear, I promise" Lily said nodding and smiling at her father.

"When were you going to tell me about being taken hostage by this Voldemort fellow?"

The atmosphere in the kitchen had grown deadly quiet.

"How'd you know about that?" Lily asked finally, breaking the silence.

"James' father filled me in. And that's why I'm afraid of you doing this. I'm afraid of losing you"

Lily smiled, and remembered James saying that same thing. He was afraid of losing her too.

"You won't lose me. I promise. Cross my heart"

Her father sighed and hugged her.

He turned to James.

"You'll look after her for me?"

"Of course I will. You can count on it"

He smiled at James.

"You're a good man James. Just make sure you locate our front door from now on. And ask before sleepovers. And for the record, I never believed for a second that sweet innocent little Freckles was going feral"

Lily chuckled.

"Ah… that's kind of because he wasn't going beserk at all"

"I know. Be careful you two" he said with a smile and went back upstairs.

"He's right you know" James said from the stove.

Lily walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood facing her, his back to the stove.

"About what?"

"Freckles isn't a feral thing. He's the most innocent thing on Earth"

She laughed.

"That's true"

Meanwhile…

Freckles flew around, twittering and bouncing off the walls of his cage, hooting loudly and going absolutely crazy.

Next to the cage was a half eaten Chocolate Frog, sitting on a wrapper and Freckles was flying around like a hyper crazy weird bizarre owl.

Sirius threw his shoe that was lying on the floor and it hit the desk, making a loud bang and fell back to sleep almost instantly.

"Idiotic owl" Becky murmured in her sleep.

"HE ATE MY CHOCOLATE FROG!" Remus shouted and everyone was awake after that, hitting him with a pillow.

-

"The foods burning" Lily said looking at it and before any damage could be done, James lifted the pan off of the stove and Lily turned it off. He sat it back down and smiled at her.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yep. I know"

He stared at her, waiting and she grinned.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"I was just debating about whether I should slap you or not"

"Ha sodding ha" James said kissing her passionately.

"Just because I gave you two permission doesn't mean I want a front row seat" her father grumbled walking in. They pulled away, grinning at each other and the three sat down and ate breakfast were not long after they were joined by everyone else, and they all had a happy breakfast despite needing more chairs, but with a flick of Lily's wand there were plenty.

**A/N: Okay so it's a little late for a Christmas present but my brother's been down so I decided to hang out with him a lot. I still updated at night though! Oh and also I'm BACK! I'll be back for awhile. Thanks for the reviews guys, I definitely appreciated them. A bunch!**

♥ **always and forever**

**LilyHeartsJames**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**  
**_


	8. CHAPTER 7

♥ **Avoiding Voldemort or Not ****♥**

**Author: **Yours truly, LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter then by now I would have bought a mansion, bought a limo and gave a thousand dollars each to charities such as the breast cancer foundation etc. Therefore I don't own Harry Potter because if I did then I'd be rich.

**Dedication: **My little friend Ysolde. She was like my little sister but she's going to boarding school in Adelaide next year, and on her last day I took photos and had fun and most of all I cried. Yep. That's me. I dedicate this chapter to her because I'm gonna miss her SO much. XXX

**Notes: **Oh gosh guys, I really, really appreciated all those reviews! I really did! I loved every single one of them. Oh and just to clear it up, Becky slept with that Josh guy that Lily went out with I think in her fifth year. Yeah well that's who Becky slept with. Oh and Heather and Jane were just going on a mission to see whether James and Lily were actually going out, they weren't trying to break them up. One reviewer asked about that. :

Oh and anyone that hasn't reviewed APON could you please be an awesome dude and review? I have 198 reviews for it so far and was hoping to make it 200. I'd REALLY appreciate it!

So, let's get on with chapter seven!

**Chapter: **7

"Ok now who can tell me what will happen if you used any one of the three Unforgivable Curses?" Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody asked the group of Aurors in training. It had been three days since the sleepover and Remus and Emm had left town after their wedding to go on a little honeymoon and Becky had stayed at Lily's for two nights.

Moody looked around and saw no one volunteer, and said; "anyone?"

Lily raised her hand slowly and he nodded at her.

"You'd go to Azkaban"

He nodded again and wrote it on the board. James winked at her from across the room. They were sitting in a circle and due to James being late he had to sit across from her.

"Right now… yes Potter?"

Everyone turned to look at James who had his hand in the air.

"Well they wouldn't just go to Azkaban. They would also have to live with the fact that they used an Unforgivable on someone and they couldn't take it back and it would torment them, and that would be one of the worst things they'd have to deal with, let alone Azkaban"

Moody looked at him for a few seconds and nodded, looking impressed.

He turned and wrote that too on the board and James stuck his tongue out at Lily who repeated the gesture.

"Now, I know that some of you have an Auror in you're family so you'd know a fair bit so forgive me for giving information to the ones that don't know anything.

"Catching Death Eaters isn't just what being an Auror is about. It's about looking after you're world. It's about looking after one another and keeping everyone safe. It's also about Team Unity. An Auror isn't an Auror without a team. And it's also about CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted loudly and every single person in the room jumped.

"When we come back after the break, my assistant Kingsly Shacklebolt will help me show you all the jinxes, curses and anything you need to know. We are at war, and the sooner you all know about spells and anything useful the better. You are dismissed"

Everyone stood up and Lily walked out of the room and when she came out of the door she got the shock of her life because James jumped out in front of her and shouted "BOO!"

Lily glared at him and slapped his shoulder, hard. "What's you're problem you idiot? You scared the HELL out of me"

James smirked as they walked along towards the café. "That was my plan all along"

"Whatever. You suck you know that? And you went all competitive"

James shrugged. "Ah well someone had to. What do you want?" he asked when they got to the line.

"Uh… just a coffee. Oh and a chocolate chip muffin… please"

He grinned and shook his head.

"Anything else Miss. Evans?"

"Yes. Stop being a smart arse"

She turned and walked off over to a table and sat down and watched him. He smiled and when he got to the front of the line said; "Can I please have two coffees and two chocolate chip muffins please?"

"Sure can. You say 'please' a lot did you know?"

James nodded and looked at her.

"Yeah I can't help… Carly? What the HELL are you doing here? How many jobs do you have?"

Carly smirked as she got the things he wanted.

"I got sacked after that brawl Lily and I had. I only work here and at the ice cream store now"

"You know what's so funny? You just somehow end up in nearly all the places we go to"

"I know. Must be you're lucky day isn't that right James?"

James smirked. "It was until I ran into you" he grabbed his things and handed over the money and walked off over to the table.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked and James smiled.

"Er, big line up?"

Lily looked at him suspiciously but accepted her muffin and coffee.

"Wouldn't have something to do with a previous girlfriend and sex partner now would it Potter?"

James stared at her and she smirked.

"How did you-"

"I'm not blind you know"

James watched her and she sipped her coffee.

"Don't worry James! I'm not going to go and punch her… unless you want me to"

He shook his head. "You can only punch her if I ask you to real nice, since I can't"

Lily chuckled. "Yeah, wouldn't want to be a woman basher now would you? Imagine that… James Potter, woman basher"

"I can't imagine that Evans"

"No, neither can I"

He sighed.

"Eat you're muffin and stop annoying me"

"Gee thanks, you know for a Marauder you have such lovely manners" Lily replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

James rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm is a service that you offer"

"Of course! Without it I wouldn't be able to annoy you"

James groaned and Lily grinned.

"You're dad wants to see us after Auror Training" Lily said leaning towards him.

"And why would he want to do that?" James questioned suspiciously and Lily shrugged.

"No idea. He just said for us to go to his office"

James shrugged this time. "Probably wants to warn us against inter office dating" James said rolling his eyes.

"Inter office dating? Potter, Evans… is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Lily and James looked over and saw Moody standing next to their table.

"Oh crap" James muttered and Moody frowned at them.

"You's aren't dating are you?"

They shook their heads.

"No Moody. Um… we used to and then we kinda broke up but stayed friends and James' dad has some weirdo idea that we might actually get back together" Lily piped up and James had to stop from sighing with relief.

Moody stared at them suspiciously for a moment and then nodded.

"See you after the break" he turned and walked off and James let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

"Thank god you're a quick thinker"

She smiled at him.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have had quick come backs to all the insults you threw at me over the years"

James groaned and rested his head on the table.

"You suck you know that?"

-

"I totally cained you're arse today" Lily said as they walked along towards the Auror's cubicles.

James rolled his eyes at her. "You know I let you stupefy me"

"Three times in a row?" Lily questioned and James went red.

"I was going easy on you, and besides I got you on the last one"

"Yeah right!" Lily said punching his shoulder.

"Oh come one! Go easy on me!"

"I thought _you_ were going easy on _me_!" Lily shot back quickly.

"I hate you" James mumbled to himself.

"You keep telling yourself that but you and I both know that it's not true" Lily replied smirking and skipped off ahead of him.

"And she called me arrogant" he said in a low voice hoping she couldn't hear him.

"You know if you keep talking to yourself people will think you're mad"

"Shut it Evans!" James growled and she cackled evilly.

"Although you pretty much already are mad"

"Okay, that's it. You're gonna regret that!"

James chased her and she shrieked as she ran down into Danny's cubicle.

"DANNY! Help me! He's chasing me! I didn't do anything! I'm inno-"

Lily stopped in her tracks and froze.

Rufus Scrimgeour was standing there, talking to Danny.

"Gotcha!" James said from behind and pounced. They fell to the floor and got back up quickly and stared at Scrimgeour who raised his eyebrows at them.

"Er… hi" Lily said, hoping to break the tension.

Danny smiled and said; "this is my son James, and his friend Lily. Guys this is Rufus Scrimgeour, he's head of the Auror Department"

Scrimgeour nodded at them, and James said; "I know you! You're the one my dad hexed and stuff because you called me and Lily stupid!"

Scrimgeour blushed and said; "I wasn't thinking straight… forgive me"

James shrugged and looked at Lily.

"What?" she asked and James just shook his head and smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Danny.

"Um why did you want us here Danny? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, of course not! I just wanted to talk to the two of you"

Scrimgeour took this as his cue to leave and did just that.

"So-"

"Look dad we already know about the inter office dating thingy and we told Moody that we _did _go out but then broke up and that you think we'll get back together and that that was why you wanted to see us" James said this all in one breath and by then end of his sentence his father was chuckling.

"Ah… what's so funny?" Lily asked him and Danny smiled at her.

"I didn't call you in here to lecture you about that. I just wanted to know whether you wanted to go with me to see Abigail Stokes"

"Who?" James asked frowning.

Lily gave him a look and said; "the ten year old girl who was accused for killing her family, duh!"

"Oh! Right, er sorry" he said blushing red.

"I wanna go! We are so there!" Lily said and James cocked an eyebrow.

"Who said I'm going?"

"Me" Lily replied and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Um… well I kinda promised Padfoot I'd catch up with him and go out to the ice cream parlor. We were gonna invite you, Becky and Peter but yeah"

"We can go straight away, as soon as we get back I promise!" Lily said pleadingly.

James sighed.

"And don't you want to know the girl who we're trying to prove is innocent?"

"Tried to prove, we stopped trying" James said and Lily sighed this time.

"Yes but still! We can try again! And maybe people will listen to us this time! Come one, what do ya say partner?" Lily asked holding out her arm.

James glanced at it.

"Deal" he replied and they bumped fists.

Danny grinned.

"Great let's go!"

"Uh, wait. Where are we going?" Lily asked curiously.

"The questioning room. I had two Aurors bring her in"

"Does she still think that she killed them?"

Danny nodded sadly.

"Yep. But I think she might be starting to regain some of her memory back"

Lily stared at him as they walked down to the questioning room.

"Really? I mean, are there like signs or something?"

Danny looked at her. "She keeps saying that she killed them but the next second she says she didn't"

James looked at his father in interest.

"Really? So she could just regain it like that and tell everyone the truth and then get out of prison?"

"It doesn't work like that James. Everyone knows that she keeps saying she killed them. But as soon as everyone finds out that she's saying she didn't do it… well… people will want to make a story of it, some won't believe her and some will. Some might actually think she's gotten bored in there and is just trying to get attention. But who knows? This is life. Not everyone have the same opinions"

James and Lily nodded and then stopped next to Danny who looked in through the window.

A little girl who looked about eleven was sitting there, looking miserable. Her hair had grey strands and her face looked stressed and tired. She kept glancing nervously around the room.

"That poor girl. We have to get her out of prison! She doesn't belong there! We have to prove that she's innocent!"

Danny stared at er, as well as James and James said; "Lily you don't want to get too attached".

Lily stared at him as of he was crazy.

"I'm not going to! I swear! I just… think she deserves better then being in prison for something she didn't even do"

"You don't know that" James replied and it took her by surprise.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't believe that she's innocent or-"

"No! I didn't mean that! But that's our theory. And I want to believe our theory but what if we're wrong huh? What of she did?"

"You sound as if you doubt the possibility that she could be innocent"

"Lily… I'm just trying to see it logically. I know you want to believe she's innocent and so do I, but what if we are wrong? What if she did do it?"

"We are not wrong! How could a ten year old child know how to perform the Dark Mark?"

"Her father was a Death Eater" Danny said unexpectantly.

"What?" Lily snapped staring at him in disbelief.

James' eyes were wide and Danny sighed.

"Not many people knew, but I think he did it to protect his family. He was one of the least Death Eaterish people I knew. I think he was forced into it. Join, or lose you're family. That's the way it is lately. So he joined and I'm guessing he wanted to back out, but Voldemort wouldn't have that, especially when he had a few Death Eaters in the Ministry. But he couldn't afford to lose one if he wanted to over power the whole Wizarding Community and rule over everyone. And I think Stokes got cold feet and Voldemort took revenge on that. And didn't want to be blamed for it so he blamed the little girl, knowing that a few people namely Aurors or members of the Order of the Phoenix would know about Stokes being a Death Eater and think that the girl learned dark magic from her father"

Lily stared at Danny and sighed.

"What is wrong with Voldemort? Why does he have to do this? Killing people left and right all because he wants to over rule the entire world?"

"Because he enjoys watching people suffer… and get hurt" James said and looked at Lily.

"I believe that she's innocent. Trust me Lily I do. But there are some people out there that think she is guilty. And they won't change their minds. And you need to know that" James added and Lily sighed.

She nodded and said; "Of course I trust you. I'm sorry for saying you didn't believe her I guess I just didn't want to believe that there might be a small chance that she's actually guilty. I'm really sorry"

"Hey, it's okay" James said and hugged her.

Danny gave him a look and muttered; "Moody at nine o'clock" James pulled away and looked at Lily.

"You okay?"

She nodded slowly and Moody said; "Potter!"

"Yes?" James and Danny said at the same time.

Moody shook his head at James and said; "senior. Scrimgeour has just informed me that there's another Death Eater raid. They're killing Muggles and they've gone into the hospital and taken people hostage a few blocks down from here. It's called 'St. Radcliffs' and we need you down there now. I already have a few others going but-"

"I'm going to" Lily said shocking them all.

Danny shook his head.

"No, Lily you have to go home"

Lily shook her head.

"My dad works there"

Danny and James stood there, staring at her with pity.

"Don't look at me like that. Nothing's going to happen. And besides, I want to help"

"Evans you can't. You're not a fully trained qualified Auror and-"

"I don't care! Just like you said Moody, we're in war. And you need all the help you can get and I'm willing to help. I want to!"

Moody looked as if he wanted to take back his words.

"Fine. But if you're parents finds out I let you-"

"You won't have to worry about _my_ parents. Just most likely Heather" Lily said with a smirk and Danny nodded at Moody.

"That's true"

Moody sighed.

"Go, but Potter-"

"I'm going to"

"No you're not! You go home right now and-"

"If you think I'm gonna let Lily go on her own then you don't know me at all" James said interrupting Moody and glaring at him.

Moody seemed to be thinking it over.

"Besides Moody if you send me home there won't be anyone there to make sure I stay put"

"You're mother will be" Moody replied glaring at him.

"Yes, but then she'll find out that Lily's gone and you know what will happen then"

Moody grumbled and then said; "Fine! But you're risking you're necks, both of you"

"We'll be fine" Lily replied and they followed Danny.

"I'll round up some more people!" Moody shouted after them.

Danny nodded and Moody added; "And I'll be there soon!"

-

Lily had never thought it would be this bad.

Muggles were running everywhere. Screaming their lungs out, crying, shouting and yelling. Calling out to loved ones. There were so many. But Lily could tell who the Death Eaters were.

They were wearing black hooded cloaks, and masks just like the ones Lily and Remus wore when Voldemort had taken her.

Bad was an understatement. She couldn't think of a word to describe it properly. Other then horrible, terrifying, terrible… she couldn't think of words worse then those at the moment, she was keen on helping out.

"Alright, don't go too far. Stick together and don't split up. Good luck" Danny said rushing over to fight a Death Eater who was dangling a woman upside down so that her dress flew over her head and he got a good view of her underwear.

Lily gave him a disgusted look and saw another Death Eater heading for Danny.

"STUPEFY!" Lily shouted pointing her wand and the Death Eater was blasted off his feet and smashed into a wall.

James gave Lily an appreciative look and said; "Come on".

He took her hand and they ran out into the street, leaving the alleyway which they had Apparated into.

A woman was screaming out for her husband, who was lying under a ton of bricks. Lily and James stopped and Lily charmed the bricks off of him and the woman looked at her as Lily rushed over to see if he was breathing.

"I've got a pulse. Don't go to St Radcliffs. People are being held hostage there. Take him to another one and he'll be fine"

"Thank you" she said and helped her husband up and hurried off.

"Lily look out!" James yelled pushing her out of the way as a curse flew right in between them.

Lily smiled at James and hurried off and he followed her, not wanting to be split up but soon he had no choice: A Death Eater had blocked his path and James began to duel with him.

It took five minutes for him to conquer the mentioned Death Eater and he was on his way again, looking for Lily.

"Lily!" James called, looking around.

There was no sign of the red head anywhere so he continued shouting her name.

-

Lily stunned another Death Eater who was advancing on a little girl in a corner. Cords flew from her wand as she tied him up and used Wingardium Leviosa to make him over down into another alleyway.

Lily ran over to the little girl who had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. She was crying and Lily kneeled down in front of her.

"Hi my names Lily"

"I'm Charlotte" The little girl replied and Lily smiled at her.

"Are you alright?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I can't find my daddy"

"Okay Charlotte how old are you?"

"Six"

Lily nodded and helped her up.

Lily looked around and saw a lot of people hurrying away.

"Um, so tell me what does you're dad look like?"

"He's tall and has brown hair like me and has green eyes and-"

"What clothes is he wearing?"

"A brown sweater, blue jeans and black shoes"

"Okay, where did you last see him?"

"He hid me in here and then he ran off down that way" Charlotte informed her and pointed to their left.

Lily turned and saw a Death Eaters heading towards them.

"Go back where I find you and I'll come back for you" Lily told her and a scared look crept onto her face.

"But that's what daddy said!"

Lily stared at her for a second before telling her that she promised her.

Charlotte nodded and ran back to her hiding spot and Lily turned back to the Death Eater.

"Impedimenta!" He shouted but she blocked it quickly.

"Stupefy!" Lily yelled but he blocked it this time.

"Incarcerous!" Lily ducked out of the way and the spell hit a Death Eater that she had no idea was there.

The Death Eater was tied up and the other was still firing spells at Lily.

Either missing or having them blocked by the fiery red head who was starting to get annoyed.

"STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA!" Lily shouted pointing her wand at him.

He blocked the first but wasn't so lucky the second time around.

He fell to the ground and Lily ran over to Charlotte.

"Look out! There's a man behind you!" Charlotte yelled and Lily turned, ready to hex but found that it was James.

"Lily there you are! I was worried!" he said as she put her wand down and hugged him.

"I lost you and couldn't find you! What's going on?"

"I found Charlotte being advanced on by a Death Eater, got him. Then this one showed up, he ended up getting one of his own and then I got him. Where's you're dad?" she asked sounding worried.

"He's back there. But we have to get out of here. We need to help some more"

"What about Charlotte?" Lily asked.

"Where are her parents?"

Before Lily could answer Charlotte spoke up.

"My mum died when I was three, my dad ran off to help fight"

James looked at her sadly.

"How long has he been gone for?"

Charlotte shrugged. "A while"

James sighed.

"We can't leave her" he said quietly to Lily who nodded.

"And we sure as hell can't bring her with us out there" Lily said nodding at the street.

James sighed and sat beside the little girl, who scooted away from him.

"I don't know you. Stranger danger" she said and Lily laughed and James looked bewildered.

"I'm James" he said and Lily sat next to the girl, leaning against the wall.

"Charlotte this is my good friend James. He won't hurt you, I promise"

Charlotte nodded and looked out at the street.

"I want to go home" she whispered and tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks.

James looked at her and pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay. It'll be over soon" James said soothingly as she cried into his chest. James sat her in his lap and Lily couldn't help but smile as she watched James hug Charlotte.

"I miss my daddy"

Lily watched her, and wondered whether her own father was alright. He'd come home from her grandparent's house a day before but her mother was still up there. She was spending a few more days there.

Lily felt like crying herself, but knew that if she did she would never stop. And she didn't want to scare Charlotte anymore then the little girl was.

Lily sighed and James looked at her.

"He'll be okay" he told her and Lily nodded and looked out at the street as more people ran around.

"CHARLOTTE! Charlotte where are you?" A man yelled and Charlotte sat up straighter and looked at James.

"That's my daddy!" she said and she stood up. She looked at Lily who smiled at her.

"Daddy!" she called out and James stood by her protectively and Lily stood up too as the man Charlotte had described came hurrying over.

"Hey that's my daughter! Stay away from her!" he said as Charlotte hurried over and jumped into his arms.

"Its okay daddy, they were looking after me"

The man looked at them and his expression softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect her"

Lily and James nodded.

"It's fine. Just as long as she's okay. We have to get back out there so, we might see you around or something" James said taking Lily's hand.

"Wait!" Charlotte said and her father let her down and she hurried over to them.

She hugged James first and thanked him and he smiled fondly at her.

_Don't tear up now James_ he told himself. _You've only known her for about five or ten minutes!_

He watched as Charlotte pulled away and hugged Lily this time. Lily kissed the top of her head and said; "Bye Charlotte"

Charlotte waved and her father pulled her away down the street, away from the fight.

James looked at Lily.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Um yeah. I just… she was pretty cute that's all"

James nodded. "Yeah she was"

"Come on, we have to get back out there" Lily said and they hurried back out.

"This time, let's stick together" James said and Lily chuckled.

"You'd better keep up then"

-

Lily and James had run around hexing as many Death Eaters as they could. Thankfully they didn't get split up again and they ran past Danny a few times. He was an exceptionally good Auror Lily thought as she watched him fight three at once.

"James I have to go to the hospital"

"Lily are you _mad_? People are being held hostage there and-"

"Everybody is here fighting! There's no one there to save those people"

"Lils, I know that you're worried about you're dad, so am I! I know how much he means to you. But he wouldn't want you to go and risk you're life! He'd want you to be safe Lily"

"I'm not exactly safe here am I? I could get hit by any one of these lunatics and I could be killed James!"

"But that's not going to happen, because as long as I'm around I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

"James we weren't together before! We got separated! That's not exactly looking after me is it?"

"Well that's not my fault! I was fighting someone! I found you eventually"

Lily sighed. "I know… I'm not saying it's you're fault but…"

"But what?"

"How would you feel, if it was you're dad in there and I was telling you not to go in there? Huh? How would you feel?"

"Truthfully? I'd be pissed. But I'm just trying to protect you Lily! I love you, and even if that means keeping you safe by any means I'll do that! And you want to know why?"

"Why?" Lily asked, staring at him.

"Because I know that you'd do the exact same for me"

Lily continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before hugging him.

"I know that you keep saying that I won't lose you… but that doesn't mean I can't be afraid of it happening" James said softly when she pulled away. She kissed him softly and then stepped back away from him.

"James… I love you"

Lily turned on the spot and James stared around.

"LILY? Lily! Get back here Lily! Get you're arse back here NOW!"

James swirled around, hoping that maybe she had tricked him and had just Apparated behind him but she wasn't there.

"No… LILY!"

"James! Where's Lily?" Danny asked running over to his agitated son. The Death Eaters he had been fighting were gone. One was stunned and the other two had ran off.

"She's gone"

"Gone? Gone where?"

James could hear the fear in his father's voice.

"To the hospital. I have to go"

"No James, you're staying here"

"She's gone back dad! I have to go back for her!"

"Why? Other than the fact that you love her, why?"

"Because I know that she'd go back for me… and because I love her"

"James-"

But James too had spun on the spot and Apparated away.

"Dammit James!"

Danny looked around and saw a tonne of Aurors fighting Death Eaters and running around.

He sighed and did the only thing a Potter would do:

He Apparated away to the hospital to save his son, and the girl who had become a daughter to him even if he died in the process, he would bring them back.

**A/N: Oooh, a cliffhanger! Argh! Don't shoot me! Anyways, this was a pretty quick update, but don't thank me. Thank my HOLIDAYS! If it wasn't for them it wouldn't be so quick.**

**Well, don't leave mean reviews saying you're going to kill me for leaving a cliffy, or er… saying if I don't update soon you'll kill me. 'Cause I'll be sleeping with my torch and pitchfork so there! If I see an angry mob outside my house expect to be er… freaked out by this crazy weirdo who's brandishing her torch and pitchfork like she's gonna bash you with them!**

**Sorry, just went a tad weird there but that's to be expected from a person who goes OVER a tad weird 24/7. **

**Well, Audios Amigos! Hope you stay tuned!**

**ALWAYS and FOREVER**

♥ **LilyHeartsJames ****♥**


	9. CHAPTER 8

**Avoiding Voldemort or Not**

**Author: **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer: **Dude I'm only fifteen… when Harry Potter was first created I think I was like, in kindy or something. JK DEFINITELY created Harry Potter. I didn't even know how to WRITE my name let alone spell it.

**Dedication: **To… my animals. The ones that are dead and alive. I love you all.

**Notes: **Okay! I was so relieved to find so many reviews! Gosh, there were like a billion and they ALL made me smile! I made it OVER one hundred. This story will have MORE then APON. So thanks to all you reviewers, I appreciate you all. Thank you so much for making me smile.

Oh and just incase you're interested, I created a new story. But surprisingly, it's not a Lily/James one. Or Harry Potter for that fact. It's my firstest ever ONE TREE HILL story! It's a one shot, and it's about the fishing trip when Lucas and Keith became Blood Brothers. Do me a favour and take a look at it, and tell me if it sucked, if it was awesome, if it was okay, or if it was great. Actually any feed back would be awesome.

Thanks! Anyways onto the chapter!

**Chapter **eight of _Avoiding Voldemort or Not_

As Lily Evans stood staring at the hospital doors a thought ran through her mind.

What if her father had left work early? He was often doing that lately and there was a chance that he might have.

And there was only one way for her to find out before she went and got herself into trouble.

Thinking of her home, Lily turned left and Apparated away, not knowing that two people she cared about had just Apparated in front of the hospital and without stopping they hurried inside.

Lily walked up the path towards her front door, and her heart began to race. When she opened the door, she was expecting, hoping to find her father sitting in the lounge room, watching TV and wondering when his youngest daughter would be coming home.

As Lily walked into the house she soon realized that her dad wasn't watching TV, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Lily climbed the stairs and looked all over the house, even though her worst fears were telling her she was fighting a losing battle.

Sighing, Lily turned and Apparated once more to the hospital, this time determined to set foot inside.

-

Sirius Black and Becky Taylor walked along the foot path, talking and laughing about nothing in particular.

They seemed happy, and clueless about what was happening a street away from them, until they spotted a humungous crowd of people running and screaming.

A man and a six year old girl, both with chestnut brown hair were hurrying towards them.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Sirius asked politely.

"There are people everywhere. People killing people. And they… they have these light stick things and there's flashes of green and red and-"

"Shit!" Sirius exclaimed and Becky looked at him worriedly.

"Daddy" the little girl said tugging on her father's arm.

"What is it Charlotte?" the man asked his daughter who looked close to tears.

"What about James and Lily? Do you think they will be okay?"

"James… Lily" Becky whispered and Sirius' face went white.

"C'mon, let's go. We have to help. Sir, take you're little girl and get as far away from here as you can" Sirius instructed and the man picked his daughter up and hurried off.

Sirius and Becky turned and ran down towards the street that they could hear yelling and screaming from. They ran as fast as they could and pulled their wands out as they turned the corner.

-

"James be careful" Danny warned his son as they hurried through the hospital halls. Luckily they hadn't run into anyone, yet.

As they crept along silently, they heard voices coming from around the corner. James stopped dead and Danny looked around. He caught sight of a door a motioned for James to follow him inside.

They managed to get inside undetected and Danny looked out the small window that was on the door. "I think we've lost them"

James looked around the room curiously, and saw something that looked quite out of place.

A lonesome cup of coffee was sitting on the table; steaming rising from it but no one was drinking it. He looked around suspiciously and got a cold feeling, a feeling they were being watched.

"Dad we gotta get out of here, now" James said and Danny stared at him.

"Did you bring you're cloak?"

James looked at the ground, feeling stupid. That was of course a smart option. "I didn't think I'd need it"

Danny groaned and looked around at the room.

"That's great James. Has everything I taught you been a waste?"

"No! I just… didn't think I'd need it that's all. I'm sorry"

Danny sighed. "From now on keep it with you no matter what. Its times like these that we need to step up and take bigger responsibilities and think about safety"

"Dad?"

Danny turned to look at James.

"What?"

James paused for a second.

"I… I'm worried about Lily. We haven't seen her and what if she's been caught?"

Danny closed his eyes.

"Don't think like that, come on let's get going"

"No ones going anywhere" a voice in the dark corner said so suddenly James jumped.

Whoever the voice belonged to stepped out, and James glared at him.

Lucius Malfoy hadn't changed much since James had last seen him. Sure his hair was longer but his cold grey eyes hadn't changed one bit. They were dark, and cold and even had a red glint in them as they watched James carefully, never leaving his own hazel ones.

"What do you want Malfoy?" James asked glaring daggers at him.

"I was just enjoying a cup of coffee; at least until you showed up with you're pathetic muggle loving father that is"

"Well we'll be on our way then" Danny said, his hand on the door handle.

"You're not going anywhere"

"Yeah maybe so but incase you can't count, there's two of us, and one of you" James said smirking.

"Really? Well I guess you're the one that can't count Potter" Malfoy pulled up his left sleeve and pressed a long white finger onto his Dark Mark that was tattooed onto his left arm. As soon as he pressed it, a dozen people in long black cloaks appeared in the room, all brandishing their wands at James and his father.

"Seize them" Malfoy said lazily and James and Danny were grabbed by two Death Eaters from behind.

"What's the matter? To scared to fight us on your own so you had to get you're pathetic Death Eater friends to fight for you?" James taunted. Malfoy flushed a deep red and said; "Take them to the Dark Lord, I'm pretty sure he will be delighted to see them"

James and Danny were hoisted out of the room, and taken down a corridor.

-

Lily looked left and right before entering the hospital. She did so once again when she got inside. She kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her, and she didn't like it. She kept her wand held at the ready, which was what Moody had told them to do. Whatever happened, never relax you're hold on the wand until all the danger is past.

Lily hurried along the corridor, looking over her shoulder as she went.

The feeling of being watched never left her, and as she turned a corridor, she knew why:

There were two Death Eaters there, making out. Lily raised her eye brows and heard the man moan; "Oh Bella!"

Not wanting to be caught, Lily took a step backwards and walked into the wall.

She turned around and shrieked, it had not been a wall, it was another Death Eater.

"Er, hi" she said nervously.

She couldn't see, but she knew the Death Eater was smirking underneath his mask.

"Bye" she said and turned and ran as fast as she could down the opposite corridor.

"Will you two stop playing tonsil hockey and help me catch this little Mudblood?" the Death Eater yelled as he hurried in the direction Lily was going.

The other two broke apart and joined the chase as Lily hurtled along the corridor.

She turned right, and continued running flat out. When she turned another corner she found herself in a deserted corridor. She was breathing heavily but she didn't stop. She ran some more until finally she couldn't run anymore. She stopped and leaned against the wall breathing sharply.

"I lost them" she whispered as she turned and looked out at the corridor which was still deserted.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she dreadfully turned around.

"Hello Mudblood" Lily stepped back but was grabbed from behind.

"Argh! Let me go!" she yelled and struggled with her captor but they were too strong.

They dragged her down a few corridors, past a hall filled with people who were leaning against a wall and having a wand pointed at them by a couple of Death Eaters. When they saw Lily they began whispering until they were threatened to be quiet.

"The Dark Lord has been wandering when he would be seeing you again Mudblood" the one who had tapped her shoulder before said gleefully.

Lily sighed.

"The 'Dark Lord' is a pain in the-"

"We turn left here" The Death Eater holding her said to the other one. The Death Eater nodded and they walked along the hall until they were standing in front of a door.

They knocked and waited until told to enter.

-

"Sirius! Sirius wait!" Sirius stopped and turned to Becky.

"We have to help them Becky. There's no doubt about it"

"Moody will kill us"

"Well in times like these we need as much help as we get"

Becky sighed.

"I'm worried about Lily and James. What if they-"

"Becks stop worrying about the what ifs and worry about helping these people"

They hurried off again and as soon as they arrived they were bombarded with spells shot by Death Eaters.

"Impedimenta!" Sirius yelled, pointing at one nearby. The Death Eater fell back onto the side walk and didn't move again.

""Petrificus Totalus!" Becky shouted as Sirius began dueling with one.

The Death Eater blocked it and sent the Cruciatus curse at her but she ducked and it hit another Death Eater. She stunned the one who sent it her way, stunned the one who'd been hit with the unforgivable and stunned one who had been aiming at Sirius.

"This is some serious shit" she muttered as she ran off and dueled another Death Eater.

-

"So… Two Potters… Potter senior and Potter junior…" Voldemort cackled with evil laughter and looked at the two Potters who looked very much alike, besides the fact that Danny had a few grey hairs.

James glared at him and said; "where's Lily?"

"The Mudblood? I'm not exactly sure. I figured she'd be here by now but she hasn't been caught"

James smiled, despite the fact he was being held by a strong Death Eater who had foul breath and was breathing down his neck.

"Yet" Voldemort added but it didn't wipe James' smile off of his face, even though he began to feel even more worried.

There was a nock on the door and Voldemort sighed.

"Enter" he said lazily and the door swung open, and James felt like swearing.

Lily was standing there, in between two tall Death Eaters.

"Ah! The Mudblood! Nice of you to join us Miss. Evans" Voldemort said smirking. Lily was pushed roughly into the room by the taller one and the shorter one stepped in.

"My Lord, Bellatrix is bringing the Mudblood's father in"

"Thank you Lestrange. You may go"

The Death Eater dubbed 'Lestrange' bowed and left, shutting the door.

"My Lord, I must speak with you"

"Avery whatever you have to say can be said in front of these blood traitors… and the Mudblood"

The Death Eater sighed. "Bellatrix and Lestrange let this one" he shook Lily roughly.

"Leave her alone" James snarled glaring at Avery.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow in interest at James but turned to Avery.

"Go on"

"They let the Mudblood escape"

"Okay let's get this straight" Lily said angrily. "Stop saying 'the Mudblood' as if I'm not here. It's weird"

Voldemort seemed to think this over and decided to ignore her.

Avery continued. "Bellatrix and Lestrange seem to have their minds on other things when they should be doing their job. I found them just now, and then I had to chase Evans"

Lily smirked.

"I see. I shall talk to them about it, possibly even punish them. Thank you for informing me Avery"

Avery nodded and the door opened and Bellatrix sidled into the room holding Mark Evans.

Lily's face drained of its colour and Bellatrix walked over to Voldemort.

"I have the Mudblood's father My Lord"

"Thank you Bellatrix. And may I add you're lip sticks smudged"

Bellatrix blushed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"No, no. Here" Voldemort said pointing to her right cheek.

"No my left you're right" He said rolling his eyes.

Danny gave the pair a weird look and Voldemort shook his head.

"Well isn't this lovely, all of us here together" Voldemort said looking around the room and smirking.

"Yay" Lily muttered sarcastically but if Voldemort heard her he didn't make any signs to indicate that he had.

But James and Danny had. Danny gave her a look that simply told her to shut up and James smirked at her.

"Now… Miss. Evans I have a little matter I'd like to discuss with you"

"And you went through all of this, just so you could discuss a 'little' matter?"

"Yes I did. Now I ask the questions, you answer truthfully"

"Or what?" Lily asked glaring at him.

Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"If not you're father dies"

Lily didn't say anything and stayed silent.

"Well? Do you agree to the terms of condition?"

Lily glanced at her father who watched her with a scared look upon his face.

When she looked back at Voldemort, her face had pure hatred all over it.

"I have no choice do I?"

"No I'm afraid not" Voldemort replied happily.

Lily sighed.

"Let us begin"

-

"Black! Taylor! What the hell are you two doing here?" Moody asked storming over to them.

"Helping. We were nearby and heard the commotion so we decided to help out" Sirius replied as he and Becky walked along the streets towards him.

"You two shouldn't be here! Neither of you are Aurors or Aurors in Training for that matter"

"Well we're helping and that's that?" Becky replied as a cruse flew over her left shoulder.

Moody glared at them.

"Where are Potter and Evans?"  
Sirius and Becky looked at each other and back at him.

"Here aren't they?" Sirius asked frowning.

Moody stared at them, not wanting to appear worried.

"They were. Not only are those two missing but so is Dan. Any idea where they might have…" Moody trailed off as realization flitted across his heavily scared face.

"The hospital" he muttered to himself.

"Sorry?" Becky asked curiously.

"Nothing. Stay here and-"

"No, we're coming. James, Lily and Danny are family and we are _not_ staying here and pretending nothing's wrong" Sirius said angrily.

Becky nodded and Moody sighed.

"Fine. Meet me in Hogsmeade. Now"

Moody turned left and after glancing at each other quickly Becky and Sirius Apparated too as well.

When they looked around they realized they were standing in front of the iron gates leading to Hogwarts.

"I never thought I'd be seeing this place in a hurry" Sirius said smiling.

Becky smiled as she saw him smile fondly at the castle that had become his home.

"We don't have time to be standing around staring at the castle, now get inside" Moody said bossily and tapped the gates. They opened and he pushed the two inside.

-

"Are you, or are you not dating James Potter?"

Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me now. Don't answer a question with a question, answer it with an answer" Voldemort snarled.

Despite the fact that his girlfriend was being made to tell Voldemort information, James smiled as he remembered Lily saying those exact words the day they had the fight last year. Carly had wanted James to quit hanging out with Lily and he had done so.

"No I'm not" Lily lied.

Voldemort glared at her as he pointed his wand at her father.

"I answered you!" Lily said angrily.

"Yes… you did answer me. But you lied"

"I didn't lie! I'm telling the-"

"Lies!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

Lily sighed. "I'm not lying"

"Voldemort always knows when he is being lied to little girl"

"Yes and oddly Voldemort talks about himself in third person"

"Do not take that tone with him! He is the greatest wizard of all time! You treat him with respect!" Bellatrix hissed, her black eyes staring at Lily as if she wanted nothing more then to curse her right there and then.

"I will not show respect to someone who goes around threatening to kill people I care about!" Lily replied, just as angry.

"Yes you will!" Bellatrix snarled.

"No, I won't! And you're wrong, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time!"

Bellatrix shrieked with anger.

"Honestly how do you put up with her my Lord? She is a stubborn smart arse who tries to be witty and smart!"

"Better then playing 'tonsil hockey' with Lestrange when you should be doing you're job properly!" Lily snapped and Bellatrix stared at her in shock.

"I did no such-"

"I saw you!" Lily and Avery shouted at the exact same time.

If James and Danny hadn't been held by wand point then they would have burst out laughing.

"ENOUGH! Bellatrix, don't lie! I know when I'm being lied to and you will be punished for it later"

Bellatrix stared at Voldemort as if he was crazy. Lily smirked at her.

"And you, lie to me once more and you're father will be as good as dead"

"That threats getting a bit old don't you think?" Lily asked, her blood boiling.

"Fine! Avada-"

"Yes I'm bloody going out with James sodding Potter!" Lily snapped before he could finish the spell.

He smirked. "Good. Is you're relationship a sexual one?"

Lily gaped at him. Honestly, could he be any ruder?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, now go on Mudblood. Answer me"

"No"

"Lies… you know what will happen Evans if you continue to lie to me"

"What does it matter?"

"Trust me, it matters"

"It's none of you're business" Lily snapped and Voldemort smirked.

"All of you out, except for the Mudblood and her muggle father. Bellatrix, Avery you two must stay with me and make sure these two disgraces to the Wizarding Community don't get away. And you two" Voldemort nodded at James and Danny's captors. "You take them and lock them in a separate room each. Their partners in crime will be with them soon… possibly"

Lily thought she would never hate anyone more then she used to hate James Potter. But the truth was she had always hated Voldemort more then James. But she no longer hated James anymore.

James and Danny were taken from the room and everything else was quiet.

"Are you going to answer me?" Voldemort's voice was cold and merciless, like his eyes which were a bright malicious red.

"Are you going to let us go or kill us all? Surely the latter"

"I've had enough of you're smart arse comments Mudblood! You did this to me the last time I had you and you won't do it to me again I assure you…"

"I already have" Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled his voice louder then before. He pointed his wand at Lily and her captor dropped her, and she began to feel immense pain like never before. She felt as if a thousand knives were digging into her body, her fingers were being bent and broken, her toes were being chopped off (A/N: right now my toes are curling into their safety position. I have a phobia of people touching my toes and ANYTHING happening to my toes. Don't laugh). Lily tried not to let the pain get the better of her and kept telling her self not to scream.

_Don't scream, don't scream. Don't show him he's getting the better of you… be strong…_

Voldemort flicked his wand and the pain increased and this time she couldn't help it. She screamed out loud and he smirked. He was enjoying this that much was obvious.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" her father said over and over but Voldemort ignored him.

Finally when he next flicked his wand Lily felt the pain decrease, and then leave her body. She was left on the ground, shaking all over and sweating.

"So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Lily sat up shakily and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, never had she been so angry in her life. Her captor came and stood behind her, and pushed her onto her knees.

"I want you to answer me"

"It's none of you're business what I do or don't do in relationships! And for that matter who I'm in a relationship with!"

They were glaring at each other, none of them wanting to look away when Lily suddenly realized her mistake:

**Lily laughed and James rolled over on top of her and started tickling her.**

"**Argh! Shhh! My parents will hear us!"**

**He just laughed and tickled harder.**

"**LILY? What's going on?" she heard her fathers voice yell from his own room.**

"**Um, nothing! Freckles was just doing this weird scary dance move thing and it was funny!" Lily called back and James started kissing her neck.**

"**Well do you want me to come in and sort him out?"**

"**I…oh… I mean NO! I have it covered!" Lily tried to wiggle out of James' reach but it was impossible as he started nibbling her ear softly.**

**She pulled the front of his shirt and pressed her lips against his and he pulled his shirt off and threw it at Freckles' cage, blocking his view…**

When Voldemort pulled out of her mind he was smirking happily.

"Did you have fun Miss. Evans?"

"You sick bastard" Lily said attempting to get up and pounce on him.

Her captor held her in place as she struggled against him.

"Now, now be a good girl. Now tell me-"

"You've got what you wanted now let me go!" Lily shouted and her father watched her worriedly.

"Oh this isn't what I want. I want a lot more"

"You're sick and twisted!" Lily said disgustedly.

"No, no, no. That's not what I want. I want you to feel immense suffering…"

Lily would have loved nothing more then to wipe the damned smirk off of his face as she glared at him with as much hate as she could muster.

-

"Ah! Alastor, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Albus Dumbledore asked when Moody, Sirius and Becky walked into his office.

"We have a problem, Albus. You heard of the Death Eaters raiding the Muggle Streets of London?"

"Yes I did" Dumbledore replied nodding. He looked at Becky and winked.

"I'm afraid to say that Daniel Potter and his son, James and Lily Evans have gone missing. They were helping out at the raid and then they strangely disappeared. I have a feeling they went to the hospital, St Radcliffes where there are people being held hostage. Evans says that-"

"That's where Lily's dad works!" Becky said cutting across Moody. "Sorry" she muttered when Moody glared at her.

He looked back at Dumbledore who was frowning.

"We need to get into contact with the rest of the Order and see if we can get some people in there"

"What's the 'Order' about?" Sirius asked nosily.

Moody ignored him.

"Albus-"

"The Order of the Phoenix. A group of people wanting to help rid the world of Lord Voldemort and his followers" Dumbledore replied.

"Albus!" Moody growled.

"I want to join" Both Becky and Sirius said at the same time.

"No! They're too young" came a voice over near the door. They turned and saw Professor McGonagall enter.

"Hello Professor! Being missing me?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Becky elbowed him. "Professor why can't we join?"

"Because you are too young. We only let people who are willing to work for the Order and are older then the two of you are" McGonagall snapped.

"But we're of age!" Sirius said outraged.

"You can't argue with that Minerva" Dumbledore said seriously.

McGonagall frowned. "Why are you both here? What's going on"

"Dan Potter and his son plus Lily Evans are missing. I think they've gone to the hospital" Moody answered for her.

"We must assemble the Order and get help! Minerva I am asking you to take care of the school while I myself will go to the hospital"

"What if Voldemort's there?" McGonagall asked, looking worried.

"Whatever I have to do will be done"

McGonagall looked unsure but Sirius said; "whatever we have to do can we hurry? We kind of have to save a few lives here"

"You're not coming" Moody said as if Sirius was an idiot to even think that.

"We're here to help and that's what we're going to do. All the Aurors are back there fighting, we're here" Becky argued.

"You're not coming! You're to stay here and keep out of trouble and-"

"We're of age! You can't stop us" Sirius said as he and Moody stared at each other.

"Dumbledore? You handle this!" Moody said turning away.

"You may come, if you promise to follow these simple rules. One, if I tell you to get away as far as you can you will do so, understood?"

They nodded. "If we find them you must keep clean heads and do as you're told, no exceptions"

They nodded once again.

"And thirdly, if we need to leave on any circumstance the two of you will leave with us no matter what"

They glanced at each other before nodding.

"Good. Now we must get the Order and devise a plan and-"

"A plan? People we care about are missing!" Becky said angrily.

"Yeah! It's not like we need a map to find the Easter Eggs!" Sirius added and Moody glared at him.

"We need a plan so we can go about the rescue mission rationally. We can't just waltz into the hospital and expect to save the day. We must have a plan so we know what everyone is doing and where they will be, if you can't handle that then you can stay behind. Agree Albus?" Moody asked turning to the elderly Headmaster who nodded.

The other two sighed.

"Do what you have to do" Becky said sitting in a chair. Sirius stood behind her rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

-

"Remus! There's a letter from Sirius, want to do the honors?" Emm asked as she walked in from the lounge room where the delivery owl had flown in and she handed it to him.

Remus who had been sitting at the table and sipping his coffee nodded and opened the letter.

His eyes skimmed it and a painful expression crossed his face.

"What's the matter?" Emm asked walking over and crossing her arms.

"It's Lily and James… and Danny. They're missing" he looked up to see the expression on his wife's face. It was shock and fear.

-

"I've alerted Remus and Emm… All I need to do now is send one to Peter and they'll arrive here shortly. Remus and Emm should be Apparating now, there's no way in hell they wouldn't drop everything and come back" Sirius said as he attached the letter for Peter to another owl's leg and it flew out of the window.

Becky was standing in the doorway to the Owlery as Sirius looked out the window and watched the owl fly off into the distance.

She walked over and stood beside him and they stood in silence until she broke it.

"Everything's going to be okay isn't it?"

Sirius turned to her.

"Of course, nothing's going to go wrong. Moody and Dumbledore are devising a plan right now as we speak. We'll get them back safely in no time"

She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheeks.

Sirius' face softened, he hadn't seen Becky cry before.

"Come here Becks" he said quietly as he pulled her into a tight hug. His chin rested on the top of her head as she sobbed into his chest.

-

The door opened and Lily was thrown into a room down the hall.

She fell onto the floor and whoever else was in there stood up and helped her to her feet as the door closed.

She looked up and noticed that it was Danny.

"You okay? You look a bit shaky" he said as she sat down on the floor and leaned her back against the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine… you?" she asked, but he knew she was lying.

"I'm obviously better then you. What happened?" he asked as he too sat on the floor and leaned against the wall beside her.

"He put the Cruciatus curse on me… he told me he wasn't putting up with my crap. Then the sick arse read my mind"

Danny sighed. "It's gonna be okay Lils, we'll get out of here in no time. Besides, Moody's bound to know that we're missing. Especially you and James, he's probably going mad for letting the two of you out of his sight"

Lily smiled. "Poor Moody. He'll probably never let us out of his sight from now on… and by the time he let's us go and help out in a raid we'll still be Aurors in Training… and we'll be fifty"

"You'll be very lucky if he lets you out even then" Danny replied and they both laughed softly.

"Everything's gonna be alright isn't it?" Lily asked as she looked at him.

He smiled and nodded. "Course it will" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer to him, wanting her to know he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

-

"Okay so… how do you think we could possibly get out of here?" Mark asked as James stood leaning against the wall.

He shrugged. "I'm all out of ideas"

Mark sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Do you really care about Lily?"

James stared at him for a moment, wondering whether he should answer him or not.

"Yes… I do. I love her"

Mr. Evans nodded. "That's good to know"

"Um, Mark I know this isn't really the greatest time but… I wanted to er show you something"

James pulled a small box out of his pocket and passed it to him.

Mark took it and opened it, and whistled.

"You planning on giving this to my daughter?"

"I was going to… after I asked you first if it was okay. Weeks ago"

"What stopped you?" Mark asked as he examined the ring inside the box.

"We broke up. And I guess I thought it was stupid to ask her when we weren't together so… I waited until we got back together. And then I decided to wait until after Remus and Emm's wedding. I guess I'm waiting for the right time… whenever that comes around"

"Well… you have my permission. That is if we ever get out of this tip hole"

James grinned as Mark passed it back to him.

"Yeah… thanks. And you know I'll do anything and everything to protect her right?"

"Of course you will. I trust you with her"

James nodded.

Mark sat there and laughed.

"What?" James asked, looking up at him.

"It's just funny… the boy my daughter used to whine about giving her a hard time is standing here a changed man"

"Yeah well we all change sometimes. You should be proud of you're daughter Mr. Evans. She's a fine young lady… total fire crotch of course which I used to call her but only on the outside until you really get to know her on the inside, and on the inside is a beautiful young caring woman who would do anything for the people she cares most about… and of course she's absolutely gorgeous on the outside too and-"

"Okay… well it's nice to know that you used to refer to my daughter as 'fire crotch' James"

James laughed. "Well we used to get on each other's nerves once upon a time in a far away castle known as Hogwarts. We still do sometimes actually"

As James spoke he had a smile on his face.

"I always knew this would happen" Mark said as he watched James with an amused look on his face.

"What? Being held hostage by Voldemort?"

"No. Lily and you ending up getting married. She used to talk about you all the time. 'Potter did this' and 'Potter did that'. It drove us all crazy. We'd be like 'shut up Lily!' so she go to her room and talk to herself about how much of an arse you were"

They both laughed.

"Reminds me of someone else" James said grinning.

_Flashback-_

"**Can you believe Evans made my hair turn pink?" sixteen year old James Potter fumed angrily as he stormed into his house. It was the Christmas holidays and while on the train James had paid Lily a visit and she had turned his hair pink, as he had just mentioned.**

"**Well maybe if you hadn't gone near Evans and told her that her eyes looked like slimy sludge then she might not have done it. Although it was funny" Sirius added and James frowned at him. **

"**I'm telling you that girl… more like a thing has it in for me! She's always yelling at me, and hexing me. She drives me bloody mad! I can't see why you can stand her" James said as he went into the kitchen and Sirius followed him.**

"**I'm not saying I can stand her… blimey she is annoying! Plus she can only just tolerate me more then you" **

**James groaned as he opened the fridge.**

**His mother and father were sitting at the table drinking coffee. **

"**Jesus that girl I mean thing pisses me off so much it aint funny"**

"**James!" his mother scolded. "Don't use that language in my house. Now who are you talking about?"**

"**Evans… again" Sirius said rolling his eyes.**

"**She turned my hair pink!" James said as he grabbed a can of Sunkist out of the fridge and passed one to Sirius.**

"**He told her that her eyes looked like sludge!" Sirius explained as he sat at the table and James followed suit.**

"**Yeah well this morning she told me my hair looked like tar!"**

"**And you told her just before that that her hair was the same colour as a carrot" Sirius told him and rolled his eyes.**

"**Yeah well it does! And she told me I was an idiot!"**

"**You told her she was frigid"**

"**She said I was pompous"**

"**You are" Heather said and James glared at his mother.**

"**Why is that you **_**always**_** side with **_**her**_**?" **

**Heather just smiled.**

"**Why is it that women side with women?" James asked grumpily.**

"**Because their women" his father replied smirking.**

"**Exactly! Evans **_**always**_** sides with Becky or Emm and-"**

"**Prongs can you **_**please**_** quit complaining about her? Maybe she turned you're hair pink but Danny changed it back for you so can you **_**please**_** stop talking about her 24/7? It's getting on my nerves!" Sirius howled and James stayed silent.**

"**I do not talk about Evans 24/7"**

"**Yes you do"**

"**Do not"**

"**Do too! It's always Evans this and Evans that!"**

"**Yeah well she annoys me!"**

"**You annoy her!"**

"**Only because she annoys me!"**

"**That's it I give up! I can't win with you!"**

"**Tell that to Evans! You know that girl just won't quit! She's always…" James continued ranting and not realizing that Sirius stuck his fingers in his ears.**

**When he saw that James had stopped talking he pulled them out.**

"**James you're going insane"**

"**Evans is making me insane! Padfoot can't you see that-"**

"**I swear if you don't shut up about her I'll tell her you like her"**

**James gasped. "You wouldn't!"**

"**Yes, I would"**

"**You can't do that! I'm you're best friend!"**

"**Yes I know. But if you keep talking about her then I think I'll end up insane"**

"**You probably already are! Whenever she's around-"**

"**That's it! I've had it! I'm telling her!" Sirius said getting up and walking out.**

**James snorted. "Yeah right!"**

"**Hello Mr. Evans may I please speak with Lily? I'm a friend from school"**

**James' eyes widened.**

"**Padfoot you hang up that phone right now or you'll regret it!" James said getting up and running into the hallway.**

"**I wasn't even on the felly tone! Ha! You believed me!"**

"**You are so dead!" James said as he tackled him to the floor.**

"**He likes her right?" Danny asked Heather as they watched both boys roll around on the floor.**

"**Well I think he does. He just has trouble admitting it"**

**Danny nodded. "Reminds me of us"**

"**Hmmm yes it brings back memories"**

**Danny chuckled.**

"**Well, I know one thing for sure. Our son's in love with the one girl he can't stand, and he doesn't even know it and that's what's killing him. We can sit around and listen to him harp on about her all day and know something he doesn't" **

"**Oh hush Danny" Heather said although she smiled.**

**They watched the two boys continue to roll around on the floor.**

"**Evans lover!"**

"**Snivellous snogger!"**

**Sirius gasped. "Evans snogger!"**

"**Snivellous lover!"**

**Danny and Heather sighed.**

_-End of flashback_

James stood there grinning as he remembered that particular moment.

"James Potter!" a voice said coming from his pocket.

James looked down and pulled out his two way mirror and saw Sirius' face staring back at him.

"Padfoot?"

"No it's you're fairy godmother! Listen, we're making plans and we're coming to get you. Is everything okay?"

"Well me and Lily's dad are in separate rooms compared to Lily and my dad. And we don't know what's going on so you'd better hurry up and… I have to go, someone's coming!"

Sirius sighed. "Bye!" James stuffed the mirror back into his pocket as footsteps came down the hall. Mark was staring at James' pocket where the two way mirror had just vanished.

The door opened and a Death Eater stood there with his wand pointing into the room.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you Potter. Muggle, you stay where you are"

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" Mark asked anxiously.

The Death Eater leered at him. "Oh no, of course not"

James left the room as his captor took hold of him after shutting the door. They walked down the corridor, the Death Eater pointing his wand at him.

He sighed. He would have to face any foe that was thrown at him.

**A/N: Well guys, super long chapter! It took me last night and some of today to finish this! Mainly because I got such awesome feedback!**

**Many thanks to: **_lilysevship09, Kira2667, Violet44, Rider Arya Svit-kona, griffindor-girl12, jalapeno1011, hollisterlove x3, bookworm1232, ihearthpfanfic, hrypotrox72, snaplappl21, girlbrighteyes, brianna24, 000kayko000, curliemmy, RemusheartsTonks, nightcrawlerfw, _**and **_Danfan789._

**Thank you heaps guys! I really appreciate this! **

**Hey, you wanna know a secret? Okay! I like AVON heaps better then APON. And I think that's because I've written this better. I think I kind of improved in my writing and I just think that this one's better and more interesting. Because now they're on a journey to find who they are and they're trying to protect each other and stay safe.**

**Well anyways, that's my rambling over. Oh btw, I'm thinking of writing a prequel to APON. Maybe, just MAYBE! But not right now. **

♥ **always and forever, **LilyHeartsJames


	10. CHAPTER 9

**Avoiding Voldemort or Not!**

**Author: **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer: **Sorry to burst you're bubble but JK is the amazing writer of Harry Potter. And er, I'm not JK. I'm LilyHeartsJames

**Dedication: **Let's see um… I'm dedicating this to… the Marauders and Lily because that's my favourite era to write in. And because they rock.

**Notes: **Well… I really appreciated the reviews from you all! Gosh guys, I feel so loved! Already we're on the ninth chapter but I can tell that this will be longer then APON, I just have that feeling. Oh and I also watched some spoilers for the fifth season of One Tree Hill but only little bits and I'm not going to say much about it. I don't have the right channel to watch it and that sucks HEAPS! It comes on in three hours I think. I'm excited!

**CHAPTER **nine:

_Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives.__I guess that's how death works. It doesn't matter if we're ready or not. It just happens.__ Death is the only inescapable, unavoidable, sure thing. No one can confidently say that they will still be living tomorrow. The death of someone we know always reminds us that we are still alive - perhaps for some purpose which we ought to re-examine. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next._

**-**

When Lily was younger, she knew that one day she would no longer walk the earth. But that didn't change the fact that she was scared. And because she was scared she didn't like to think about it. So she didn't, until today.

Lily thought she had seen the last of Lord Voldemort, the evil doer who was always causing havoc, and ruining people's lives left right and centre just because he could. But she was wrong. She'd gone and gotten herself captured, and not just herself but people she cared deeply about. And Lily wasn't too happy with herself; if she had just stayed put like James had told her then they wouldn't be in this mess. But she was determined to save her father, and had not meant to drag anyone else into the situation. She had thought she was doing a good thing, and that she could handle it by herself.

She was stupid to think that she could just walk in, grab her father and take him home and then everything would be okay. Who was she kidding anyway? Moody had been right, she was too young to deal with this. She should have left it to him and the other Aurors, but she thought she was helping. But actually she had made it worse. Two Aurors in Training and one qualified Auror was missing, and she wasn't even sure if anyone knew yet, or if they were too busy saving muggles to realize that three people who had arrived at the scene with them, were now nowhere near where they were supposed to be.

Lily promised herself that when she got out of this situation she would apologize to everyone for being foolish enough to think that she could handle everything on her own.

-

"Sirius, Becky we just got here! What's going on? How did they get caught? Why didn't anyone go after them? Where are they now? How long have they-"

"Remus! Enough of the questions! All we know is that they weren't there when they were helping the muggles, and we didn't find out until after they left. We're pretty sure that they've gone to the hospital to save Lily's dad who's been taken hostage by Death Eaters and they've been gone for hours" Sirius said breathlessly when he pulled out of the tight hug Remus had given him.

He could see Remus' pale face and knew that the full moon was coming up in a week, and now Remus had to deal with his missing friends too.

"We're just waiting on Peter to arrive and then we can head back up to the castle. Peter got his apparition license three weeks ago so he's Apparating. Moody and Dumbledore are planning whatever they're planning in Dumbledore's office and me and Becky are on pick-up duty" Sirius told him.

Sirius and Becky had gone and stood outside The Three Broomsticks and awaited their friend's arrival. It had been ten minutes since Sirius had sent the letters and Peter had replied and told him he'd get there as soon as he could.

Emm had an anxious look on her face and Becky took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey why don't we go ask Rosmerta for a coffee? I'm sure she'd let us" Emm nodded and Becky led her into the bar.

Remus looked at Sirius.

"How long have you known?"

Sirius sighed as he leaned against the wall of Rosmerta's bar.

"A while… me and Becky were walking down the street and then we saw these people running and heard screaming and stuff so we went and helped out and then Moody came over and told us we shouldn't be there and asked where Lily and James were. They're getting people from an organization called the Order of the Phoenix and they're going to help out with the rescue mission"

Remus sighed and he too leaned against the wall.

"How did they end up at the hospital anyway?"  
"Well Moody has his suspicions and if he's right then Lily obviously Apparated to the hospital first and then James and then Danny. He doesn't think that they were forced to go to the hospital by anyone… but he knows Lily's dad's there and he knew that Lily would go and save him"

Remus nodded and there was silence for a few minutes.

"Has anyone told Heather?"

Sirius gave him a tiny smile.

"Nope. Moody said that they weren't going to tell her until they'd gotten all three er I mean four including Lily's dad back to safety. But it'll be a matter of time before the Prophet finds out and then Heather will end up on a rampage and Moody will be on top of Heather's 'who I need to kill' list for letting Lily and James out there in the first place"

Remus nodded again and said; "What's the time? I haven't checked it for hours"

"Two thirty am or two thirty two to be exact"

Remus shook his head. "Do you think they're okay?"

Sirius looked at him carefully. "Of course they will. Nothing's going to go wrong. We'll get them back safely and everyone will return to normal"

Just then there was a loud _crack!_ And Peter was standing there in the middle of Hogsmeade looking around for his friends. When he spotted them he hurried over and began asking the same questions Remus had and Sirius answered him.

"I think I need a coffee" Remus said walking towards the bar.

"I think I need to spew" Peter said and Sirius gave him a disgusted look as Peter bent over a barrel that was out the front and through up.

"Hey Pete when you're ready come in and stuff"

Peter nodded and Sirius hurried inside.

**-**

"So Potter, how's you're life?"

James rolled his eyes. Lord Voldemort was asking him how his life was. Was he doing this to annoy James, or because he was an idiot?

"Oh you know, it _was_ pretty good, at least until you showed up that is"

Voldemort glared at him and wanting to piss him off, James smirked.

"You know, a simple answer would have been better appreciated" Voldemort said, trying to keep his voice under control.

"Well you don't get everything you want otherwise everyone would" James replied, enjoying every minute.

"Yes but I unfortunately do get everything I want"

"Really? So you wanted Lily to escape last time? Weird… for a Wizard who wishes to take over the entire world wishing something like that"

"I'm not putting up with you're smart arse remarks Potter. I don't need them and I don't want them"

"Okay but just remember, we don't all get what we want"

Voldemort glared fiercely at him.

"What, do I really look that good?" James asked smiling.

"CRUCIO!"

-

"So Danny I've been thinking. If we ever make it out alive, I'm going to buy you and James and possibly Moody dinner as an apology for running off and putting us all in danger"

Danny smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Lily we are all going to get out alive, trust me. And I think you'd be buying dinner for a tonne of other people too. Like Heather, you're friends, you're parents… But you'll end up broke so I'll just buy my own dinner but thanks for offering"

Lily smiled. "Looks like I'm getting a job besides being an Auror. Or I could just buy us all Hot Dogs… or get Pizza"

"Right, take the easy way out" he said chuckling.

"Well you know it's the thought that counts"

"True, true. So er… if you don't mind me asking-"

"Yes me and James had sex… twice and we were protected so don't cry"

Danny smirked. "Um that's really nice to know and everything but actually I was just wondering whether you're mum was okay. I haven't seen her around and stuff so I just thought-"

"She's visiting my grandparents and she should be back in a couple of days"

"Yeah…"

Lily blushed a bit. "Sorry for telling you that I just thought you wanted to know and-"

Danny shook his head. "It's fine. It's nice to know you were protected"

Lily nodded. "So… er what do you plan on doing once we get out of here?"

"Let's see. Um I'll hide from Heather so she doesn't kick my arse, hide from Moody so he doesn't kick me in the arse, hide from Sirius who will also most likely kick me in arse unless I give him food and er… Talk Moody out of suspending you and James"

Lily groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Danny. I didn't mean to put you in this situation I just… I wanted to help my dad and I didn't think and you and James would follow"

"It's okay, I understand. But as procedure you can't leave a place like that without first telling someone unless you're being dragged off"

"Well… you found out so that's basically telling someone somehow"

"Yeah kind of. But I didn't tell anyone so… yeah"

Lily nodded and sighed.

"Moody's gonna fry my arse" Danny muttered and Lily laughed.

"James said the same thing! When he kinda went back home the morning after the party thing my mum threw and he said just that"

"Oh and was that the morning after the night of passion?"

"Danny!" Lily said slapping his arm and he laughed.

"Sorry. Just had to tease you. It was though wasn't it?"

Lily blushed and looked away.

"So when did you's get back together anyway?"

"The night of the party. I walked out and he followed me and told me he didn't want Carly, that he wanted me. And he said he was sorry and that he loved me. And he also told me I was looking pretty hot in the rain… and that he wanted to kiss me so I decided to forgive him"

"Because he told you that you looked hot?"

Lily grinned, "Yeah definitely"

Danny shook his head.

"No um… that was bonus points but I didn't want to be apart from him much longer and I just missed him heaps. And plus I liked the way he apologized… that was pretty sweet. But I wasn't really that pissed after awhile about Carly kissing him because I realized that she would have felt the same when James and I kissed at the Christmas Ball so I kind of forgave her for that. But… I was still kind of pissed at her. Mainly I was angry at James for lying to me but I got over it"

Danny nodded. "Well I'm glad. He was really mopey for weeks after you two broke up. He didn't do much just lazed around and made people feel sorry for him. But I'll tell you a secret. The morning after the party he was in the bathroom and he was singing 'it's a wonderful world' and even though it was off key I had my suspicions. Me and Sirius heard him and cracked up and Heather told us to stop and leave him alone but I could tell that she wanted to laugh"

Lily nodded this time.

"Danny why is Heather so… serious?"

He sighed and looked at her. "She's just a serious type of person. She can be really funny sometimes. We sometimes kid around a bit when you guys aren't around and-"

"Oh my god is this going to get sexual?"

Danny smiled and shook his head. "No, although it did occasionally"

"Ew! Danny! You're my boyfriend's dad! I don't wanna know what goes on between you two!"

"Well you told me about you and my _son_"

"You have a point, touché"

He grinned cheekily.

"So… what are _you_ going to do when we get out of here?"

Lily thought for a moment.

"Get smothered in hugs by my friends and Heather after she tells me what an idiot I was and then I guess I'll hang out with my dad a bit, one on one and I'll come see you guys and yeah. Usual day to day activities"

Danny nodded. "That'll happen after Moody fries you're arse"

"He'll have three arses to fry"

Danny chuckled.

"I second that"

Danny and Lily bumped fists and smiled at each other.

-

"So do you enjoy putting people through pain or do you just do it because you feel like it?" James asked Voldemort angrily.

"I enjoy it of course and I also do it because I feel like it, there is nothing better then seeing someone suffer"

"You're sick! You're a sick bastard!"

Voldemort stared at him, thinking.

"How uncanny it is that you and you're girlfriend are very much alike"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you both have smart mouths-"

"I thought brains made you smart" James cut in and Voldemort glared dangerously at him.

"You both use words that are often alike… sometimes even the same. You two are very much the same; I can't see why the two of you hated each other in the first place"

"We had our differences" James said and Voldemort nodded.

"So… how's you're love life James? Lily giving you a good time?" Voldemort was smiling and James frowned.

"What did she tell you?"

"Oh she called me exactly what you called me… after I read her mind and saw the night of passion the two of you shared"

James glared at Voldemort, wishing he could hit him.  
"And I asked her if she and fun… so she called me a sick bastard"

"She got something right then didn't she?"

Voldemort stared into James' eyes, wanting to search his mind… his memories.

But James was one step ahead of him.

He blocked Voldemort quickly and Voldemort looked astounded.

"Daddy teach you to block you're mind?"

"Yeah he did, and it came in handy"

Voldemort watch him for a few more seconds.

"Take him back. I have no use for him if he won't answer questions normally and let me into his mind"

Lestrange pulled James to his feet and dragged him out of the room back to Lily's father.

-

"Okay so have you guys planned this all out yet?" Sirius asked and Moody sighed.

"We're trying. We need a map of the hospital… we need to know which room they're in and-"

"I think I can help you with finding out which room they're in" Sirius said and walked out of the room and down the spiral steps. He made sure no one was around and pulled out his mirror.

"James Potter" he said but all he could see was black.

Sirius tried a few more times, feeling worried until finally James answered him.

"What was going on, why didn't you answer me?"

"I just did. I was with Death Eaters and it wouldn't be very smart if I answered it then and let them find out my only chance on communication"

Sirius shook his head.

"Listen James we need a map of the hospital and we need to know which room you guys are in"

"We're in… er I'd better let Lily's dad tell you which room. He knows about it"

James handed the mirror to Mark and Sirius saw glimpses of the room.

"SIRIUS?" Mark shouted and Sirius almost dropped the mirror.

"I'm here Mark, no need to shout"

"Okay there's a map in my drawer in my study next to Lily's room. It's in the bottom drawer. We're in…"

-

"Okay so I found out which room they're in and I know where a map is. I just need to get to Lily's house. Professor do you think I could floo into our house and then go over to Lily's?"

"Too risky, what if Heather finds out?" Moody asked and Sirius sighed.

"I'll tell her I flooed from Becky's and I was too lazy to walk"

"At 3:30 in the morning?"

"Well I'll be quiet"

"I've been tipped off from work that she's sent plenty of owls about Danny and James' whereabouts and they haven't replied"

"She's going to find out sooner or later" Sirius said reasonably.

Moody nodded. "How did you find out this information?"

"I have my communication ways"

Moody frowned at him.

"Look just let me try it and see where it gets us"

"I'm coming" Remus said and Sirius nodded.

"Okay"

"Listen to me. You go inside the Evans' house, get it and come back don't hang around. I'm suspecting that there might be Death Eaters around"

"Waiting for what? Lily's mum? She comes home in a few days" Becky said and Moody stared at her.

"If she finds out about her husband and her daughter she'll come home right away and that's what Voldemort is expecting and we can't have another hostage"

Becky nodded.

"I wanna go to"

"No, you stay here. Me and Remus can go. We'll be fine"

"I want to help"

"You're helping by trying to get Lily and James back, that's the main part"

Becky grinned, "Well okay, if that's the case"

Sirius nodded and walked over to the fire place.

"No matter what, Heather cannot find out" Moody told them and they nodded.

"Just get in there and do what you have to do"

"Why don't we get the Evans' house connected to the floo network?" Emm asked.

"Too risky. There's Death Eaters in the Ministry and a few are on the floo network. They'll be alerted and they'll know someone's in there"

They all nodded.

"We'll see you when we see you then" Sirius said and winked at Becky and then went into the green flames shouting "the Potter's house".

Remus did the same and then they were gone.

-

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

James looked up at Lily's father who was sitting opposite him.

"Of course I do. Lily always said to stay positive and have faith"

Mark smiled.

"Nice to know you listen to her"

"Yeah. I wonder what she's doing"

"Obviously hanging out with you're dad. Talking to him and stuff"

James realized Mark's voice sounded bitter.

"Are you jealous of my dad?"

Mark sighed. "I am a bit. He and Lily are pretty close and I know they talk a lot about stuff and if she doesn't go over to you're place to see you or Sirius then she goes to see you're parents"

"Well yeah my dad thinks of Lily as a daughter. He cares about her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. They were close even before Lily and I started dating"

Mark nodded. "I just miss her when it used to be just us, but then she grew up"

"Hey, she still loves you and I know you still love her. She won't ever stop loving you. I guess she's just… I don't know interested in a lot of other things too. Girl stuff. Like… friends, family, boyfriends"

Mark looked at him.

"She's really lucky to have you James"

James smiled and shook his head.

"No… I'm super lucky to have her. I've never had a real relationship like the one I've got now. I mean when I went out with Carly she pretty much bossed me around. But with Lily she lets me do my own things and respects them and I really like that. But before Carly I used to kind of date girls for not even a week. But I changed when I started hanging out with Lily. I realized that the inside is more important then the outside, and the outside just counts as a bonus"

Mark laughed.

"Wow… Lily sure is lucky"

James smiled and sighed.

"I just hope we get out of here soon. I know my mum, she'll be worried sick"

-

"Remus hurry up! We have to get out of here" Sirius whispered as he got up off the floor. Remus was standing over by the front door.

"Sirius, I'm over by the door"

"Oh…"

"Who's there?" came Heather's voice and Sirius and Remus practically dived behind the couch.

Heather flicked on the light and Sirius hoped to god that she wouldn't see them.

"Sirius? James? Danny? That you?"

Sirius and Remus didn't say anything.

Heather sighed.

"Must've been dreaming" She turned and walked down the hall but before she went up the stairs she sighed.

"Please come home soon" she whispered and continued on her way.

Sirius and Remus waited for five minutes before getting up and creeping over to the door.

They unlocked it and opened it slowly, praying it wouldn't creak.

Thankfully it didn't and they hurried out.

They ran over to Lily's house and decided on going round the back.

Chum immediately started barking and bounded over to them and Sirius hushed him up while Remus unlocked the door with a simple spell.

"C'mon boy, come on in"

"Sirius I'm not so sure if that's a good idea"

"He can't stay out here on his own, look at him! Remus, he wants to come in"

"You heard what Moody said. We're here for one thing and one thing only"

"But look at his face! Doesn't he make you feel sorry for him?"

Remus stared at Chum's chocolate brown eyes and sighed. He shook his head.

"Sirius, you can bond with him later but for now we have to go"

Sirius pouted as he and Remus walked inside the dark house.

"It's spooky" Sirius whispered and Remus turned on the light.

They jumped back in surprise: Chum was standing there in front of them, panting.

Remus clutched his heart and breathed in deeply.

"Sirius… take… him outside… now"

"Awww" Sirius said and did as he was told.

When he came back in they walked up the stairs and saw Lily's room. There were two doors on either side.

"Well that one's Petunia's. So this one must be the study"

Sirius opened the door and both and Remus walked in and Remus turned on the light once more. But thankfully for them there was nothing there to scare them.

They went over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. They pulled out whatever was inside and found a map amongst the belongings.

"Perfect" Sirius whispered and they were about to run back downstairs when they heard the back door click and voices.

"That Dark Lord said that there should be a map of the hospital, and Black is friends with these people he lives next door. He might know about it. We have to get it and bring it back to him"

"Who, Black?"

"No you twit! The Dark Lord!"

"Oh…"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Remus asked, his voice sounding panicky.

Sirius thought for a second.

"The window" he whispered and they hurried out of the study and into Lily's room. They walked over to the window and looked out.

It was safe so they climbed down and heard Chum start barking again.

"Dammit" Remus whispered.

"It's gone! They've taken it already! They might be next door! We have to go and check the Potter's house!" They heard and a door slammed.

"We have to warn Heather and bring her with us. They'll kill her if they find her" Remus said and Sirius and ran over to the fence and jumped it and Remus followed.

They climbed in through James' window and Sirius dived under his bed. He grabbed something out and then pocketed it and he and Remus ran into Heather and Danny's room.

"Heather wake up!"

Sirius shook her and she sat up quickly.

"What? What is it?" he got out of bed and peered through the darkness.

"Sirius? Remus?"

"Come with us, we have to Apparate to Hogsmeade. Death Eaters are coming here and-"

A door slammed downstairs.

"We have to go now before they find us"

Heather nodded.

"Tell me everything once we get there"

She turned left and Remus and Sirius did the same and they were far away from the Potter house.

-

"It shouldn't be taking this long! They should have flooed back in about a minute or so ago!" Moody said pacing backwards and forwards.

"Alastor, clam down. They'll be here when they're here"

The door burst open and Heather stormed in followed by Sirius and Remus, who was holding the map.

"Who the HELL do you think you are? Letting Lily and James go out there when you know very well they aren't qualified! They're too young!" Moody sighed.

"Heather if I hadn't let them go out there then they would have gone anyway you know what they're like!"

"If you'd told me about it then I wouldn't have let them go at all!"

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

Heather was fuming and was glaring at Moody.

"If Alastor had known this would happen then he wouldn't have allowed them to go out there. They are both very talented and I assure you they can look after themselves"

"They've been taken hostage! And not just my son! But my husband as well! And my best friend's husband and their daughter who is also like a daughter to me!"

"Mrs. Potter please calm down. We are working on a plan-"

"I told you both not to tell her" Moody said glaring at Sirius and Remus who hung their heads.

"They wouldn't have if Death Eaters weren't coming to my house to look for some map! You sent them there, knowing it could be dangerous and they did their job! They got the damned map!"

Remus held it out and Moody sighed.

"Thank you. Now Sirius which room did you say they were in?"

"Danny's in with Lily and James is with Lily's dad. James and Mark are in this one" Sirius said pointing and Moody marked it with a red pin.

"And Danny?"

"He's in this one, with Lily" Moody marked that one with another red pin.

"Okay… we need to know where each Death Eater is stationed and-"

"Yeah great! How are we supposed to figure that out without getting another one of us caught?" Heather asked and she and Moody glared at each other for a moment.

"James' invisibility cloak. I can use it and mark down where each one is and bring back the evidence"

Heather looked at Sirius as if he was mad.

"Are you out of you're mind? I am not letting you! I forbid you!"

"No! You can't do that I'm of age!"

"Really well I had no idea!" Heather replied sarcastically.

"I don't care whether you're of age, we've already got people in there and you're not going to be one of them! Do you want to get caught?"

"No! But I'm doing this for Lily and James! And Danny! You and Danny are the parents I've never had up until you's let me stay with you! James is like a brother to me! Lily's like a sister! I'm going and that's final"

Heather stared at him.

"Sirius please! I don't want to lose you too"

"You won't. But if someone doesn't then how will we rescue them?"

Heather sighed and nodded.

"I got the cloak when we were in the house, its right here" Sirius said pulling it out.

Heather watched him as he turned to Moody.

"I can do this, I just need a pen and paper and I'm fine"

Moody sighed and looked at Sirius' determined face.

"If you go then I'm going to" Becky said and he shook his head.

"No. You stay-"

"I'm going and there's nothing you can say or do that will stop me"

Sirius groaned. "Becky, I want you to stay here and be safe! If you come-"

"I'll be at risk just as much as you will be"

He sighed and then nodded.

"Fine"

-

"This sucks" Lily said walking around the room.

Danny chuckled. "Where's that positive attitude?"

"I just want to get out so bad! And plus I don't know if James and my dad are okay. I'm worried about them"

"They're fine; remember we're all going to get out together. Nothing will happen to any of us, I promise"

"You can't promise that Dan. You just can't" Lily said turning away from him and he sighed.

She was right. He couldn't promise.

-

"I wonder what would happen if I used my credit card to get the door open"

James stared at Mark.

"You're what?"

"My credit card. You haven't heard of them?"

James shook his head.

"What are they? What do they do?"

Mark pulled his credit card out and showed him and explained what credit cards do.

James frowned. How can money fit in that little card?"

Mark sighed. "It just does"

James nodded. "Okay then let's try it out"

Mark walked over to the door and looked out through the little window, but the corridor was deserted.

He slid his card up and down but he didn't hear the lock click. He turned the handle but the door stayed closed.

He sighed and turned around.

"It didn't work"

James let out an exasperated sigh.

"DAMMIT!"

-

Sirius whispered to Becky where the Death Eaters were standing and which part of the hospital they were in. Becky wrote it all down and once or twice they almost lost their cover and walked into someone.

They finished quickly and Apparated back to Hogsmeade, feeling a little better about the rescue mission.

They were one step above Voldemort, and by did it feel good.

-

"Okay then now we can go. I'll get a few Aurors, the street raid's been finished for ages and then Dumbledore can contact the Order. Now listen to me; you do as I tell you. If I tell you to leave, or run or hide you will do so understood?"

They nodded and Moody sighed, "Fine. We have no problems".

Heather nodded.

"So when do we go?"

"No, you're not coming. I'll get protection around you're house so you can go home. Get in contact with Mrs. Evans and do not leave the house"

"People I care about are in that hospital, I'm going"

"I need you to go home, and look after Lily's mother. We will join you shortly"

"No"

"Heather please. I need you to do this. It won't work otherwise. I'll bring Danny, James, Lily and her father to you're house soon. But someone needs to explain to Mrs. Evans about what is going on, and since the two of you are close I think you should do it. It'd make things easier" Moody told her and she sighed.

"Fine. But make sure they get home safe"

Moody nodded. "I will"

Heather hugged Sirius, then Remus, then Becky, then Emm and then Peter.

"I'll see you guys soon okay?"

"Not if I see you first" Sirius replied and she smiled.

She kissed his cheek and then bid a last goodbye and waited for Moody to give her the go after sticking his head in the fire and organizing some protection around the Potter house. He told her it was safe to go and she waved and left. A few tears falling down her cheeks.

-

"Alright, now Sirius I want you and Miss. Vance-"

"Mrs. Lupin" she corrected him and smiled at Remus who smiled back.

"I want you both to let the others out of where they are locked up, the rest of us are going into fight and-"

"What happens if there are people guarding their rooms?"

"Stun them quickly and look after yourselves. And remember: do NOT relax you're grip on you're wands. You must be prepared and ready. Everyone ready?"

There was a chorus of "yes's" and they walked inside, and the fight began.

-

"Hey Danny can you hear something?" Lily asked as she walked over to the door, looking out the small window.

"Yeah I can" he said standing next to her and they looked out.

"That's Sirius! And Emm!" Lily said excitedly and hugged Danny.

"I told you we were getting out!"

"Don't talk to soon Lilt, you'll jinx us and then I'll have to kill you"

Lily grinned and looked out the window and watched as Sirius and Emm stunned the Death Eaters guarding where they were locked up.

When the two Death Eaters had collapsed, Emm ran over to the door and unlocked it with; "Alohomora" and the door clicked and Lily and Danny ran out.

"Hey!" Lily said hugging Emm tightly and Danny hugged Sirius.

Sirius smiled at Lily.

"Er, I heard that there were a couple of jailbirds around here"

She laughed at him.

"You're such a goofball!"

"C'mon, we can't waste time" Danny said and they hurried down the hall. They turned the corner and Sirius and Emm got ready to stun Death Eaters but there weren't any.

"Odd. I thought there were some here" Emm said frowning.

Sirius shrugged. "Makes our job easier"

He opened the door but James and Lily's dad weren't there.

"I… I don't understand! This was their room!"

"They've been moved. They know" Danny said and walked in and looked around. He saw a cabinet that said; 'Confiscated Things' and smirked. If he knew his son, and he did James definitely would have looked in there.

He opened it and saw wands and medical things. He grabbed his own and Lily's and shook his head.

"These Death Eaters are really big idiots" he said as he passed Lily hers.

"Thanks… but we still have to find my dad and James"

"Yeah, come on" Sirius said and they were about to walk off.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" They turned and James and Mark were standing there, smiling.

"Oh my god!" Lily said as she ran to her father and hugged him. She turned to James and hugged him too.

"When I saw you's weren't in there I go worried!"

"Yeah well it helps when you see boxes that say; 'Highly Dangerous and Confiscated Things' in Filches' office when he's yelling at you"

Lily grinned.

"Prongs" Sirius said when Lily stood back and hugged her dad once more.

"I'm glad you're both safe"

"Padfoot" James replied and hugged his best friend.

Danny wrapped an arm around Emm.

"How's married life, Mrs. Lupin?"

Emm frowned. "How did you-"

"Guilty" Lily said grinning and Emm smiled.

"It's great! Well it was until we got an owl saying my friends had gotten themselves taken hostage" she said glaring pointedly at Lily.

"Sorry" Lily said and hugged her best friend.

"Where are Becky, Remus and Peter?" James asked and Sirius and Emm explained the situation to them.

"Well why are we standing around here gossiping? We should be helping" Danny said excitement in his eyes.

They all hurried off, hexing any Death Eater in their way.

-

"Evans! Potter! You are both to go home back to then Potter's house immediately!" Moody said when he caught sight of them. He struggled through the battle towards them and when he reached them he looked pretty mad.

"We wanna help out" Lily said smiling but her smile faltered when the expression on his face went even angrier.

"Or not. Maybe we should go home" Lily said turning to James, who was already fighting someone.

He stunned his opponent and turned back to Lily.

"What did you say?"

"We have to go… before Moody fries our arses"

"I wanna help"

"He won't budge. Besides, you're mum's gonna be pretty worried"

James nodded, "Okaaaaaaaaay" he said and put an arm around her.

"I'll see you at home James" Danny said and James nodded as his father hugged him.

"I'm going to help. You look after you're mother alright?"

"Deal" James said bumping his father's fist with his own.

Danny smiled and hugged Lily.

"Now I want you to look after James okay?"

Lily laughed. "I will Danny, I promise"

He smiled at her as she kissed his cheek and he pushed her head down as a purple flash went over her head and hit a Death Eater and he fell backwards.

Lily got back up.

"Thanks Danny"

"Don't mention it. Alright, see you guys later"

He hugged Sirius and Lily grabbed hold of her father's arm.

"Let's go. I'll see you guys in a few seconds okay?"

She heard a few "okay's" back and she turned left just as Danny ran off to fight.

-

"Oh my god! I've been so worried!" Heather practically flew out of her chair when she heard the back door to the Potter's house close.

She pulled both Lily and James into a tight hug at the same time and their heads bumped together.

"Ow!" They both said at the same time and Lily's dad hugged her mum.

Lily pulled away and went over to her parents and hugged them both.

Heather smiled and turned to James.

"Where's you're father?" she asked as she put an arm around Sirius.

"Fighting as usual. Moody tried to make him leave but you know dad, always putting other people's lives first"

Heather smiled fondly.

"Thanks guys… for you know rescuing us and stuff" Lily said as Becky enveloped her in a tight hug and Remus hugged James.

"You don't need to thank us. You'd do the same" Remus said and Lily nodded.

"And I'm sorry. If I hadn't gone then this mess wouldn't have happened but my dad was there so I wanted to help him and-"

"Lily we understand. We'd all do what you did. And you didn't mean it" Sirius told her.

Lily nodded as she sat down at the table.

"I'll get us all some coffee" Heather said flicking her wand and chairs appeared all over the kitchen.

She hurried over to the kettle and bustled around. Lily sat in between her parents as Peter hugged James.

When everyone was seated and the coffee was made they sat around drinking and talking.

"What's the time?" James asked yawning.

"5:27 to be exact" Sirius replied.

"You should go to bed" Heather told him with a smile but he shook his head.

"You know I can't sleep when dad's out making the world a better place" James answered and she nodded.

"I know"

Lily sighed. "When do you reckon he'll be home?"

"When the fights over" James answered and she poked her tongue out at him and he repeated the gesture.

"Soon hopefully. Moody said he'd come and give a report and check up on things" Sirius said as he watched the clock.

"I wanna go help" Lily said fidgeting around in her seat.

"Me too" James said and Sirius nodded. "Me three"

Remus opened his mouth but Heather said; "Absolutely not"

Lily sighed, "Know any good jokes?"

"Yeah I'm looking at one" Sirius said and looked straight at her.

"Oi!" she said and slapped his leg. He laughed.

"Just joking"

"You'd better be" she said glaring at him.

"Hey wouldn't it be funny if Sirius' middle name was 'Lee'?" James piped up.

Everyone stared at him.

"Sirius Lee Black" he said and then everyone burst into laughter and Sirius blushed.

"Oh hush up!" he said crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'm going to go let Chum in, I miss my knine friend"

Lily chuckled. "Go then dog boy"

He stuck his tongue out at her and left the kitchen.

Five minutes later he walked back in, Chum at his heels.

Chum ran straight for Lily and she grinned as he jumped up and put his two front paws on her lap and started licking her face.

Lily laughed.

"Hey Chum! I missed you too!" he got down and went over to James and sniffed him.

"Hey boy" he said patting him and Chum growled.

"How come he doesn't like me?" James asked Lily as Chum walked over to Sirius and laid down at his feet.

"Because I turned him against you"

"I thought so"

Lily smiled.

"I don't really know why. He likes everyone else"

"Maybe because he knows you're Lily's boyfriend so he doesn't like you because Lily is his Lily and he doesn't want to share her" Becky said and James sighed.

"Well I didn't do anything to him"

"Except take his Lily" Emm said and James stuck his tongue out.

"So how was Grandma and Granddad?" Lily asked turning to her mother.

"They were fine; they didn't really ask much about you though. They asked a lot about Petunia, I don't really know why they do that"

Lily and her father glanced at each other and grinned and looked away.

"So Petunia rang the other day. What'd she want?"

"She called to say she and Vernon had a fight"

"Really?" Lily asked sounding excited. Her parents glared at her and she coughed.

"I mean really?" she asked trying to sound worried.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed, including her parents.

"Petunia wants to know the sex of the baby, but Vernon doesn't" Her father said Lily shook her head.

"Why does she? Why can't she keep it a surprise?"

"Well I was certain you were going to be a boy but it turned out the opposite" Her mother said smiling.

"Lucky you" Lily replied.

"So what? Are they okay now?"  
"No, Petunia wants to move back in"

"She _what_? So they had a little spaz over the baby elephant their having sheesh it isn't that bad!"

"Lily! Petunia just wants some time and I'd appreciate if you treated her nicely" Mrs. Evans said sternly and Lily sighed.

"Maybe"

She turned and looked Becky who was staring at Sirius and he was staring back. They were smiling at each other and Lily caught James' eye.

He raised his eyebrow and coughed.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Yeah me too" Lily said and they practically ran from the room.

"They both need to use the toilet at the same time?" Sirius asked looking disgusted.

"Hey… Sirius and Becky are totally eyeing each other! We have to get them back together!" Lily said as they walked along the second floor.

James stopped her and leaned her against the wall.

"That's not exactly what was on my mind" he said as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

When he pulled away he looked at her.

"I've missed you"

"I know. I missed you too"

"I told you're dad that I used to call you fire crotch"

Lily grinned. "Did he like that?"

"He didn't mind. He found it pretty funny"

"Oh… really?" Lily asked as she pulled him closer.

He nodded.

"I still can't believe we were held hostage and then rescued in practically one day sort of"

Lily stared into his hazel eyes.

"I love you James. I was really scared and I thought I'd lose you and-"

"Hey… hey you didn't lose me. I'm right here" he said and hugged her.

"I know it's just the thought of losing you freaks me out"

James pulled away.

"Well you're not going to lose me, I promise"

Lily smiled.

"I love you too by the way" he said softly and leaned down and kissed her. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him even closer.

-

"So, anyone want another cuppa?" Heather asked.

Everyone shook their heads except for Lily's parents. Lily was sitting in front of James and was leaning against his legs.

Sirius sighed. "He should be home by now"

"The fights usually take forever. Stop counting the seconds Sirius" James told him.

Remus turned to Emm.

"You tired?"

She shrugged.

"Not really. Kind of"

"You can go upstairs if you want" Heather told her and she sighed.

"Okay. I don't want to be rude but-"

"Go… you saved our butts. And besides you two are supposed to be honeymooning" James told them.

"Moony woony baboony, mooning on his honeymoon" Sirius said snickering.

Becky rolled her eyes.

"You're so immature"

Remus and Emm bid them all goodnight and went upstairs.

"You know you love it" Sirius told her.

"You know it annoys me"

"That may be but you still love it"

"Yeah right"

"Of course it's right. I'm always right. I'm a Marauder after all"

Becky groaned.

"You're annoying"

He grinned.

"I know but you still-"

"Shut it or I'll take away you're reason for fathering a child"

Sirius gulped and said; "You still love me"

"That's it!" Becky said and got up and chased him around the house.

Heather smiled as she watched Lily look up at James.

"Why can't they see that they're perfect for each other?"

James shrugged and slid down onto the floor next to her.

"I have no idea. But they'd better figure it out soon because they're driving me crazy"

"You're not the only one"

James smiled and pecked her lips.

"Are you tired?"

Lily shook her head.

"Even if I was I'm still waiting up. I can't abandon you" he grinned.

"You just don't want to be lonely"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm waiting for Danny and he told me to look after you"

"Oh come on! I don't need a babysitter!"

"Who said I was babysitting you?"

He smiled.

"Frustrating… Annoying…"

Lily smiled back at him.

"Well it annoys you"

"Funny, very funny"

"You wanna go in the lounge?"

James shrugged.

"Let's go then" Lily said and stood up and pulled him to his feet.

They walked out of the kitchen, holding hands.

-

"Moody! You're finally here! I was beginning to worry!" Heather said when Moody walked inside.

"Where's Danny?"

Moody looked at her, but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Where is Danny Moody?"

Moody opened his mouth but James and Lily came racing into the kitchen, closely followed by Sirius and Becky who were laughing.

"What's wrong?" James asked curiously.

"Where's Danny?" Sirius and Lily asked at the same time.

"He isn't here" Moody replied, his voice not sounding like its usual growl.

"Well where is he? Is he still fighting?" Lily asked smiling.

"He's not fighting" Moody answered and looked at Heather.

"Moody you're starting to freak me out. Where's my husband?" Heather asked moving towards him.

Moody sighed.

"I'm sorry Heather…"

"Why?" Heather asked, staring at him.

"Danny's gone"

"Gone? Where? Where'd he go? He should have come straight back here"

"He's… Danny's dead…"

-

_Nothing is easier than to denounce the evildoer; nothing is more difficult than to understand him._

_After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure._

_Dying is like coming to the end of a long novel--you only regret it if the ride was enjoyable and left you wanting more. While we are mourning the loss of our friend, others are rejoicing to meet him behind the veil. If the people we love are stolen from us the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. _

_Love is stronger then death even though it can't stop death from happening. But no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end life is stronger then death. Good men must die, but death cannot kill their names. They never fail who die in a great cause. _

**A/N: Okay…**

**Crickets chirp.**

**You know what I find really sad? Even sadder then Danny dying?**

**I didn't cry. And I absolutely loved Danny. He was my favourite parent. **

**Guys I'm really sorry for this but it had to happen. Besides, their parents had to die sometime right?**

**And I read on the internet that both sets of parents died from a disease and it wasn't 'suspicious'. But if they BOTH died of a disease then I can't see how it couldn't be suspicious.**

**And guys, Danny died doing something he loved. He died making the world a better place.**

**So, Rest In Peace Danny. You'll be missed dearly.**

♥ **LilyHeartsJames XXX**


	11. CHAPTER 10

**Avoiding Voldemort or Not**

**Author****- **LilyHeartsJames

**Disclaimer****- **The day pigs fly will be the day I created Harry Potter. Fat chance…

**Dedication****- **I dedicate this to Danny Potter, who died a hero in trying to make the world a better place. R.I.P

**Notes****- **Ahem. _Silence_. Cough. _Silence continues_. Er… sorry for the long wait… I gave you a pretty sad chapter, we lost someone who a lot of people looked up to, and it took me a while to get back to you. I'm sorry for that. I would give you the usual excuse of; 'being busy', 'having things to do', 'taking dog to the vets', 'updating Love Me or Hate Me', 'Had my sister's birthday party', 'haven't spent much time on the computer', 'being watching my One Tree Hill DVDs'… Somehow I don't think you'd be bothered to read them so I won't go into a longer detail. However to make it up to you here's the next chapter.

Also thanks to the reviewers, you're comments made me happy. ♥

**Chapter **10-

_You don't realize how strong a person really is until you see them at their weakest moment. Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. While we are mourning the loss of our friend, others are rejoicing to meet him behind the veil. Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in Heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy._

_I guess that's how death works. It doesn't matter if we're ready or not, it just happens._

_It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew. Missing someone gets easier everyday. Because even though it is one day further from the last time you saw each other it is one day closer to the next time you will._

- **Three Days Later**

'Lily? Sweetheart are you alright?' Jane Evans asked as she stood outside her daughter's bedroom.

'Fine' Lily muttered as she continuously looked around her room.

Mrs. Evans opened the door and walked in, sitting on the end of Lily's bed.

She looked at her, feeling like telling her it would be okay, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to say it.

'How… how are you feeling?'

Lily shrugged. 'Like crap'

Her mother sighed. 'You know Dan wouldn't want to see you like this'

'He wouldn't be able to see me so what's the point?'

'How is James?'

Lily shrugged again. 'I haven't seen him yet'

'You should go see him. Have you talked to Sirius… or Heather?'

Lily shook her head.

'Why don't you go over there and see James? I'm sure he'd like it'

'I wanna be alone right now' Lily replied softly.

Mrs. Evans sighed.

'It'll be okay Lily, it will'

She stood up and left the room, heading downstairs.

'_I just want to get out so bad! And plus I don't even know if James and my dad are okay. I'm worried about them'_

'_They're fine; remember we're all going to get out together. Nothing will happen to any of us, I promise'_

'_You can't promise that Dan. You just can't'_

Lily closed her eyes tightly, wishing the memories would just go away.

Lily sat up and turned on her radio, hoping to get distracted.

**In a perfect world, this could never happen**

**In a perfect world, you'd still be here**

**And it makes no sense**

**I could just pick up the pieces but to you**

**This means nothing, nothing at all**

**I used to think that I was strong**

**Until the day it all went wrong**

**I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah**

**I pictured I could bring you back**

**I pictured I could turn back time**

**Cuz I can't let go**

**I just can't find my way**

**Yeah**

**Without you I just can't find my way**

**In a perfect world, this could never happen**

**In a perfect world, you'd still be here**

**And it makes no sense**

**I could just pick up the pieces but to you**

**This means nothing, nothing at all**

**I don't know what I should do now**

**I don't know where I should go**

**I'm still here waiting for you**

**I'm lost when you're not around**

**I need to hold onto you**

**I just can't let you go**

Lily turned off the radio and laid back down on her bed, tears stinging her cheeks.

It wasn't fair, why did Danny have to go?

Danny, who was so strong, brave and caring…

It didn't make sense.

He was like a second father to her, someone she could go to with all her problems… her worries and her fears.

But now it just seemed as if it was from another person's life, anyone's but hers.

There was a knock on the door but she didn't answer it.

'Lily? Honey can I come in?'

Lily ignored her father's pleading voice, just wanting to be alone.

The door opened and he walked in.

'Oh sweetie, come here' Lily didn't want to but her father sat on her bed and pulled her into a hug anyway.

'Tell me how you're feeling. You're mother and I are worried about you'

Lily didn't say anything, just pulled away.

'How about we go and get some ice-cream and talk'

'How about a raincheck?' Lily said finally after thinking it over.

Her father sighed.

'Well if you're sure. Let me know if you change you're mind'

Lily nodded and he stood up to leave, but paused at the door.

'Lily… Danny may not be here, but he's still in you're heart. And I know that he would want you to be happy. And he's proud of you'

Lily looked at her father and nodded.

'Thanks' she whispered softly and he closed the door.

Lily got up and walked over to her drawer and opened it, pulling out a photo album of Petunia's wedding.

There were a lot of pictures of Petunia and Vernon and there were a few of her and James and Remus sitting down at the bar.

There was even one of her making her speech for Petunia and another of the first annual father/daughter dance.

She sighed, as she flipped the page and froze, her heart stopping for a second.

There was a picture of her and Danny when he had danced with her because her own father had ignored her.

'_Hey Lily come dance with me'_

'_But I'm not you're daughter'_

'_You're close to it'_

…

'_I really appreciate this Danny, I really do'_

'_I'd do this anytime Lils; you know I care about you. You're like the daughter I never had, and wish I had'_

'_You're a great person, you're the one I'd turn to for advice and if I just needed to talk. I just wish my dad was like that'_

'_Hey, you're dad doesn't know what he's missing out on'_

'_Thank you Danny, you're an important person in my life. I dunno what I'd do without you'_

'_I know Lils, and you know I'll always be here for you right? Through thick and thin'_

…

Through thick and thin.

Well where was he now?

Lily sighed as she threw the album onto the floor, not wanting to see any more pictures.

She laid back down and closed her eyes, and eventually she fell asleep.

-

Sirius Black was still in denial and shock. He kept thinking that Danny would come waltzing in through the door, claiming that it had been a joke, or a misunderstanding. Maybe Danny was really still alive but needed to enter the Witness Protection Program and Moody just pretended he was dead to protect him… he'd seen stuff like that all the time and just when the family seemed to be getting their head around the fact that they'd lost someone they'd come back into their lives. But surely the whole family would have to be involved.

Sirius's stomach grumbled but he ignored it. He had done so for the past three days.

And now he was really, really hungry but he couldn't bring himself to eat.

Sirius and Danny had this midnight meeting thing in the kitchen. Sirius would wake up during the night craving food, and Danny would be having a coffee, and worrying about something. That was usually the time when Danny was worried. About his family's safety, Death Eater raids or anything really. During the day he'd just act normal but when night came he grew serious.

Sirius usually liked looking at the photos on his walls, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to do that. There were too many of Danny.

Sirius rolled over onto his side, looking at the other side of his room.

This wouldn't have been his room if it wasn't for Danny, Heather and James. His real family.

**- Flashback**

_A sixteen year old Sirius thumped on the door loudly, hoping, praying that someone would answer._

_The front light came on and the door was swung open and Danny stood there in his pajamas and his wand pointing directly at Sirius's heart._

'_Sirius? What the hell are you doing here?'_

'_I was hoping to stand outside you're front door all night' Sirius replied dryly._

'_Come on in mate. No, no I'll get the trunk you just get you're scrawny arse in here, I mean not that I notice or anything' Sirius smiled and allowed Danny to drag his trunk in as he carried his broomstick over his shoulder._

_Danny closed the lounge room door and sat Sirius's trunk next to it._

'_Now are you gonna tell me what's going on?'_

_Sirius paused for a minute, wondering what to say._

'_I… I ran away. I had to get out of there Danny. They were going to give me over to him, and I couldn't take it so-'_

'_I understand. Now listen to me I… How the HELL did you get that bruise? Sirius did he hit you?'_

_Sirius looked away._

'_Yes. But I hit him back'_

_Danny shook his head sadly._

'_Come on. I'll fix you up and you can tell me what happened'_

_-_

'_So did you use any magic at all?' Danny asked a few minutes later when he had repaired Sirius's bruise._

'_Yeah kind of'_

'_Explain "kind of"… please'_

'_I had to open my window and pack my trunk quickly. Oh and I had to lock my door and make my trunk lighter'_

'_And that's it? You didn't stun them or-'_

'_No. I promise that's all I swear'_

_Danny nodded. 'Well I'll have to inform the Ministry of you're situation but in the mean time you can stay in the spare bedroom'_

'_Thanks Danny. I can find another place after awhile and-'_

'_Don't be stupid. You're here now, and I won't turn you away for a second. I'll latch onto you're legs and you'll have to drag me with you'_

_Sirius smiled._

'_I really appreciate this'_

'_Stop getting all mushy and go get some sleep. It's awfully late, did you really fly all the way or catch the Knight Bus and pretend you did so all the girls would think it was impressive'_

'_Nah only for you Danny'_

_They laughed and Sirius walked down the hall._

'_Night Danny. And thanks again'_

'_Don't mention it. Besides, what're family for?'_

_Sirius grinned back at him as he made his way into the guest room and shut the door._

_As soon as it shut Danny's smile faded from his face and instead a very worried look replaced it._

_He grabbed Sirius's broom and took it outside and put it in the broom shed, all the while wondering what would happen to Sirius._

_Sirius watched Danny from his window and sighed before slumping back onto the bed and falling fast asleep._

**- End of flashback**

Sirius sighed as he sat up and looked around the room.

He couldn't take it anymore and walked over to the door and opened it, and after shutting it quietly he tiptoed down to Danny and Heather's room and pressed his ear to the door and heard the unmistakable noise of sobbing.

He closed his eyes and leaned against it, remembering a time when Sirius had had a nightmare about a giant fluffy white rabbit chasing after him. He had ran into their room and jumped in the middle and stayed there for the rest of the night and took up so much room that Danny ended up sleeping on the floor. Of course this was awhile ago…

He walked away and stopped by James's room and pressed his ear to his mate's door but this time heard nothing but silence.

Sirius walked down the stairs and out the back door and Apparated away…

-

James had been thinking all night and truthfully he couldn't sleep.

He was afraid that if he did he would re-enter a nightmare and he wouldn't be able to wake up.

Although he kept thinking he was in one anyway.

James kept remembering how father's last words to him. It wasn't hard really.

'_I'll see you at home James. I'm going to help. You look after you're mother alright?'_

James shook his head, trying to get rid of the image that had flashed across his mind.

He had thought his father was coming home. His dad had said that he would see him when he got home. But he never did.

He never came home.

James couldn't get the feeling of thinking his father knew it was going to be the last time he'd ever see his son again. But then again, Danny always said that before going off to fight. He always told James to look after his mum and James would promise to do so.

But now that moment seemed as if it happened years and years ago, instead of three nights.

James wanted to believe his father would come barging in and jumping on his bed and making him wake up but somehow he just couldn't make himself think that that would happen again. Because it wouldn't and it wouldn't be healthy to hope such things.

'Everything happens for a reason right?'

'Right you are dear' his mirror in the corner of his room replied and eventually he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-

'Sirius what's going on?' a tired Becky said groggily as Sirius climbed through her window.

He shrugged as she pulled him into a tight hug.

'I've been worried about you' she whispered softly.

He nodded, and sat on the end of her bed.

'I had to get out of there. I'm sorry to wake you-'

'It's okay. I'm actually glad you came. I was going to come by and see you in the morning. All of you actually and even Lily. She hasn't been answering any mail lately'

'I don't think anyone would really, especially not after what happened. What's the time anyway?' Sirius asked hoping to avoid anymore talk about the situation with Danny.

'12 exact' she replied looking at her bedside clock.

Sirius felt a knot tighten in his stomach. He would have gone downstairs to have his midnight feast and chat with Danny right about now.

'Hey Sirius do you wanna spend the night? You don't wanna go back there and I wouldn't be able to sleep because I'd be too worried about you' Becky told him softly and he looked at her and smiled.

'Thanks Becks. I'll sleep on the fl-'

'Don't be stupid' she said and got back into bed patting the spot next to her. Sirius hesitated before hopping in next to her and pulling the blanket over them both.

They lay there in silence for awhile until-

'Everything will be okay won't it?' Sirius asked softly.

Becky didn't know what to say.

'I hope so' she said finally.

'Goodnight Becky. And thanks again'

'Night Sirius'

They rolled over, and one by one they fell asleep.

-

Remus walked into his bedroom and stopped by the door, watching Emm sleep.

He had just been in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

This one time when Remus had gone over to visit James and Sirius in their sixth year (Sirius had been staying the night) Remus got up and went downstairs for a drink of water and came upon Sirius and Danny talking and eating. Remus sat down with them and Danny suggested having some hot chocolate so he got up and made some and it was the best hot chocolate Remus Lupin had ever tasted in his entire life.

And from then on it became a kind of ritual, whenever Remus was over Sirius, Danny and he would sit around and sip hot chocolate and just talk.

Even though Remus often begged Danny to tell him how he made them taste so good Danny replied with; 'A magician never reveals his tricks' and it was left at that.

Right now Remus was craving some of that hot chocolate.

He sighed as he walked over to his side of the bed and sat down on it and looked outside the window.

It wasn't full moon for another couple of days, and then he'd have to go to his parent's house to transform.

He shivered at the thought of leaving Emm here all alone. But it had to be done, she couldn't go with him it was too dangerous.

He lay back down on his bed and looked at the ceiling, wishing he could have some of the hot chocolate Danny used to make.

But Remus knew he'd never taste it again, and what was even more hurtful was the fact that he'd never see the 'magician' who used to make it ever again. Remus missed Danny. They were pretty close and Danny had seemed excited about Remus and Emm getting engaged. Danny had even told everyone at Petunia's reception and a few congratulated him.

Yes, he would miss Danny, a lot. But he knew there were other people who would really, really miss the man everyone had come to love and care for. The man people respected, and liked. The man who had survived so much.

-

Sirius rolled over and checked Becky's clock.

It read 10 am and he groaned.

'What's up?' Becky asked as she swung around to face him on her rotating chair that had come with her computer.

'Nothing. Just really tired that's all. How long have you been awake?'

Becky smiled as she turned back to her computer screen and typed something in.

'Awhile. I thought you could use the sleep in'

'Thanks'

'So I was thinking. Do you wanna go get some breakfast at the café down the road? And maybe we could go for a walk around town'

Sirius shrugged. 'Sounds good' his stomach rumbled and they laughed.

'Well I'm going to get dressed. If you want you can go home ad get dressed and come back here'

Sirius shrugged once more. 'Okay. I'll see you soon'

He stood up and Apparated away.

Becky stood staring at the spot he had just left and sighed.

-

'Lily!'

Lily rolled over and pulled her head underneath her beloved doona.

'Lily wake up!'

She groaned and snuggled down further as the door opened.

'You have a visitor'

Lily sat up, frowning.

'Who?'

'She wouldn't say but she said for you to get dressed. She's taking you somewhere'

Lily's frown deepened. 'Thanks mum'.

She got up and grabbed her army shorts that Sirius had given her and a red t-shirt.

She decided to plait her hair and then looked in the mirror.

She didn't look too bad. She grabbed her flip-flops and hurried down the stairs two at a time.

When she reached the bottom her jaw dropped.

'Carly? What are you doing here?'

Carly Wade smiled at her.

'Come on. I'm taking you somewhere'

'Why?'

'Don't ask questions. Come on' Carly walked over to the door and opened it, smiling. She walked out and Lily looked at her parents.

'Just make sure she doesn't have a shovel and some rope in the back of her car' her dad said with a small smile.

Lily nodded and told them she'd see them later and followed in Carly's foot steps and shut the front door.

She walked over to Carly's Aquarius Blue Volkswagen Convertible and stopped in front of it. She leaned over and looked in the back.

'What are you doing?' Carly asked from the front seat.

'Just checking for a shovel and some rope. Oh and a hack saw'

'Found any yet?' Carly replied smiling.

Lily shook her head. 'I guess it's safe to ride with you then… unless of course they're in the boot'

Carly laughed. 'You're funny now get in' Lily got into the passenger's side and they backed down the driveway, feeling more curious by the second.

-

'Remus are you okay?' Emm asked later on that morning.

'Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine'

Emm frowned as she walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

'You look worried. Is it because you're transformations coming up?'

'Oh damn! I was real close to getting away with it wasn't I?' he asked and she chuckled.

'Not really. You want to tell me what's on you're mind?'

'Danny I guess. It's just really, really weird. I mean, Danny was one of the best Aurors. How could he just… die?'

Emm shrugged. 'I don't know. I'm not sure how he died exactly'

Remus sighed. 'And plus I'm worried about James and Sirius. Oh and Lily and Heather. I think I'll go see them. Wanna come with?'

Emm nodded. 'I'll just grab my jacket'

Remus stood up and walked over into the small kitchen and grabbed _The Daily Prophet_ and looked at the front page.

It was a picture of the street where the Death Eaters had attacked. There were people running everywhere, fear evident on their faces. Remus's eye caught someone, and he looked at it closer. It was Danny. He was fighting someone and there were tonnes of people running around in black cloaks with masks but there were even more Muggles.

Remus read the headline which said; _Death Eaters Raid Muggle Street in London! _Remus sighed as he leafed through the paper and came across and big picture of Danny and Moody at a banquet the Ministry had had a year ago.

The caption above it read; _Auror Killed in Act of Heroism… _Remus frowned and read over it, but all it said was that Danny had died and that he was taken hostage but it didn't say anything about how Danny had died. Remus chucked the paper back onto the counter.

'Emm! Have you got you're jacket yet?'

'Yeah I'm coming! I just had to put on some shoes' she walked out of the bedroom and smiled.

'Come on, we'll walk. It's not that far'

Remus nodded. 'Sure okay. I don't mind walking'

Together they set off down the path, hand in hand.

-

'Okay so, how is James?' Becky asked once they'd given their orders to the waitress.

'I don't know. He doesn't leave his room. I tried talking to him once but he just ignored me. And Heather's pretty much the same, except she cries'

Becky sighed. 'What about Lily?'

Sirius shrugged. 'She hasn't come around, and I haven't gone over to see her yet. I was thinking about doing that today. She's probably stuck in her room thinking or whatever'

Becky watched him closely. 'You know, you seem to be taking it better from what I heard. Emm told me Remus came to see you and she said you didn't say much'

Sirius shrugged yet again. 'I guess Danny would rather me be happy then sad'

Becky nodded. 'You're a good guy Sirius. Danny would be proud of you'

Sirius smiled at her and Becky gasped.

Sirius looked around in alarm.

'What?'

'Is that a smile? Is Sirius Black actually smiling?'

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. 'Funny'

'You know I missed you're smile'

He looked her in the eye. 'Why?'

'Because it's contagious'

'Okay so should I feel insulted, or disgusted that you missed a smile that's contagious?'

Becky laughed. 'No! I mean… whenever I see you smile, I wanna smile too even if I'm upset or mad. I missed it'

'Okay so it's contagious in a good way. Crazy'

Becky smiled at him and he just winked.

-

'Okay since you don't have the tools to kill me with you at this moment I'm taking a guess and I'd say that they're waiting for me at wherever it is you're taking me to'

Carly shook her head as she parked the car outside of the mall.

'You're going to kill me here?' Lily asked as she got out.

'No. I'm just taking you shopping'

'Wait' Carly turned to look at her.

'I don't get this. Why are you being weirdly nice to me all of a sudden?'

Carly thought for a moment, wondering what to say.

'Okay, since I haven't given you any reason in the past to trust me I don't blame you for being curious'.

'You forgot strongly suspicious'

Carly smiled.

'I was thinking, that maybe if you want to we could have a truce'

Lily frowned at her.

'A _truce_? _You _and _me_?'

'Well I don't see anyone else around here, do you?'

Lily grinned but then she stared at her, growing even more suspicious.

'What's the catch?'

'No catch'

'No humiliating me, no trying to kill me…?'

'Nope. Just… friends. Hanging out'

Lily contemplated her words for a minute.

'And from what I hear, you could use a friend'

Lily sighed. 'Well okay. But if this is boring I'm going home'

'Trust me, this won't be boring' Carly smirked and Lily frowned.

'You do realize that sounds completely odd when you're telling me to trust you right?'

'I thought we were friends'

Lily shrugged. 'Just had to point that out'

'Yeah I'm sure you did. Come on, I'm pretty sure standing around here would class as "boring" in many ways'

'Okay, let's go'

The two walked off in the direction of the entrance, feeling weird that the two were actually getting along.

-

'Are Lily's parents insane or did they just tell us that _Lily Evans_ is hanging out with _Carly Wade_?'

Remus shrugged. 'Who knows? Maybe the death of Danny unhinged them or something'

Emm shook her head. 'I just don't get it! It doesn't make sense! Why would Lily hang out with her sworn enemy?'

'You do remember James was her sworn enemy until they got it on right?' Emm laughed at Remus who smiled as they walked over to the back door of the Potter's house.

'Yeah I know but… Carly? There are tonnes of other people Lily could hang out with. It just really doesn't make sense'

'Not everything does. And I'm pretty sure you're parents will say the same when we tell them that their daughter married a werewolf'

'Oh don't remind me! You're mum and dad weren't too happy were they?'

'I have a slight suspicion that you're will be worse'

Emm sighed.

'Well here's to hoping we can get James to talk'

'Hopefully'

They walked inside and hurried up the stairs. They reached their friend's room and knocked on it three times but there was no answer.

'James? It's Emm and Remus. Can we come in?'

If Remus hadn't known James well he would have said he was "out" but he knew him better then that.

'Maybe he wanted some fresh air'

'Or maybe he's ignoring us' Remus told her before opening the room.

James was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Remus and Emm walked in, looking around the room.

'Whoa, I knew I should have brought my camera' Remus said trying to lighten the mood.

If James had heard him he made no effort to sow he had.

'Hi James. We just wanted to see how you are' Emm said crawling onto the bed and sat next to him.

James spared her a glance.

'Fine'

His voice was hoarse, and even Remus could tell that James had lost the use of it considering he hadn't uttered a word to him the other day.

'You know, a lot of people say that but nine times out of ten they don't really mean it' Emm said in a soft voice.

'I don't remember calling a shrink' James snapped and Emm closed her eyes briefly.

'I just want to talk to you, see how you are' she replied and he rolled his eyes.

'Well I already told you. I'm fine'

'Prongs-'

'Close the door on you're way out' James said interrupting his friend. Remus nodded.

'C'mon Emm. Let's go. We'll see you later mate' the door closed and James sighed.

It wasn't easy pushing everyone out of his life, especially when he wanted just one person to make it all better.

-

'So, do you mean to say that you're ditching me to go baby-sit for a couple of snot-rags?' Sirius asked as he and Becky walked towards his house a few hours later.

'No I mean to say that I took on this job so I could earn some easy pocket money'

He grinned. 'Poor you. Maybe you should put a sleeping spell over them and then run away with me, and then come back just in time for the parents and they won't know a thing'

'Right and what am I supposed to say if they come home early, which they hinted they might?'

'Just say you hung the washing for them'

'And if I didn't?'

'Just make a quick escape'

Becky laughed and sighed.

'I'm gonna be worried about you Sirius'

'Why? It's not like I'm going to rob a bank or anything'

Becky chuckled. 'This coming from a Marauder? Sounds a little scary. Maybe I'm right to worry'

Sirius sighed. 'Alright. How about, I come see you tomorrow?'

'Oh… no late night appearances outside my window?'

'Nope not tonight. I think I'll brave the nightmares'

Becky smiled at him as she stopped in front of his house.

'If you need anything, anything at all-'

'I'll be sure to go to you first'

Becky sighed. 'Well okay. Truthfully I hate leaving you here on your own'

'I'm not alone, there's James and Heather…'

'Hmpf sure. Well you know where I live'

'Alright, bye Becky. Thanks for well… everything'

'No problem. Anytime' she hugged him tightly before giving him another concerned look and Apparating back home.

Sirius sighed.

He was on his own now…

-

'Oh my gosh Lily! You so totally need to wear mini-skirts more often! They show off you're legs and you look great!' Carly said grinning.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror.

'I'm not sure…'

'Trust me, it's worth the buy. And besides you always wear those army shorts and jeans. I think James might like this'

Lily stiffened and Carly froze.

'Is everything okay Lily?' she asked softly.

Lily nodded. 'Yeah! Everything is… fine'

'Oh no. Tell what's on you're mind'

Lily sighed and they sat down but she sprang back up.

'I'll get changed and tell you at the same time' she said going back into the change room.

Lily sighed. 'I haven't seen him since the night we found out about… well Danny'

Carly's eyes widened as Lily walked out holding the skirt and passing it to the sales lady and giving her a sincere smile.

'Why not? Everything's okay right?'

Lily turned around and sighed.

'I don't know. I just… haven't been in the mood to see anyone lately. But then you showed up and practically forced me to come so…'

'Not having fun?' Carly asked with a smile as she grabbed a red halter neck top and walked into the changing room Lily had just left.

'It is fun… just odd'

'Okay you've being saying that for the past hour! Yeah it's odd, but you'll get over it' she said as she came back out and looked in the mirror.

Lily smiled. 'That looks great on you… you should buy it'

'Only if you buy that mini-skirt…'

'Nuh uh. No way'

'Oh come on!'

'I wear jeans and army patterned shorts Carly'

'Evans… it's a denim skirt'

Lily groaned. 'Okay but only if you stop badgering me about it!'

'Yay! Oh my god this is definitely the shirt for you'

Lily laughed as Carly pulled out a shirt that would cover one of her shoulders. It had an island print on it and it looked pretty cool.

'Go try this with that skirt'

'Okay then. Only if you try out that fairy costume'

'Deal' Lily burst into laughter as Carly gabbed it.

'What? Anything to get you into those awesome clothes that will look totally super awesome on you'

Lily shrugged and ran into the changing room, forcing her to go into the next one.

-

'I feel so tired… and worried. About James. And not just James but Lily too' Emm said as she laid down onto the bed and Remus stood there with his hands on his hips.

'James will come through. And Lily. Hell they all will. They're strong. The lot of them'

Emm nodded and sat up.

'Okay so why did you get up in the middle of the night?'

Remus sighed and sat on the bed too and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I was drinking hot chocolate. But I just couldn't get it the way Danny makes it. I've tried and tried again but… every time I try it just slips further and further away… almost like Danny was meant to be the only one to make it'.

Emm nodded slowly. 'How about we go out and get tea? I'm not in the mood to make anything'

'Alright. C'mon Mrs. Vance-Lupin. Off to the fast food shop we go'

Emm grinned as Remus grabbed a jacket out of his cupboard and turned back around.

'Well what are you waiting for? C'mon let's go!'

Emm got up and followed him out of the room.

-

'Well, well. If it isn't James David Potter lying around in his room doing nothing except stare at the ceiling. And thinking. Which in my opinion of having knowing you for years is actually quite unnerving because I was pretty sure you didn't know how to think. Clearly I was wrong'

James sighed.

'What do you want Sirius?'

'Nothing. I just wanted to-'

'See how I was doing? Well get in line'

Sirius frowned at the bitterness in his best friend's voice.

'Alright what's up? You know people only check on you to see how you're doing'

'Whatever. As far as I'm concerned you're all wasting you're time'

'I stayed at Becky's last night. I couldn't sleep. Hope that's okay with you' Sirius said sitting on the bed.

James crossed his arms.

'Whatever. I don't care. You can do whatever you want it doesn't worry me'

'Are you going to tell me or make me guess?'

James shrugged.

'It's because Lily hasn't dropped by to see you isn't it?'

James sat up and glared at Sirius.

'No it's not about that. Frankly it's none of you're business'

'Well Lily's hurting to so maybe that's why she hasn't come to see you'

'Right now I don't give a damn'

His best friend sighed as he watched James glower at him.

'I think you do'

'Whatever. Close the door when you leave'

Sirius stood up and walked over to the mentioned door.

'James don't push away the people you care about. We're all here. All you have to do is say something and they'll come and help you through this. And I'm right down the hall. You do remember where my room is right?'

James rolled over and faced his back to Sirius who sighed.

'See you later' he said and shut the door and went to his own room, opening it and sitting down on his bed, looking around at all four walls bearing pictures… memories.

-

'Lily! You're home later then expected. Did you have fun?' her mother asked as she entered her house carrying shopping bags.

'Surprisingly yes' she replied as she headed for the stairs.

'Didn't kill you then?' her father asked this time.

Lily turned to look at him.

'Surprisingly no'

And with that she turned and hurried up the stairs and shut herself in her room.

'At least she's talking more' Mr. Evans told his wife who was looking at the spot where Lily had just been standing with worry etched on to her face.

-

Lily took her new clothes out and looked at them smiling. They were different, and new. She folded them and put them into her cupboard when there was a knock on the door. She sighed as she went and opened it, expecting her parents but instead saw Sirius leaning in the door way.

'Sirius' she said softly as he pulled her into a tight friendly hug.

'How are you Lils?' he asked as he went and sat on her chair and she closed the door.

'I'm fine'

Sirius stared at her. 'You know that word is getting a bit worn out. That's what I've been saying lately too'

Lily nodded and sat on her bed. Sirius turned his to the side, contemplating on something.

'What?'

'Why haven't you visited?'

Lily sighed and put her head in her hands.

When she looked up, she saw he had an intense look in his eyes.

'Because I'm afraid that if I go back there I'll be bombarded with memories. But I get them here too so…'

'Well then it must be something other then memories you're avoiding if you still get them here'

'Sirius…'

'Lily he needs you. He's not communicating with anyone. And I know he misses you, he's just in a really dark place right now'

'Join the club' Lily muttered and he couldn't help but smile.

'Did you go shopping?' he asked gesturing towards the bags lying on her floor.

'Um yeah I did… with Carly'

Sirius looked puzzled.

'Carly… Carly the one who kissed James, Carly?'

'Yeah the same Carly that wanted a truce between us. And took me shopping'

'Lily-'

'Look if it helps I checked for killing utensils… and there weren't any hence the fact I'm still alive and talking to you'

Sirius sighed. 'You believed her?'

'Yeah. I did. I do'

'You know what she's like… it might be a trick'

Lily stared at him.

'I don't think so'

'Just be really careful. I know what she's like and-'

'Maybe you should give her the benefit of the doubt like I did. And I found a friend in her who took me away from the pain. But then as soon as she dropped me here I felt the sharp pain all over again'

Sirius couldn't help but realize she didn't use the word "home".

'You still miss Hogwarts?'

'Not as much as I miss Danny' she replied solemnly.

'Look I didn't come here to lecture you or anything. I just wanted to see you, I needed to. I've missed you'

'I missed you too, buddy' Lily replied and patted the bed beside her and he sat there.

'Tell me how you've really being feeling' he said softly as he sat back against the wall and Lily crawled over and sat next to him.

'Scared… and alone. More alone then ever. And for awhile I forgot that. But then it just hit me like a stack of bricks as soon as I got back…'

A tear slipped down her cheek and Sirius wiped it away.

'It'll be okay, I promise'

'That's what Danny did. He promised me we'd all get out, together. And he isn't here'

'Lils-'

'You can't promise that Sirius, you just can't'.

He sighed.

'You want me to stay here with you tonight?'

Lily nodded. 'I'd love to feel safe for a night'

He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

'We are going to get through this. Together. I promise you, little sis'

She smiled as tears fell thick and fast down her face, and as much as he didn't want to Sirius even let a single lone tear escape.

-

**A/N; Okay!** **So, this was a pretty sad chapter, mixing different emotions but the next one will be pretty hard too. As much as it kills to have had Danny die at least he's still living on through them. And they have memories and stuff so… um yeah.**

**Alright I just wanted to thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing last chapter. It really meant a lot to me. Actually all reviews mean a lot to me so… yeah.**

**So I hope you tune in to the next one and once again sorry to the lateness. I guess I had a bit off Writer's Block. I've been thinking this chapter through my head and each time I thought about it, the thoughts sounded stupid so I eventually forced myself to try a little harder for you guys. Because you earned it.**

**Also another sad thing. I've got school coming up real soon. And that means erm… school really. I probably won't up date as often as I usually do, and since I'll get homework and assignments and stuff it'll be hard. But I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon, promise.**

♥ LilyHeartsJames _XOXOXO_

PS**; I have my firstest ever One Tree Hill fic put up so if any of you are OTH fans or you just want to check it out, it's in my profile and it's called **_Blood Brothers_**; It's about the fishing trip Lucas went on with Keith and Karen and he hooks his thumb and Keith and he become blood brothers. **

**So if you guys could check it out I'd really appreciate it and any comment is welcome! ♥ **Thanks a bunch! ♥

PPS**; In chapter nine when McGonagall first entered the office I accidentally had her call Voldemort by his name. Very sorry about that but I temporarily forgot about it until I saw it just recently and thought; 'Oh Sh!t' and decided to explain here. How about we just pretend she called him; **_'You-Know-Who' _**or **_'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', _**which ever you prefer. **


	12. CHAPTER 11

**Chapter 11 of **Avoiding Voldemort or Not

**Disclaimer; **_Jk Rowling owns all Harry Potter rights and I am therefore using her characters/places etc as entertainment. JK rocks the world. You should all bow down to her… just kidding._

**-----**

A pregnant Petunia Dursley knocked on the door of the Evans's household. She had just driven all the way from her house where she lived with her husband Vernon across town. Vernon had to go into work, therefore leaving her bored and alone at home.

It was then that she decided to pay her family a visit.

When the door was swung open, Mark Evans stood there looking angry. Upon seeing his daughter his face brightened.

'Hello sweetheart, how are you? Is everything alright?'

Petunia nodded. 'I'm fine. I just came for a visit'

Her father stepped back and allowed her to come inside. She closed the front door and walked into their tiny kitchen. She saw her mother standing by the stove cooking something.

'Oh hello Petunia'

Petunia walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek.

'Hello mother. Are you making lunch?'

Mrs. Evans shook her head. 'No I'm just cooking some food for next door. They've been having a pretty hard time lately'

Petunia gave her a puzzled look. 'Why, what's happened?'

It's not that she cared about them or anything, but because she was often alone she took to listening to gossip from her neighborhood. And now she gossiped everywhere she went.

'I thought you knew? Mr. Potter was killed a week ago. He was taken hostage along with his son, Lily and your father'

Petunia's face whitened. 'Daddy was kidnapped?'

'It's alright. I got out alright. And so did Lily. But then her boss came and told us that Danny was killed. Although we aren't exactly sure'

'Well at least we have one less of that kind in the world' Petunia said snobbishly.

'It'd be better if you weren't here' snapped an angry, injured voice from the stairs.

Petunia caught sight of her sister who was glaring daggers at Petunia. Lily's hair for once, was hanging loosely as of she couldn't be bothered with it. Her emerald eyes she had inherited from her father's side of the family were no longer sparkling with happiness as usual, but were now dull and saddened.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Petunia asked, feeling a little hurt although she didn't want it to show.

'Danny was a great guy! He was like a second father to me and you stand there saying it's a good thing that he's… he's…' Lily trailed off, as if scared to finish the sentence.

'Of course you'd feel that way. He's just like you. A freak' Petunia snapped and that was all it took for Lily to lunge at her sister, wanting nothing more then to make her hurt as much as she was, as if it had been Petunia who had killed Danny. She wanted to blame it all on Petunia, however unfair that may have seemed.

Quick as a flash, their father jumped between them and stopped Lily from hurting her expecting sister.

'Lily calm down! She didn't mean it!'

'She meant every single bloody word! She always does!' Lily shouted wrestling with him and trying to get to Petunia.

'She's pregnant! Lily don't do this, please'

Lily calmed down glaring at her sister as though it would unleash all her hurt and anger.

'I know you're hurting right now… but please just ignore her' Mr. Evans pleaded when suddenly there was a loud _pop _and her father let her go.

Moody was standing there, looking around the house as if he'd never seen it before.

'Ah, there you are Evans! I need to speak with you' Lily turned abruptly to Moody and nodded.

'Privately'

Lily looked at her parents before striding over to the front door. She walked out and he followed shutting the door behind him.

'Now as you know, Danny was working on the ten year old murder case'

Lily looked up at Moody in curiosity.

'Since he died… There has been no one to take over the case. So Scrimgeour took over'

Lily's eyes widened. 'But… he doesn't think she's innocent! How can he?'

'I don't know what's going on. But Danny told me just last year that if anything happened to him then you and James were to take over. However, he didn't write this down. So the two of you can't legally work on the case'

Lily sighed and shook her head.

'I can't see how we'll win against this one Moody'

Moody too sighed and watched her closely.

'How are you holding up Evans?' he asked gruffly.

'I'm fine' Lily lied and Moody looked as if he knew better.

'Danny told me a lot about you Evans, and lying isn't one of your talents'

Lily closed her eyes and sat on the step.

Moody hesitated and then sat beside her.

'What about James? Heather, Sirius? How are they holding up?'

Lily glanced at him briefly before quickly looking away.

'Sirius is fine. At first he stopped eating but since then he's been better'

Moody waited for her to go on but she didn't elaborate.

'I'm taking it you haven't yet visited James or Heather?'

Lily thought about lying, but remembering how Moody knew she sucked at lying she decided on the truth.

'I don't know… I haven't seen them'

Moody closed his eyes as if he understood what she was going through.

'You should. They'll need someone strong. Heather's usually the one to stand up and take charge when everyone is hurting. But ever since…' Moody trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

'I wish I could just… stop hurting! I don't want to hurt anymore; I don't want to feel anymore pain'

'In these times you don't have a choice. Voldemort and his followers are rising, killing more… We can't choose whether we want to feel pain or not'

'I sometimes wish I never knew Danny. Because if I didn't know him then I wouldn't feel like this'

'Sometimes its good feel at least a little pain in life. And I know that you don't regret knowing Danny, not for a second. Danny cared about you a lot Evans; you were like a second daughter to him. He always spoke fondly of you…'

Tears slipped down Lily's face upon hearing this.

'I lied… I'm glad I knew Danny. But sometimes I just get so angry at him! He promised me we'd get out together and that everything would be okay! But nothing is okay. Danny isn't here, he's so far away and I feel like he's slipping further and further away by the minute'

'If you want to hang onto him, why not try and stick to your promise?'

'What?' Lily asked staring at Moody as if he was crazy.

'He made you promise you'd look after James. I heard him'

Lily sighed. 'It's harder then that…'

'Why haven't you seen him Evans?'

Lily kept her eyes tight shut before opening them and staring at him.

'Because I'm afraid to go back in that house. Back to where I first met Danny, to all those memories of him! If I go back there then it'll be too hard to shake off. And I keep getting the feeling James wouldn't want me to'

Moody made an impatient noise. 'Why on earth would you think that? Of course he wants to see you. He cares about you, and I know that'

'I just…'

Lily sighed.

'I'll go see him. Besides, it's what Danny would want'

'Of course, it's what they both would want. But is it what you would want?'

Lily stared at Moody in confusement and he tapped her leg and stood up and started walking away.

'Oh by the way, I've put protection around your house. The Death Eaters know where you live so…'

Lily nodded and thanked him and he looked around before he Disapparated.

Lily did want to go see James, but there was one thing that stopped her. Something she hadn't told anyone…

-----

Sirius Black thought the day was going to be the best since well… that fateful night when he learned the worst news anyone could give him. It was perfect, the sun was shining yet it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold either. It was definitely going to be a great day.

Well, that was until he realized that no one had made any plans for Danny's funeral. Nothing had been arranged. And since James and Heather were understandably brooding he took it upon himself to accomplish the task.

So he set to work, deciding what to write on the gravestone, where it would be held etc. It wasn't until his stomach grumbled did he realize it was lunch time. So he got up and walked over to the fridge and opened it.

He grabbed out ingredients to make a sandwich and set about making it. It wasn't until he returned some of the unused items that he felt a pang.

The chocolate cheesecake that Danny had bought the morning he died was still sitting there, untouched.

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't bring himself to throw it out, even though it was a week old. Danny was the only one in the family who liked chocolate cheesecake. Sirius preferred strawberry and Heather and James didn't like it much. James liked ice cream the best. And Sirius could safely say that ice cream was better then cheesecake.

Sirius closed the fridge door and grabbed his sandwich and bit into it, hungrily. Remus and Peter had said that they'd be coming over at around two, and it was now twelve.

Once Sirius had finished he used his wand to wash the plate and then put it away. He turned and hurried up the stairs, hoping to get a word or two out of his best mate. But James hadn't spoken much after Sirius's last conversation with him.

'Good morning stag-boy' Sirius said ripping the curtains apart so that sunlight streamed in. James grumbled and shoved his head under the duvet, mumbling things that shouldn't be repeated.

Sirius rolled his eyes and ripped the duvet off of him, causing him to start swearing.

'Prongs, it's a lovely day! You're spending it wasted in here! A good looking guy like you shouldn't be shut away, remember the girl you're currently seeing?'

'Piss off you toss-pot' James muttered shoving his head under his pillow to drown out the words of his best friend.

But Sirius took the pillow too.

'Dammit Sirius give me my sodding stuff back now! I swear I'll kick your arse if you don't!'

'Oh kicking, kicking's good. I just hope you're up for the chase'

Sirius sprinted downstairs with James hot in pursuit.

Sirius ran into the lounge room and made sure the sofa was in between the two.

'Now, it's lovely to see you outside the dark and gloomy dungeon you call a room'

'Give them back to me, now'

'Remus and Peter will be arriving at two and-'

'I don't give damn about that! Just give me my things now or my dad won't be the only one people mourn about'

James's words cut him a like knife as Sirius threw James's belongings to him. James turned sharply on his heel and strode back up the stairs, leaving his best friend feeling like he had been pierced by a billion knives.

'Nice James, real nice' Sirius muttered to no one in particular as he stormed into the kitchen angrily.

-----

'Hey Emm! It's nice to know we think alike' Becky Taylor said as she saw Emmaline Vance-Lupin heading towards the front door of the Evans's household.

'True, true. I've just had a lot on my plate. Remus had to visit his parents and-'

'Did he have to deal with his full moon problem?'

Emm looked taken aback for a moment before nodding.

'Do you believe it's true about Lily hanging out with Carly?'

'I'll only believe it if I hear it from her'

Emm nodded. 'But don't you find it weird that Lily would even be with Carly?'

'I'm not believing anything until she tells me it herself' Becky replied.

'I know but… her _parents_ said she was with her. Why would they lie?'

Becky shrugged and then clicked her fingers. 'Maybe it was a cover up! Maybe Lily didn't want to see anyone so they just used that as an excuse'

Emm shrugged but it seemed as if that were the only suitable option. 'Yeah maybe you're right…'

They knocked on the door and it was answered by Mrs. Evans who said Lily wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

She saw the upset look upon their faces and she said; 'if you want, I can give her a message'.

So they left after telling Mrs. Evans to tell their best friend that they missed her and wanted to see her badly.

They walked along the footpath in silence until they decided to go down town and get a coffee. And with that they walked along until they were able to Apparate to their destination, an alleyway where they wouldn't be seen.

-----

'The bestest people in the whole entire universe have arrived' claimed Peter Pettigrew from the Potter's lounge room. Sirius came racing out of the kitchen looking relieved to see his fellow Marauders and gave them both brotherly hugs.

Remus was looking a little pale and peaky by the always looked that way after a transformation. After apologizing for not being able to be there and Remus telling him not to be stupid and that he understood they decided to pay their sad and lost friend a visit.

'Go away' James called as he heard a knock on his door.

He was answered by another knock, more frantic this time and James yelled at them to 'sod off' but the knocks just became louder and frequent.

When he finally had enough he grabbed a photo frame with a picture of him and his dad and tossed it at the door, and heard it crash and the sound of glass tinkling on the floor could be heard both inside and outside the room.

Suddenly the door burst open and James saw Peter, Sirius and Remus, the latter stowing his wand back into his robes all standing there looking worried.

'What do you want?'

'You to stop pouting' Peter answered and James glared at him.

'So according to you I can't be upset about my dead dad?'

'Of course you can James. But you need to get out a bit more; your dad wouldn't want you to be like this. He'd rather you out and about doing things with your best mates' Remus said walking towards him.

'I don't feel like it' James replied stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest.

'We could visit Hogsmeade and take a detour down to the Three Broomsticks or Zonko's' Sirius suggested and at first James thought it'd be a good idea. But then he thought of all the people coming up and telling him how sorry they were about his dad.

'No thanks. I think I'll stay here and… read'

Sirius snorted. 'Read? You don't read'

'Of course I can read!'

'Oh… well I didn't know you could read' he said and James actually smiled for a second but then it was gone.

'You guys go on without me… I'll be fine'

Remus shook his head. 'I'm afraid we can't do that Prongs'

James glared at him. 'Why not?'

'We took a pact remember? Second year, right after we found out about Remus's secret. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder' Peter piped up and James sighed.

'Yeah! Either we're all in or none of us are' Sirius said smirking.

'All for one and one for all' Remus added quietly.

James knew that they were right, bit they didn't understand how hard it was for him.

'You lads don't understand' he told them finally.

'Danny was like a father to me too. And yeah, it hurts. But he wouldn't want to see me lock myself away and become a broody arsehole who threatens to _kill_ his own _best friend _who's been like a _brother _to him now would he?' Sirius asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

James instantly felt ashamed. He hadn't meant what he had said; he was just so angry. Angry he had lost his father so suddenly, angry that his own father had left him here to wallow in self pity.

'I didn't mean it. I'm sorry' James said finally and Sirius nodded. Sirius had forgiven him; he knew James was just hurting.

'So are we going?' Peter asked impatiently.

'James if it's the people you're worried about then stand up and take their condolences like a man, like the man you're… our dad taught you to be' Sirius said softly and James closed his eyes and stood up.

'I'll go' he whispered softly and Remus clapped him on the back.

'You'd better get changed out of those clothes. You haven't changed them in a week. And perhaps a shower' he said with a smile. 'And a shave too'

James nodded and grabbed some other clothes out of his drawers.

'Thanks guys' he said leaving the room and heading towards the bathroom.

Sirius smiled at them.

'Step one of my get-James-back-to-living-properly plan complete'

Remus chuckled and he and Peter followed Sirius out into the hallway, closing James's door.

'I'm going to go tell Heather that we're going. I'll be right back' Sirius said walking down the hallway and stopped; bravely facing Heather and Danny's room and trying to show no emotion whatsoever.

He knocked first and then stuck his head into the room. Heather was lying on the bed in the middle of the room. Sirius noticed that she was wearing Danny's dressing gown and was holding a picture of her and Danny on their wedding day, smiling happily.

With a pang Sirius walked over and sat on the bed next to her but she didn't even take notice of any living human being sitting beside her.

'James and I are going to go out to Hogsmeade with Remus and Peter. Will you be alright here?' he asked in a soft voice.

If Heather had heard then she hadn't indicated that she had. So he repeated himself a little bit louder.

This time Heather blinked and he sighed.

'Please talk to me…' he whispered but she just closed her eyes. Sirius stood up and walked over to the door.

'Right well if you need anything just go next door and Lily will contact me okay?'

Heather didn't do or say anything so he walked out and paused before he shut the door.

'I'll see you later Heather'

Without even waiting for a reply this time he closed the door and walked off downstairs to where the other two were waiting.

'That's another thing taken care of. I'll just pop round next door and tell Mr. and Mrs. Evans that we're going out and maybe they could come and check up on her'

Peter stood up but Remus stayed seated. 'I'll wait for James'

Sirius nodded and together he and Peter left and went over to next door.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans had agreed happily and had promised to let him know if anything happened and also that they'd come around every half hour. Sirius had told them he didn't want to be of a bother but they had brushed it off as though it were nothing. He had noticed Lily's sister Petunia sitting in the kitchen and she sneered at both him and Peter.

By the time they got back they found Remus and James sitting in the kitchen talking.

'Ready?' Remus asked and all three nodded and they got up and each Apparated into Hogsmeade.

-----

Lily would be lying if she said it wasn't the shock of her life. She would never forget the look on her face when Severus Snape came walking into her bedroom looking concerned. She had caught a look of herself in the mirror on her wall and truthfully her eyes had never been that wide.

The last time she had spoken to him was in their fifth year when he had tried to persuade her to forgive him for calling her a Mudblood. But he had done it one to many times and Lily had been fed up with it. He treated people of the same blood as her cruelly yet he made an exception for her.

So maybe they were friends… best friends at one stage but best friends don't turn around and call you a Mudblood when you're trying to defend them. He had done this countless times and she had had enough. So she told him their friendship was over and never spoke to him again.

'What are you doing here?' she asked staring at him as if she was seeing a ghost.

Snape looked at the floor and then back at her and twisted his hands nervously.

'Sev… Why are you here?'

At the mention of his nick-name Severus Snape flinched.

'I heard about Potter's father and about how close you were to him. And I also heard that you haven't been seeing many people so…' he trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

'Why now? Why turn up now?' Lily couldn't help but feel hurt that he never bothered to see how she was before.

'Better late then never right?'

Lily didn't know what to say.

Snape's greasy hair fell like a curtain into his deep, black eyes as he found her green ones, trying to read them to see what she was thinking.

'Are you still hanging out with the Death Eater crowd?' she asked finally.

'Are you still dating Potter?' Snape shot back and Lily didn't know how to answer that.

'What made you decide to come over here?'

'I don't know… I saw Potter. He's in Hogsmeade with Black, Lupin and Pettigrew'

Lily nodded, trying to act as if this information meant nothing to her.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you a-that name. I really am'

Lily stared into his eyes, hoping to find a trace that he meant what he was saying.

'How can a Death Eater befriend an Auror? An Auror that's been targeted by the Death Eater's boss?'

Snape opened his mouth but no words came out.

'I wouldn't hand you to him Lily I promise'

'I know… I just… I'm in a really hard place right now'

Snape nodded.

'I've always thought of you as my best friend…'

Lily closed her eyes.

'But I'm guessing that you've moved on… and found other friends. It was foolish of me to come here when clearly I was not wanted'

Snape turned to go.

'Wait!'

He turned back around, watching her hopefully.

'Give me a reason why I should trust you…'

Snape thought for a moment before answering.

'We were best friends once and did everything together. We trusted each other with even our worst secrets. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally. But you're going to have to figure out your own reason on why you should trust me'

'Sev… do you want to stay for tea?'

Snape pondered the thought and he saw the look on her face. There was only one answer to that.

'Of course'

-----

'Rosmerta how can my life sink so low?' James slurred as he leaned his elbow on the bar and rested his chin on his palm.

The barmaid watched him carefully and then looked at Sirius, Peter and Remus who were all blind drunk and were dancing in the middle of the room. It was around dinner time and James was drinking Fire Whiskey while talking to Rosmerta who he had considered a friend for many years.

'There's a reason for everything James… but sometimes we just don't figure out what the reason is and move on'

'You know… before dad died I was all set. I… I was gonna ask Lily to marry me… and then…' James trailed off as she watched him carefully.

'And then what?'

'I felt like I was shot in the arse from behind and came back to reality' James slurred and dribbled some of his booze down his shirt.

'I think you've had enough of that stuff James' Rosmerta said taking it from him and waving off his complaints.

'My dad's dead. My mum's practically dead… she won't talk to nobody and my girlfriend! My girlfriend hasn't even come to see me. I hate her. This is all her fault… if she hadn't of… if she hadn't of…' James broke of as he slumped forwards and fell asleep right there on the bar and she sighed.

'Poor kid' she muttered as she waved her wand and levitated him upstairs and laid him down on her bed and tucked him in. She then went and pulled the other three up the stairs and laid them down on the bed next to their friend and they soon fell asleep.

Rosmerta left and closed down her bar and then went upstairs and stayed on her couch, wondering whether James's life was going to turn out better, and also wondering what he had meant by it being Lily's fault.

-----

'James! Sirius! There you two are! I've been worried sick!' Mrs. Evans said the next day when the two hung over boys walked into her kitchen. Rosmerta Apparated with them side-long and left them at Mrs. Evans's doorstep telling them to behave.

'Hi hi Mrs. Evans!' Sirius said waving and she sighed.

'Come on, I'll take you over home'

James shook his head. 'Nope. My mum's too busy to look after us'

Mrs. Evans frowned. 'Busy doing what' she asked softly.

'Crying' Sirius answered and she took each of their hands.

'Listen to me. Your mum is in a really, really hard place right now. And she's going to need you both to get through this. And I know you will both be there for her'

They nodded and then she took them into the lounge room. 'I'll just go and get some sleeping bags and pillows and I'll be right back'

They nodded again and sat down on the floor, looking around.

'I feel wasted' James muttered and Sirius laughed.

'Me too'

'Me three'

'Me four'

'Me-'

'Here you go. Now you boys try and get some sleep and-'

'I've got a sodding headache' James said holding his head.

'Well I've got some medicine but I've never been able to whip up one of those drinks you have for a hangover. They were always Mark's specialty. But I'm afraid he went to work this morning so you boys will just have to have some medicine'

They nodded, not really listening and got into their sleeping bags and then Mrs. Evans went and got some medicine and gave it to them and both nearly spat it out.

'You call that medicine? That's disgusting!' Sirius said and Mrs. Evans couldn't help but smile.

'Maybe you boys will think of that the next time you go out and get drunk'

'We're sorry Mrs. Evans… I was just hurting… and I didn't wanna deal with it anymore' James muttered as he lay down and closed his eyes.

'It's alright' she whispered as they slowly fell asleep.

-----

Lily picked up the phone later on that night after the boys had gone home and ordered a pizza. Her parents had gone to see a play and she was home by herself.

She dialed the number, ordered a Hawaiian one and then hung up after being told she had to wait for twenty minutes.

She sighed as she sat down, but only one thing came to her mind and that was James.

She had walked down the stairs that morning and got another big shock when she found them in sleeping bags and her mum explained how they had got there.

She had hurried back upstairs and waited for them to go back home.

But now she was wishing she had just talked to James, and because she kept thinking about him she got up and shut her front door, locked it and then walked over to the Potter's house and walked in through the back. It was dark inside but she pressed on.

She walked up the stairs and paused at James's door, her heart racing.

She knocked on it and then opened it and he was sitting on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

'Padfoot, I'm fine. I just want to-'

'How are you feeling?' she asked and James sat up quickly, and stared at her as if he'd never seen her before.

'Fine…' he said as she walked further in and sat on his bed.

'What're you doing here?' he asked a little gruffly.

'I wanted to see you' she said softly. 'I couldn't stop thinking about you'

He didn't know what to say.

'I'm sorry I waited this long to come and see you James… I was hurting bad enough and I didn't think I could handle that as well. And I know that's selfish but-'

'If you really cared then you would have been over every day'

Lily nodded.

'I know but I do care about you… but I just couldn't face this house because I kept thinking about Danny and I just found it too hard… I'm so sorry… but I came because I love you and I care about you and I just… I wanted to see you. I know they're pathetic excuses but-'

'Yeah you're right, they are'

Lily closed her eyes and when she opened them she found James glaring at her.

She took hold of his hand and kissed it softly.

'Please don't be mad at me James' she said, her voice breaking and he closed his eyes tightly this time.

'Come here' he said and she kneeled forward and he pulled her into a hug.

'I missed you so much' she whispered and suddenly he pushed her away.

'What? What's wrong? James?'

He shook his head.

'You should go' he replied and she stared at him, dumbfounded.

'What? What'd I do? I'm sorry I-'

'What did you do? It's all you're fault Lily!'

Her heart froze for a fraction of a second before starting up and fear began bubbling up inside of her.

'If it wasn't for you, then my dad would still be alive'

Lily felt tears run down her cheeks as she continued to stare at him.

'You're the reason my dad's dead!'

Lily shook her head, not wanting him to say it.

'DON'T SHAKE YOUR HEAD LIKE THAT LILY!' his loud tone startled her and she stood up, and so did he.

'I didn't-'

'DON'T SIT THERE AND SAY THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO! HE WENT AFTER YOU LILY! HE WANTED TO SAVE YOU!'

Lily put a hand over her mouth, her fear almost bubbling over.

'IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! HE CARED ABOUT YOU! YOU WERE LIKE A DAUGHTER TO HIM AND THEN YOU JUST HAD TO GO TO THE SODDING HOSPITAL WHEN WE TOLD YOU NOT TO! HE WANTED TO SAVE YOU!'

'James please don't be like this' she whispered.

'If it wasn't for you, my dad would still be here… I really wish I never ever moved next door to you!'

'You don't mean that James you don't' she whimpered and he glared fiercely at her.

'Get out of my house… Evans'

Lily closed her eyes tightly and walked over to the door before turning back to look at him.

'I'm so sorry James…'

He didn't say anything but he looked at her as if he hated her… like he used to.

She turned and walked out, ignoring the look on Sirius's face as she pushed past him and hurried down the stairs and back to her house.

Sirius walked in and stared at James in disbelief.

'You prick' he said angrily and strode over to him looking angrier then James had ever seen him.

'She's your girlfriend!' Sirius yelled and James shook his head.

'No she's not…'

Sirius grabbed his arm tightly.

'You love her! Go and apologize'

'No I don't'

'James you're being a jerk! It wasn't her fault and you know it!'

'Piss of Sirius! I want to be alone!'

'Make me' Sirius replied angrily and James grabbed him and pushed him out the door.

'Sod off Padfoot!' James said fiercely and the next second Sirius had punched him in the jaw.

'What the hell was that for?' James asked angrily.

'For being the arsiest arse on the planet!' Sirius answered and stormed off downstairs.

James turned away and closed his eyes tightly, wishing all of this had never happened.

----

'Lily! Lily open the door it's me!' Sirius called and the front door clicked and Lily was standing there with tears streaming down her face.

'Come here Lils' he said softly and pulled her into a tight hug.

'He hates me Sirius' she said as he shut the door and took her into the lounge room.

'No he doesn't… he's just hurting that's all'

She shook her head as they sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch.

'He really… really hates me. You didn't see the look in his eyes when he looked at me'

'He's just upset and he isn't thinking straight' he told her and wrapped an arm around her.

'I lied…' she whispered and he looked at her, frowning.

'What about?'

'About the reason why I didn't go over there… I didn't want to go over there because I was afraid of him doing that… saying it was my fault. All because I couldn't face the truth…'

'Lily, what are you saying? Danny's death wasn't your fault! Voldemort was the one who killed him! He got Danny with the killing curse when he was busy fighting another Death Eater… he hit him in the back. Moody told me'

Lily stared at him and he wiped away her tears.

'What?'

'Yeah Voldemort was a coward, he didn't want to fight Danny face to face because he knew Danny was better so he got him from behind when he was busy fighting someone else. It wasn't your fault'

'He wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me'

'Yes, he would have. He was going to go to that hospital whether you and James were in there or not because that is who he is… he loved fighting! He loved trying to make the world a better place. And he went after you because he loves you Lils! And so did James… James went after you and then Danny followed…'

'Don't… it is my fault!'

'Danny wouldn't think so. He'd be thinking that you're a complete idiot for thinking that it is and he'd tell you that himself if he was here. He wouldn't want you to think it was your fault… and he's probably really pissed at James right now but you have to understand James loved him. He was James's dad… his role model. When we were kids James wanted to be just like him. He told me'

Lily sighed and closed her eyes and leaned against Sirius.

'I just wish James would think so… he does hate me'

'He doesn't… I promise you'

Lily looked at him and opened her mouth but Sirius got in before she did.

'I know Danny promised you that you would all get out. And you did. You got out of hostage. But he stayed behind to help… and James and you both wanted to'

Lily nodded and the doorbell rang.

'Maybe that's James coming over to sweep you off your feet and tell you he's sorry for being an arse'

Lily chuckled. 'Actually I think it's the pizza guy'

Sirius cracked a grin.

'Well I'm super glad I came over here'

She smiled and he got up.

'I'll deal with the pizza dude and um… you clean yourself up'

'There's money on the counter' she said and walked up the stairs.

Sirius opened the door and a guy stood there in the pizza delivery uniform.

'Hi. What do I owe you?' Sirius asked grabbing the money.

The guy told him and Sirius had a bit of trouble with the money but the guy helped sort it out. Sirius thanked him, took the pizza and saw Lily coming down the stairs.

'Everything okay?'

'Yep! Gave him the money… took the pizza and he left and yeah'

'Thank you Sirius' he just smiled at her and walked into the lounge room.

'Wanna watch a movie?' she asked and he nodded.

'Okay! But no murder ones' Lily smiled and grabbed them out and let Sirius choose and he chose The Hot Chick. (**A/N; I know this movie never existed then but I can't think of movies that were and plus I think The Hot Chick is pretty cool. Anyway just pretend it was in back then**)

They sat down and ate the pizza and watched the movie whilst laughing and everything. Lily tried to forget about James but it wasn't easy.

When the movie finished Sirius looked at her.

'Can I tell you a secret?'

She nodded and he said; 'I'm mad at Danny. I'm mad at him for not coming home. And I hate myself for that. But I'm mostly mad at Voldemort for being such a coward…'

Lily sighed. 'How's everything at the house?'

'Crap… Heather won't talk to anyone at all… James…' he trailed off but she shrugged.

'It's okay'

He sighed. 'He hasn't been himself. And for awhile he shut everyone out until Remus, Peter and I tried to force him to come to Hogsmeade yesterday'

Lily nodded.

'Can I tell you a secret?'

He smiled at her, 'sure you can'.

'Snape came over last night'

Sirius stared at her, looking as if he didn't believe her.

'Come on! Severus Snape? Snivellous? The Death Eater Snape?'

Lily nodded. 'He said he was sorry for calling me a-'

'Name that won't be mentioned' Sirius cut in.

'Yeah and I asked him if he wanted to stay for tea and he did. He didn't stay long though. Had dinner then left'

Sirius whistled.

'So are you's like… friends?'

'I think we're trying to be'

Sirius sighed.

'Lily… he's a Death Eater… are you sure you can trust him?' Lily noted that his voice was full of worry.

'We were best friends when we were younger but Hogwarts got in the way. We grew apart. But I know him and I know he wouldn't try to hurt me. He cares about me'

Sirius sighed once more and closed his eyes.

'I don't think it's such a good idea'

'Sirius-'

'Lily! I cannot believe you're trusting him! Do you know what Danny would say if he was here?'

Lily stared at him. 'Sirius that isn't fair'

Sirius shook his head.

'He would tell you exactly what I'm telling you. You can't trust a Death Eater, they're untrustworthy. Hey listen to me Lily. Where was Snape the _first_ time Voldy captured you? Huh? Did he come to see how you were coping then? No he didn't. So why this time, when you got away from his master _again_?'

Lily sighed. 'I don't know. But it isn't like that… He even said I'm still his best friend and that I always have been'

'Yeah and he's also a _Slytherin_'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean? So what?'

'Slytherins only care about themselves. They would save themselves and screw everyone else. Maybe Voldemort's going to reward him if he gets you to him'

'Sirius please don't do this! If Danny was here he'd warn me against it, yeah. But he'd also respect my decision…'

Sirius groaned. 'I'm sorry I just… I don't want to see you get hurt'

'I won't'

'You told James he'd never lose you and now look… he nearly did. You could have been killed while you were there and erm…'

Lily frowned at him.

'Sirius please don't hassle me about it. I made my decision and it's done'

Sirius nodded and smirked.

'Next thing you'll tell me is that you're friends with Carly'

Lily stayed silent and didn't say anything and he stared at her in shock.

'Lily!'

'We put aside our differences…'

'Okay this is bizarre. First you be friends with Snivellous _again_ and then you go and sort your differences out with _Carly_. What the hell is going on with the world?'

Lily laughed.

'Very funny. And don't call him that, it's not nice. And Carly is actually a nice person when you get to know her'

Sirius snorted. 'You do remember she was the one who made complications between you and James right?'

'I know, I know. But the main thing is that we aren't you know, bitter enemies. And besides she's pretty cool. She took me shopping the other day and I got a skirt and-'

She broke off as Sirius burst out into hysterical fits of laughter.

'A _skirt_? _You_?'

'Shut up!' she said and hit his arm.

'Look… she said it looked nice on me'

'How short is it?' Sirius asked when he finished laughing his head off.

Lily blushed. 'It's a mini'

Sirius began to laugh yet again making Lily go even redder.

'I probably won't even wear it anyway!'

Sirius suddenly sobered up.

'Go put it on'

Lily shook her head.

'Nuh uh, no way'

'Come on'

'No, you'll laugh at me'

'Please? I promise I won't laugh'

Lily watched him closely for a few seconds before giving in. She went up stairs and Sirius shook his head and waited.

When she finally came back he gaped at her.

'I knew it was a bad idea to buy it! I'm just going to take it back and-'

'Excuse me, but what happened to Lilian Jane Evans?'

'Ha, ha. You're so funny' she replied sarcastically.

'No I mean it Lily, it looks nice'

Lily raised her eyebrows.

'I would compliment you more but the words I choose might not be appropriate'

Lily laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

'So why'd you buy it?' he asked as she turned and walked back upstairs to change. He followed her and waited outside her room and when she came out (in her pajamas) he asked her the question again.

'I dunno… I guess I was having a crummy day and… I just did. Plus Carly told me to and yeah. If anyone knows anything about clothes it would be her' Lily replied as they went downstairs.

They cleaned up their stuff and she turned to him.

'You wanna stay down here tonight mate?'

He shrugged. 'Doesn't worry me'

She grinned and hugged him.

'Thank you Sirius. I'm really lucky to have you'

'Isn't everyone?' he asked arrogantly and she chuckled.

'Maybe, maybe not'

He smiled.

'I'll be fine with a sleeping bag Lily'

'Tell you what, I'm gonna keep you company and sleep down here too. Couch or mattress?'

'Whichever one you're not having'

Lily groaned.

'In that case I've got dibs on the mattress' She grinned and ran back up stairs and in a few minutes she came back with two duvets, two pillows and a mattress was floating along beside her.

'Has Moody put protection around your house?'

'Yeah, ever since the night… We came to rescue you' he finished but Lily knew he hadn't meant to say that.

'He put some around here; he told me just the other day'

'Well at least you're all safe, that's the main thing'

'True. Anyway I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm really tired'

'Alright. Night Lils'

'Night Sirius' Lily said lying down on her mattress and chucking her duvet over herself while Sirius snuggled down into the couch.

It had only been a few minutes and she could already hear his soft snores.

She sighed.

She wondered whether James was asleep or not, whether he was okay and whether he, like her felt lonely even though she had company.

'Goodnight James' she whispered and rolled over and not long after she finally fell asleep.

-----

**A/N; **_Okay! So it has been quite a while, but I would have had it up on Wednesday but it wasn't finished and even though I could have finished it I got a bit busy since Wednesday was my LAST day of summer holidays (sniff) and I had to start school yesterday. And it's only the second day back and I already have _HOMEWORK _and that really sucks._

_Year 10 is actually harder then I thought it would be. And maybe I won't be able to update a lot considering homework issues… erm… mean teachers who actually give me sodding homework… and yeah. Oh and my School Certificate which will be bloody hard…_

_But anyway enough rambling about school._

_These chapters have been pretty sad lately but they will soon get better and everyone will move on… but won't forget I assure you._

_Well thanks again to the lovely inspiring reviews. Very much appreciated they are._

♥ _always,_

**L**ily**H**earts**J**ames


	13. CHAPTER 12

Avoiding Voldemort or Not

**Disclaimer; **_Dude, I'm just a crazy fan. Do you think I would be on fanfiction if I created HP? I don't._

_Thanks to those people who reviewed, very much appreciated:)_

**-----**

'It's hard to say goodbye to someone you loved. Someone you cherished, cared about… someone you knew'

A single polished brown coffin sat in the middle of a graveyard, gleaming in the sunlight.

Lily looked around at all the people that had come to say their final goodbyes to Daniel Potter. There were many of them. Some short, some tall, some round, some thin. Lily could make out Moody and Kingsly Shacklebolt, Moody's assistant. She could also see Becky, Emm, Remus and Peter. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall were there. Her parents, friends of Danny, relatives were all standing there, a few wiping away tears, a few blowing their noses.

She looked at Sirius, who had his hands clasped together out in front of him and it seemed as if he was watching the Minister, but in truth he was looking past him, seeing through the man that was standing there and addressing them.

Heather was next to Sirius and she had tears streaming down her face and was looking at the ground as if she couldn't bring herself to look up at Danny's coffin, or the Minister.

James, who was beside his mother, was standing like Sirius. Hands clasped together out in front of him. But he wasn't looking at his father's coffin, or the Minister. He was looking at a far away place in the field, his brow furrowed.

Lily turned back to the coffin, closing her eyes.

The Minister droned on, telling everyone what they already knew.

How Danny was a great guy, how he sacrificed himself for others. How he cared deeply for his family and friends, and how he was passionate about his work. How he gave a helping hand to those who needed it, and how he was brave and bold, like a true Gryffindor.

The Minister finished speaking and soon Sirius walked over by the coffin and turned to look at the people. He looked like he was going to be sick, and Lily understood why. Sirius wasn't one to give speeches, but he was doing it for Danny. And perhaps Heather and James. And maybe even for her.

'You know I'd stand up here and say something about him. But the words that come first to my mind are… ones we've just heard'

He cleared his throat, glanced at the ground and then looked back up.

Lily felt a hand close around hers and saw Heather give her a tiny smile and she offered it back.

Heather hadn't been as distant the last few days. Sirius had got the shock of his life when he walked into the kitchen around midnight and saw Heather sitting there at the table, sad and alone. He then sat down next to her and let her cry over his shoulder while he gave her soft, soothing words.

'But, Danny wasn't just all of those things. He was a hero… a true father. And not just to James… but to me. And even Lily…' Lily smiled at him and he closed his eyes.

'When I was just sixteen and I ran away from home, Danny let me in, no questions asked. He said that it's what family does. And from that moment… I felt as if I had a real family. Danny, he was… the type of guy who would come bouncing in all over you on Christmas, on Easter, and every other day when we wouldn't wake up. Danny was a decent guy, and I don't regret knowing him not for a second. But like the Minister said; it's hard to say goodbye to someone you care about. But it's not really goodbye. Because it might seem like forever since the last time you saw that person… but really it's just closer to the day when you get to see them again…'

A few people nodded at his words and he sighed.

'I could go on forever about the kind of guy he was… but… somehow I don't think forever would be long enough. So for now, I'm just going to say goodbye and… I'll see you soon Danny. Thanks for being the father I never had'

He nodded at the Minister and walked back over and smiled at Heather who let go of Lily's hand and hugged him tightly.

Sirius smiled at Lily over Heather's shoulder and she smiled back. She looked at James and caught his eye and turned away quickly, her heart tightening even tighter then it already was.

'James, would you like to say something?' The Minister asked the raven haired boy who looked a little taken aback.

James hesitated but his mother gave him a little push and Sirius patted him on the back. James made his way over to the coffin, and looked at it before turning back to the crowd of mourners.

He opened his mouth and then shut it.

He had no idea what he had to say, and how he should say it.

'Ah… Well… Sirius and the Minister pretty much summed it up. Um… if I say anything about… my dad then it would just sum up to what they were saying about him. All in all, he's a hero. And that's all there is to it. Um… I'm pretty sure all of you rocked up here today to… say goodbye. But I didn't. I came here to say … "see you later", because it's hard for the human being to say goodbye to someone they truly cared about… so maybe… I think that's why we say "see you later" instead. It's easier… and it makes more sense. Because it isn't the last time you'd see them. Like Sirius said, we'll see him again soon'

He paused, wondering whether he should go on.

'If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn. People die. But real love… is forever'

James sighed and glanced around at everyone, pausing for a fraction of a second more on a girl with red hair and green eyes before quickly looking away.

'There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go. That's a hard thing to deal with. Hoping that the person you lost will somehow come walking in through the back door, or hoping it was all a dream, a nightmare and that you will soon wake up. But it's when you don't wake up when you start to accept that it isn't a dream at all, but real life.

'My dad died trying to save the world from Voldemort. My dad died for the people he cared most about, and for the world to be better then what it is. He faced death every day, every time he walked out that door. But the one time he didn't come back in, was the one time I was sure he'd come home. So for now I'm just going to say "see you later, dad. I'm sorry I've been a jerk to the people I care about" and thank you all for coming today'

James nodded and walked quickly over to his mother who had tears in her eyes. He hugged her tightly and Sirius clapped him on the back and then he turned and pulled a shocked Lily into an even bigger hug and whispered; 'I'm sorry' into her ear. Lily smiled and pulled away and he wiped a tear from her eye.

'It was a beautiful speech' she said softly and he just smiled and winked.

Sirius grinned at her and muttered; 'told you he'd come around' into her ear.

She smiled at him and James took hold of her hand, and his mother's and Lily took hold of Sirius's.

The four stood there facing Danny's coffin as the Minister said his last words.

'You can shed tears that he is gone, or you can smile because he has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that he'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all he's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see him, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember him only that he is gone, or you can cherish his memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what he'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on'

After a brief pause, he continued.

'The risk of love is loss, and the price of loss is grief but the pain of grief is only a shadow when compared with the pain of never risking love. Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death.

'Please join Daniel's family at the hall down the road from their house which has been set up especially for those who wish to linger and communicate with others who are feeling their pain. Thank you for attending Daniel's funeral and thank you to those who helped set up'

The Minister walked over to Heather and shook her outstretched hand. She thanked him and he nodded at James, Sirius and Lily and turned and walked off over to the coffin and flicked his wand, and it rose into the air, hovered over the hole that had been made earlier and he let it float down slowly. Once it hit the bottom with a soft "thump" he flicked his wand once more and the pile of dirt hovered over it and filled the hole. Yet again he flicked it and the gravestone Sirius had designed suddenly appeared at the head of the grave. After this was done he turned, nodded at the family and then Apparated away.

Other people decided to come and see Heather, Sirius and James but James took Lily's hand and pulled her away.

'Listen Lily-'

'James I'm sorry about your father. He must be very proud' a man said stopping just next to him.

'Yes, thank you very much' he replied and the man shook his hand. He smiled at Lily and then walked off and Lily frowned.

'Who was that?'

'A friend of my dad's. He works at the Ministry'

Lily nodded and James sighed.

'Look I'm just going to say it before we're interrupted again-'

'James I'm very sorry about your father. He would be very proud of the man you've become' an elderly lady said and he smiled at her.

'Thank you'

She patted his shoulder and she too hurried off.

Seeing Lily's questioning look he said; 'very distant relative'

Lily nodded and smiled and once again James tried to say something but once more was interrupted.

He nodded and thanked the person and they left. Seeing quite a few people heading in his direction sighed.

'Tell you what. I will tell you later when everyone's finished otherwise we'll be here all night' he said and she nodded.

'Okay, I'm just gonna go see mum and dad and ask if I'll get a ride with them or-'

'Here's an idea. How about you come with me?'

Lily smiled. 'You've got yourself a deal Mr. Potter'

He watched her turn and walk off over to her parents and continued to do so until a few people came up and offered their condolences.

'So I'll see you at the hall?' Lily asked and her parents nodded.

'Be safe Lily' her mother said hugging her.

'I will… I promise. By the way, thanks for being there for me. Even though I didn't really show it, I appreciated it a lot'

Her father smiled fondly at her and pulled her into a bear hug.

'We know. We'll see you later sweetheart' her father said kissing her head.

They turned and walked away towards where they'd parked their car (they had to walk across the field, climb over the fence and then walk a bit down the road).

The whole time, James had watched this exchange between Lily and her dad and he felt a pang for his own father. Suddenly someone thumped his shoulder and he turned and saw Sirius, Peter and Remus standing there with smiles.

Peter started forwards and hugged him followed by Remus. Sirius however waited until they had finished hugging him before hugging him himself.

'Hey guys! Looks like I'm joining you' Lily said walking over to them. Becky and Emm made their way over and stopped next to Lily who turned and hugged each of them at the same time.

'I'm afraid you'll have to be strapped to the roof, there's no room in our car' Sirius said jokingly.

'You don't have a car' Becky pointed out.

'Are you sure? Oh no that's right! We don't. But we do have a LIMO!'

Emm frowned at him.

'Where is it then?'

'In the car park it should be. If my trusty driver turned up on time which was… five minutes ago' Sirius said consulting his watch.

'We'd better get going then hadn't we?' Peter said and they all started walking away but stopped when Lily did.

'Aren't we forgetting someone?'

Sirius frowned at her.

'Who?' Remus asked.

'Heather' Lily replied.

'Oh don't worry she hitched a ride with your mum and dad' Sirius said and Lily hurried and caught up to them.

'Well okay then' she said and fell into step alongside Becky and Emm.

The field was starting to clear away as people left to either go to the hall or go back home as the seven friends walked off towards where Sirius instructed the limo would be.

**----- **

'You wanna dance?' asked a voice and James looked up and saw Lily standing there offering her hand.

'Shouldn't I be the one asking?' he asked as she pulled him to his feet and together they walked onto the floor and James slipped her hand around her waist while she put hers on his shoulder and took his other hand with hers.

'I didn't hear you asking' she replied looking into his eyes.

'I was going to' he told her and she nodded.

'I know but I decided to beat you to it'

He chuckled. 'Quite the competitor eh Evans?' he asked teasingly.

'Only if you want me to be' she said and he didn't say anything to that.

'I'm sorry… for the way I treated you. And for blaming you about my dad. It wasn't really your fault I just… I was-'

'Hurt and angry, I understand. But I don't think my heart can take much more of it James'

Her voice sounded hurt a little bit and he closed his eyes.

'It won't have to, I promise'

Lily nodded and they danced in silence for a bit.

'Do you think you could forgive me?'

'I already have' she replied and smiled at him.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, oblivious to the cheers from their friends who were watching them.

James pulled Lily closer and she leaned her chin on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

'You want to dance with me?' Sirius asked turning to Becky.

She raised her eyebrows.

'And what if I said no?'

'Well you're in luck because I'm not taking no for an answer'

'Lucky me' she replied and they linked arms and walked onto the dance floor.

Remus looked at Emm.

'How about we get a drink and then go dance?'

'Okay' she said and they got up and walked over to the punch bowel but she froze. 'I hope Sirius hasn't spiked it'

Remus smiled. 'Don't worry, he wouldn't do that tonight'

They clinked glasses and drank to the last drop.

They put their glasses back and then went out onto the dance floor.

**----- **

Peter watched all the couples on the dance floor dance, talk and laugh. He felt a tug in his stomach as he realized he was all alone. There was no one to dance with, no one to talk to and no one to-

'Hey Peter, do you want to dance?'

He looked up and saw Heather standing there offering her hand to him.

He nodded. 'Alright'

He followed onto the dance floor, cheering up a bit.

**-----**

'Special offer for you. How about you stay at my place tonight?'

Lily turned and saw Sirius standing there with a smile.

She raised her eyebrows.

'Is that appropriate?'

'For you and James it is. Besides, I was asking for him. I think he's too afraid to ask you himself otherwise he would've already'

Lily smiled and shook her head.

'You are definitely a weird person'

'There's one in every bunch Evans' he replied and offered a hand and she went and danced with him.

'So cousin, I would kick your arse for the way you've acted but since I love you too much and since Sirius already punched you I think I'll abandon that thought' Becky said as she stood next to him by the food table.

He looked at her and offered his handful of chips to her and she took one.

'Maybe I should have kicked myself…' he said thoughtfully and she laughed.

'How have you been holding up?'

He shrugged. 'I've been better'

'Yeah you've been worse too'

James groaned.

'Did you come over here to annoy me or to rub it in?'

She smiled and took another chip.

'Both. Besides it's all in the cousin's code'

He grinned.

'So, you and Sirius?'

'You and Lily?'

'I asked first'

Becky watched him for a second before saying; 'we're just friends'

He nodded. 'Then why did it take so long to answer?'

'It only took like… a second' she replied frowning at him.

'A second too long' he told her cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

'Just friends'

'Right… well you know Becks; you should tell him how you feel before it's too late'

Becky sighed. 'Too late for what? It's not like he's going anywhere'

James shook his head and pulled her into a hug, wiping his hand all over the back of her dress.

'My dad did'

He turned and walked away and Becky gaped at his back.

'You didn't answer my question! And that wasn't fair by the way!' she called out to him and he simply waved a hand over his shoulder.

'And he calls me annoying' she muttered and turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

**-----**

James grinned as he saw someone already occupying his bed.

He pulled off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers and walked over and hopped into his bed. He grinned and lay down when she rolled over and they screamed at the same time.

'BECKY?'

'JAMES?'

'ARGH!' they screamed at the exact same time and James fell out of the bed.

'What are you doing in my room?'

'It's not your room!' he looked around and realized she was right. Somehow he had walked into Sirius's room instead of his.

'Crap wrong room! Um… sorry! I'm just gonna…' he trailed off, both blushing furiously as he opened the door and found Sirius and Lily both standing there, Sirius looking about ready to bust the door down.

Upon seeing James their faces changed to confusion.

'What the hell are you doing?' Sirius asked when Lily couldn't find her voice.

'I kinda went into the wrong room… I was thinking and had a lot on my mind and I guess I took a wrong turn'

He blushed a deep crimson red.

'You guess?' Lily asked, smirking.

'I… shut it' he muttered and hurried past into his room.

Lily turned to Sirius and shrugged.

'Why is _Becky_ in _your_… _bed_?'

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'She wanted to stay the night so I told her she could'

Lily cocked an eyebrow.

'Uh huh sure, whatever you say'

'As if you and James are going to be anymore innocent then we are'

Lily blushed at this and said; 'I hate you'

Sirius shook his head.

'Go enjoy your boring 'get back together sex' and let me sleep'

'I'll enjoy mine if you enjoy yours'

Sirius glared at her. 'Ha sodding ha'

Lily grinned and hurried down towards James room. She opened the door and then closed it and Sirius shook his head before entering his own room and closing his door.

**-----**

Lily yawned and rolled over, smiling at the raven haired boy who was lying beside her already awake and watching her.

'Morning' he said and she smiled and rested her chin on his chest.

'Hi' she replied and he continued to stare at her.

He sighed. 'What else do you want me to say?'

She frowned. 'About what?'

'You know what' he replied and she sighed and thought.

'Tell me you love me?'

He grinned. 'Of course I love you'

She lifted her head and kissed him softly.

'Then that's all I wanted to hear'

'That's all I wanted to say' he said quietly and he wrapped his arms around her.

'I missed this' he said softly.

'What?'

'All of it'

'So did I'

He looked at her and grinned.

'And I missed that too'

'What?' he asked, frowning curiously.

'Your smile of course'

'Who wouldn't?'

She laughed.

'I don't know'

She snuggled closer to him when the door suddenly burst open and Sirius and Becky ran in, fully dressed and pounced onto the bed.

'Guess what!' Sirius yelled excitedly.

'What?' James asked pulling the covers up further to hide himself and Lily.

'Your mum's making pancakes!'

James grinned. 'Haven't had those in a while have you?'

Sirius shook his head.

'You two better get dressed if you want any. By the time you're dressed they'll most likely be all gone'

James rolled his eyes.

'I'll keep an eye on him, weird cousin pervert' Becky assured him and he groaned, throwing his head under the duvet.

'Let's go I'm bloody starving' Sirius muttered before running over to the door.

'Okay cousin, I _guess _I can forgive you trying to maul me last night'

James's head popped back out.

'I did not try to maul you'

'You would've if you hadn't turned around' Lily laughed and James chucked his pillow at her but Becky dodged it and ran out the door.

James turned and grabbed Lily's pillow and used it.

She raised her eyebrows.

'Pillow thief' she said and got up and got dressed.

James laughed.

'It's my pillow'

She stuck her tongue out and threw the pillow that was abandoned on the floor at him.

'Get up boyfriend, I'm hungry'

James sighed and sat up and held out his hand.

'Nice to meet you Hungry, I'm James. Have you seen my girlfriend? She looks just like you'

She grinned.

'You won't see her if you don't get up'

'Hmmm tempting, tempting'

She laughed and kissed him quickly before hurrying over to the door.

'I'll be seeing you in one minute'

She shut the door and he shook his head and got up and chucked some clothes on and opened the door and felt a hand grab snake around his waist.

He grinned as he leaned down and kissed Lily softly and then kissed her forehead.

'Let's go… I'm absolutely hungry'

Lily snorted. 'When I said I was hungry you didn't care'

'I know' he laughed evilly and hurried down the stairs with her right behind him.

He kissed his mother's cheek and they all sat down to eat breakfast, trying to ignore the empty seat.

**A/N; **_Hey! Wow, quick update! Banged this one up in one night. But now I'm beat so I think I'll hit the sack._

_Oh and one reviewer said they'd like quicker updates, but I'll try to. I can't promise anything but I'll try my hardest. I've just started school and already have homework. And to make it worse, it's maths homework. And I absolutely suck at maths._

_Anyways, thanks a bunch for the reviews (again)_

♥ _always and forever,_

**LilyHeartsJames **xoxoxo


	14. CHAPTER 13

**AVOIDING VOLDEMORT OR NOT**

**DISCLAIMER; **I own nothing… except a cat… four kittens… another cat… half a dog… a tiny bedroom… Harry Potter… er, just kidding… ;)

**NOTES; **Finished all my homework for the moment and I have nothing else to do so I decided to come up with another chapter. And at the moment I'm listening to _Pictures Of You _by **The Last Goodnight **because I absolutely ♥ that song! And when I hear it I think of poor Danny who was very well known and loved. And also _Wonderwall _by **Oasis**. I seriously nearly screamed when Paul O'Brian sang that song on _It Takes Two_. I was like; 'I know this song from somewhere… AH! Oh my god!' and of course I started singing along with it.

Er… my load of "waffle" is now complete so just carry on with the story.

----

Lily Evans was not one to wake up early. She absolutely hated it. She loved the company of her duvet which kept her warm at night, and even slept with it in the summer when it was almost a billion degrees… although she did have the fan on.

However, the young red head was sitting at the kitchen table of the Evans's household, eating toast. She was skimming through the _Daily Prophet _and froze on a particular page Moody had owled her to look out for earlier that morning.

She rolled her eyes as a picture of Rufus Scrimgeour bounced out at her, smiling and waving. Although still managing to look old.

Lily focused on his grayish mane that was hung about his face, giving him the strange look of a lion, a VERY old lion. She was so engaged in the picture that she jumped when James came walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

'What time is it?' he asked groggily sitting down.

'Almost time for work'

'Why didn't you wake me up?' he asked watching her closely as she looked up from the page looking guilty.

'I didn't think you'd want to-'

'Give me five and I'll be ready'

'James-'

'Lily it's okay. Besides I want to go… I need to get out of the house more'

Lily nodded.

'Okay, if you're sure'

'I'm positive' he replied and she gave him a small smile. He turned and walked up the stairs as she closed her eyes.

She was tired. She stayed up the night before because she knew James wasn't sleeping. She knew there was something on his mind and when she asked him what was wrong he told her he was fine. But then he kept tossing and turning and Lily knew that whatever was on his mind wasn't 'fine'.

Her parents had gone to visit Petunia and Vernon and decided to think of baby names. Petunia had recently found out she was having a boy.

Lily looked at her toast and suddenly got a queasy feeling in her stomach. She got up from her chair and raced up the stairs, and ran into the bathroom just as James came out of her room all dressed.

She leant over the toilet bowl and James heard retching noises and winced as he came in and pushed her hair back.

'You don't look so good, maybe you should stay home'

Lily shook her head and he winced again.

He patted her back soothingly as she sat back and flushed the toilet and put the lid down.

'You look a bit pale' James muttered feeling her head.

Lily smiled.

'I'm fine. I feel better. Let's go'

James shrugged and they stood up and walked down the stairs.

'Scrimgeour is planning on visiting Abigail' Lily muttered as James put her plate in the sink and took a bite out of her toast.

'He always has, dad just wouldn't let him'

Lily smiled as James folded the newspaper and put it under his arm.

'I'll be seeing you' he said and turned and left and she sighed and she too turned in the same direction, both Apparating to work, a place they hadn't been to in awhile.

-

'Is she okay?' Sirius asked James later that morning. Moody had given James his father's office because he thought it was the right thing to do. Sirius had just begun working in the Quidditch Department and had visited James half an hour later.

'She'll be fine, she's just been sick all morning' James replied referring to Lily having to rush off to the bathroom yet again.

'Must be a bug' James muttered and Sirius shrugged. 'Most likely. You coming to the game this weekend?'

James grinned. 'Puddlemere United against the Chudley Canons, wouldn't miss it for the world'

Sirius grinned too. 'Cannons will definitely cream Puddlemere'

James shook his head. 'Nuhuh! Puddlemere has won tonnes of games this year. The Cannons have won five'

Sirius blushed a bit. 'They're just heating up, just you wait and see'

'Yeah I'll see you babbling on about hoe Puddlemere is so much better then the Cannons when they win by three hundred points!'

Sirius snorted. 'Yeah right! As if! The Cannons are the best, Becky would agree but she so totally goes for the Tornadoes'

'Yeah they kicked the Cannons arses last match'

'They cheated'

'Yeah and so did all the other teams that beat them, according to you of course'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Puddlemere got whipped by Scotland'

'Scotland cheated' James replied causing Sirius to laugh.

Lily re-entered and Sirius smirked. 'How's the stomach?'

'Fine' she mumbled and James grinned.

'Sure? I can cover for you if you want to go home and rest'

She shook her head. 'I'm fine! But thank you'

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Speaking of, who's covering for you?' James asked his best mate who looked shocked.

'Er, oops. I'd better go and relieve Humphrey' he got up and left with a cheery wave and Lily sat down opposite the desk.

'So how does it feel, being in here?'

James shrugged. 'Not used to sitting on this side'

Lily smiled sadly at him.

'It's okay though Lily' he said softly. 'It's what he would want'

Lily nodded and looked away.

'Quidditch match this weekend. Coming with me?'

Lily sighed. 'I don't really have a choice do I?'

'No, not at all. And I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway'

Lily shook her head at him.

'Potter, Evans. Gideon and Fabian are going out on a call, you going to join them?'

Lily raised an eyebrow as Moody leaned against the door frame.

'You're letting _us_ go?'

'Yes, and the Prewetts will keep you in line so no detours'

James groaned. 'I was planning on going to the movies'

Moody gave him a hard look.

'If you're too immature for this-'

'No, no. I'm mature enough!'

'I'm sure you are. Meet them in the Atrium'

They nodded and he left.

Lily glanced at him. 'Ready to go… partner?'

He grinned in return. 'As always'

They stood up and walked out of the cubicle and down to the atrium.

-

Lily and James were hiding behind dustbins in an unknown area outside a pub in an alleyway. Gideon and Fabian were patrolling.

Because of the raid and hospital thing Lily and James were allowed to go out, but not have as much action until they learned not to leave without telling someone first. James was whining about how hungry he was.

'I want a doughnut' he muttered and Lily rolled her eyes.

'Shhh, do you want us to get caught? There are Death Eaters in the pub you twat'

He smirked.

'Maybe I should talk louder' he muttered and Lily rolled her eyes.

'Yeah and if you do I'll kick you in the head'

James shrugged.

'Idiot' she muttered.

'Sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me!' he replied and she groaned.

'Okay, I have a killer head ache and I am feeling sick so if you don't shut up I'll vomit allover you'

He sighed. 'You're so temperamental as of late' he told her and she rolled her eyes for the millionth time.

'Good' she said shortly and there was silence until-

'Severus I cannot believe you managed to get the stupid Mudblood to believe you' said a voice and Lily and James ducked down further whereas the Prewetts hid down another alleyway under Moody's Invisibility Cloak.

'It was easy' Snape's drawling voice replied and Lily and James glanced at each other.

'Told you' he whispered.

Lily hushed him and Snape looked around. 'Yaxley did you hear that?'

The man dubbed Yaxley shook his head. 'Hear what?'

Snape continued to look around but couldn't see anything so he turned back to him.

'Look it just took a few simple words and she believed me, it wasn't that hard'

'Well Snape, if you say so. I must go, I shall speak with you soon'

As soon as Yaxley left Lily noticed a sad, annoyed expression upon Snape's face.

James saw this and rolled his eyes and waited for Snape to leave until he started on her.

'I still can't believe you believed him! You trusted him, after how he treated you in school?'

Lily sighed. 'Please don't hassle me, Sirius already did. Besides, didn't you see his face?'

James smiled at her and helped her up and began to walk along the alleyway and out into the street. 'Of course I did. Who would miss that long snively nose?'

Lily let out a frustrated sigh.

'You know maybe you should… maybe you should… maybe'

Lily didn't finish as she suddenly collapsed and James caught her a second before she hit the ground.

'Lily? Oh my god, Lily! Lily wake up! Where's that Snivellous? He probably hexed you! Oh god Lily, please don't die!' James moaned as the Prewett brothers hurried over.

'Potter what happened?'

James shrugged looking bewildered.

'I seriously don't know! One minute she was fine, talking to me and then the next she just carked it and fainted!'

Gideon frowned at his choice of words. 'Let's get her back to the Ministry and take her to-'

'No way, she's going to St Mungos right now' James interrupted and turned left after pulling Lily into his arms, bridal style.

The Prewetts Disapparated back to the Ministry where they alerted Moody and Sirius who was walking nearby and overheard the conversation.

Sirius then Apparated to St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies feeling worried.

-

'Miss. Evans there is no easier way to tell you this' a healer announced as Lily listened to him attentively. She and James were sitting on a hospital bed and she was in hospital clothes.

'What's wrong?' James asked and the healer sighed.

'You're pregnant'

Lily and James stared at him, shocked.

'Er come again?' James asked cleaning out his ear.

'Miss. Evans is pregnant'

'Oh I'm sorry I think I misheard you again'

The healer stared at him, obviously losing his patience.

'She's pregnant'

'Oh… shit' James said loudly and the healer and nurse scolded him.

The healer left, leaving them to speak privately but all they could do was look at anything but each other.

'My dad's gonna kill me' Lily muttered, her eyes wide and glassy as Sirius came bolting in.

'Oh my god you're okay! I overheard Moody and the Prewetts and they said you fainted and I got here as soon as I could. Are you alright? Because you look alright and-'

'I… I'm pregnant' she whispered and Sirius stared at her and laughed. 'Funny. Now really, tell me what's wrong'

Lily closed her eyes tightly and James watched her carefully.

'I'm pregnant' she said through gritted teeth and this time Sirius laughed even louder.

'Dude you are so totally screwed!' James frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'When do I start planning your funeral?'

James looked even more puzzled, as did Lily.

'Padfoot-'

'Lily's dad is gonna kill you!' he said sitting on the bed behind them.

James gasped. 'I can't die! I'm not old enough to die!'

'You're apparently old enough to be a dad' Sirius muttered sniggering.

Lily glared at him angrily.

'Shut it' she warned and he did.

'Er, Lily?' James asked and she looked at him.

'Are you mad?'

Lily sighed. 'I don't know' she whispered and he looked at the floor and when he heard her sob he put a protective arm around her.

'I'm pregnant!' she gasped as he pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry into his shoulder.

Sirius stared at her.

'Aren't girls usually happy to get knocked up?'

James glared at him.

'Okay shutting up'

James closed his eyes as he felt Lily's heaving sobs against his chest.

-

'Hey Sirius' Becky said when he walked in the door. He sat on her bed quietly.

'Okay spill'

Sirius looked confused.

'Excuse me?'

'What has got you like this?'

'Like what?'

Becky rolled her eyes as she turned off of her computer and sat on the bed next to him.

'You're quiet for a change'

Sirius cringed. Dead giveaway.

'James knocked Lily up' he said quickly, but not quickly enough.

Becky gaped at him, but then smiled.

'Ha ha! Very funny! You had me there for a second!'

Sirius shook his head and gave her a meaningful look. 'He really did. She fainted today at work and went to St Mungos and she found out there'

Becky gaped at him once more.

'SHIT!'

-

Lily opened the door later that day and saw Becky and Emm standing there, arms loaded with things.

Emm's with chocolate and Becky's with even more chocolate.

Tears leaked from her eyes as they dumped them on her bed and pulled her into a tight hug, taking it in turns.

'It'll be okay' Emm whispered as Lily sat down shakily on her bed.

She took a block of chocolate and so did the other to and they ate it for a few minutes in silence.

'I'm such an idiot' Lily whispered finally and Becky shook her head.

'Don't. You're not an idiot Lils, trust me'

'The night we got back together, we weren't protected' Lily managed to say and Emm sighed.

'When?'

'Danny's funeral'

Becky lay back on the bed and sighed as Lily sunk lower into her bean bag chair.

'How could we be so careless? We usually do protect ourselves' Lily muttered.

'I think all the two of you were thinking was being together that you didn't spare a thought for anything else' Emm told her gently.

'Dad's going to kill me' Lily whispered and Becky shook her head.

'I fear more for James' life'

Lily glanced at her.

'Well your dad loves you heaps, and you're his youngest. He didn't even like the idea of you sharing a bed with him'

Lily closed her eyes as she bit into her chocolate.

'So… have you's told anyone?' Emm asked finally breaking the silence.

Lily shook her head slowly.

'Only Sirius'

Becky nodded. 'He told me and I told Emm and Emm most likely told Remus and Remus would have told

Peter and-'

'I get it' Lily interrupted and Becky fell silent.

'Sorry'

Lily shrugged. 'It's fine'

'How am I going to tell my dad? He doesn't really like petunia being pregnant but he approves because it's what she wants'

'Don't you want this?' Emm asked curiously.

'James and I just got back together, we just went back to work and we aren't married unlike Petunia and Vernon'

Becky watched her for awhile before saying; 'how did James take it?'

Lily shrugged, 'we didn't really talk much about it'

'Lily!' Emm said and she sighed.

'I just… didn't know what to say but when I started crying he hugged me'

'That must be a good sign' Becky told her. 'At least he won't blame you for it, it was all him'

Lily snorted and started laughing, as did Emm.

'I think it's a two way street' Lily told her.

'What kind of guy doesn't wear condoms?' Becky asked and Lily grinned.

'Horny ones?'

'Oh yuck!' Emm squealed and Becky and Lily laughed.

As Lily laughed she couldn't help but feel a little better.

'What did Sirius do when he found out?' Emm asked when they stopped laughing.

'Laughed' Lily replied and Becky rolled her eyes.

'That'd be him'

-

After awhile the girls avoided anymore talk of pregnancy and ended up sleeping on the floor, pretty much on a bed made out of chocolate, chocolate wrappers and… chocolate.

When Lily woke the next morning she heard the window slowly sliding open. She sat up and in crawled the four Marauders, all looking like burglars. She looked at Becky and Emm who were still asleep.

Remus walked over and gave her hug and when he pulled away he looked at his hands and raised an eyebrow.

'Chocolate?'

Lily looked at the floor and laughed.

'Um… yeah. Becky and Emm came over last night with chocolate and even more chocolate and we kind of… slept on them'

'I can tell' he replied.

Peter smiled and hugged her too and when he pulled away he said; 'I'm here for you Lily'

Lily had to stop her self from welling up.

'Thanks Peter' she said giving him a watery smile.

'Don't worry lil sis, everything will be okay. Even if James is dead and buried, you'll still have me' Lily laughed and gave him a tight hug.

'Okay'

She turned to James who was looking a bit nervous but she Smiled and Pulled him into the tightest hug.

'I love you' she whispered into his ear and he smiled and whispered it back, but she didn't need him to because she already knew.

-

**A/N; **_Okie doke. So I wanted to put the pregnancy in here because I'm getting excited about it. I had to force myself to finish it tonight and not go to bed and I managed. But I am pretty tired._

_Thank god it's the weekend. _

_Anyway my first draft was dumb so I re-wrote it and this was the result. Again not my favourite chapter but hey, they are starting to get more… interesting soon._

_Can't wait for next chapter when her dad finds out._

_Well let me know what you thought, and sorry for the wait, school._

♥ _always and forever, _LilyHeartsJames XoXoXo


	15. CHAPTER 14

_Avoiding Voldemort or Not_

**Disclaimer; **Unless JK died and left Harry Potter to me for some unknown reason, then for the time being I _**don't**_ own Harry Potter.

**-------- **

_A Few Months Later_

Peter Pettigrew hated going to cemeteries. He really did. Everyone he knew was there. His father, grandparents, some friends, Danny…

But he went there anyway so he could give all the people he cared about some flowers, and even just so he could talk to some.

But it wasn't until he reached Daniel Potter's grave did he sink to the ground and sigh.

'I feel so alone' he said in a quiet voice.

Danny's grave had flowers all around the headstone and Peter laid his with them.

'James has Lily, Remus has Emm… and Sirius has Becky, and Carly. I mean, ever since Lily found out she was pregnant she's had it pretty rough. Her dad nearly killed James but he understood eventually. Emm's not talking to Remus because he doesn't want to have kids. And Sirius and Becky are just… friends even though it's really obvious they want more. But now Sirius is going out with Carly, and Becky is really trying not to let anyone know that she's jealous but… that's not really working'

Peter sighed and watched the wind blow the freshly mowed grass.

'And I've got no one. No girlfriend. No family. My mum moved away to Italy to be with some other guy. And my friends are pretty busy lately and we don't hang out as much as we used to. So lately I've been feeling more alone than usual'

As expected, no one replied.

And that just made Peter feel even more alone, if possible.

A blinding light suddenly beamed in threw James Potter's window as the curtains were ripped open and the window was heard opening.

The bright light streamed in threw his eyes and he thrust his head under his pillow in annoyance.

'Wake up stagy-poo' Sirius' voice burst out happily.

All he got was a muffled response but he took that as a not so polite good morning in return for his happy one.

'Now Jamesie that behaviour is unacceptable'

'Sod off Padfoot' James murmured and Sirius sighed.

'I was only trying to be nice. Besides, your mother left a note and said she's gone out'

James' head popped out from under his pillow and he frowned in confusion.

'Where to?'

Sirius shrugged.

'I don't know everything Jamesie-kins'

'Padfoot please stop bothering me'

Sirius sighed loudly.

'Well fine. But I'm going downstairs to watch Dr. Phil. There's an episode about a skinny blonde girl who can't stop eating junk food and wants to go to fat camp because she's convinced she's the side of the house. Kind of like your current pregnant girlfriend who keeps asking everyone of she's fat'

James squinted at his friend who had the biggest smile plastered on his face.

'Hand me my glasses you tit'

Sirius rolled his eyes and did so.

'And Lily does not ask if she's fat'

'JAMES! Does my arse look fat in this?' Lily's voice came from the kitchen.

Sirius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk on his face.

'Shut it Padfoot' James said before Sirius could say; 'I told you so'.

James got up and his door burst open and his girlfriend was standing there, her stomach looking a little bigger.

'Hello preggers' Sirius said with a grin and she gave him a death glare.

'You know what? That episode of Dr. Phil sounded really interesting so I think I'll go watch it right now before my eyes get clawed out for being truthful'

James gave Sirius a look and he left, singing; _Old Macdonald had a Farm_ in an awful voice.

'Good morning, love' he said with a smile and Lily strode over and sat beside him, a grumpy look on her face.

'I walked outside to get the newspaper for my dad and a kid rode past on his bike and said; 'look an elephant' and then his friend said; 'that's not an elephant, it's a fat lady' and then the other kid said; 'well she's as fat as an elephant'

James raised both his eyebrows.

'Lily, you're not fat'

Lily sighed.

'You're right. I'm huge'

James sighed frustratedly.

'You are definitely not huge'

'Well then I'm gigantic'

James groaned in annoyance.

'No you aren't. You aren't any of them'

'You have to pick one. Fat, huge or gigantic'

'None. Lily-'

'James stop lying and pick one already'

James gave her a funny look.

'Fine… er fat then'

Lily gasped in horror.

'What? Huge is fatter then fat and gigantic is fatter then huge so I went with fat because it's not as fat as huge and gigantic'

'You still called me fat!'

Lily shouted and got up and stalked over to the door.

'But you told me to!'

'You could have told me I wasn't fat at all!'

Lily slammed the door and left in a fury.

'But I did' James said and lay back down.

'She's driving me crazy' he muttered and got up and got dressed before going downstairs.

When he got down there, he walked into the lounge room and froze.

Sirius was sitting there bawling his eyes out as the girl confessed that she was addicted to junk food and couldn't stop eating and how a group of guys walked past and told her she looked like a walrus.

Sirius sniffed and turned and saw James standing there, his mouth hanging open.

'Just think of all the girls that I told were fat! I should have told them they looked like walruses! Fat is so yesterday! Walrus is the new fat! Oh my god!'

James backed away slowly and then bolted into the kitchen, stopping in front of the fridge.

'What is it with people and their weight problems?' he asked himself as Sirius continued crying loudly.

'Okay Rebecca I just don't think the song is a hit' a man said as he strode past a bar with Becky following him.

'But it's about a girl who isn't accepted by her father because she's a tom-boy and also because she'd rather play sport then carry round a hand bag and how she has to measure up to her father's standards' Becky argued and he sighed.

'I'm sorry Rebecca-'

'It's Becky'

'Whatever. It's just not good enough'

Becky sighed.

'That's your loss then'

She turned and walked out angrily and slammed the door shut.

Emm was standing there; her arms crossed and was waiting.

'Oh my god, how'd it go?'

'Basically he said it sucked. God! I am never, ever singing again'

Emm watched Becky closely as they walked off down the path.

'Becky, it's a great song but they just don't know what they're missing out on, trust me'

Becky sighed.

'I just want to find one person who likes it'

'Hello, I'm right here' Emm said grinning.

'Ha ha. No I mean someone who can help me publish it'

Emm sighed.

'Well don't lose your hopes Becks. Keep your dreams alive. Come on, let's go get Lily and Carly and get some ice cream'

Becky rolled her eyes.

'Why do we have to invite Carly?'

'Because she's our friend now, remember?'

'Oh goody' Becky muttered to herself and they walked off towards Lily's house.

'Peter! I didn't know you'd be here' a voice behind him said, startling him.

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you' Heather said with a warm smile.

Peter nodded.

'It's fine. I was just leaving'

'You don't have to leave Peter'

He shrugged. 'I have something to do anyway'

Heather nodded.

'He would have appreciated this you know'

Peter smiled.

'Yeah he would've. Goodbye Mrs. Potter'

'Peter, its Heather'

Peter nodded and left.

Heather sighed and turned to face the grave where her husband was buried.

'I miss you so much Danny…'

She kneeled down and placed her flowers with the rest of them and sighed.

'I'm sorry'

**Flashback- **

_Heather sat on the couch writing a list of things she needed_ _that night for dinner._

'_Heather! Where are you, love?'_

'_Lounge room' Heather replied faintly as she added something else._

_Danny walked in and pounced on her._

'_DANNY!'_

_He laughed and sat there with a childish look upon his face._

'_What? Come on! You've been doing that for ages'_

'_Well someone needs to figure out what to get the family for dinner'_

_Danny rolled his eyes._

'_Why don't we just get take away?'_

'_Because! I always make dinner'_

_Danny sighed._

'_Well forget that for now' he said and leaned over and kissed her cheek._

'_Danny I'm really busy right now'_

'_Honestly Heather, that can wait. We have ages until dinner'_

_She rolled her eyes this time._

'_Well I like to be prepared'_

'_Prepare later' he commanded and jumped on top of her._

'_Danny! Danny no! Get off of me!'_

_He sighed._

'_Heather I'm just playing'_

'_Well stop playing and grow up. I have things to do'_

_Danny watched her as she got up and walked into the kitchen and he sighed and followed her._

'_I have to go to work soon' he said wrapping his arms around her._

'_Maybe you should go early and stop annoying me'_

_Danny pulled away._

'_I'm trying to be romantic'_

'_Right well if you want to be romantic you should start by leaving me alone'_

_Danny watched her put her list on the fridge._

'_I think I'm going to go to work' he said; his voice full of hurt._

'_Fine, I'll see you when you get home'_

'_I love you, Heather' he said and kissed her cheek._

_She pulled away and walked out of the kitchen._

'_See you when you get home'_

_He sighed._

'_Bye' he said quietly and turned left, Apparating away._

-

'_He's… Danny's dead' _

**- End of Flashback**

'Oh Danny!' Heather whispered and closed her eyes.

'I am so, so sorry. If I had just known…'

Tears leaked out of her eyes and fell down her cheeks, falling onto the grass but she didn't care.

'I love you' she whispered as leaves rustled in the wind and one flew down and landed on top of her head.

She took it off and looked at it, before glancing at his grave.

'Is this a sign of forgiveness?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The single leaf rustled but didn't move and she couldn't help but smile.

Remus Lupin was not one to lie in bed for hours after nine o'clock. He would get up, make himself a coffee and read _The Daily Prophet_ whilst Emm would make breakfast and chatter on about whatever she talked about and he would pretend to listen while really he would read the newspaper.

But today he had retired to laziness, and hadn't got up. It was now one in the afternoon and he was just lying about, staring at the ceiling.

He heard the door close and then two people came bounding in, jumping all over him excitedly.

'Get up Moony!' James shouted jumping on the bed.

Sirius jumped under the covers and sighed. James, halted and then scrambled on Sirius' other side and pulled the duvet over himself.

Remus raised an eyebrow at them.

'What're you two doing?' he asked, his voice croaky.

'What does it look like?' Sirius asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'We're lying in bed, duh'

Remus rolled his eyes.

'But why?'

'Because we simply can and we haven't seen you in like, ages'

'We hung out a couple of days ago' Remus replied, closing his eyes.

'Moony, you know that a couple of days ago is like forever to Padfoot' James told him and Remus nodded, his eyes still closed.

'True'

Sirius sighed.

'Well to tell you the truth, this is boring'

'Good' Remus answered moodily.

Sirius sighed again.

Suddenly James could smell something foul and… nasty.

'AW! Padfoot! You let one off AGAIN! That's festy!'

Sirius smirked and together, James and Remus tried to push him out of bed, but to no avail.

'If you don't get up this instant I'll let Fluffy off the chain again!'

Needles to say, they got out of bed quickly.

They hurried into the kitchen and Sirius followed them, cackling merrily.

But Sirius let off another one, a loud one and both boys were left gasping for air.

'It smells like rotten egg and mouldy cheese!' Remus shouted and they stuck their heads out of the small window, and Sirius just laughed.

'What? I had a cheese and egg toasted sandwich!'

They both groaned and after awhile the smell went away and they were able to breathe properly.

'Go get dressed Moony' Sirius ordered.

'Don't order me around Padfoot' Remus replied rolling his eyes.

'Hmmm, can you smell something? Oh no! I think another rippers coming up!'

Sirius squished his face and Remus ran from the room, yelling.

He went into his bedroom whilst James grabbed a tissue and pressed it to his nose and mouth incase Sirius let it off.

Five minutes later Remus came back out, dressed.

'Finally! I nearly died! I couldn't breathe!' James said throwing the tissue in the bin.

'Oh shut up Prongs, quit complaining or I'll send you to Dr. Phil' Sirius told him, smirking. 

Remus rolled his eyes and the three boys left, planning to go to Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile, Lily, Becky, Emm and Carly were all walking around the mall, looking through shop windows.

'I'm going to see Sirius later. He thought we should go to the movies' Carly said smirking.

Becky, who was walking along behind her rolled her eyes.

'Maybe you guys could come too! Lily, you cam bring James, Emm can bring Remus and Becky… well you can come too and if you want you can bring someone, preferably a male' Carly said turning to the girl who put on a fake smile.

'I'd love to' she said and as soon as Carly turned away, Becky stuck her tongue out at her.

'Becky' Lily hissed and she shook her head and smiled.

'What?' Becky asked innocently.

Carly took hold of Emm's arm and dragged her off towards a shop she often went to.

'Becky, can I talk to you?' Lily asked grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

She held up on finger to the other two and turned to Becky, frowning.

'What's up?' she asked and Becky shook her head.

'Nothing, what makes you think there is?'

'We've been best mates for years Becks. Don't try that with me'

Becky sighed and sat down.

'I just don't like her. And I don't trust her either'

'Why? Because she's going out with Sirius and you aren't?'

'What?' Becky asked standing back up and looking at her friend incredulously.

'Of course not! I just… I don't like her, and I probably never will'

'You had your chance with Sirius. But you didn't take it. So why now? Why do you have to want him now?' Lily asked sighing.

'I don't want him. We're just friends, that's all'

Lily shook her head.

'You keep telling yourself that, but I know that you don't believe it'

Becky glared at her.

'Please don't do this. I have enough on my plate without you hassling me'

Lily sighed.

'Just give Carly a chance; she's really nice once you get to know her'

Becky shook her head.

'She deliberately dangles Sirius in front of me and gives us details of what they do'

'And that bothers you?'

She nodded.

'Yes, Lily it does. Sirius is my friend and he's like a brother to you. You don't want to know about what they do with their sex lives, do you?'

Lily smiled and shook her head.

'You have a point. But I think that you're bothered by it because it's not you and Sirius'

Becky rolled her eyes.

'I'm going to prove to you that 'm over him. I always have been. Besides, Sirius and I aren't meant to be'

'Aren't?'

'Weren't… Both'

Lily sighed.

'Just promise me you won't get hurt in all of this'

She nodded.

'Of course I-'

'C'mon you two! Are you planning on shopping or sitting out there all day?' Emm called out.

Lily got up and turned to Becky.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do'

'Lily you're pregnant'

'I… Shut up' Lily said and walked off into the store, Becky following her with not as much enthusiasm.

'Hi Mr. Evans I was just wondering if Lily was here'

Mark Evans looked up from his spot at the kitchen table and saw Severus Snape standing there, his greasy black hair parted like a curtain.

'No, I'm sorry but she's not here. She went out with some friends'

Snape nodded.

'Will you tell her I stopped by then?'

Mr. Evans nodded, and Snape turned and left.

The front door closed and he went back to reading his paper as if there had been no interruption.

The cloaked figure loomed in the distance as they strode off along a long winding road leading to a familiar mansion. They stopped at the iron gates and hesitated before holding up his left arm.

He passed through the gate as if it were thin air and strode off to the mansion, kicking a tall white peacock out of his way.

He knocked once and the door opened of its own accord and he passed through it, hoping to find himself alone.

However, Lucius Malfoy was standing there, just inside and it appeared he was waiting for him.

'Lucius' the cloaked figure greeted and he nodded in return.

'He's waiting for you'

The cloaked man followed him down along the hallway until they reached a flight off stairs leading downwards.

Lucius stopped and turned to make sure the man was still with him and then continued on his way.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and a single black door was waiting before them.

Lucius knocked three times before being told to enter and upon entering both men bent their backs into low bows.

'Thank you Lucius. You may now leave' a high cold voice said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Lucius left in a hurry and closed the door behind him.

'Come' Lord Voldemort beckoned and the man did so.

He kneeled in front of Voldemort and took off his hood.

'Ah, Snape. You have accomplished your task then?'

Snape looked up into the blood red eyes and lowered his black ones to the ground.

'She was not in'

Voldemort tutted and then said; 'my patience is wavering Severus'

Snape nodded.

'I am sorry my Lord. But it has been hard. I have managed to trick her into thinking I want to be her friend again'

Voldemort smirked cruelly.

'You do realize that if you do so, you must keep your feelings for her buried?'

Snape nodded yet again.

'Yes my Lord'

'It should be easy, I can't imagine someone like you, a Pureblood (A/N: Voldemort is not aware of Snape's muggle father) Death Eater having feelings for the Mudblood'

Snape did not answer, merely listened.

'Although it is just lust, am I right?'

'Yes, my Lord' Snape lied, unable to speak the truth and disappoint him.

'Then it will be just a matter of time before the plan shall happen. You may leave, Severus. But try again tomorrow, if you will'

'My Lord, may I say something?'

Voldemort nodded and Snape opened his mouth and began to speak.

'The situation with Potter's father has left her very sore. She won't want anything but revenge when she see's you. She was very close to him'

'I know. But she will be wandless, harmless and weak. She will not stand a chance against me, whether she wants revenge for me killing the man who was like a father to her or not'

Snape nodded and turned and left, leaving Voldemort to his thoughts.

**Flashback-**

_Voldemort looked around the hospital, his red eyes widening._

_A man was dueling four Death Eaters at once, and struck one down._

_No, Voldemort could not have this. He could not have his Death Eaters fail at the hand of Daniel Potter._

_No, he must do something to stop this before it was too late._

_Voldemort raised his wand and said the unforgivable words and stood, an evil smile playing on his lips as his jet of green light hurtled towards the skilled Auror who had just struck yet another Death Eater down and had dodged a red spell aimed at him._

_It was as if it was slow motion; Moody had called out to Potter to watch out, and as the fool turned around, his eyes widened and the green light hit him square in chest, his face no longer in shock, but understanding._

_The great Daniel Potter fell to the floor, and moved no more._

_It was as if slow motion had died and it had gone back to normal as Moody, and plenty of people around him aimed curses for the Dark Lord, but they hit air, and only air as Voldemort Disapparated a few seconds before being hit._

**-End of Flashback**

Voldemort let out a mirthless laugh as he remembered the night he had killed Daniel Potter, the "skilled" Auror, the "unbeatable" Auror.

But Voldemort had silenced him, once and for all.

**A/N: **_**Well…**_

_**Erm… I'm really sorry for the long wait but as school is pretty crazy lately and… okay I admit I was a bit lazy I was out of ideas.**_

_**Blame the wee bit of Writer's Block.**_

_**But it's gone now.**_

_**Suggestions for next chapter anyone?**_

_**Just PM me if you have any ideas, and ideas at all.**_

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed by the way, really appreciated those.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking of starting a new story. THINKING. **_

_**Let me know your thoughts on this.**_

_**Thanks yet again,**_

♥ _**always and forever,**_

**L**ily**H**earts**J**ames XXX


	16. CHAPTER 15

**Avoiding Voldemort or Not**

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **Sniff, sniff.**

_Notes: _Ahem. Long time, no chapter. IT'S SCHOOLS FAULT! Honestly, it is. I've been super busy. I have an English assignment and I haven't even started yet, I'm waiting for some information from my friend. If I don't get it I'm screwed. But she says she will but doesn't. Looks like the old TORCH and PITCHFORK needs to come back!

Anyway, terribly sorry.

And thank you to the faithful reviewers/readers/favouriters/alerters. Very much appreciated.

_Chapter Fifteen_

…

On a bright and early morning, Heather Potter awoke to find Sirius Black snuggled up next to her in her own bed. She wasn't sure of how he had gotten there, but instantly knew that he had come in during the night.

_Just like he used to when Danny was here…_

Heather smiled sadly at him and got up and put on a dressing gown and went down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and froze.

Danny was sitting at the table, watching her.

"Danny?"

He smiled.

She fumbled for the light and turned it on and turned back around excitedly, but he had gone.

"Danny? Danny where are you?"

But there was no one in the kitchen, except for herself.

She sighed sadly and walked over to the fridge.

She opened it and found the old chocolate cheesecake Danny had bought the day he had died.

It seemed that no one had brought themselves to throw it out, even if it was pretty old.

She sighed and turned to the bin.

With a heart wrenching tug she turned her hand upside down and the container of cheesecake fell slowly from her hand and went down, down, down into the bin with all the other rubbish and food scraps.

She closed her eyes and sighed, a lone tear falling down the left side of her face.

"Why did it have to be you?"

…

Lily Evans sat across from her father chewing slowly on her breakfast in silence.

Her mother had gone to see Petunia (who was in hospital having had early contractions) and would be back soon.

Lily and her father hadn't said a proper word since they bade each other 'good morning'.

And that was how it had been ever since he had found out his 'little girl' was pregnant, with the boy next door.

Lily remembered that day very well. She had come home from work a few days after finding out she was pregnant and had told her father she needed to speak with him, privately.

- Flashback

"_What's wrong Lily?" Mr. Evans asked worriedly._

"_Now dad don't go getting all… angry okay? You have to promise me"_

_Mr. Evans' eyes frowned suspiciously._

"_It depends on what the situation is"_

_Lily sighed._

"_I um… I'm er… I… Moody let me go out and work with him yesterday. There was a Death Eater attack and they killed some Mug... I mean people and um-"_

"_Lily is this really what you want to tell me?" her father cut in._

_She sighed. It was now or never!_

"_I'm pregnant" she blurted out and closed her eyes tightly._

_She didn't hear anything for a few minutes and opened her eyes cautiously and her father stood there gaping at her._

"_You're WHAT?"_

_Lily looked alarmed at his expression._

"_Now dad it was an accident it wasn't meant to happen and-"_

"_Where is he?"_

_Lily let out a frightened squeak as her father strode over to the door._

_She had never seen him this angry, even when he found out Petunia was pregnant. He was livid then too. But not this bad!_

_Lily hurried after him._

"_No dad stop! Dad! It's not his fault!"_

"_I'll have none of that" her father snapped as he hammered on the front door of the Potter's residence._

"_Dad please just let it go!"_

"_Not until I have a word with that boy!"_

"_He isn't a boy dad! He's of age"_

_The front door opened and Heather stood there looking confused._

"_Mark! To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked smiling._

"_Where is he?" Mark Evans asked as he stormed past._

"_Who?" Heather asked looking puzzled._

"_Your son!"_

_Heather paused._

"_What's he done?"_

"_He's got my daughter pregnant!"_

_Heather turned to Lily who was blushing furiously._

"_I tried to stop him but I couldn't" she explained and Heather nodded._

"_I'll just go get James" _

_Heather turned and bolted up the stairs and Lily sighed._

"_Dad why do you have to do this? It's both our fault but I don't see you being angry at me"_

"_That's because he was the one who-"_

"_Hey Lily, Mark"_

_They both looked up to see James standing there in boxers and a t-shirt._

"_Hey" Lily replied weakly and glared at her father._

"_What's going on?"_

"_You'd better start running boy!" Mark said angrily and James frowned and then caught the look on Lily's face._

"_I'm not going to run okay I'll just- RUN!"_

_James who had walked down to the bottom of the stairs was suddenly charged at by Lily's father and turned and ran outside. Mr. Evans chased James all around the backyard whilst Lily, Heather and a grumpy looking Sirius stood there helplessly._

"_What's going… oh! He found out about um… the er… Jily kid"_

_Lily arched an eyebrow at him and Sirius shrugged._

"_You know, James and Lily?"_

_Lily's eyebrows were both in danger as they both rose higher._

"_You know Lily you'd better be careful, you might lose your eyebrows in your tangle of um… carrot hair"_

"_I do not have carrot hair you twat!" She snapped and turned back to see her father tailing James closely._

"_Dad! Stop it! Leave him alone!"_

_Needless to say Mr. Evans did calm down, eventually. When James had climbed a tree and Mr. Evans had no way of getting up since he couldn't climb._

-End of Flashback

Lily sighed as she looked over at her father who was glancing at her.

It had only been four months.

He caught her watching him and cleared his throat and got up and began washing the dishes.

Lily rose to help him.

"Dad can we at least get through this?"

He didn't answer her.

"Mum's not taking the news this bad" she added but he remained silent.

She sighed.

"Okay so it was stupid to not use protection! But dad it was a mistake, a simple mistake and-"

"I think you should have an abortion"

Lily stared at him, her eyes wide. 

"What?"

He nodded.

"An abortion"

Lily shook her head.

"No! No way!"

"I am your father and you'll do as I say"

"No way in hell! I'm not killing my baby! That's cruel! Inhumane even!"

"I'm only trying to protect you"

"From what?"

Lily glared at her father.

"From the same thing that happened to your mother and I. She was pregnant with Petunia before we were married. Her family barely spoke to her until seven years ago"

Lily shook her head.

"I can't believe you! So you're saying that if I have this baby then you won't ever talk to me again?"

Mr. Evans closed his eyes.

"Yes, I am"

The door slammed shut and he sighed as Lily stormed over next door.

…

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM?" Lily asked angrily as she strode past James who was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"James!"

He sat up and sighed.

"Were you even listening?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Of course. But then I did some thinking and… if you don't want this baby then I'm not stopping you"

Lily gaped at him.

"So are you saying you don't want to have a baby with me?"

"No, I'm not. I'd love to have a baby with you Lils. But if you don't want to-"

"Of course I do! Why-"

"I'm just saying that if you didn't then I guess that'd be okay but I can't and I won't force you to have the baby of you don't want to. It's your body"

She stared at him.

"I'm not getting rid of this baby"

James nodded.

"Well then don't"

She sighed and sat next to him.

"What about my dad though?"

"He shouldn't blackmail you into doing something that you want to do"

Lily looked at James and sighed.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I know and-"

"I'm not going anywhere"

She smiled at him.

"I love you too James. I just… wish my dad wouldn't do this to me"

James smiled and then lay back on his bed, bringing Lily with him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll be okay, I promise"

…

"Morning" Remus said walking into the kitchen.

He got no reply as Emm turned away from him and continued eating her breakfast in silence.

"Emm are we ever going to talk?"

The only reply he got was the sound of Emm biting into her toast.

He sighed.

"Emm I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I don't know what's worse Remus. You not wanting a baby with me or thinking that you don't want kids at all"

"Emm there's nothing wrong with you its-"

"Oh please! Don't you dare give me that 'It's me not you' crap Remus!"

Remus' scandalized look spread all down his face as he stared at her.

"It is though!"

Emm scoffed and stood up.

"Remus I'm sick of this! When I married you I pictured of having a life with you dammit!"

"I know and so did I but when you started talking about having children-"

"You freaked out! What, aren't you ready or something?" Emm asked angrily.

Remus shook his head.

"You don't understand!"

"Then let me Remus! Let me understand! I'm your wife!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Remus shouted, finally losing his temper and shocking them both.

She stared at him, unable to believe that he had just shouted at her.

"I'm sorry. Emm I'm sorry!" he yelled after her as she slammed the Apartment door shut and left him standing there feeling ashamed.

He sighed and turned left and Disapparated.

…

"Hey sexy" said a voice and Sirius looked up.

He was sitting on his bed, staring at the photo of him and Danny at Lily's eighteenth birthday.

Carly strode in with a smile on her face and he smiled back.

"Hey"

She sat down beside him and leaned back on his bed, looking around the room.

"Nice photos"  
He smiled. "Thanks"

Her eyes landed on a photo of him and Becky sitting on the couch in the Potter's lounge room and he had his arms around her and her head was resting on his chest. They were both smiling at the camera.

She turned to him excitedly.

"Guess what?"

"I'm hot and you're not? I know that already"

She laughed and slapped his arm.

"Funny! Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the movies"

He smiled. 

"Sounds like a plan" 

"But I told Emm and Lily that they could bring their boyfriends and Becky too"

Sirius nodded.

"Okay"

"And I told Becky to bring someone"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, I did. Now come here stud"

He grinned as she pulled his by the front of his t-shirt and his lips crashed on top of hers.

He suddenly pulled away.

"Hey um… do you want to go somewhere? Like that new hot food place, I heard it's pretty cool"

Carly frowned.

"I don't know. I'm actually interested in staying here, if you know what I mean" She winked seductively at him and he laughed nervously.

"Um… well if you really want to then I guess we can-"

Sirius was cut off as she leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

…

Becky strode through the park happily as she watched children of about seven or eight running around playing 'tag'. She remembered back to when she was a kid and she played tag with James whenever he came over and all the other kids in the neighborhood.

She smiled fondly and continued on her way until she suddenly ran into someone she wasn't familiar with.

"Oh I'm sorry" she apologized quickly and the tall boy, or man, grinned in return.

"It's fine. I wasn't really concentrating; I was sort of lost in another world"

Becky nodded. "That makes two of us" 

They smiled shyly.

"I'm Robbie" he introduced himself as and held out a hand.

"Becky" she said and shook it.

"It was nice to meet you Becky"

"Yeah, you too"

"I hope I bump into you soon" he said and left with a grin.

Becky turned around and watched him walk away until she called out to him.

"Hey! I'm going to the movies tonight if you're interested. Eight o'clock"

Robbie nodded. "I'll meet you there"

She grinned and turned and walked away, a bounce in her footsteps.

Robbie watched her walk away until he turned and he too began to walk off.

…

Upon seeing Remus, Emm turned and walked the opposite way, hoping the million of people would swallow her and she would be lost in the crowd.

But to her unlucky luck he caught up to her.

"How did you find me?"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't stop until I found you. And plus I knew you would want to surround yourself with a lot of people to make you harder to find"

Emm sighed and turned to him.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now so can this wait?"

Remus shook his head in reply. "No it can't"

Emm sighed.

"Well go on, knock yourself out"

Remus did something that was a very un-Remus thing to do: he ruffled his hair. He really had hung around James too much; who had _somehow_ got out of the habit which Remus thought was impossible.

"The reason I don't want kids is because-"

"Oh sorry" said a person walking by as they bumped into Remus and caused him to lose his balance and fall forwards onto Emm.

He pulled himself up and then helped her up and hurried into an alleyway where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I don't want kids because of what I am"

Emm frowned at first but suddenly realization spread over her face.

"Oh… but what does you being a werewolf have to do with having kids?"

Remus sighed with frustration.

"I don't want the kid to become one. I became one from being utterly foolish and going somewhere I shouldn't have. If I give my… condition to the child then I'd feel bad! It would be an innocent kid! It didn't do anything wrong whereas I-"

"Didn't do anything wrong either. You didn't know it would happen, Remus" Emm told him fiercely.

He sighed. "I just don't want to take any chances"

Emm closed her eyes.

"I understand" she whispered and she pulled him into a tight hug.

…

"Jane! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" Heather exclaimed as she walked over to her best friend who was collecting mail out of the mailbox.

"Oh hello! I'm sorry, but I've been quite busy. My mother's sick so I've had to go up to see her for a few weeks"

Heather nodded.

"I'm sorry, I hope she gets better"

Jane smiled at her.

"Thank you. Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee, or tea?"

Heather nodded in reply and followed Jane inside.

Upon entering Mr. Evans looked up expectantly but when he saw the two women his face fell.

"It's lovely to see you too Mark" Heather said jokingly.

He gave her an apologetic face.

"Sorry, I was just hoping it may have been Lily"

"Another fight?" Mrs. Evans asked frowning deeply.

He nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be okay though" Heather told him reassuringly.

He sighed.

"I think I'm going to take a nap" he muttered and trudged up the stairs.

"He isn't taking the pregnancy too well is he?"

Jane shook her head in reply and grabbed two cups and began to make some coffee.

"He isn't taking it as good as I hoped he would"

"It's been four months; surely he would at least be used to it?"

Jane shrugged in return.

"He's always been a little too over protective of Lily. He didn't even want her to be with James"

"James is taking it better then I expected him too. I thought he would be scared"

Jane watched Heather closely.

"What about you? How are you coping?"

Heather closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to think. A part of me is really mad at him for being so… irresponsible whereas the other half of me is actually excited"

Jane nodded.

"I was thinking the other day, about Danny. How would he have taken this?"

Heather looked down at her cup.

"Oh Heather, I'm sorry! You don't have to answer if you don't-"

"At first he would have been really serious about it, but he would have been excited to be a Grandpa"

Jane smiled sadly and put a hand on top of Heather's as a few tears slipped down her face and onto the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just… I just miss him so much!" Jane pulled Heather into a hug and felt bad for bringing it up as she rubbed her hand in small circles on her friend's back.

…

"James?"

"Mmm?" 

Lily watched him open his eyes and look at her.

"Do you regret this pregnancy?"

He sighed.

"No, not really. Sometimes I keep thinking about how stupid I was, but other times I'm excited" (A/N: Aren't he and Heather so much alike?)

Lily nodded.

"Yeah… me too"

He kissed her forehead and sighed again.

"You know you can stay here the night if you don't want to go home"

Lily smiled.

"I appreciate that James, I do, but I think I have to go home sometime"

James groaned and pulled her closer to him.

"And Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really think you're fat"

Lily grinned.

"You better not"

"You're huge"

"That is not funny!" she yelled and slapped his arm.

"I'm joking! I think you're gorgeous"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"That's what I thought Potter"

James could only shake his head.

…

"Becky! It's nice to see you made it" Carly said in a fake voice.

"It is if we're watching a decent movie" Becky replied in the same tone.

Sirius smiled at her and then turned to greet Lily.

"And I see you haven't brought anyone"

"I invited a guy I met in the park but I guess he isn't showing"

"Actually he's right behind you"

Becky turned and saw Robbie standing there, grinning.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it"

"If the movie is crap then I'll have to leave"

"And I'll follow you" Becky added and he smirked at her. 

"We're watching _The Notebook_" Carly told them as she eyed the man beside her.

"How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"21"

Carly glanced at Becky who shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I'm Carly. A _friend_ of Becky's"

Becky put on a fake smile at this which didn't go unmissed by Robbie.

Carly then turned to talk to Lily who was standing beside Emm.

"Do we like her?" Robbie whispered into Becky's ear.

"Well I don't but feel free to make your own judgement"

Robbie grinned and Sirius, James and Remus stepped towards him.

"Who're you?" James asked rudely and Becky rolled her eyes.

"This is Robbie. I met him in the park earlier when I went for a walk"

Sirius glanced at her before looking back at him with instant dislike on his face.

"Sirius" he said gruffly shaking Robbie's hand. "Her ex boyfriend"

Becky sighed. "Sirius and I went out but he was a jerk at times so I dumped him. But we're friends now. He's going out with Carly" Becky said quickly and smirked at the look on Sirius' face.

Robbie glanced from Becky to Sirius to Carly and back again.

He turned to Becky who smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"And this is James, he's-"

"Another ex turned friend?"

"Ew, she's my cousin" James said smiling at him.

"Didn't stop you from getting into bed with me" Becky said smirking. James glared at her.

"I walked into the wrong room okay? I took a wrong turn. Anyway it's not like we did anything"

"Except scream our guts out" Becky muttered and James nodded.

"Exactly"

"Cousin Pervert" both muttered at the same time.

Robbie shook his head and grinned.

"Oh and this is Remus. He's married to Emm, my friend over there" Becky said pointing as Remus shook Robbie's hand and gave him a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you…"

"Hey Becky!" Lily said hurrying over and hugging her friend.

"And this is Lily, my friend who is going out with James. He knocked her up by the way"

Both Lily and James glared at Becky.

"Just answering questions before they get asked"

"It's not like you can tell Becky" Lily said looking down at her stomach.

She looked back up at Robbie.

"Can you?"

Robbie glanced at James who shook his head slightly so Lily couldn't see him.

"Who me? No of course not! If Becky hadn't mentioned it I would never have guessed"

"Really?" Lily asked and he nodded.

"Hey what's your name anyway?"

"Robbie. Becky invited me"

"Really?' Lily asked turning to Becky.

Becky nodded and Lily grinned.

"Wow. Now you have a boyfriend"

Becky laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't go so far as to um… say that. I kind of only just met him. Today. A few hours ago"

"Oh. Um… sorry" Lily muttered blushing a bit. James shook his head at her but smiled nonetheless.

Emm came over and she too was introduced to Robbie.

"Where's Peter? I thought he was coming" James said looking around.

"I invited him but I guess he didn't show" Carly said grabbing hold of Sirius' hand.

"Really? Wow, I never would have noticed the fact that he isn't here" Becky said sarcastically and Carly glared at her which didn't go unnoticed by anyone else.

"Well we'd better get in line for the food" Remus said hastily breaking the silence.

Emm smiled and linked arms with him and they walked over to the food line.

James and Sirius followed with Carly and Lily stayed back with Becky.

"Robbie how about you go get some food and I'll meet you in a second?" Becky suggested.

He shrugged and walked over to the line behind the others.

"Becky why did you come if you aren't going to give Carly a chance?" Lily asked.

"I came for my friends. She's just not one of them"

"Funny how when she grabs Sirius' hands you get all-"

"Look Lily I honestly don't care what she does with Sirius. She can screw him for all I care"

Becky started walking off and Lily sighed.

"We all know that you do care, but you just won't admit it"

Becky pretended she didn't hear her and walked over to stand beside Robbie.

Lily waited a few seconds before she joined James who smiled at her and asked what she wanted.

…

"Well, thanks for walking me home" Becky said as Robbie stopped outside her house.

He nodded and smiled.

"It's fine. Honestly I don't mind. My house is a couple of blocks away anyway"

Becky nodded.

"I still appreciate it"

He grinned and turned away before turning back.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

Becky's face split into a grin.

"Are you serious?"

"It depends which 'serious' you mean"

Becky rolled her eyes and Robbie chuckled.

They set a date and Robbie started down the footpath but turned and walked back to Becky who had stood there waiting.

He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"I'll see you next week"

Becky grinned ecstatically and turned and hurried inside.

She ran into her bedroom and jumped on her bed countless times feeling giddy. (A/N: Uh oh!)

…

"Lily I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I promise. I'm just so worried about you" Mark Evans muttered as he pulled his daughter into a big bear hug.

She smiled into his chest as she hugged him back just as tight.

"Just don't let it happen again, please" she whispered and he nodded.

"I promise" 

…

"You do realize that I pulled those sheets off the spare bed for a reason right?"

Remus looked up and saw Emm leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh… you did?"

"Yes, I did. I've decided to let you come back and stay in our room again" Remus chuckled.

"But that's all the way down the hall"

Emm grinned and ran and jumped into the bed and snuggled in next to him.

…

Sirius sat on the edge of the window sill and looked out of the window at the moon.

It wasn't full yet, only half.

A letter lay on the floor of his bedroom and it was a bit crumpled.

Its neat girlish writing read:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I've just realized something. I LOVE YOU!_

_I just thought you should know!_

_Carly xoxoxo_

Sirius closed his eyes tightly and sighed.

What had he gotten himself into?

He definitely wasn't looking for anything serious with Carly.

But it had turned that way.

And now she loved him.

Sirius couldn't help but picture a girl with long black hair instead of blonde curls. 

She shook his head.

_Its over. She dumped you and it's over now. You just have to move on._

But Sirius couldn't move on.

He didn't want to.

But he had to.

…

Lord Voldemort smirked at the small man kneeling in front of him. His blue eyes held fear and his blonde hair that as plastered onto his head seemed be growing dirty.

"You have served well, Pettigrew"

Peter looked up into the red slits that were on the man's face.

"It's Wormtail" he whispered, feeling ashamed even as the words left his lips.

"Wormtail? That is quite an unusual name"

"M-my friends gave it to me in school when we… became Animagus"

Voldemort frowned slightly.

"And what form do you transfer into?"

Peter looked at the ground with shame.

"A rat"

She waited for the man to laugh and mock him, but no laughter came.

He peaked at Voldemort who sat stroking his chin.

"Interesting. Quite a cowardly form but nonetheless very useful"

"Useful m-my Lord?"

"Yes, useful. You can eavesdrop on other's conversations without being caught"

Peter wore a stunned look.

"But surely even you knew that?"

Peter shook his head embarrassingly.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you are an imbecile"

"I am not an imbecile! I give up! I'm quitting! I'm not doing this to my friends any longer!' Peter stood up but Voldemort drew his wand.

But it wasn't the wand that scared him. It was the cruelness in the man's voice.

"Would your friends still be your friends if they knew that you betrayed them?"

Peter froze. his hand on the door knob.

"And besides, you've learnt far too much. If you quit now I shall have to kill you"  
Peter turned to face the Dark Lord.

"K-kill me?"  
He nodded.

Peter walked slowly back towards Voldemort who smirked.

He bowed before him.

"I should have known you would choose your own life over your own friend's. You are a coward, a wimp"

Peter closed his eyes tightly.

"What is it you wish me to do My L-lord?"

"I want you to bring me James Potter… and Lily Evans"

Peter's head shot upwards, fear evident on his mousy features.

Voldemort smirked at the scared and angry man in front of him.

"You'd rather save your own skin then your friend's. You are a disgrace, Pettigrew"

"I'm afraid of death" Peter muttered.

"Yes, that may be. But don't forget the reason you came to me in the first place Wormtail, was loneliness… and disloyalty"

Peter looked ashamed as Voldemort brought his wand slashing down onto him and screaming the words; "CRUCIO!"

… … …

**A/N: **Wow. Long chapter. And again sorry about the wait (coughGAY-SCHOOLcough) and thanks a bunch to those who reviewed.

I also heard that the seventh HP movie will be split into two because the movie dude figure the fans and JK deserve justice.

That's what I heard anyway.

Anyway I hope you review!

Thanks for reading everyone!

♥ LilyHeartsJames xxx


	17. CHAPTER 16

Chapter 16… Finally

**Chapter 16… **_Finally!_

_Disclaimer: _**Jk Rowling is the genius who created it. I'm just the crazy obsessed fan!**

_Dedication: _**Hmmm… the people who had to wait for a long time for this. SORRY!**

_Notes: _**Okay so I said I'd update soon. If it wasn't for school and assignments I would have. Honestly it isn't my fault. Sort of. And plus I was kinda lazy and had a bit of writer's block. But whatever, I'm back now so let's just skip to the part where you read the actual chapter and not my excuses for the delay.**

**Thanks to those who read, reviewed and waited.**

**MAKE SURE TO READ THE BIT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. ****VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**--**

It was raining. Thankfully. It hadn't rained in awhile. And Lily Evans loved the rain.

She would sit at her window, and watch the droplets of water fall and hit the window, the ground…

This was what she was doing now.

She looked down at her stomach which was slowly growing.

She was four months pregnant already, how time had flown by so fast.

She looked up at the sound of knocking and she absentmindedly stroked her tummy softly.

"Come in" she called and Carly Wade walked in, smiling.

"Hey mum" she said jokingly and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hi. What're you doing here?"

Carly sat on her bed and looked around the room before answering.

"I came to see you, duh"

Lily shook her head.

"Something wrong?"

Carly looked up and met Lily's sparkling emerald eyes.

"Sirius is still holding onto photos of his ex-girlfriend"

Lily stood up and walked over to her bed.

"You mean his ex-girlfriend as in one of my best friends?"

Carly nodded and Lily sat down beside her and sighed.

"What Sirius had with Becky was… special to him. Becky was his first long term relationship, Carly. And they're friends. Maybe he's only holding onto them because they're still friends" Lily told her and Carly shrugged.

"Maybe… maybe not"

Lily sighed and lay back on her bed.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

Carly blushed, which looked odd to Lily. Since when did Carly blush?

"Well… we don't exactly talk if that's what you mean"

Lily groaned.

"Ew, I just pictured the two of you-"

"No not that! We haven't… well we haven't even had sex yet"

"Oh… and is that a bad thing?"

Carly smirked and sighed.

"Well it is to me… I want to, I'm just not sure he wants to"

"Why do you think that is?"

"Becky was the last girl he's been with right?"

"Carly-"

"And I know he still likes her. I can feel it. I just know it"

"Well why don't you ask him about that?"

"Because I'm afraid of what the answer might be"

Lily sat up and pulled Carly into a hug.

"I'm sure Sirius cares about you. But Becky was there for him a lot when Danny died… Becky is always there for him"

Carly nodded and pulled away.

"Look at me… I'm being stupid"

Lily shook her head. "Not really… just confused and scared"

Carly smiled.

"Have you seen James today?"

Lily shook her head, frowning.

"Why?"

"I saw him in Diagon Alley… he was with a girl"

Lily frowned deeply.

"Maybe it was-"

"It wasn't his mum, Becky, Emm or your mum for that matter, and since it wasn't you because you haven't seen him today, maybe-"

"Maybe she's just a friend"

Carly shook her head. "It didn't look like it… she had straight blonde hair and they hugged and he kissed her cheek"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to say James is cheating on me?"

Carly sighed. "I don't want to, but it looks that way"

Lily sighed this time.

"I suppose you would know" Lily told her smirking.

Carly slapped her leg and Lily laughed.

"That is not funny"

"You're right, it's hilarious"

Carly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should ask him about her"

"I trust him Carly… James wouldn't cheat on me"

Carly nodded. "If that's what you want to believe. I'm gonna go. I have to go get ready; my mum's taking me to visit my cousins"

Lily smiled. "Okay well have fun"

"I'll see you later" Carly said and got up and left.

Lily waved and continued smiling until Carly closed the door and her smiled faded.

James wasn't cheating on her, was he?

--

Sirius walked into the kitchen and grabbed out a bottle of blue powerade. He had just got back in from flying and was feeling pretty thirsty. He opened the fridge back up just as he was about to drink his drink and noticed for the first time that Danny's chocolate cheesecake was gone.

Someone had thrown it out, unless they decided to eat the off cheesecake.

Sirius shuddered at the thought of someone eating it.

"Hey Padfoot" James said walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

Sirius looked up and nodded, frowning.

"What's up?" James asked as he grabbed the Nutella and a spoon.

Sirius shook his head and said; "did you throw out Danny's cheesecake?"

James raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Because it's gone. Did you eat it?"

James snorted. "It was off, and plus it was dad's"

Sirius nodded. "Heather must've thrown it out"

"To tell you the truth, I'm kind of relieved. That cheesecake really started to smell"

Sirius looked up and smirked at him.

"Like your arm pits?"

James laughed. "No like your crack"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I've told you to stop sniffing my butt Prongs, obviously you just can't keep away"

James chuckled. "Number one, ew. Number two, dude that's just grose and number three, I aint ever smelling another person's bum"

Sirius grinned. "Sure… now"

James sighed and sat down on the stool by the bench.

"Hey Padfoot, can I ask you a question?"

Sirius nodded. "Other then that one? Sure"

"Do you think it's bad that Lily's pregnant?"

Sirius smiled.

"Nope. What other fatty would I tease if she wasn't?"

"Shut it Padfoot, she's not fat"

Sirius laughed his usual bark like laugh.

"Dude, I don't know why you keep denying it. You're gonna have the chubbiest baby ever"

"Shut up! I am not! Lily's only four months along idiot"

"I know. But it's better if I exaggerate"

"Wow, I never imagined you'd admit that you exaggerate Padfoot"

Sirius smiled and said; "So Emm told me Becky's like, trying to get one of her songs published"

"Becky sings?" James asked frowning.

Sirius nodded. "That's what Emm told me"

"Hmmm… Becky Taylor, my cousin the singer. I never imagined it"

Sirius smiled and leaned against the bench.

"Yeah Emm told me she has a really good voice but no one has wanted to publish her song yet"

James nodded. "That sucks"

Sirius suddenly changed the conversation, leaving James shocked.

"So where were you this morning?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I went into Diagon Alley"

Sirius frowned at him.

"Why?"

James shrugged.

"I had to get something back from a friend that's all"

Sirius nodded, but he knew that there was more to the story and James wasn't telling him the complete truth.

--

"Remus… I was just thinking. About how we aren't going to have kids"

Remus looked up from the newspaper he was reading and frowned.

"What about it?" he asked quickly.

Emm didn't want to bring it up; she knew how hurt he was about not having kids. He wanted them; he just wouldn't risk them turning into Werewolves.

"Maybe… maybe we could… adopt"

Remus' head snapped upwards to see her face and he knew she was serious about the matter.

"A-adopt?"

Emm nodded. "That way we can have a kid but they won't have… you know…"

Remus looked back down at his paper and pretended to be reading it.

"Remus? Tell me what you think"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea"

Emm frowned. "Why not?"

"Nobody in their right mind is going to let a Werewolf adopt children"

He got up and walked over to the door.

"Remus, I'm sorry I just-"

The door slammed and she sighed.

"I just wanted to know what you thought" she finished the sentence and picked up the paper and saw an article about Werewolves.

She frowned at it and her eyes flicked over the lines quickly.

"_Werewolves should not be given the chance to have children at all" says spokesperson Regina Atwood, a Children Rights worker from the Ministry. "They should not be given the chance to contaminate innocent children's lives with the horrible disease. They don't ask for it, nor do they want it and the entire Wizarding world surely doesn't want it"_

_When spoken to Bobby Lang, the Head of Department for the Rights and Safety for Wizarding and Muggle Children, it was to be reported that Werewolves are not allowed to either have their own or adopt due to the risky circumstances. They say that by having their own 'young' as Werewolf cubs are often referred to, they will have a 95 percent chance of giving the disease to their young. If adopting, the child would be put at risk with living with one and are at the very high risk of being bitten and contaminating the world further._

"_Werewolves are disgusting, horrible creatures who go around killing people left right and center and we won't have anymore" Atwood added._

_Mr. Lang then said; "A registered Werewolf who goes by the name of Remus Lupin recently married a pureblood non Werewolf a few months ago. Our workers and I are working very hard to push the ban of Werewolves not being allowed to marry anyone. They have already been banned from having and adopting children and we do not want to put anyone at risk"_

_The werewolf Remus Lupin who was bitten by Fenrir Greyback as a child recently eloped with Emmaline Vance. Vance's parents are saying that she is just a silly little girl who made a mistake of marrying Lupin. They also said that Lupin must have somehow tricked Vance into marrying him and they cannot believe their daughter would go and do such a dangerous thing and-_

Emm looked up from the paper and she wiped away a few tears. How could these people be so cruel to her husband? Remus didn't choose to be a Werewolf, it wasn't his fault. He was bitten at a young age and didn't deserve what had happened to him. He was a good person with a loving heart. She didn't know how people like that could treat Remus and other Werewolves as if they didn't have a right to fall in love, get married and have children.

She had to do something about this for her husband's sake.

--

Becky sighed as she walked down the road grumbling.

Had she just made a mistake?

"Becky!"

Becky turned and saw Remus heading towards her and she smiled and waved.

"Hey Remus"

"What are you up to?" he asked as he fell into step with her.

Becky shrugged. "Nowhere" she said truthfully.

She wasn't sure if she meant her music career or her destination.

"Emm told me about the whole music thing, it sucks that no ones taking your song at the moment"

Becky shrugged yet again. "There are worse things in life"

_No kidding_, Remus thought moodily.

"What's wrong with you? Full moon coming up?"

Remus chuckled. "No… not really"

"Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning then?"

Remus turned his head so sharply that his neck cracked.

He rubbed it and said; "Yeah. You saw it too huh?"

"Yep. Then I threw it out and canceled my subscription"

Remus grinned and shook his head.

"Thank you"

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because they didn't have the right chocolate mud cake recipe. They bloody never do"

"Oh…"

"I'm kidding Remus. Of course I canceled because of what they wrote. But the mud cake recipe is just added to the problem"

He sighed as they walked along and she knew something else was up.

"Care to tell me what else is on your mind Lupin?"

Remus knew he couldn't get past her with secrets.

"This morning Emm suggested adopting… before she read the Prophet"

Becky groaned. "Maybe we should do a Carly and grab out the old Torch and Pitchfork"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Emm wants us to have a family… but how can we? I'm not risking giving our child what I've got and we can't adopt because they're banning Werewolves from that oh and apparently I somehow manipulated and forced Emm to marry me"

"Her parents aren't very accepting. When they found out I was James Potter's cousin they went ballistic and tried to force Emm to stop being friends with me. Didn't work though"

"Was that because James and Sirius pranked Emm in first year?"

"Uhuh. She found out in our third and Emm told her it happened ages ago and said they should let it go because she had"

"She loves her parents thought. And it's my entire fault that they don't talk to her and that Emm won't get the life she wanted"

Becky groaned and stopped, grabbing Remus' arm.

"Come on. In here, I want a coffee"

Remus followed Becky into the small café and sat down at a booth. A waitress came waddling up and asked to take their orders and then stared at Remus.

Her eyes widened in fear and Remus looked away quickly, feeling ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed Remus. And stop string at him, its rude"

The waitress blushed and cleared her throat and took their orders and waddled away.

"It's not your fault Remus John Lupin. You didn't make her parents stop talking to her that was their choice. And Emm wants to be with you. She loves you and that's all that matters"

Remus smiled appreciatively at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks Becky"

"No problem"

The waitress came back with their coffees and they sat there in silence for awhile just drinking until Remus asked; "You went to see a record label guy to see if he'd take your song right?"

Becky sighed and then nodded.

"Yeah I did"

"They didn't want it did they?"

Becky smiled sadly.

"Nope"

"Something will come through, I know it"

Becky nodded and smiled.

"You want to hear my song?"

Remus grinned. "Sure"

--

"So I was wondering when you'd come around" Sirius said looking up from his bed as Carly walked in and sat on it. He sat up a little bit and smiled at her.

"I need to ask you something" Carly told him and he nodded.

"Sure go ahead"

Carly sighed and closed her eyes but opened them again.

"I feel like I have the right to know"

Sirius frowned at her, feeling confused.

"I don't understand. Right to know what?"

"I want to know if, you love me"  
Sirius stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"I need to know" she said softly.

Sirius looked over at the wall of the picture of Becky and Carly did too.

He looked back at her and opened and closed his mouth.

"Because if its Becky you love then I guess I could live with that" she told him, her voice cracking just a little bit.

"What's going on Carly? Why are you asking me that?"

"I just… need to know if it's me that you want. If it's me that you love, that's all"

Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands before looking back up at her.

"Carly, you're a great person. You're caring, and you never used to be like that and-"

"Sirius just say what you want to say and stop hiding your heart"

Sirius stared at her before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Carly. I am, I just…"

Carly nodded and stood up, backing away.

"It's ok. I understand… I think" she whispered and turned to leave.

"Carly wait"

Carly turned to look at him, a tiny flicker of hope rising up inside of her.

"I really am sorry"

Carly sighed and closed her eyes.

"Just so you know… I do love you. But I understand Sirius, I do. I'll get over it"

She closed his door and walked down the stairs and hurried outside. She ran over to Lily's house and knocked on her front door.

Mr. Evans answered it and allowed her to come in.

She ran up the stairs and knocked on Lily's door before being told to come in.

Becky was sitting on Lily's bean bag chair and Emm was lying on her bed. Lily was sitting on the floor sorting through cd's.

"Oh… I'm sorry I just thought… Well I didn't know you guys would be here so I'll just go"

Carly turned to leave but Lily called out her name.

"Carly, stay with us"

Carly froze, debating whether she should.

"Tell us what's wrong" Emm told her and Carly turned and walked back over and sat on the bed.

"Sirius and I broke up"

Lily looked up from her cd collection and dropped a case my accident.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"He doesn't want me" she said and glanced at Becky before looking away.

Becky sat there staring at Carly, wondering why she had looked at her like that. Almost as if she blamed her for their break up. But she didn't do anything. It wasn't her fault… was it?

"I really liked him… he was the one guy that I really liked… but I guess it was stupid of me to like him. He's Sirius Black after all"

Lily sighed and took hold of her hand.

"He cares about you, he has to"

Carly shook her head.

"He doesn't want me"

Becky looked out the window feeling awkward.

"This one time I wanted it to be special… the first time it wasn't just about sex and the first time where I actually cared about the guy I was with… But in the end it turned out the same. Hurting someone, which is something I do. You could even say it's my style"

Lily shook her head.

"Carly-"

"I swear Lily if you say I didn't hurt anyone I will slap you"

"Actually I was just going to ask if you wanted to stay for awhile" Lily told her and Carly sighed.

"I am such an idiot, thinking he cared about me"

"Hey, don't think like that. You're not stupid Carly" Emm told her and pulled her into a tight friendly hug.

Becky grabbed an Oreo biscuit and bit into it and Lily put on a cd by Maroon 5- She Will Be loved.

Carly looked up and smiled at Lily who smiled back.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on you corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

--

"Hi James" the blonde said with a smile.

He grinned at her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Alex"

She pulled away and sighed.

"You sure you want to do this?"

He smirked. "Of course"

She took his hand and glanced around and then pulled him into her shop…

--

Sirius sat staring at the photo of Becky and him and frowned. After they had broken up they had gotten close again. But when Sirius started dating Carly Becky had distanced herself from him. He started dating Carly to make Becky jealous but found Carly was actually a nice person now and that maybe she could help him get his mind of Becky.

But obviously he hadn't gotten rid of Becky.

"She's got that new bloke anyway" he muttered to himself.

"Who are you talking about?"

Sirius whipped around and saw Heather leaning on her doorframe and she was smiling fondly at him.

"Oh nothing" he replied and Heather looked a bit hurt but tried to hide it.

She went and sat on his bed and sighed.

"I saw Carly go home before. She wasn't here for long"

"Yeah she left"

Heather nodded.

"Why?"

Sirius shrugged. "No reason really. She just wanted to go home"

"Sirius I know you. I know when you're lying. And I thought we were close? We used to tell each other everything"

Sirius sighed and looked at her.

"She broke up with me because she realized I'm not over Becky"

Heather looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"I take it she was pretty upset, she looked like she was about to cry"

Sirius groaned and lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Chicks are so flipping complicated…!"

Heather chuckled and sighed.

"Why don't you tell Becky how you feel?"

Sirius sat up and shook his head.

"No way. She doesn't feel the same way"

"I think she does. I've seen the way she looks at you"

Sirius smiled.

"So do you really think she likes me?"

Heather shrugged. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

--

Sirius walked along the footpath towards Becky's house. She had been at Lily's before but had left shortly after. He knew this because he had asked Lily where she was.

And to make it worse Carly was there.

He had just smiled at her and she tried her best to smile back and then he said goodbye and left.

And then he ended up at Becky's house.

He walked over to her window and looked in and saw Becky with Robbie sitting on her bed making out.

Sirius' heart crushed into a million tiny pieces and he stepped back and leant against the wall.

His heart was breaking, it was aching…

He wanted Becky.

He loved Becky.

He was too late…

--

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked and James nodded.

"Positive"

"But what about-"

"Lily can't no. It's just our little secret"

Alex sighed. "Well ok, if you insist"

James walked over to the door.

"Thanks for everything Alex, I needed this. After everything that happened… well I just want to make things right"

Alex nodded and hugged him.

"I know. And you deserve to"

--

Remus walked into the bedroom and saw Emm lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

As soon as she heard Remus' footsteps she sat up and gave him a worried look.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come home"

Remus leant against the doorway smiling at her.

"I just had to clear my head. I'm sorry"

Emm shook her head softly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault"

Remus shrugged.

"If you don't want any of this anymore then you can just say so and I can leave. I can go live with James and Sirius and-"

"You'll do no such thing"

Remus stared at Emm, feeling slightly shocked.

"But you want kids Emm and I don't want to hold you back from your dreams"

Emm shook her head.

"I don't care about that. I love you, and sure, I want kids. But if having kids means giving up you then I'll never live with that. Because you mean more to me then anyone and anything else in the world Remus John Lupin"

Remus grinned and walked over and sat down on the bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too"

She smiled happily as he changed out of his clothes and remained in only his boxers and got back into bed beside her. He lay back down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere" Emm whispered and Remus kissed her shoulder gratefully.

--

"James where are we going?"

James grinned as he pulled Lily into a restaurant and over to a man with a list.

"Hi. James Potter, table for two"

The man checked his list and looked back up and nodded.

"Right this way, sir"

The man took James and Lily over to a table which had a card that said; "RESERVED" and he picked it up and said; "Enjoy" and turned and walked off.

James pulled a chair out from the table and beckoned Lily over and she sat down and he went around the other side and sat down himself.

They picked up the menus and Lily said; "James this is really nice and everything, but… why are we here?"

James shrugged and looked away.

"No reason…"

Lily stared at him but he wouldn't look at her and she began to feel a bit uneasy.

What if what Carly had said was true?

_Of course its not. James wouldn't do that to you._

James read over the menu and said; "I reckon I might get the chicken schnitzel"

Lily smiled at him and nodded.

"I think I'll get that too"

"Copy cat" he replied and she poked her tongue out at him.

"May I take your orders?" a waitress asked with a slight smiled and James nodded.

"Uh, two chicken schnitzels and… a white wine?"

Lily nodded in agreement and James turned to the waitress. "White it is"

She jotted that down and asked for desert and Lily grinned.

"Chocolate cheesecake?" James asked and Lily nodded eagerly.

The waitress jotted that down too and said; "It will be a twenty minute wait on the food"

James nodded and thanked her and she turned and left.

--

"That was really nice James" Lily said awhile later as she set her spoon back onto her plate and sat back.

James grinned at his pregnant girlfriend and nodded.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?"

Lily nodded and suddenly sat straighter in her chair.

"James… there's something I want to ask you"

James straightened up himself and frowned at the sudden seriousness of her voice.

"What's up?"

"Carly came to see me this morning… she said she saw you in Diagon Alley, with a girl"

James nodded. "I was"

"Who is she?" Lily asked curiously.

"Her name is Alex and she's just a friend"

"Carly said that… you hugged her and then kissed her cheek"

James looked at Lily properly and saw a slight fear in her eyes and he sighed.

"Lily, Alex is just a family friend. I've known her for years"

Lily nodded. "Carly thinks you're cheating on me and I don't want to believe that but… I just, don't know what to think"

James sighed and shook his head.

"Lily I love you. And only you okay?"

Lily nodded but still seemed a little unsure.

"Why were you in Diagon Alley?"

James looked a bit annoyed and stood up.

"I had to get something that I sold to Alex ages ago, a few days after my dad died"

Lily frowned and James walked over to her and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I was going to wait, until after dinner but since you want to know why I was there…"

James suddenly kneeled onto one knee and opened a small deep green box and Lily gaped at him, her jaw left wide open.

"Oh my god" she murmured and James grinned at her.

"Marry me Evans"

--

**A/N: (Hides behind chair from torch and pitchforks)**

**I'M SORRY!  
But it's what I want to do.**

**And um… for the bad news…**

**Since my dad moved out he's been paying the phone and computer bill and uh… he's decided he can't keep doing it due to money issues and my mum won't pay it either due to money issues so that leaves only one thing.**

**The phone and computer are being switched off.**

**And as much as I don't like it there's nothing I can do.**

**So I won't be updating for a while, most likely a long time.**

**But I want to take this chance to thank you guys for reading and reviewing and also staying with me for the whole journey no matter how long you had to wait.**

**And I'm really sorry about this inconvenience but it's not my fault.**

**But if and when the computer comes back on I'll post another chapter for AVON and James and the Baby Sitter.**

**Thanks to all who've stuck with me, you're all amazing!**

**always and forever, LilyHeartsJames **

**Infinite x's and o's**


	18. Chapter 17

**Avoiding Voldemort Or Not **

**aka AVON**

**By LilyHeartsJames**

_**Disclaimer: **_**JK Rowling is the genius who created it. I'm just the crazy obsessed fan!!**

_**Dedication: **_**I dedicate this to the fans of AVON. Thanks for sticking by me, you guys have been truly amazing and I want to take this chance to thank you for everything; reading, reviewing, favouriting, alerting etc. and also waiting so long for a God damn update. I'll have you guys know that I stayed up late writing part of this, even though my BFF did come for a sleepover the next night.. Well thankfully I didn't fall asleep on her :P But you guys do deserve this so... enjoy!!**

_**Notes: **_**I've dragged this story out too long and to be honest I've kind of lost interest in it. But I was going through my story folders and saw it and I just had to give you guys a well deserved ending for it because you made this happen, you stuck by me and gave me a reason to write. I can't take all the credit so why don't you just give yourself a good old pat on the back. I'm serious. Ha****-****ha, siriusly. No really literally give yourself a pat on the back. I'm not starting the chapter until you do :P**

**Anyways *a billion pats on the back later* thanks a bunch... a lot... SOOOO MUCH for being there. I heart you all!! :)**

_The last & final chapter of Avoiding Voldemort Or Not..._

_The Last of the series too :(_

"Lily! Have you seen my wand? I can't find it" James Potter called out from underneath the couch.

"You lost your wand? How on earth did you manage that?" Lily Evans ( **A/N: It's Potter now ;) **) asked walking in from the kitchen.

The two had finally gotten married, moved into their own little home and had welcomed little baby Harry James Potter into the world and were happily adjusting to life as parents to a very mischievous one year old. James had once again misplaced his wand, quite possibly when he was entertaining his son and was searching frantically for it. In times like these it was best not to lose your wand but James would never learn.

Lily sighed and raised her own.

"_Accio James' wand!_" She said simply waving it and it came flying out from behind the pot plant and into her outstretched hand.

"Right, thanks" James said holding his hand out for it but she held it out of reach.

"Stop losing it, you'll never know when you might need it" she snapped and thrust it into his chest.

"Ow, that could quite easily bruise" he mumbled rubbing his chest tenderly.

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"You'll get over it, baby. Speaking of babies, where's Harry?"

She spun around, doing a full 360 and James grabbed her shoulders.

"Relax, he's fine. He's upstairs taking a nap" he said as he carefully brushed a random strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"Okay, just let me know in future. Is there anything you'd like to add to this letter for Sirius?" she asked walking back into the kitchen and he followed her in and leaned on the bench with a sigh.

"No... I just want to see him. Only for an hour or so-"

"James! You know we're not supposed to leave the house. The Fidelius Charm-"

"Okay, okay I get it. No leaving the house. I'm just so sick and tired of being locked up in here like rats. I can't even see my own best friends let alone walk down to the shops" he said miserably and Lily walked around behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well until we're safe again it's just you and me alone in this house..." she said kissing his bare shoulder and he grinned.

"You're forgetting someone" he said spinning around and she rolled her eyes.

"Harry's asleep... And we pretty much have the house to ourselves" she told him and he nodded.

"I guess there are upsides to being stuck inside all day long..." he leaned down and caught her lips with his and she pressed him against the bench and snaked her arms around his neck.

"The bedroom?" he asked pulling away from her.

"The couch?" she suggested and he grinned.

"Even better, it's much closer" he said as she pulled him back into the lounge room gently by his necklace.

----

Sirius glared at the tombstone in front of him that read _Rebecca Taylor_ and sighed. It had been seven months since she'd been killed by Lord Voldemort, who'd cornered her and demanded information on James and Lily. She'd been smart and loyal and told him she'd rather die than defy her best friend and so that was the way it went. Her life paid the price to protect Lily, James and Harry's. Of course Sirius didn't want anything to happen to his best friend and his wife and their son, but he was in love with Becky and he never got to tell her so. He never got to tell her how much she meant to him, he didn't get to switch places with her and take her place instead.

Instead, he had to live without her. A world without Becky. It was meaningless, miserable and unfair.

He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he glanced up and saw a heartbroken Remus standing beside him and sighed. First Becky, then Heather followed by Lily's parents, then Emm. How many more had to pay the price? How many more did Voldemort have to try and squeeze information from before he decided they were useless to him, too stubborn and proud and loyal to betray their friends?

"I'd ask how you're feeling but I already know" Remus mumbled and Sirius shook his head and stood up.

"You don't know how I feel. At least you got to spend some time with Emm, Becky never even knew how I felt about her. You got to tell your wife you loved her every day whereas I never got to. I have to spend every day thinking about what might have been, what could have been if I'd just had the guts to do it".

He began to walk away when Remus said; "I may not know how that feels, but I do understand the pain you're feeling over losing the person you were in love with and having the feeling that you'll never be happy again until you see them walk through that door. Until you get to be with them again. So don't stand there and tell me I don't understand that. Don't walk away and pretend you're going through this alone. I am here. I'm willing to help you come to terms with losing her but don't act like you're the only one who's lost the person they were supposed to be with".

Sirius paused and turned to face him.

"I feel so... alone. I can't see James, or Lily or Harry and I miss them. I can't see you because I'm afraid of having someone who knows what I'm going through. I can't see Peter because he's barely around, feeling unimportant. I am alone. I'm just... alone and that's how I'm going to leave this world. Bitter and alone". He turned around to leave once more but Remus grabbed his arm.

"You are not going to die alone. We're best friends and I would never leave you to die alone. You're Sirius Black, you're strong, and bold and brave and courageous and you have so much left to give. Don't give up. Don't give in..."

"I already did. I told James to change Peter to be the Secret Keeper. I'm not worthy of it, not now. Peter should be, no one would ever pick him. No one would ever pick a guy like Peter to protect them, that's why I convinced James to switch. I can't keep going like this. There has to be a purpose for me..."

Remus stared at him.

"What are you talking about Sirius? I spoke with Lily this morning. You're still the Secret Keeper. Nothing's been changed".

Sirius frowned. James must not have told Lily, he must have not wanted to worry her, not wanted to tell her of the change of plans.

"Sirius?"

He shrugged.

"It must have been a dream... Just a dream" he turned and left, leaving Remus to stare after him suspiciously, shaking his head. Sirius would never betray James and Lily; he was James' best friend. He wouldn't, would he?

----

Peter stared at the man, if you could call him that, sitting in the throne like chair before him. He had a smug smile upon his face, for he knew little Wormtail came bearing good news. If not, Nagini would have a nice plump meal for lunch.

"What news Wormtail?" he whispered and the man cowered as he made his way slowly to bow before him.

"They did it... They made me the Secret Keeper. Sirius suggested it to James yesterday and they came to an agreement but Lily knows nothing."

Lord Voldemort smiled and a loud, menacing laugh escaped his lips as he thrust his head backwards and let the raucous laughter take over him.

"My Lord... When will you go to them?" Peter asked, interrupting his sudden dementure (** A/N: he's definitely screwed in the head!! **).

The laughter ceased and Voldemort leaned forward in his throne.

"I will see to those wretched Potter's tonight, once and for all. They will not escape me this time".

He let out a small giggle, and Peter frowned.

"Where are they Peter?" he asked smiling cruelly.

Peter gulped, it was now or never. If he didn't tell him then surely he would be killed. But could he really bring himself to betray his friends?

"Think of all those times they left you out, went and did pranks without you, told each other things that no one felt you needed to know, met up without you in the holidays, had their macho sleepovers without you, ditched you for their girlfriends, ditched you for their family... And the worst. Called you their best friend but ignored you and left you out of conversations... Think of those times when your so called friends hurt you, treated you unfairly, weren't very nice. Think..."

"Godrics Hollow" Peter said automatically as those painful memories came flooding back to him and he closed his eyes. He'd just ratted his best friend out. He'd just sentenced his best friend, his best friend's wife and his best friend's child to their death.

_"Peter do you swear to protect James, Lily and little Harry to the best of your ability and defy those who try to pry information from you?"_

_Peter looked up into the eyes of his best friends as Sirius pointed a wand at him. Peter sat there thoughtfully, mulling it over._

_Of course he had already agreed to it, but could he actually doom his friends? Could he really turn his back on them the way they had done so many times before to him? At that last thought he had come up with his final answer:_

_"I do" he murmured, __almost__ regretting it. _

_Sirius' wand tip ignited and a bright, blazing bolt of blue ( _**A/N: ha****-****ha I just used alliteration, go me :P** ) _shot out from his wand and circled around James and Peter who stared at each other with joined hands. The thin, blinding light slowly eased its way around their united hands and rested upon them, vanishing into thin air. The Fidelius Charm was complete; he was now the Secret Keeper to the Potter's whereabouts. His best friend's location._

_He shook his head, trying to rid those last thoughts from his mind. No time to feel guilty, you must alert Lord Voldemort before he arranges your death, he told himself. Feeling slightly sickened with himself, he stood up and looked into the scorching, hazel eyes of James which bored into his._

_"I trust you Peter" he said putting a hand on his shoulder, making Peter's blue eyes water more than usual. He nodded._

_"I know"._

_Sirius frowned at their short friend; was it his imagination or did Peter flinch when James touched him? Did his eyes begin to form tears when he told James he was aware of the trust James had in him? He shook his head; Peter was just being Peter, he craved attention and this much importance from his friends whom he admired. _

_"Then it's settled. You're the new Secret Keeper. Congratulations Peter, you deserve it" Sirius said clapping him on the shoulders. _

_Peter forced a smile and James went and grabbed wine glasses and a bottle._

_"A toast. To true friendship" he said filling the glasses and handing them out._

_They raised their glasses and Sirius and Peter echoed him and said; "true friendship" and Peter swallowed the liquid, finding it difficult due to the hard lump rising in his throat. He was a coward, a terrible friend. But there was no backing out now..._

Peter stared shakily up into the pale face of Lord Voldemort and saw him smirking at him.

"True friendship? Ha!" Voldemort waved his hand as if he was dismissing the word, and added; "You have done well, Wormtail. You shall be rewarded..."

"My Lord, once they've been... People will know. They will find out that it was me, what then? Do I disappear or-"

Voldemort raised his hand once more, but this time Peter fell silent.

"You will be a marked man, Black will wish to hunt you. Let him find you-"

"But my Lord, he'll kill me!" he squeaked, a trait linking him quite close to his Animagus form.

"Silence! Make sure it is out in the open, yell for surrounding people to hear that he's done wrong by James and Lily Potter and do some damage that will cause him to be carted off to Azkaban. You, Wormtail, will then stage your death so that the finger remains pointed at Black. The only ones who know of the switch are yourself, Black and Potter who won't be able to bail him from his grave" Voldemort gave a cruel giggle before composing himself once more.

"Then you simply transform into the rat you are and flee, take refuge somewhere where no one will know of you, or even think to suspect that Sirius Black may be innocent. Remember Wormtail, living with a Wizarding family will keep you well informed until I send someone for you".

Peter stared open mouthed at the figure before him and he clicked his fingers impatiently.

"Now go! I have plans to arrange. I'm meeting with the Potter's tonight, once and for all! Muhahahahaha!"

Peter left him to his mad, menacing laughter and hurried from the chambers, determined to get as far away from Sirius Black as he could; the further the better.

---

Sirius sat on the couch staring up at the ceiling in the house that used to belong to Danny and Heather. When Heather had died, James and Lily were already living in their own house before moving to Godrics Hollow, so the house had been left to him. Becky had moved in after awhile to help him out, and he had to endure many mornings watching her boyfriend leave, and felt his heart being wrenched from him and trodden on countless times.

Thinking of Becky tore his heart, so he pushed his thoughts to the day before when Peter had officially been traded in for him to be the Secret Keeper for James and Lily. He remembered seeing Peter's reactions afterwards, however.

Only he and James knew the real reason behind Peter being made the Secret Keeper; no one would ever think to suspect the one who always cowered behind his friends when trouble arrived. Sirius or Remus were the more likely choices, and considering there was a spy amongst them-

Amongst them... Remus was a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback, who was also a werewolf and the one to turn their friend into one once a month, was a part of Voldemort's inner circle. His 'Death Eaters' as they called themselves. Remus had been working undercover for months now, working with the werewolves to try and get as much information from them as possible. What if it was he who was applying Greyback the information on Lily and James' movements, who would then go to Voldemort which would mean-

Remus Lupin, their friend, whom they had broken many rules for whilst at Hogwarts, had betrayed them. They'd accepted him as the werewolf he was when no others would want anything to do with him. They'd illegally transformed into un-registered Animagi every month just to keep him happy every full moon. They'd kept his secret from all others because he was too ashamed and this was how he repaid them? By backstabbing his best friends? By ratting out James and Lily to Lord Voldemort?

Sirius glared at the ceiling above him which displayed many pictures of his friends. James, Lily, Harry, Peter, Becky, Danny, Heather, Emm and Remus. _Remus. _That traitor. Well, he won't be very happy to know that Sirius had figured out his master plan. He sighed. He would need to inform James of his theory tonight when he went to see them. He couldn't shake off that feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong, but once he let James know what Remus had really been up to he and his friends and the rest of the Order would be safe. _Safe. _The word sounded awfully wrong when Voldemort was still going around terrorizing innocent people left, right and centre.

---

_Later that night..._

Sirius stood amongst the mess that used to be the Potter's house. Bits of it had been blown apart, furniture was laying carelessly on their sides or ripped or broken or were turned over. The body of his best friend lay before him at the foot of the stairs and Sirius couldn't force his now cold grey eyes away from his face. James' face. Prong's face.

It still had the worried look of anxiety and confusion and betrayal that would have been etched onto his face the moment he'd locked his hazel eyes with those of the evil Lord Voldemort's red cat slits. His mouth still formed a surprised 'O' on his ghost white face, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sirius couldn't bare to walk up the stairs to Harry's room where surely he would be lying dead in his mother's arms. In Lily's arms. Sweet Lily, who would do anything to protect her son and husband, who hated the impact their situation had had on their family and friends as they knew that many surrounding them were killed to protect their lives because Voldemort would not show mercy to them, and quite possibly wanted to scare any others who were their friends that did not want the same fate.

How could this have happened? Peter couldn't possibly do something like this. He loved James, he agreed to protect them. He admired him, looked up to him, sought his protection from-

Protection. Cowardice. Betrayal.

This whole time Sirius had thought it to be Remus because he had the connections when it was Peter all along. Peter, right under their noses was always disappearing, was always excusing himself from friendly outings, missed several Order meetings because he "forgot" or wasn't informed when actually he was. It was Peter, who could never stick up for himself, Peter whom Sirius had recently visited and found his house empty. Peter who was the spy, leaking important information to Lord Voldemort and telling him the secret to James and Lily's whereabouts. It was Peter's fault; after all he was the Secret Keeper.

Realization suddenly slid across Sirius' cold, angry expression. It was his, Sirius' fault. He was the one who'd suggested the change in the first place. It was he who convinced an unsure James to switch him and Peter. It was he who had doomed Lily, James and baby Harry to their deaths.

It was then that he heard a baby crying, and his eyes lit up with hope. He definitely wasn't imagining it, and forcing the thoughts of Lily's body sprawled across the floor out of his head he turned to hurry up the broken stairs when suddenly-

"Don't yer even think abou' it".

A familiar grunting voice attracted him to turn around and stare at the large frame of Rubeus Hagrid and Sirius half-smiled.

"Hagrid. What are you doing here?"

The beetle black eyed giant glared down at him and said; "I'm here on Professor Dumbledore's orders. No need ter ask you why yer here" he added disdainfully and Sirius' face fell. Of course, Sirius was known to be the Secret Keeper. It was no wonder why Hagrid was so short with him.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to see to my Godson so-"

Hagrid suddenly ran over to the front of the stairs, only needing to take three sides before he'd blocked Sirius' way.

"No yer don't. Dumbledore asked me to bring 'Arry to him. Yer ter leave him be. He don't need you ruinin' his life the way yer ruined his parents".

This comment cut Sirius like the blade of a knife. However, if he hadn't switched in the first place then Harry wouldn't be an orphan, James and Lily would still be alive if it wasn't for him.

"I'm his Godfather; I know what's best for him. Let me take him, Hagrid" he said, gesturing at himself.

He gave the half-giant a pleading look which had always worked on him in the past but tonight he wouldn't have a bar of it.

"No. Dumbledore gave me an order and I'm stickin' to it whether you like it or not".

Sirius stared into the dark eyes and deep down he knew that Hagrid was the one who should take him. Dumbledore knew what was best and Sirius knew that if he wanted to hunt Peter then Harry couldn't possibly go with him. He was only a year old. He could get hurt.

He sighed dejectedly and slumped his shoulders.

"Alright Hagrid, take my bike. It'll get you to wherever you're going much faster".

Hagrid stared at Sirius as if he was crazy and Sirius shrugged.

"I won't be needing it will I? I'll be in Azkaban".

_For killing Pettigrew_ he thought darkly.

Hagrid nodded but kept his glare looking right into his eyes.

"Black" he said in parting and Sirius nodded.

"Take care of him won't you?"

Hagrid nodded and disappeared up the stairs, and Sirius was half afraid they might collapse under this new pressure but he had a more important issue to deal with; avenging James and Lily Potter once and for all.

---

_******__DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS IN LAST PARAGRAPH. DON'T READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!_

_**Well you all know what happened after that. Being the coward that Peter was he accused Sirius of James and Lily's murder so that everyone surrounding them could hear, blasted the street apart which killed a lot of people and fled down the sewers leaving behind a finger. Little rat. **_

_**Sirius was sent to Azkaban and when he broke out it was game on. Finding Peter Pettigrew and killing him for everything he had done. He then was introduced to a thirteen year old Harry who up until then had believed Sirius was a baddy but a night in the Shrieking Shack with three of the four Marauders and an unconscious Snape led him to discover Sirius had been framed and stopped Sirius and Remus from avenging his parents. Then being the coward he was, Pettigrew escaped once more, found Lord Voldemort, helped him back to life or human body form or whichever term you like to put it considering Voldemort wasn't dead and HE WAS THE ACTUAL MURDERER OF CEDRIC DIGGORY!! True it was evil Voldy's wand but it was Pettigrew who pointed it at him, said the unforgivable words and shot the green light from the wand that hit poor Cedric. I hate it how they always say Voldemort killed him, but then again no one really believed Harry when he said it was Voldy so either way whether it was Voldy or Wormtail he would have been 'lying' or so Fudge and Umbridge thought. **_

_**__**Anyhoo, Sirius was then on the run as they were un able to prove his innocence and when Harry was lured into the Department of Mysteries under false pretences (he thought Voldy had kidnapped Sirius and was torturing him) he was unfortunately killed by none other than his cousin Belatrix Lestrange (she made me cry in the book and the bloody film countless times. DAMN HER!!) and didn't really "reappear" until the last book when Harry used the stone that was in Marvolo Gaunt's ring and the four Marauders and Lily were reunited with Harry until the big downfall with Voldy in the forest which then led to another big downfall with Voldy inside the castle.. Drama drama drama :P**_

_**I AM SO SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ THE LAST AND FINAL BOOK. IN FACT, SHAME ON YOU...**_

Anyways, to my faithful, kind, generous, deserving readers and reviewers a last and final thank you for having my back and not stabbing it because you waited for over a year for me to update. *WINCES* truly sorry. But I realized I actually have a life outside of my room lol. But I still love fanfiction, especially Harry Potter. WHOOHOO for HP fans everywhere!! Ha-ha yes. I love you all, infinite x's and o's.

Here I am, going now. Byez xxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooo ;)

P.S: Please read James and the Baby-Sitter, it's now being focused on. Hopefully school and other stuff doesn't get in the way...

**James and the Baby-Sitter**

**By LilyHeartsJames**

**Summary: **_When Lily has to baby-sit for the Potters she never expects to fall for their eldest son. But how long can she resist the charming James Potter?_

Ha-ha why don'tcha find out?? ;)


End file.
